


Thousand Words

by theDah



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 140
Words: 138,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDah/pseuds/theDah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Works written for a drabble challenge. Contains both miscellaneous one-shots and WIP drabble series of Kaoru, Kenshin and Tomoe in various AU and Canon settings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightfall - CANON after series

**Author's Note:**

> To battle our writers block, me and my friend Chie came up with a challenge: we take turns to prompt each other to write drabbles. Within 24 hours of receiving the prompt, the writer must write 100-1000 words for any fandom they want. 
> 
> In this collection are my works.
> 
> These drabbles were first posted in http://drabblers.tumblr.com/.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> Prompt 1: Nightfall
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Canon (after series)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 738

 

For some men, old age brought a presence of authority, of wisdom and refinement.  _Not for Himura Kenshin_ , Kaoru thought with a fond smile and continued to stroke the soft auburn mane of her sleeping husband in fading light of nightfall.

No one would claim Kenshin the proper image of a traditional family’s patriarch and that suited them both just fine. Her house-husband delighted in looking after their children, and keeping their house in order. And though that raggedy old pink kimono had been shredded to cleaning materials years ago…  _well, perhaps it was inevitable_ , Kaoru scoffed and glanced at the shoji screen, over which a purple kimono with large, simplified geometrical patterns was hanged. 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise to learn that the old pink Kimono hadn’t been bought because of its cheap price, nor because it was a reject of bad dyeing attempt… but rather because the odd color had pleased Kenshin’s eye. If he had a choice in clothing, he tended to always pick bright colors never once stopping to think how they matched the rest. Because of this, unfortunately, the only darker shaded clothing Kaoru had managed to get her husband to wear was a formal, dark green kimono for more solemn occasions.

_Good that I didn’t marry you for your fashion sense_ , Kaoru smiled and continued her idle petting. It was a marvel that she was never going to get tired of, that she actually  _could_  watch Kenshin to dream. Especially like this; curled on his side, faintly snuffling in deep sleep. In their early years together, this little joy would have been impossible, for the former swordsman had been always a light sleeper, often plagued by nightmares and regrets. It had taken years of love, of trust… raising a family. It was the children that had changed him the most, in truth.

Kaoru had known her husband liked youngsters, ever since he had rescued Yahiko from the gangsters. But seeing Kenshin take their firstborn son into his arms the first time – seeing his tears of amazement, and she had known that she had given him the best gift there was. Even though, Kenji had been a true rascal, eagerly using Kenshin’s soft heart to his advantage. Good that at least she had been able to set their son limits or god knows how much more difficult young man he would be now.

_Oh well, Kenji will be Kenji and if nothing else, the summer at Hiko’s will be able to straighten him out,_  Kaoru nodded and let a faint grin to rise to her lips. Kenshin’s old Master was gaining on years and could use a strong pair of arms helping on the chores. And even better, Kenji needed someone he couldn’t mouth of telling him a few facts of life. And Kenshin, too, could use a break of rebellious teen’s temper tantrums.

_Good idea, all around._  It truly had been one of Kaoru’s more inspired decisions. Some peace and quiet in the house, some time to brush up their younger son’s training… and maybe a little bit privacy with her husband. After all,  _I’m getting older too. And I would like to have a daughter as well. A little girl with Kenshin’s beautiful eyes, before it’s too late._ Kaoru paused, briefly and then resolutely continued with strong smooth strokes, moving to gently massage his back.     

These twelve years of marriage had peppered Kenshin’s hair liberally with gray and brought him crow’s feet and deep lines to his face. His was a face of a man who spent his days laughing and smiling, and Kaoru couldn’t be happier about the development.

Though, sometimes the signs of the decade Kenshin had on her, brought her worries. The constant pain in his back, the aching old scars on rainy days, the slight limp from joints getting stiffer – all kept reminding her that no matter how she wished, time didn’t stop to wait for one man.

“But it is not a worry for tonight, not for years to come. You have brought me so much happiness, so much joy – it shouldn’t be possible to fall in love with you more at each nightfall, but how else could I describe this feeling?” Kaoru whispered, and kissed her husband’s cheek, at the crossroads of old faint scars. “Sleep well, my love – and let me watch over your dreams a little longer.”


	2. From the ashes a fire shall be woken - HIGHLANDER verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: From the ashes a fire shall be woken
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, (Highlander)
> 
> Setting: Canon AU divergence
> 
> Characters: Tomoe Yukishiro, Kenshin Himura, Enishi Yukishiro
> 
> Word count: 929

“TOMOE!!!!!!” A screeching wail broke the silence of the snowy winter morning, echoing far in the desolate peaks of the Forest of Barriers. Such a sound was inhuman, heartbreaking – just like a demon’s death wail from the horror stories. The origin of it; a red haired figure clutching the broken body of a young woman, would cause even the bravest witness to flee in terror. After all, who knew what such monster would do to a man?

But safely in those arms, in that desperate embrace… something far stranger than old superstitions was stirring – a flash of light sparkled in the deep sword gash that had nearly cut the girl’s torso in half, and inch by inch the skin started knitting together.

A feeling of warm summer rain dribbling to her face woke up Yukishiro Tomoe, and for a moment she wanted to bask in the sensation. She had always loved the summer season and the happiness it brought; the flowers, the warmth of sun and witnessing the easy joy of her young brother laughing while playing in the yard with his friends. Without further thought, she flexed her fingers… and instead of finding the fresh grass of their family home’s backyard, she found something cold, and soft –  _snow?_

 _How is that possible?_ Tomoe startled, and committed the worst mistake someone, whose lungs had been cleaved in half, and forcefully stitched back together bare minutes ago, could make - she  _inhaled._

Suddenly it was like she was drowning in blood, as all the loose material still residing in her lungs made their presence known. Tears in her eyes, Tomoe sat up and started hacking and wheezing up the disgusting gunk of blood and tissue in the most unladylike manner.

However, the half of eternity it had taken, hadn’t been nearly enough to prepare her for the sight of her Kenshin – horribly injured, his face covered in bruises and ears bleeding, the violet eyes stained red from crying - shying away from her.

“Kenshin… what’s wrong?” She whispered, thoroughly unsettled, and reached out to soothe him.  _What could have caused_ him _such harm?_

“-n’t possible, Tomoe…I killed you!” He rasped, trying to find balance on his shaking arms and coming up short.

“What are you talking about?” Tomoe inquired worriedly, and crawled towards him alike approaching a panicked animal, keeping her moments as unthreatening as possible. Something in his words was tugging her memory, but she didn’t have time to think – not while her husband was in such state. Finally getting close enough to touch, she slowly raised her hand to stroke his left cheek, to hide away Akira’s scar – and the new, still bleeding addition crossing it.

And suddenly Tomoe could feel the ghostly feeling of her own hand carving that mark. _So that after reading my diary and learning all the ugly truths… you wouldn’t blame yourself. It’s cruel enough that you are forced to remember Akira’s death each time when you see your reflection, but if you could see my love alongside it, maybe you would remember that_  –  _I forgive you, Kenshin. My second love._  

“… I did that to you?” Tomoe choked, and cupped his cheek in her palm. And in that familiar motion, something far deeper than words was exchanged and a shudder of relief raced through her husband’s battered form.

“Tomoe…”

“Kenshin, “She whispered, the feeling of utter relief almost overpowering her. Tears running freely down her cheeks, she crawled closer, intent of falling into his arms like any proper maiden – but suddenly, it was like the single line holding  _him_  upwards snapped and his eyes rolled with the loss of consciousness.

“Oof!” Tomoe huffed, thankful for having been close enough, and more importantly, fast enough to catch him. Even from a half crouch, an awkward hit to the frozen ground could seriously worsen head injuries.  _Especially that bleeding from the ears… what on earth happened to you?_

Unfortunately, she didn’t need to wait too long to know. With the shock and panic wearing off, the patchwork of memories started to resurface – alongside with the realities of sitting in the snow in the early morning of New Year’s day. The shivers racing through her body, Tomoe suddenly couldn’t help but to notice that she had no feeling in her fingers, and her teeth wouldn’t stop chattering.  

Unconsciously she grabbed her kimono, to wrap it tighter around her, only to find that the fabric was slashed through, and between the folds of tattered cloth her bare chest was visible –  _no wonder I’m freezing!_

Perhaps it was the worst possible time to pay attention to how Kenshin’s pale skin was turning blue, and how his bloodied hair had frozen into a solid, tangled mass. Not to mention  _his_  fingers… _Oh god, no…_

“Sister… I, I…” A bewildered gasp arose from behind her, and all of a sudden Enishi was there, her angry, lost, frustratingly  _young_  baby brother – “I saw him kill you, but, but…”

“We don’t have the time for that! Tomoe gasped, the facts of their unfortunate situation hitting her like a thunderbolt from the clear sky. She could either explain what she could and attempt to soothe her baby brother’s worries, or freeze to death with her husband. _And I have been through too much to quit now!_

Awkwardly clambering to her feet, she took a good hold under Kenshin’s arms and lifted – “yaaaaah!”

“Sister – what are you doing! He killed you!”

“Enishi,” she ground out, “explanations can wait. Now shut up and take a good hold of his legs, or I’m going to scream!”


	3. Pandora’s Box - STRIPPER verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pandora’s Box
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, (Magic Mike)
> 
> Setting: Modern AU
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, (Sanosuke Sagara)
> 
> Word count: 984

The disco lights created a colorful mural on the ceiling and the low beat of music sank deep into her bones. Kaoru wasn’t quite sure if the combination was tacky… or if the impression was helped along by the sight of a hunky man stripping off his clothes along the steps of choreography.

_Just how can all those women find this hot in any way?_  She scowled, and took a long sip of her soda in an attempt to burn out the memory of last fifteen minutes. She had  _never_ wanted to see that much of her childhood friend’s exposed skin. 

“Any thoughts, Miss Kaoru? Of Sano’s debut, that is?”

Startled, Kaoru spun around and faced the root of all evil; an awfully cute, soft-spoken and polite version of her very own Pandora’s Box - Kenshin Himura. 

He was standing a few paces from her, holding a drink of his own. And Kaoru couldn’t help but to gape; his usually scruffy red ponytail was neatly groomed and tied high. Even odder… he was wearing  _amber_  contact lenses. And had he come to the club straight from kendo practice?

Prying her jaw from the floor, Kaoru gathered her wits and asked the one thing she hadn’t been able to figure about this mess on her own: “Are you a college student / stripper, or a stripper / college student?”  
  
His answering smile hid layers and layers of emotion, but warring on top were embarrassment and amusement. “Either is fine, that it is.” 

Inhaling deeply, Kaoru reined in the sudden, overpowering urge to strangle him. If not for him, she wouldn’t be in this mortifying place, nor would Sano be doing this disgraceful _thing._ If only she and Sano had never got that group project in their English class…  

_If only I hadn’t liked you - I wouldn’t feel betrayed like this._

“Was Sano’s performance truly so awkward for you? He seemed to enjoy himself, that he did.”

…and hadn’t that been kick in the teeth. Kaoru’s best friend through her childhood, Sanosuke Sagara, may have always been easygoing and roguishly handsome, but he fit among the middle-class neighborhood like a round peg in a square hole. It was always this or that; running away from home, fights and three weeks’ ban from high school, not a single job lasting for more than week … it truly was a miracle that Kaoru had managed to drag him to college.

“He can’t dance worth shit.” Kaoru spat out.  _Is it too much to ask that Sano’s track record would hold just one more time?_

“Oro! That’s true!” Kenshin smiled, and it was thoroughly unfair how good the honest amusement looked on him. “But no one can dance at the beginning, that they can’t. It’s a skill one learns through hours of training and repetition.”

“And how much did  _you_  train?” she bit out, to change the topic. Truthfully, Kaoru didn’t know much about him. But there was this look in his eyes, this familiarity of his manner… all suggested that he was a lot older and far more experienced than his fey features implied.

“Ah, one has been on the scene for a while, that is true. But dancing, that isn’t something one ever stops learning, so it isn’t.“ Kenshin answered, then glanced at the stage where the current show of – pirates? was ending. “However, it seems this one has to leave you for now. Might one suggest you stay a little longer? If you are interested in dancing, that is?”

Before Kaoru could vehemently protest against the mere  _idea_  of staying and actually watching the show, he was already gone.

_The nerve!_ Annoyed, Kaoru burrowed deeper into her bar stool and drew her arms around her.  _Nothing_ about this made sense! Sano was obviously fine and doing this stupid thing out of his own will – and there was little she could do to stop him since criminal activities weren’t involved. And as a daughter of a respectable family, Kaoru had never been interested in “bad boys” like most of the other girls, either. So,  _why_  was it so hard to grab her coat and walk out of the door?

_It can’t be that I actually want to see Kenshin’s… act? No, because that would be…._

“Ladies… here is the moment you have all been waiting for.” The announcer’s speech rang out, and lights dimmed – only a spotlight framed the speaker in shadow. “I ran across this man a few years ago and right away I knew he had something special – something extraordinary. His talent can’t be explained by words, it can only be experienced. I give you –  _Battousai!_ ”

The room darkened entirely and absolute silence settled on the crowd.

Then, a single spot of light fell to the stage and in the center stood a figure in the traditional Samurai’s garb, holding his arm to the side in the stance for Kesagiri -strike.  _But he has no weapon, how is he going to –_

And suddenly the background of the stage came alive and Kaoru gasped. On the led screen started an arrangement of shadow images, and in perfect synchronization with the storytelling, Kenshin begun dancing through the sword drills with his projected blade, turning art of the sword, the sheer sensuality of dance and the precision of mimicry into something _more_. 

And when Kenshin took his first hit in the story’s deadly struggle and his kimono fell into tatters – Kaoru didn’t even notice anything amiss.

Time lost its meaning as he danced around the stage, and when he finally untied the hakama and revealed the magenta thong barely protecting his modesty, Kaoru shivered in anticipation. The heat in her core gained a feverish pitch, and then - his skin glistening with sweat and amber eyes smoldering – Kenshin looked right at  _her_.

_Yes, just like opening the Pandora’s Box… Oh god, he is beautiful!_

—————————————————————————————————————————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For those interested, Kenshin is 32 in this. He quit his high school at the age of 16 and went of to do really stupid things. Now, after getting his life back on track and having collected enough funds, he is back at school and attempting to get a good education. Kaoru and Sano are both 21.


	4. It was dark and stormy night - FTM verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It was dark and stormy night
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Canon AU
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 993

It was a dark and stormy night; the harsh wind was blowing directly from the sea and kept rattling the bare branches of the courtyard’s maple tree against the patio’s canopy. Kaoru sighed, and turned to her right side, adjusting her pillow once more. However, unlike most of the nights since the Jineh fiasco, Kaoru wasn’t gasping for breath and clawing her throat. Instead, she was trying to put together the pieces of a certain redheaded puzzle, and the latest addition to the mystery. 

 _I love him just the way he is_  –  _that I damn well know already._ Kaoru huffed, and turned once more. The age difference, his bloody past… none of it mattered. But the thing was; she had  _sworn_  that Kamiya Kasshin Ryu would rise again. And for her, just a few short months ago it had meant gaining the master’s rank, countless of students, fame to the style and at some point in the distant future a  _son_  to continue her father’s legacy. 

But that fateful night, when she had leaned against Kenshin’s side when limping back home… she had felt a  _curve_  to his hip through the layers of baggy clothes. And if that impression was true, then there was no possibility of children, ever.

_Does it matter?_

Turning to her side once more, Kaoru suddenly noticed faint light through the paper of the terrace’s door.  _Huh? Kenshin is awake, too?_

 _But it’s the middle of the night! Is something wrong?_  Suddenly, wasting time with this tossing and turning felt laughable. Hurriedly Kaoru adjusted her sleeping robe better, and swept the stray hairs that had escaped from her braid into something resembling an order, and then she was tiptoeing towards the kitchen, through the dimly-lit corridors.

Pausing to watch him stoking the fire of the stove from the doorway, it was obvious to her that he hadn’t been sleeping well either.  _Nightmares, again?_

The small, lacquered tea jar on the table confirmed her suspicions, though perhaps the fact Kenshin hadn’t even bothered tying his hair or changing out of his sleeping robe told more.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked, stepping inside.

“Oro?” Kenshin spun around like a spooked deer, and unconsciously lifted the teapot to hide his chest better. However, the comfortably worn white cotton revealed enough to confirm what Kaoru had, in truth, already known. Not pausing to stare, she quipped; “I can’t sleep either, not with the wind howling like that.”

“…Miss Kaoru,” Kenshin stammered, his eyes wide open and his shoulders tensing. Clearly having been caught in such state of undress made him very uncomfortable, but then with formidable self-control, he shook his head and turned around to set the water to boil.  “Did this unworthy one wake you, that is?”

“No, you didn’t,“ Kaoru answered easily, sneaking a peek at his back. Even if his sleeping robe was tied low, just like was the proper way for a man – in this light, Kaoru could easily see what she had felt earlier, the feminine curve to his waist and hip.  _Even as thin he is…. that can’t have been easy to hide during the war_. “Truthfully, since Jineh – nightmares have been common.”

“Ah… one is sorry, so he is.”

“It wasn’t your fault! And you saved, me – remember?” Kaoru prompted, already cursing her lack of forethought.  _Just why did I have to mention Jineh? Kenshin has honed guilt into an art! Kaoru, you idiot!_ “Mou! I keep sticking my foot in my mouth. The last thing I wanted was to make him feel  _worse_ ,” Kaoru muttered to herself, sulking. 

 “…one dreamt of Kyoto, that he did.” 

“Oh…”

Glancing over his shoulder, Kenshin went back to preparing the tea, and continued; “This one hasn’t had those dreams for years, but oddly – tonight he fought against the Shinsengumi in those shadowed streets.”

“Shinsengumi?” Kaoru hesitantly inquired, the name feeling familiar.

He nodded, and for whatever reason,  _continued_  his explanation; telling her of his fights against the Shogunate’s notorious policing force in the old capital and answering her questions. It was bizarre, and oddly heartwarming, for Kenshin had never spoken of his past like this. Kaoru smiled, honored by such show of trust. Maybe that’s why it felt like the easiest thing in the world to walk up to his side, to pass him the tea and cups as the water started boiling.

This time he didn’t tense up by her approach, but kept carefully measuring the tea into the infuser.

“I never bother to measure it,” Kaoru confessed feeling somewhat embarrassed, suddenly realizing just why her tea always tasted different, and often slightly off.  

“That works just as well, so it does. It’s just a matter of preference and practice,” Kenshin answered, and swept the longer strands of hair behind his ear. Being this close, it was impossible not to notice how very beautiful he was.

 And suddenly, it hit her how  _good_  it felt to stand by his side. That simply being close to him eased her worries and brought a smile to her lips, and wasn’t that the most important thing?

_I don’t need those little girl’s dreams anymore…_

Kaoru swallowed, but resolutely stepped closer.

“…Miss Kaoru,” he whispered, eyes widening – but he  _didn’t_  shy away.

Heart thundering in her chest, Kaoru reached and slipped her hands into that soft, red mane and slowly kissed him on the lips. And for a second, she was sure that she had overstepped – badly – and that everything would be ruined by a moment’s stupidity. But then he leaned his forehead against hers and exhaled softly, wrapping his arms around her.

“…please forgive me for being so forward.” Kaoru whispered in his embrace.

“There is nothing to forgive, that there isn’t.” He whispered. Then he straightened and stepped back, an apologetic look in his eyes.

It wasn’t a promise, but neither was it denial. And Kaoru Kamiya was nothing but stubborn once she had decided what she wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I confess that the concept of FtM trans!Kenshin is one of my oldest, dearest plot bunnies.


	5. Making a wish - MAKE A WISH verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making a wish
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 1000

”That was an impressive duet performance from Zanza and Miss Takani – I have never seen such an antagonistic pair on stage, but somehow they made it work! What a night it has been! But, there is still more to come in our “Make a Wish” charity concert, where nation’s top artists are gathered on one stage and randomly chosen partners and songs to perform, and given only one day to practice!

In a few minutes we will see an unlikely match-up that will definitely get your hearts pumping! The rising star and a true lady of rock, Kaoru Kamiya, will join her efforts with the country’s heart-drop, whose name tops the record sales rankings year after year – Kenshin Himura. Say, how do you think they’ll tackle this challenge, considering their very different genres?”

“Well, though I have always admired Miss Kamiya’s fierce energy, I think there is only  _one_ way they can perform Himura’s hit, the legendary ballad  _Rainmaker_.”

“Yes, and weren’t the lyrics written specially for Kenshin, by his late wife Himura Tomoe? I remember reading somewhere that the  _Rainmaker_  has special significance. I mean, besides it being the most sold record of the last decade and a Karaoke classic everywhere…”

“Only one way to perform – gah!” Kaoru huffed and switched off the TV. True, the _Rainmaker_  was a beautiful ballad. Sure, even Kaoru herself had grown up hearing it blasting from the radio everywhere and Kenshin had performed it in the first concert her father had ever taken her. But wasn’t whole point of this “Make a Wish” - challenge to come up with something new?

Butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Kaoru glance at her watch – only a couple minutes before they were up.  To pass the time, she idly marked; “You know, last night I kept thinking that someone up there had a grudge against me.”

“Oro!” The redhead idly drumming his knee on the couch by her glanced up, a bit befuddled. And Kaoru couldn’t stop the smile that rose to her lips.

Truthfully, while she had met Kenshin quite a few times at the galas and back stage and whatnot, she had never actually  _talked_  to him. Her only impression was that he was a good, if somewhat boring artist – all his songs seemed to blend together. One ballad after another, all very beautiful but…  _flat_ , colorless. Just the way his middle-aged house-wife fans liked it.

And when yesterday evening they had shot the TV-spot for tonight’s match-ups, Kaoru had inwardly cursed her luck when she had drawn the biggest name on the list as her partner. Her mood had fallen even darker when they had ended up with  _his_  hit to perform. And truthfully, it hadn’t helped that  _both_  of their managers had been adamant that  _Rainmaker_  should be performed as a ballad, and even Gensai-san had kept saying: “Kaoru-chan, it’s good for your imago. Your fan-base is very narrow, and the only way you can get a higher following is by broadening your repertoire.”

She had been angry enough to kick someone’s teeth in and had locked herself into her changing room for hours to beat out her frustration on her punching bag.

It wasn’t like she couldn’t manage that delicate feminine pitch they all kept insisting on. It was just that Kaoru had her own way of doing things. She loved the adrenaline rush of the stage and wanted to bring in something fresh to the music world, change it up – push it forward. That was why she had chosen to plough her way in the male-dominant genres of rock and heavy metal, never once singing of death and destruction as was the norm. No, Kamiya Kasshin had never been about  _hate,_  but of love, caring, protecting - with energy and power to back the lyrics up!

But then, yesterday night her tirade had been interrupted by a delicate knock on her door, and when she had opened it she had found herself face to face with a polite and charming, if a little short redhead, who had asked her out to dinner so they could plan their performance. He had been kind and very accommodating - never once making assumptions, always willing to listen and Kaoru couldn’t believe she was dining with a true Super Star. And then…

“Kenshin, why did you decide to go along with my idea?” Kaoru asked, glancing at him – and again, felt deeply amused by how  _good_  the hair extensions, eyeliner and tight leather pants looked on him.  _Oh, his fans will get a stroke!_

Leaning back on the couch, Kenshin sighed deeply and remarked softly; “ _Rainmaker_ … Miss Kaoru, were you aware it’s about this one falling in love with his late wife, Tomoe, that it is?”

The change in his usually happy and calm demeanor was acute, and Kaoru could only manage an unsure “Oh…”

“But though it’s common knowledge… what people don’t know, is that originally it was a poem she wrote in her diary, just the night before the accident. I… I…“ Kenshin stammered, sinking deeper into the couch. At the sight, something broke in Kaoru’s heart.  

“After her death, the only way I could cope was by continuing to sing just like she wanted. And that song, it  _always_  hurts when I sing that song, that it does. But… it’s been 14 years now, that is has, and she didn’t write those words to  _hurt_  me, but out of  _love_. Your music, Miss Kaoru… it’s like a new wave, a spring. And Tomoe’s song deserves a new start, that it does.” Kenshin finished, looking right at her – his violet eyes were misted – but determination was etched on every bone of his body.

And Kaoru couldn’t help nodding, deeply impressed. Then, rising, she extended her hand to him; “Let’s go and rock their hearts out!”

“Oro…“ He gasped, surprised but then a real smile rose to his lips, and he grabbed her hand and heaved himself up, “Yes, let’s.”

 

\----------------------------------

_AN: I kept thinking about their show clothes, so here is an illustration :_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I confess that this drabble was heavily influenced by my fiancee’s recent addiction to Finnish TV show, “Vain Elämää” and how Toni Wirtanen did a marvelous rock- remix of Paula Koivuniemi’s hit song “Sata Kesää, Tuhat Yötä”. If you are curious, link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmOvtsXLx-0


	6. Paper Lanterns - MAKE A WISH verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Paper Lanterns
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (continues “Making a wish” - drabble 5)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 981

”I keep telling you, it can’t be just a flickering light in the lantern!”

“Oro! But they can have either candles or electric lights, and in the right circumstances – both can flicker like that, that they can Miss Kaoru.”

“But what if isn’t just a faulty light? What if it’s a flash?” Kaoru huffed, with a pout – eyeing the cheerful, if a bit old fashioned piece of decoration on the opposing side of their table. It fit the mood of the cheap, homely beef pot restaurant Akabeko perfectly. It was just that every now and then Kaoru kept seeing a light flicker out of the corner of her eye, and it was _annoying._

“A flash?” The disarmingly cute redhead sitting across from her, Kenshin Himura, paused in his attempt of fishing the dregs of beef slices with his chopsticks. “Oro, you mean that of a camera, that is?”

“Yeah, “ Kaoru nodded, not quite understanding his puzzlement. Wasn’t this sort of thing the norm for Super Stars? And of the two of them, Kenshin definitely fit that bill – his concerts always racked up thousands of eager fans.

“Err, well, that is certainly possible, but unlikely, that it is. This one is often considered too boring by the tabloids. And it isn’t like we are doing anything wrong, that we aren’t.” Kenshin’s cheeks were tinted by the most adorable blush – which by all means should have clashed horribly with his magenta shirt.

_Speaking of which, what kind of a man, willingly and unrepentantly wears a pink shirt? Especially when his every action is of interest to someone?_  Kaoru frowned, picking up a piece of tofu to chew while thinking.  _But then again, I can’t remember a headline covering Kenshin, well, excepting his charity work, or shows… the only thing the press still digs up is that horrible car crash that killed his wife and gave him that gruesome scar…_

_But too boring for the paparazzi? They take pictures and rack up headlines of people going into grocery stores to buy ready-made meals, for god’s sakes!_ Kaoru grumbled at the memory. Okay, she didn’t know how to cook, but plenty of people didn’t. It wasn’t really all that newsworthy!  _Grrrr, if I ever find that bastard of a reporter…_

“Forgive this one for his rudeness, but did you get any negative feedback regarding our duet in the “Make a Wish” concert?

“…um, well, mostly it has been very positive, thank you by the way. My latest record’s sales jumped up quite a bit.” She started, but a stray thought came to her and not quite managing to hold in her wicked grin, she added: “But, there  _were_  a few concerned fans accusing me for corrupting you, and dragging you to the Satan’s path…”

“Wha…. Oro!” His expression was that of stunned disbelief, complete with a stray noodle trying escape out of the corner of his lips. It  _truly_  wasn’t her fault that all the floodgates of polite manners broke open and Kaoru burst into wholesome and loud laughter.

Kenshin’s blush returned full force, going all the way down to his  _neck_. And for a second, Kaoru was sure that she had unwittingly insulted him – but then he, too, burst into laughter, eagerly joining in her merriment.

It felt  _good._ Unabashedly good to laugh for the sheer enjoyment of it, and Kaoru didn’t even remember the last time she had had such a good time with anyone. Not with all her ambitions and work, shows and worries. 

_Just for that… I could kiss you._

Eyes widening, Kaoru paused for breath and stared at him –  _where had that come from? Kiss him? Like dating and lovey dovey and, and…_

His violet eyes were bright, and he looked so cute, so approachable in his everyday clothes. Just like someone whom she could easily call her boyfriend.

_…oh god, I have gone and fallen in love with him._ Kaoru gaped, and leaned backwards, setting down her chopsticks. Needing some distance, some time to think this through, she asked; “Mind if I handle the bill, yeah?

“Errr, did this one offend? Forgive…”

“No, no… just a moment. Please, Kenshin.” Kaoru rose to stand, groped for her wallet and escaped.

It was easy enough to pay for their meal, even though it  _was_  a rude breach of etiquette. But then again, the server wasn’t inclined to make a hassle out of it, so perhaps it was alright. But more importantly, it had given her some time to collect her thoughts, and get a grip of her emotions – enough that coming back she noted a suspicious-looking man, smoking alone in his booth and watching Kenshin.

Just as Kaoru’s heart was about to stop, and she was absurdly sure that something bad was afoot, just like in all those spy movies, the smoker signaled something – and Kenshin noticed it, tilted his head and then shook his hand a tad in a dismissal.

The smoker shook his head, stumped his cigarette and left, and Kaoru was left to figure out how to explain her rudeness. “Sorry, I just…”

“It’s alright, Miss Kaoru. But it’s better we go anyhow, that it is.” Kenshin said, with a little smile – a tad forced, his manner all closed off. Clearly, he was just as uncomfortable as her.

_If I could hit myself and turn back time, I would! God, Kaoru you are an idiot!_ She cursed herself, and nodded weakly; “Yeah…“

“That was one’s bodyguard, Mr. Fujita. This one isn’t sure what the problem is… but he kept signaling one to hurry.”

“Oh…”

They only managed to get to the door, before figuring it out: the whole front of the restaurant was teeming with paparazzi, shouting: “Miss Kamiya! Mr. Himura! Are you dating? Was your relationship the reason why…” 

And Kaoru couldn’t help grumbling to him in a sotto voice; “Paper lanterns, eh?”

“Oro!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am a weak, weak fangirl. I kept trying to resist continuing the story to another drabble, but this idea is a persistent bugger.The whole concept of this middle aged pop artist Kenshin madly in love with this fiery rock chick Kaoru is just too delicious.


	7. Payback - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The robbed that smiles steals something from the thief". - (Act I, Scene III of Othello).  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Canon (after series)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara  
> Word count: 1000

”This is a bad idea, that it is.” Kenshin noted once more, eyeing the busy streets of Yoshiwara and the teahouse looming ahead. The bright lights and merriment on the second floor could easily be spotted all the way across the street. “Remind this one, just why do we  _have_  to go in there?”

“I told ye – th’ Basterd had weigh’d dice. That’s th’ only wae he could hav’ robbed me dry. With yer predictions, it’s a cake – easy shit. Plus, it’s  _payback_.” Sano grinned and spat out his fish bone. “’sides, I need tha’ money. I just got back hom’ and I got no house.”

Kenshin sighed and nodded grudgingly. After four years of traveling the world, his best friend was finally back in Japan and it really  _was_  nice to see him after long last.  _But do we really have to be here, the nightless city, of all places? Spending the evening drinking and gambling?_

_Again?_

“C’mon, Kenshin – for ol’ time’s sake.” Sano grinned and slapped him on the back and stepped in.

Perhaps he shouldn’t think about all the other things he could be doing this evening, especially now that the kids were thoroughly exhausted from roughhousing in the yard playing out Sano’s wild stories… even Kenji would be sure to sleep through the night, and that meant some rare  _privacy_. But given the situation, if Kenshin didn’t want to have his very own freeloader messing around the house and giving a bad example to the kids around the clock, this unfortunately was the better option.

“Oro! The things this one does for his friends…”

However, right at the start it became apparent that this outing fell right into the category of  _“never tell Kaoru, try to forget as soon as possible_.” Not only was the party very loud and most of the gamblers drunk as skunks, many of them had, err, paid company. And after managing to get exactly five steps inside, the host set Sano’s temper off with a taunt: “Ah, Sagara Sanosuke – came to lose again? Where did you scrape off enough for starting bets?”

And at Kenshin’s side, Sano set his arm around his shoulders, easily enveloping his whole form and drawled challengingly: “Not yer business. I got the money, and that’s wh’ matters. Ar’ ye afraid to lose, eh?”

“A friend?” The host frowned, and speculatively looked down at Kenshin, clearly drawing some mistaken conclusions at Sano’s unconscious, almost too familiar gestures. “A  _good_ friend, ah, I see.”

It all went downhill from there.

Well, at least the gambling was easy enough. It had been a while since Kenshin had predicted the dice, but it wasn’t exactly a skill that could be forgotten or unlearned as it was based on simple trajectory calculation. But the problem was, for Kenshin, that their host  _didn’t_  have weighted dice nor did he seem a dishonest man. And in Kenshin’s moral scale being obnoxiously annoying wasn’t a reason enough to be robbed of his money in turn.

 _Most likely, this whole circus was set off because Sano doesn’t quit betting when he is sloshed,_  Kenshin frowned, his temper slowly starting to boil. Here he was, at a party he didn’t even want to be in, doing something he didn’t even agree with - and all this for absolutely no good reason! And worst of all, if he weren’t here, he could be having quality time with his lovely wife.

_This really isn’t alright, that isn’t._

And at his side, Sano kept drinking and boasting, and winning every single bet he wished to, and kept poking his side, muttering; “ Awwwh Kenshin, don’t frown like tha’. Rememb’r, ‘tis  _payback._ ”

Seeing the gesture, the courtesan at their host’s arm giggled – also concluding Sano’s behavior to be something it wasn’t. Kenshin sighed, well familiar with the assumption. But Sano had just always been a very physical man, and when he trusted and liked someone, well, he didn’t think twice how others would see it. 

Maybe it was the speculative looks, or the word  _payback_ … or just Kenshin’s growing frustration, but suddenly the details connected and formed the most evil and mischievous plot since his teen years. And while it might be embarrassing, it didn’t matter, because frankly Kenshin didn’t  _care_  what people thought of him anymore. After all, he had been dealing with people’s mistaken assumptions all his life.

But Sano, he had always been very loud in his masculinity and appreciation of women. _One could bet he hasn’t had ever had to deal with an embarrassing situation of that nature, that’s for sure. And since it is Sano, not this one, who has to deal with these people in the future… oh yes._

A slow smile rose to Kenshin’s lips, and he frowned in thought. It had been years since he had seen such gestures, and paid attention to the details… but there were enough courtesans present to give a good reference point.  _Ah, yes. It all starts with the wrist, doesn’t it?_

Slightly slipping back his purple kimono sleeve, Kenshin tilted his right wrist enough to show off the soft, pale skin – before setting his hand to pat Sano’s shoulder as he rattled off the next correct bet. Across from him, the courtesan raised her brow in surprise.

Kenshin smiled, and studied her – especially her pose - the way she sat demurely, her head tilted to show off her delicate neck.

_Hmm, this would have been easier with a long hair, that it would….but this one can do this._

And over the next hour Kenshin subtly managed to copy some of the mannerisms, to change his pose, and to arrange his hair to cover his scarred cheek… all the while Sano kept going on, never once noticing a thing. And after midnight as the party had run its course, the fiction had become a fact - and in the minds of Tokyo’s gambling circuit, Sagara Sanosuke was a very bold man and unusually open about his  _preferences_.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I wanted to have some variety, so I thought long and hard about doing something “slashy”. So, this is what my brain came up with. ^^*


	8. Can’t stop thinking about you - MAKE A WISH verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A woman knows when a man looks into her eyes and sees someone else." - The Notebook
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (continues “Paper Lanterns”)
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Megumi Takani
> 
> Word count: 995

As the last beats of the acoustic soundtrack died off, the only thing Kenshin could think was that his life was completely off the rails. Never in his career had he been forced to spend an entire day fine-tuning  _one_  song. For hours they had been trying anything and everything he and rest of his considerable team could think of, and still it just didn’t sound  _right_.

“It’s like there is something missing, that it is.” He muttered out loud and grimaced - his voice was getting rougher. Most likely they could attempt it only a couple more times before needing to quit and being pressed to reschedule this duet with the extremely busy Miss Takani, which of course would postpone the publishing of the record for _weeks_.

“I agree, starting with your attention span, Sir Ken. The latest was quite an  _unique_  rendition of the lyrics - I could have sworn that the original writing didn’t mention  _her beautiful blue eyes,_  nor _fiery temper that raised the thrill in my soul._ ” Megumi noted dryly.

“Forgive this one, Miss Takani. It won’t happen again, that it won’t.” Kenshin stammered, blushing furiously at the remark. However, she didn’t appear to be angry – more like perplexed?

“Sir Ken, just what has gotten you so off your game? I have never seen you like this.”

_Just what didn’t?_ Kenshin sighed. Ever since that duet with Miss Kamiya, where he had witnessed her spirit on the stage first hand – it was like something had been tugged loose in his heart and now  _everything_  reminded him of her. He couldn’t wear blue, he couldn’t open the radio, couldn’t even  _cook_  without starting to think of her. And worst of all, since that date at the Akabeko and those fucking paparazzi – he couldn’t even go meet her.

_That_  had been made absolutely clear by his manager and the record company. Though their rock-styled duet at the concert had been frowned upon, it would have passed without much ado. But apparently, “being connected to heavy metal and rock genres could have serious repercussion to the brand.” And thus, being tied by the damn the contracts - if Kenshin didn’t want to seriously consider freelancing, he would have to let this scandal die down on its own.

Truthfully, he would have walked out the meeting room the minute the demand was set for his perusal, if not for the fact that Miss Kamiya hadn’t been answering any of his calls.

_Just what did this one do wrong?_  The lunch date had been going like a dream, the conversation had been so easy, so comfortable, they had even burst into - honest to god -  _laughter_  and Kenshin couldn’t even remember when he had felt so good, but then she -

“She truly got you into a mess, didn’t she?”

“It isn’t her fault, that it isn’t!” Kenshin retorted out automatically.

“Hoo… so it  _is_  about little Miss Kamiya Kaoru. I wasn’t so sure, after that press conference where your manager denied the whole thing. So, were you two dating and she left you?” The foxy lady in front of him quizzed, a knowing grin rising to her lips. The very moment the chill of foreboding ran across Kenshin – even on the best day, Takani Megumi had a  _wicked_  sense of humor, but if she was given any real ammunition…

“Oro, no. Nothing like that. It was just an accidental meeting on the street. We stopped for a chat and had lunch together, that we did. But where were we again?” Kenshin scrambled desperately, trying to gather himself.

“How to make this duet of ours to work,” Megumi answered, going all professional on spot. “The beat works fine and I don’t see an issue with my vocals. But there is something missing… I take you had some idea?”

Kenshin nodded, relief flooding into him. Allthough Miss Takani’s tongue could lash anyone’s ego into pieces, she truly was one of the best performers in the country; both beautiful and talented singer, with a diverse and deep vocal range.

“Yes, I think the background beat is a bit off, that it is. It could be somewhat more powerful – your vocals go very high in chorus and while this one can match you - the guitar riffs quite don’t.” Kenshin opinioned, suddenly realizing exactly what had been bothering him the whole evening -  _it is the damn acoustic!_

Usually the pauses and marked silences worked like a charm in ballads, but this time the tempo was a bit too fast for it and the soundtrack ended up sounding lame…

“Wait a moment, if you please.” Kenshin pleaded, and hurriedly left to the door. A few words to the sound mixer in the recording booth, a few understated demands to confirm to the disbelieving staff that he  _really_  did want this, and then Kenshin was back, smiling: “Let’s do this again.”

Megumi scoffed, but nonetheless, slipped the headphones on. Kenshin did the same, clearing his voice a bit. And then the soundtrack started off again and this time there was a clear sound of  _electric_  guitar added – it was just an effect, it would need to be replaced for the record later- but it was enough to give some spice, some real power to the track.

Eyes widening in sheer surprise, Megumi swallowed and then she visibly gathered herself and begun singing the soulful lyrics. Kenshin grinned, and matched her – trying desperately to keep up with her sheer range with his much abused and parched voice. Challengingly she narrowed her eyes, going even higher than usually – giving it her all.

_That’s it – that’s it exactly!_

And when they were done, Kenshin didn’t need to say anything – they both knew that it was perfect. However, as they were bidding farewell, Miss Takani noted; “Sir Ken –that song will be a hit, but… adding that riff isn’t exactly cutting ties with your Miss Rock Chick.”

 “So it isn’t.” Kenshin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I just can’t stop writing this AU verse…. goddammit.


	9. Storm - MAKE A WISH verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lifehouse - Storm
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH verse 4, continues “can’t stop thinking about you”)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Yahiko Myojin
> 
> Word count: 996

Angry squeal of the electric guitar echoed through the walls and the sheer volume of the heavy metal riffs would have made anyone unused to such pitches to seriously consider entering. In the center of the horrid noise, Kaoru Kamiya ground her teeth and played the guitar even harder – as though torturing the instrument would channel out her frustration.

Ever since she had received that visit from Himura Kenshin’s manager and representative of his record company, these sorts of moods had been a regular occasion. Not that the sheer number of unanswered phone calls stacking up in her receiver helped the matter in any way.

_That damn bastard isn’t making this easy for me…_ Kaoru thought and angled her guitar better, ready for the incoming solo. Suddenly, the lights went out along with the music – leaving her standing there, dumbfounded in the ringing silence.  _What the flying fuck? Did the fuse blow or something?_

“Yo, Ugly! Did that calm you down enough, or should I take a bucket of ice-water with me?”

_Oh, for fucks sake…_ Kaoru ground her teeth, and exhaled – counting backwards from ten to keep from exploding. Then, calmly, she raised her voice and shouted: “Yahiko. Turn on the electricity or I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

The only answer she got was laughter from behind the door, before the lights turned back on with a flicker.

“That boy…” Huffing, Kaoru brushed the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and put the guitar back to the rack – If Yahiko was going to such lengths to interrupt her, he had to have something important to discuss.

“…or not.” She muttered in sotto voice, seeing her apprentice grinning like a lunatic in the doorway and holding up a CD.

“Don’t tell me I don’t care about you after this, Ugly!”

“Don’t call me Ugly,” Kaoru retorted automatically.  _I thought I made it clear I didn’t wish to see anyone… So why would I care about some other band’s record?_ Frowning, she glanced at her watch and her brow rose in surprise – “I have been holed up in here for five hours?” 

“Yeeeah, sounds about right. You sure are turning into a hermit.” Yahiko nodded, and glanced around their band room, noting the trash bags, leftovers lying around the table, empty soda and beer cans and other signs of bachelorette angst. Making a show of dusting off the chair, he sat down and tapped the mysterious CD against his thigh.

“Hmmph.” Kaoru huffed, then shook her head and went to the fridge to fetch a pair of soda cans, tossing to the other for Yahiko. She settled on the couch across from him, and then off-handedly inquired; “So, what’s that?”

“Something I thought you would like.” Yahiko smiled roguishly – and Kaoru couldn’t help noting how the young pickpocket she had taken in ten odd years ago was really growing up to be a handsome young man. At twenty, Yahiko Myojin was not only her closest confidante, but also her partner in crime, the bassist of Kamiya Kasshin.

Suddenly, with a mischievous glint in his eye, Yahiko lopped off the record to her direction and yelled; “catch!”

“Ugh,” she grunted, barely managing to reach the CD in time. However, Kaoru almost wished she hadn’t caught it, when she turned it around and saw the handsome redhead on the cover.

Just a mere glimpse and it felt like something was squeezing her heart –  _oh god it still hurts._

In the picture Kenshin was smiling, looking right at the camera - back to back with a beautiful female artist. The jealousy that rose in Kaoru’s soul was black and most unbecoming, and she swallowed in an attempt to gather herself. “Takani Megumi? Isn’t that the former opera singer who set off as a freelancer after that scandal with Kanryuu?”

“Huh, I dunno. Don’t really follow up what’s going on with the pop front. But never mind that, just gimme the CD  - ah, thanks. See if it says what number’s for  _Storm_.“ Yahiko prompted and rose to put on the CD to the player, while Kaoru fiddled half-heartedly with the casing. The backside had the track list, and there; “it’s the last one, the fourteenth.”

“Heh, the place of honor.” Yahiko grinned at her, and Kaoru raised her brow in question. Then the music started and instantly shivers ran down her spine, and she gasped; “that’s _electric_  guitar…”

_Impossible! It has to be some sort of ruse, because there is no way…_ Kaoru thought in disbelief as the powerful female vocals started, but then,  _he_  joined in – and instead of his usually soft and versatile tones, his voice was all rough and it sounded  _sexy as hell_.

_What the flying fuck!_ Kaoru’s eyes were impossibly wide, and her pulse quickened –  _but I thought…_

And suddenly Kaoru was reminded of the agony she had felt when those bastards in black suits had presented her the undeniable facts of how associating with her had affected Kenshin’s image. Not only had his fans been outraged, his sales had taken a deep nose dive. And while it had been the hardest decision in her life, Kaoru had realized she couldn’t be the one to wreck his career –  _not for a silly one-sided crush._

Her heart thundering in her chest, Kaoru closed her eyes and inhaled. Then she resolutely opened up the CD case once more and there, on the inner page that she had overlooked at first, was a dedication:

_“I’d love laughing with you again, Miss Kaoru.”_

Unable to help herself, Kaoru burst into hysterical laughter – tears running freely down her cheeks. She didn’t even notice when Yahiko turned off the player and rushed to shake her shoulder and then gather her in an awkward hug – the tide of emotion was too much, way too much.

And when she finally could breathe freely again, she wiped her face with her sleeve and said: “I gotta make a call.”


	10. Keeping secrets - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Keeping secrets
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Canon (after series)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Himura, Kenshin Himura, Kenji Himura
> 
> Word count: 992

_Should I tell him today? But it’s so soon… and with Kenji’s boundless energy keeping him busy and the school taking all my time, now really isn’t the best time. Although it’s not like we can help it,_ Kaoru bit her lip in indecision, rubbing a slow circle on her stomach. She had been feeling slightly off for the last few weeks, but as it had been hard to pinpoint the feeling and she hadn’t wanted to worry Kenshin for nothing… she had visited Doctor Gensai in private.  _Which might have been a mistake. If I had been upfront from the beginning…_

_Mou!_

_Why am I hesitating?_

_It’s Kenshin! He is going to be happy with the news, no matter what! All orororoo…_ a smile rose to Kaoru’s lips in remembrance of the last time, and she slowly nodded, coming to a resolution.  _I should get this over and done with. Enough of this ridiculous dithering! It doesn’t matter even if I blurt it out – I just have to be ready to catch him in time!_

Decision made, Kaoru finished changing into fresh clothes and headed off to look for her husband and son. Surprisingly, the kitchen was empty and dinner preparations weren’t started yet. Instead, the pans and ingredients had been left haphazardly lying about. Kaoru frowned, usually Kenshin was very meticulous about keeping the house in order, but then again… anyone would have difficulties to balance chores with baby-sitting a particularly loud and mischievous toddler.

Lately, as he had learned how to walk – Kenji had developed a particularly vexing affinity for heights. If he wasn’t watched closely, their dear son could be quickly found in death defying places, such as the roof or the backyard’s maple’s branches. And unfortunately, whenever Kenji didn’t get his way, he wasn’t shy about expressing it. No, the angry screaming interrupted Kaoru’s teaching daily, and frankly it was quite embarrassing.

_But if not cooking, where could they be? Can’t be at the market, not this late. Bath? But I was just there… so that leaves…_

And there they were, at the backyard, doing laundry. It wasn’t the best weather for it – The sun hadn’t shown itself the whole day and the wind was coming in strong. But at least the clothes would be dry soon, which was most likely Kenshin’s reasoning for washing their bed sheet’s today. He was busy hanging out the damp linens, the sleeves of his comfy old magenta kimono tied out of the way.

The old garment was so threadbare that Kaoru had given him an ultimatum – he could only wear it at home or it would end up as cleaning rags, by yours truly. So far the threat had worked like a charm.

And Kenji – he was busy digging something in the grass, with a leash tied around his waist connecting him to Kenshin’s ankle. It had been Yahiko’s idea, and as embarrassing as it was, it worked fairly well for limiting their son’s thirst of exploration.

Watching the two of them from the shade of the terrace, Kaoru’s heart flooded with warmth –  _oh, they are wonderful, both of my handsome men._

_And soon… we will have another member to the family and we are going to be so happy._

Smiling, Kaoru stepped to the yard and walked to Kenshin, rudely interrupting his battle with the linens by slipping her arms around his waist and whispering to his ear; “I love you.”

Kenshin shook his head and huffed, “As one does you, Kaoru – but a little help would be appreciated, that it would.”

Giggling, Kaoru obliged and helped him to arrange the damp linen relatively straight on the rack. It wasn’t exactly easy – the wind kept finding the folds and tugging them. After some wasted effort, Kaoru frowned; “Dearest, it isn’t going to stay up there for long.”

“So it isn’t, but we are out of linens – Kenji wet the last one this morning.”

“Huh – again? I swear that boy… I am almost tempted to have him back in diapers again.” Kaoru snorted, glancing at their son – who was still lost in his own games. Oddly, Kenshin didn’t react to her remark, but just adjusted the linen on the rack with a deep sigh – like he had heard it a thousand times. Watching his struggle, an idea suddenly struck Kaoru and she tugged loose her hair ribbon, “Hey, tie it with this – then at least it doesn’t fly off.”

“Oro…” Kenshin blurted, but then shook his head and smiled, “Thank you, Kaoru. Trust you to find a practical solution, that it is.”

“You’re welcome,“ Kaoru smiled and tried in vain to keep the wind from plastering her hair to her face. Then she took a deep breath, figuring that this was as good a chance as any to get the secret finally off her chest, and started; “Say, dearest…”

“WaaAAAAH!!!!!” Suddenly Kenji let out an angry, high pitched squeal, which could have burst the eardrums out anyone unfamiliar with such volumes. Sighing, they both turned to look at their son – and sure enough, Kenji had again figured out the range of the leash and was tugging at it ferociously.    

“He gets that tenacity from you.” Kaoru remarked, glancing him out of the corner of her eye.

“Perhaps,” Kenshin smiled, and then with a mischievous glimmer in his violet eyes, he remarked; “But he definitely gets his lungs from you.”

Letting loose a barking laugh, Kaoru nodded and asked lightly; “Say, what would you think of another hellion in about eight months’ time?”

“Oro?”

“Surprise. I’m pregnant.”

_“…ororororororoo…”_ His eyes were impossibly wide from sheer shock, and then predictably, rolled up as he lost consciousness – and her dearest husband, the legendary swordsman of the revolution, fell like a log into her waiting arms. Kaoru caught him with a hearty laugh and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “I love you, you silly husband of mine. Now and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Felt like writing fluff - ended up with fluffy super fluff.


	11. First shots - ISO VR verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chat Room  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU (inspired by Matrix and Psycho pass) (ISO VR-verse, part 1)
> 
> Characters: Kamiya Kaoru, Niitsu Kakunoshin
> 
> Word count: 975

”…just who is Takamori Shintarou?” Kaoru asked aloud, then sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. All this staring at the screen and trying to make any sense out of the decades old scanned newspapers made her head ache. It really didn’t help that the quality of the scans was often quite poor and there appeared to be no logic to the articles – couple were about an old Nagasaki Supreme Court’s decision, some reported of a grisly mass murder in an orphanage, and quite a few discussed the legislative changes regarding Prison Isolation Virtual Reality System – or just ISO VR for short. Just why had her father collected all these?

And more importantly…  _were these connected to his sudden death?_

There was a chance they could be, for Kaoru had logged in to the police’s intraWEB server using her father’s password and downloaded all his saved files, and this mess of articles and reports spanning for two decades had been in one of the highly classified folders. But even that knowledge was a cold comfort if she couldn’t figure out a common denominator of some sort –

“A blackened name? Isn’t that an overkill in a classified report? Don’t tell me… oh, for fuck’s sake. Again, Takamori Shintarou? What is so secret about one dude’s name?” Kaoru bit her lip, breaking the latest of the old-fashioned encryption. Then, on a whim, she clicked open her web browser, not bothering to close all the tabs before running a basic search for the name.

“Social media profiles, nothing, nothing, blah, blah, pile of shit and nothing. This is getting me nowhere!” She burst out and leaned back, groaning deeply.

Suddenly, the computer beeped - the instant messenger alerted about a received message.

“Huh…? What in the hell, how could they…” But even after rubbing her eyes, and a few sudden calming breaths, there it still was - an invitation to a private chat room with the message:

_Niitsu: < Dead men don’t continue their research.>_

Biting her lip anxiously, Kaoru frowned and rubbed her arms to ward off the sudden chill. The she slowly pressed  **enter**  and typed:

_Tanuki:_   _< How did you find me?>_

_Niitsu: <Let’s say I keep an eye out for certain things. So, why are you looking into Takamori Shintarou’s case?>_

“What on earth?” Kaoru muttered out loud. And although she knew this was a bad idea, she  _didn’t_  switch off her laptop and hightail out of the internet café, but instead retorted:

_Tanuki: < Why was that name important to Police Inspector Kamiya? Did it have anything to do with his death?>_

The message remained unanswered for 10 seconds, then half a minute more. And for a moment Kaoru was sure that she had blown it, that she had scared away her best lead and -  _fucking fuckity fuck!_

_Niitsu: <Things are starting to clear up. You are Koshijirou’s daughter, are you not?>_

Kaoru inhaled and leaned backwards, her pulse quickening – how could this person know? Where had she strayed off? Her firewalls were secure and she had been so careful…

But then again, this was the only solid lead she had and even if it meant giving up her compromised anonymity, what did it matter? Gritting her teeth, she typed in <Yes.> and hit the send button forcefully.

_Niitsu: < Kamiya Koshijirou was looking into an old case of a considerable importance. If he had managed to back his suspicions with some concrete evidence… let’s just say that heads would roll. > _

_Tanuki: <How can that be? Some of those files were over 20 years old!! >_

_Niitsu: < What do you know of ISO VR?>_

_Tanuki: < …How is that connected to this in any way?>_

_Niitsu: < In  **every**  way. >_

Kaoru frowned; all she really knew about ISOlative Virtual Reality was rudimentary, common knowledge and in truth she preferred not to think too much about it. While it had done plenty of good, she still found the extreme pragmatism of the system hair-rising.

ISO VR had replaced the expensive prisons of old – today all the criminals were sentenced to it. The finely tuned, highly efficient system was also the reason why the crime rates had lowered over 90% during the last decades.

Nowadays, the only threat a law-abiding citizen could have was some nutcase snapping and committing their first and only crime. But even that was going to change, if the Prime Minister’s upcoming law reform would win the majority vote in the senate…  _But dad found out something that could affect the whole system?_

_Tanuki: <This is really big, isn’t it.>_

_Niitsu: <For them, in order to keep this secret… your father’s life was a small price to pay.>_

Kaoru swallowed, but typed:

_Tanuki: <Tell me.>_

Niitsu send her a file and Kaoru rubbed her fingers together while waiting for it to download and then, extracted the package – realizing that it was a prisoner’s file in the Toba Fushimi ISO VR facility.

_Oh, finally a jack pot,_ Kaoru smiled grimly and opened it. In seconds she blanched in shock, gasping as the pieces finally clicked together; “Oh gods… that’s so sick.”

In the picture was a child, shaved bald and dressed in the orange prisoners’ garb, his violet eyes red from crying – and he couldn’t be more than seven years old. On his temple was the tattooed identity code and the bandages wrapped around his neck were partially bloodied – most likely from the installation surgery of the VR connectors.

_< Takamori Shintarou… is a murderer of no equal, quite possibly a madman. He is also the cornerstone of our current society, the precedent in the Supreme Court for allowing  **any** criminal to be sentenced into ISO VR. Even the Prime Minister Shishio’s recently proposed mandatory Psych Evaluation program relies on his case. But before any of that… my son was  **innocent**. >_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Introducing one of my Scifi AU concepts. Either I will start tackling it here, right now, in this drabble format or at some point (in very the distant future) I will write it into a proper fic.
> 
> I love this idea!


	12. All downhill from there - ISO VR 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: All Downhill From There
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU, continues “First shots”. (ISO VR-verse, part 2)
> 
> Characters: Kamiya Kaoru, Niitsu Kakunoshin
> 
> Word count: 1000

”…and just a couple months ago I was just a normal high school senior.” Kaoru muttered and climbed over a certain well-to-do family’s backyard fence. B&E was bad enough, but doing it for the sole purpose of copying ancient autopsy reports from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Chief’s private computer?

It was way over the top, especially as Uramura was her father’s old friend. Needless to say, it was also _very much illegal -_ and her best chance for finding answers regarding Takamori Shintarou’s conviction, case that her father had found shady and been highly suspicious of, and even her new…

_Ugh_ , it would be extremely misleading to say that Niitsu was her friend.

After weeks of random chat room conversations and webcalls, Kaoru had pegged the man as arrogant, ruthless and a total  _Bastard -_ with a capital B. Nevertheless, she couldn’t deny that her mysterious benefactor knew what he was talking about. And if Niitsu thought that the biggest case in the history of ISO VR was founded on lies, he had to have  _a reason._

…one far more substantial than just believing the best of his son. Niitsu just wasn’t the sort of a man to partake in sentimental stupidity, but then again…  _why did he let that detail slip in the first place?_ Kaoru frowned, jogging through the early morning dew towards the underground station. No one knew little Shinta’s father – even his birth certificate had left it blank.

_Admitting such a fact to me, out of the blue… just what is Niitsu’s angle in this mess?_ Kaoru bit her lip anxiously. Ever since coming into contact with Niitsu, her life as an ordinary, law-abiding youth had gone down the drain.

Sure she had known the basics of coding and slipping through firewalls… but that was only natural. After her mother’s death, seven odd years ago, her father hadn’t hired a baby-sitter. Instead he had started to do most of his research at home and Kaoru had curiously watched him, picking up a few tricks here and there.

Even so, Kaoru believed in upholding the law… well, had _._

_No, I still do._

_But it’s just…_ and suddenly Kaoru clenched the memory card in her fist, “Goddamn son of a bitch!!!” The pieces connected like a thunderbolt from a clear sky, leading to a realization. If she were caught, she’d have no way of explaining her actions. And while Kaoru was invested in solving her father’s final case and finding out the truth about his murder…  _I am not going to be the stalking horse for anyone!_

Gnawing her lip, she glanced around and saw an old phone booth, just next to the station. Without stopping to hesitate, she marched in and dialed the number Niitsu had given her for emergencies.

“Yes?” He answered. And Kaoru ground out angrily: “I got it. But this time… you have to show your face to get it.”

For about thirty seconds, she could only hear steady breathing, before Niitsu uttered: “Very well. Turn around.”

_What in the hell?_  Kaoru gaped, glancing behind her.  _There’s no one…_  but suddenly, a tall man in black walked around the corner.

“…what an utter Bastard, indeed,” Kaoru muttered, shaking her head and heading over to him. Niitsu was  _very_  tall, at least 6”3’, and for whatever reason – he was wearing sunglasses. An odd fashion statement in the early April morning haze, just like the turtleneck he wore under his expensive designer suit.

Before Kaoru could say anything scathing in greeting, Niitsu nodded into the direction of the park and said: “Let’s talk there. Less cameras.”

A shiver raced down her spine at the mention of the risk, but Kaoru followed him – feeling more and more like she was caught in an old spy film. The park was small, just a spot of greenery in the urban scene. Near the side-walk was a bench and Niitsu settled on it with a deep sigh, before remarking calmly; “I don’t blame you for doubting me, girl. Honestly, I am only surprised it took you this long.”

“It’s not that I doubt you, I just…” Kaoru stammered, gingerly joined him and pulled out the memory card from her pocket. “I just felt like this arrangement was too one-sided, that’s all.”

“Hand me that,“ Niitsu rumbled and wordlessly Kaoru passed the card to him. He pulled out a tablet computer, inserted the card and leafed through the mess of old autopsy reports on the screen with a notable ease. Then he stopped on a picture of a young woman – her throat slashed open.

“During Shintarou’s hearing, all three analysts confirmed that the perpetrator was a child. The details matched; the angle of the knife slashes, the depth of the wounds…. even the way everyone was silently killed in their sleep. You see, Shintarou witnessed his mother’s violent death only a month earlier and the trauma rendered him mute.” Niitsu remarked coldly, and then tapped the picture thoughtfully. “But this woman, Kasumi, she was Shintarou’s nurse. Could a first-timer, a terribly shy child no less, manage that cut without any signs of hesitation?“

Kaoru bit her lip, “That’s…”

“There is more.” Niitsu sped through his files before pulling out another newspaper article - **Police helpless – no leads to the Seta murder?**

“This unsolved case happened a year before Shintarou’s. A family murdered, their throats slashed open. However, their 8 year old nephew wasn’t among the victims, having run away from home a few weeks earlier. Frankly, I wouldn’t care, if the Prime Minister Shishio’s primary bodyguard weren’t be the same Seta Soujirou. I looked him up - instead of drifting into civil care, he grew up in a prestigious boarding school, his tuition funded by a private benefactor.”

“So you’re saying…?”

“I’m not, not  _yet_. But I remember Shishio Makoto’s first election into Senate 22 years ago, and his famous words: “The weak perish, while the strong survive. Our society cannot become strong as long as the criminals are holding us back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ah, I love Kaoru’s and Hiko’s dynamic.


	13. Notbroken - ISO VR 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Notbroken - Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU, continues “All Downhill From There”. (ISO VR-verse, part 3)
> 
> Characters: Hiko Seijuurou the 13th, Okubo Toshimichi (Ruroken)
> 
> Word count: 996

“…this report of yours is extremely worrisome, Dr. Seijuurou. To think that there is such a downward trend in the prisoner’s life expectancy in ISO VR… Less than eight years. That’s far less than I had assumed.” The Minister of Home Affairs, Okubo Toshimichi uttered, staring at the screen of his tablet computer.

Hiko scoffed and shook his head, “That data is only compiled in the last ten years. If I had included the Great Purge, the numbers would be alarming.”

“I see… and you say this is because of the recent law reforms?” The minister asked, turning to look at him.

“Yes, it can be nothing else. Look, the estimated lifespan of a person connected to standard life support, fed the normal receptivity amplifiers and amnesia inducers required for ISO VR should be about 80 years. However, that is an impossible inventory cycle for the structure to be cost-efficient. Thus the system was set up as a shared dream and there was no attempt to restrict the prisoners’ infighting.”

“Yes, that is the reality. Even in the best case scenario, our country simply couldn’t afford to host every dreaming inmate for decades.”

“True,” Hiko admitted. However, the Minister’s impersonal words grated against his nerve. Clenching his hand into a fist so tight that his knuckles cracked, he couldn’t help adding; “But consider that ISO VR was founded on the dreams of those imprisoned for life. It was the subconscious of our worst and most insane minds that gave birth to that world. Now, every single petty criminal is plunged into that  _same_  dream.”

Across from them, the Tokyo Metropolitan’s police’s Chief Uramura tensed. However, the Minister didn’t even bat an eye, but only nodded thoughtfully; “I see, Shishio’s proposal would definitely worsen the situation.”

_Stay calm, remember that Okubo was a glorified accountant for most of his early career. Keep it about the numbers,_ Hiko forced himself to relax with a notable effort, before remarking; “Even the most conservative estimates give a 12% increase in inmates – 2,6 million new prisoners. Surely you can see why it’s imperative that Shishio’s Mandatory Psych Evaluation won’t succeed?”

“Yes, however we might need something far more persuasive to sway the majority vote. I shall have to think this matter through. Can I count on your assistance in the future?”

“Within reason. However, I am a neutral party – all our interactions must remain confidential.”

“Hmm, I see.” The Minister nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Then, feigning idle curiosity, he asked; “Speaking on a purely theoretical level… how true is the claim that a person cannot survive the extraction with their mind intact?

Instantly, Hiko become wary,  _just how badly outmaneuvered Shishio has him?_   After careful consideration, he slowly remarked; “It depends on multiple factors; preparation, drugs, type of connectors… but the most critical is the prisoner’s level of dissonance from their perceived reality.  In the best case scenario, there  _is_  a slight chance of surviving the extraction.”

“Hmmm… I see. And if the case was twenty years old…?” 

_He can’t be suggesting…_

“Absolutely impossible!” Hiko ground out, and in hopes of killing the reckless idea at its root, added; “The connectors at that time were inserted manually into the nervous system and breaking the link fast enough is nearly impossible.”

“But not wholly so,” Okubo noted with a pointed look and suddenly the high turtleneck of Hiko’s shirt felt constricting. Resisting the temptation to rub his neck, Hiko snapped a tense answer: “You dare to bring that up? Even though you well know I know what I’m talking about? This conversation is over.” 

“I apologize.” The Minister said mildly and signaled to his driver to stop the car. Soon, they stopped to the side of the street and Hiko climbed out. But as he was closing the door, the Minister added; “One more thing – my friend Uramura’s house was broken into last week. Nothing was stolen, but his personal computer was tampered with. Shishio’s men wouldn’t have left evidence, which suggests that there is another player in the game.”

_Shit! They are tracking Kamiya already? I still need her!_

“That has nothing to do with me.” Hiko grunted and slammed the door shut. Feeling like he had been in a fight with million snakes, he exhaled and watched as the unassuming black car in diplomat plates’ sped away, melding easily into Kyoto’s lunch hour rush.

_Damn politicians, opportunistic beast the lot of them. But hopefully that was enough to sow the seeds of dissent… which is all I can do to stop Shishio’s madness._

Frowning, Hiko glanced at his watch and noticed that his lunch hour was nearly over. Swallowing an expletive, he hailed a cab and made his way back to work to the Toba Fushimi ISO VR facility. At the entrance, the new Head of Security Usui paid a bit too much attention to his comings and goings once again: “Off to city for a mere lunch?”

“The cafeteria here has nothing decent to offer.” Hiko quipped arrogantly, flashing his top level security pass to the identifier. Then, he had his palm prints read and retinas scanned, confirming his identity as Hiko Seijuurou the 13th, the Head of ISO VR R&D division – and marched off to the elevators without looking back, his long white overcoat billowing behind him.

Finally in his private office, Hiko sat down at his desk and allowed himself the luxury of rubbing the old mess of connector scars – fifteen long years hadn’t been enough to stop them from hurting. On his screen, one subject’s brain activity spiked and Hiko frowned; “We are running out of time, Kenshin. The game is becoming dangerous - but I can’t stop now, not before I find out the truth.”

_Because If Koshijirou’s wild-assed guesses are true, and you were innocent_ …

_Then it wasn’t your inherent madness, but my failure as a teacher that pushed you to become the greatest murderer of the Great Purge - the Hitokiri Battousai._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And I took my second penalty in this drabble challenge because this story is so damn complicated. *Sigh* It took me two whole days to condense my thoughts to this.


	14. Modern AU - I can't do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a picture
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 1000

”I can’t do this!” Kaoru huffed, severely annoyed – and glared at the tiny laptop screen in front of her, displaying the image of a beautiful starlit sky and a person standing in a lake. “I have nothing, not a single tangible idea where to start writing this essay!”

“Surely the assignment cannot be that difficult, Miss Kaoru? Wasn’t it just last week that you had several plot twists planned beforehand, that you did?”

Kaoru glanced up from her spot on the futon, and saw Kenshin looking worriedly at her – and instantly a small smile rose to her lips and her ire lessened. How could she stay angry at the computer, Kenshin’s old and abused laptop no less, when faced with such blatant concern?

  _And in such a cute package, too!_ The traitorous little devil that was her libido whispered. _Oh, put a lid on it! He isn’t interested in me like that. Not while I’m still underage…_

_…but my birthday isn’t that far off._

_But even if I were already eighteen, what would I have that he could be interested in anyway?_

“…Miss Kaoru?”

_Erk! Focus, Kaoru!_  “…sorry, what where you saying?” Stomping firmly on her errant thoughts, Kaoru wrangled her focus to the present and the dangerously cute redhead whisking something in the tiny studio apartment’s kitchenette. Kenshin was again wearing that ridiculous magenta t-shirt and white sweatpants while cooking. It was unfair how good it looked; shouldn’t the combination be off-putting – especially on a 28 year old man? 

Kenshin glanced over his shoulder again, and smiled. “Oro! Ah, this one was suggesting that you would take a small break in your writing efforts and see if a better idea will come to you later, that one did.”

“If I had the time, I would! But the whole point of this exercise was to give us only this evening to write that thousand-word paper!” Kaoru declared and let herself fall to her back on the futon and rubbed her eyes. “Urg… and to think I was waiting for a chance to write an essay on free topic! I should have known that there was a trick to this assignment from the way Mr. Saito kept smirking!”

“Oh… but maybe if you were to just take one idea and start writing? This one is confident that anything you write will be perfectly fine, that it is.” Kenshin suggested and smiled a bit. 

“I’m not…” Kaoru stammered, remembering all the reasons why his unfailing trust meant the world to her. Because the fact was, Kaoru had been on the verge of being forced to repeat her whole semester just few months ago after her mother’s death. She had been thrust into new country, transferred to a new school where the main teaching language was English – not Japanese – and suddenly everything had become impossible. Not to mention the issues at home with her father and his new family, especially that annoying Yahiko, who just wouldn’t shut up…   

If not for this unlikely friendship with Kenshin, Kaoru wasn’t sure she even  _could_  have made it through these ridiculous tests that all affected the grade significantly. Sighing deeply, she thought over the assignment once more.

It wasn’t that she didn’t have plots or characters, but she had trouble keeping it realistic - having lived all her life in Tokyo, Kaoru had never seen the starlight sky, not without the light pollution obstructing the view. Maybe that was the reason why all her mind could manage was this really childish and fantasy-esque stuff that she knew her strict and sensible teacher, Mr. Saito wouldn’t value at  _all._

 “…Kenshin, did you ever see such a clear sky? Back  _there,_  I mean.”   

The sudden silence that landed on them was so thorough that she could have easily heard the pin drop as all noises from Kenshin’s cooking were abruptly cut off. And Kaoru - hand over her mouth, and eyes wide with horror - stared at him.

_I just mentioned Iraq to Kenshin… oh god, oh god, oh god._

The change in her dear friend was like seeing someone dying in front of your very eyes. It was like he had aged a decade in seconds, and the horrid slashes on his cheek stood out in deep relief. But the most significant change was to his eyes – the pale violet, usually so gentle and soft, became clouded and it was impossible to know what he was seeing. “…I did. Once. Before the attack in Karbala.”

Kaoru swallowed and climbed to her feet awkwardly, trying to keep her movements steady and slow. She had seen Kenshin having flashbacks, and thought this didn’t seem exactly like that, it never hurt to be careful. He would never forgive himself if he did anything to her in throes of a memory…

“…Kenshin, it’s over. It was over and done with years ago…” Kaoru blundered on, in search of something useful to say, suddenly remembering how last time it had helped to remind him of the present; “We are safe here in your apartment. You are just a normal man with a job at the supermarket, there is no violence whatsoever… you are my friend, my only friend and I would never want to cause you any harm, and, and, and -”  

Suddenly he blinked, shuddered deeply – leaning backward against the counter for balance. And Kaoru couldn’t help the tears gathering in her eyes, “Kenshin, I, I –“

“…Miss Ka -” He stammered, looking up at her like a forlorn child, seeking something to ground him to reality. Without any hesitation, Kaoru rushed to him and hugged him with all her strength. “Kenshin, Kenshin, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to….”

And he swept his arms around her and petted her hair, softly, gently – always so gently. Up and down his hand stroked, and finally after an eternity he said, “Kaoru… Thank you for bringing me back. I… this one might be broken, but your voice will always bring one back. Always.” 


	15. Loophole - STRIPPER verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Loophole
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, continues “Pandora’s Box”.
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani
> 
> Word count: 985

“Everyone, meet Miss Megumi Takani.”

_How can anyone have legs like that?_ Was the first thought rising to Kaoru’s mind when coming face to face with Kenshin’s “ _friend_ ”.

_…oh for fucks sake, this is unfair._ Not only was this Megumi beautiful, she was also super-model tall and her generous  _headlights_  would catch any man’s attention…

“Well, hello there!” Sano leered. And instantly Kaoru elbowed her childhood friend to the ribs; “don’t be rude!”

“Oh I don’t mind, not from sir Ken’s friends.” Megumi winked. And with a foxy smile on her red lips, she invited them in; “Welcome to my humble home.”

_Sir Ken?_

  _…sure, just a friend._ Kaoru glowered, but followed the trio of dancers into the apartment. It was a nicely decorated modern condo; dark furniture contrasted tastefully with light carpets, curtains and patterned sofa pillows. Actually, it was the sort of a place Kaoru herself wouldn’t have minded having, well, except for the definitely odd pole in the middle of the living room, bolted tightly to the floor and the ceiling both.  _What the hell?_

Some hours later the mystery wasn’t any closer to being solved. Kaoru had settled to the couch and Kenshin was sitting next to her, and they were entertained by their own, class A comedy act - namely Megumi teaching Sano dance steps. Not only was Sano totally clueless when it came to rhythm, he was obviously very attracted to Megumi – but kept saying  _all_  the wrong things.

“…swaying the hips is basics! Surely even a rooster-head knows how!”

“I ain’t no rooster head! But come on, how about we take a break? We have been at this for hours! Besides… you could show us what you can do on that pole.”

“Dream on.” Megumi scoffed in disdain, but then tapped her chin thoughtfully; “But, hmm… it wouldn’t be a bad idea for  _you_  to try it. There’s nothing quite like pole-dancing to get in the flow.”

“What!!! No chance in hell! Only sluts do that!”

“…is that so?”

Kaoru winced at the frosty tone, and even Kenshin tensed up next to her.

“So am I a slut as well? After all, I was a professional pole-dancer.”

“What..? You were? But I thought…”

“I don’t care what you thought.”

“Sano.” Uttered a soft voice, and suddenly everyone stopped to stare at Kenshin, “You should apologize to Miss Megumi, that you should. Also, out of all forms of dance, the pole-dancing is actually one of the most physically demanding and also remarkably challenging.”

“Ken-man…”

“Idiot Rooster, just who you think got me into pole-dancing?” Megumi flipped her hair proudly, “Only Sir Ken’s invaluable teaching and contacts gave me the chance to follow my dreams and fund my doctor’s studies.”

“Eh…?” Kaoru gasped, and turned to stare at the red-haired man beside her like he had grown a second head, “ _you_  pole-dance?”

“Oro….” Kenshin blushed all the way down his neck, before stammering; “Errr, this one learned the basics few years ago for one of his previous shows, that he did.”

“That must have been quite a sight…” Kaoru couldn’t help uttering, a heat rising in her core at the thought. Who could blame her? Kenshin  _was_  a good looking guy – but totally not her type.

_If only he wasn’t a professional stripper…_

“Sir Ken – how about you show this idiot how it’s done? It’s been a while since I I have seen a good performance.” Megumi suggested, her eyes roving Kenshin’s body in appreciation.

Instantly a shudder ran through Kaoru, and her temper flickered –  _grrrrr, you damn vixen, keep off!_  But before her black thoughts could wander further, Kenshin glanced at her and smiled. Then, nodding slowly, he rose to stand and chirped; “might as well. Miss Megumi, do you have any tight shorts to lend? My jeans aren’t very suitable for this, that they aren’t.”

“Ohohohohohooo, of course. Misao left a pair of her spandex shorts the last time she visited. Those should fit you fine enough.”  

And in moments, Sano and Kaoru were left gaping in the living room.

“…what kind of a man borrows girl’s shorts for dancing?” Sano blurted in disbelief.

Kaoru didn’t get to answer, before a snide reply cut in: “A professional, who is a fairly small man.”  Megumi sneered at Sano from the doorway; “Now be quiet, Rooster-head and go get me something to drink. The kitchen is that way.”

Then, the intimidating dancer frowned and walked closer, staring at Kaoru like she was something both unpleasant and mystical – like an alien covered in tentacles. “Girl… what kind of a loophole did you find?”

“Sorry?”   
  
“That thing you have done to Sir Ken - I have never seen him like this. All smiles, constant glances, so eager to please – he seems absolutely smitten…” Megumi trailed off, mystified. “It’s bizarre! This is  _Kenshin_  we are talking about: the legendary asexual stripper.”

“Huh, he is -?”  
  
“Nobody knows.” Megumi scoffed, “but in these five years I have known him, he has never accepted a single invitation - off-stage, I mean. You don’t even know how badly men and women keep trying! But then you show up out of nowhere and suddenly he is putty. So, what did you do?”   
  
“I…” Kaoru started weakly, but out a of sudden Sano’s exclaimed loudly; “Holy shit Ken-man – what did you do to your hair?”

_Oh, that’s hot…_ Kenshin was wearing knee-length black shorts, simple white tee-shirt – but unlike ever before, his long red mane was done in a tight bun.

“Long hair is a bit impractical for this, that it is.” Kenshin blushed, then took a good hold of the pole. “Let’s see if this one isn’t terribly rusty…”

And then he climbed barefoot up the pole, changed his hold and swung –

“Well  _damn!_ ” Sano whistled in amazement and Kaoru couldn’t help nodding dumbly.

_That man is so unfair, it’s like he was created to tempt my libido…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This drabble was inspired by two entirely unconnected things. A) Anniilaugh mentioned that she liked my first Stripper!Kenshin drabble. B) My fiance Toni misheard something I said and after our debate, I ended up entertaining crack!ideas - and if there is anything more crack! than stripper!Kenshin, it would be pole-dancing stripper!Kenshin.
> 
> Also, you should know that male pole-dancers are hottest things ever. Especially Timber Brown.
> 
> (And now that we mention it, my inspiration for Kenshin’s shadow dance / mime show is Kenichi Ebina.)


	16. Warning signs - ISO VR 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Um, excuse me, but I think that’s mine."
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU, continues “Notbroken”. (ISO VR-verse, part 4)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Soujirou Seta, Tae Sekihara, Kihei Hiruma
> 
> Word count: 998

”Turn around, just a bit…” Kaoru muttered, and snapped another picture with her camera. It was an old device, but what made it invaluable was the lens – it allowed her to zoom across the large hall hosting the Senate’s public session with ease.

Her high school class was there visiting, and to Kaoru’s luck, the Prime Minister was in attendance, which gave her a perfect chance to catch the current subject of her frustration on film. After all, the politicians’ bodyguards and assistants waited on the sidelines, and like a wolf among lambs, in their midst stood also Shishio’s primary bodyguard - Seta Soujiro.

He was leaning against the wall, frowning – and surrounded by all those suits he melded into the crowd. Spotting him was made even harder by his unremarkable features; medium height, short brown hair, in his late twenties.

_No wonder finding any leads is nearly impossible,_ Kaoru frowned and recalled her efforts to track down his movements from 20 years ago. After a series of miserable failures, she had moved to digging up whatever dirt she could find, going as far as to hunt down his old class mates and interviewing them. Surprisingly, many of them had recalled Mr. Seta – but none were willing to say anything substantial.

_…why didn’t Niitsu hint this to me earlier? I could have easily checked if there were any files about Seta back at Uramura’s_

_Mou!_

_But maybe… I could try again?_ Kaoru bit her lip in hesitation. No, it was way too risky - even if the Police Chief seemed to be in the know of everything. Her father had always joked, “Uramura is a quiet man, always listening – people underestimate him easily, and that’s the last mistake they’ll make. He writes down  _everything_. I wouldn’t admit to any mischief in his precense, Kaoru-kun.”

In the hall, the speaker droned on: “…our criminal legislation might be considered very strict, but it is indisputable that it has given unequalled prosperity to our country. Replacing the old prisons with ISO VR gave us a chance to invest in our future - by diverting the leftover funds to education and healthcare, we are now reaping the benefits. In these last two decades, our main economic indicators have increased tenfold and according to the latest worldwide reports the quality of our living is unparalleled. But can we do more for the betterment of our country? On this topic, I invite the Prime Minister Shishio to exchange his ideas.” The polite clapping started, and Kaoru leaned forward – utterly focused.

Shishio stood at the court and bowed, and then walked up to the podium. He was a tall man, dressed well, but there was something off about his face. It was hard to pinpoint why, but some of his features didn’t feel quite authentic. Rude gossip in the internet had claimed that Shishio had been in an accident as a younger man and had gone through intensive plastic surgeries. Now, seeing him in person for the first time, Kaoru believed the claim.

“Excuse me, but I think you have something of mine.” A soft voice uttered behind her, and Kaoru turned around, coming face to face with –  _oh, god._

“You look like you had seen a ghost.” Seta Soujiro remarked with an utterly hollow smile on his lips, and shivers of panic raced through Kaoru. “No reason to look so alarmed, Miss Kamiya.”

“…you -“ Kaoru started, feeling like she was about to faint.  _He knows my name? Oh god, oh god, what else he knows?_

“Please, I mean you no offense. However, I would like you to hand over those pictures you took, along with any material you may have managed to gather regarding my personal history. Events of twenty years ago would be better left forgotten, yes?”

“…I, I … yes, of course. Here, take them.“ Kaoru stammered and clumsily tore the memory card out of her camera, and dug out a file from her bag. Then, unceremoniously, she thrust them to his hands, barely managing to rein in her shaking.

“Thank you. I hope we shall not meet again, Miss Kamiya.” The cold-blooded killer finished with a brief bow, and turned around – walking away, like nothing could threaten him.

_So this is what a mouse feels like when the cat doesn’t kill it after playing…_ Kaoru thought faintly, her pulse racing a hundred miles an hour.

“Kaoru, who was that handsome guy?” Suddenly her friend Tae burst out, before asking more seriously, “Please tell me you haven’t left anything out, after all, friends should tell these things to each other.”

“…tell what…?”

“Was that your boyfriend? I didn’t see him properly but he seemed quite young. He is a politician’s assistant, I suppose?”

About to break into hysteria, Kaoru wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep her nerves together. She closed her eyes, and inhaled… and then Tae’s arms were around her, and her friend was hugging her tightly, whispering; “Oh Kaoru, what’s wrong honey? I’m sorry, if it was anything I said…”

Hiccupping, Kaoru shook her head and tried to control the waves of panic. After a good while, she finally managed a blatant lie; “He was no one important. He just told me not to take pictures here. I suppose I missed the sign somewhere.”

“Kamiya, wandering on your own again? Please join the group - we are here for a reason!” their Social studies teacher, Mr. Hiruma, interrupted them. Before Kaoru could manage an apology, the man turned and added; “Perhaps a note to your guardian would help your attendance record? Oh, forgive me – I forgot your situation.”

It was like someone had dropped an anvil on her heart – for a minute, Kaoru could only gape as he walked away. Then Tae hissed under her breath; “ _That pig_. I don’t care if he had a grudge against your dad. But taking it out on you - he will have to go through me first!”


	17. Human Nature - ISO VR 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Human Nature
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU, continues “Warning signs”. (ISO VR-verse, part 5)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Yahiko Myojin
> 
> Word count: 971

“Dad, you always said a good swordsman must evaluate their opponent’s strength in relation to their own.” Kaoru whispered, leaning against the railing of a bridge. The wind played with her hair, but even the fresh air didn’t stop the feeling of a noose tightening around her neck. “I… I don’t think I can do this. I’m so much over my head that it isn’t even funny, and -”

Kaoru hiccupped, and closed her eyes. It felt like she was betraying her father’s memory, by voicing these thoughts. But she had to explain them somehow, somewhere where his memory wasn’t so close. Back at home, in his study, or in the training room… it hurt too much. But here, in this nameless place, watching the murky water flow, she could distance herself enough to think all this through.

Still, no matter how she kept turning it all in her head, she kept coming back to the same realization; “I’m just not good enough. I tried following every lead I could, and found nothing tangible. And they, they found me easily - just like they killed you. And that Seta, he is  _terrifying_. His eyes were so empty… How can there be such a man, in this day and age?“

She gripped tightly the file, which held all her notes and memory cards regarding her investigation. Swallowing, she steeled her nerves and opened it once more to face the little boy, who couldn’t have committed the crime he had been sentenced for.

 _And I used to think that I’m brave. That I would always stand up, even after taking a bad fall. But_ …

“I’m so sorry Shinta, I can’t help you.” Kaoru whispered, snapping the file closed. However, before she could to let go, something hit her back with a force. “UuuuugHHH!”

The impact pushed the air out of her lungs and all her research fell over the railing.  _No, no…_  Kaoru gasped, spun around, starting to shout: “Hey, you…”

However, the target of her ire wasn’t there anymore…  _goddamn son of a bitch!_

“HEY! THAT’S MY CAMERA!!!”

The thief didn’t even deign to slow down, they kept sprinting through the streets, dodging the early afternoon crowd. And Kaoru didn’t have any choice but to chase after him like a hunting dog, because –  _that’s my dad’s camera!_

“Sorry, sorry – let me pass – thanks!” She cried, all the while pushing through the crowd, seeking out the thief… _aha!_  There he was, turning to a side street…   _But no matter how agile he is in a crowd, I’m faster at sprint_  – Kaoru gritted her teeth and  _ran._

True to her estimate, she started gaining on him bit by bit. And then the thief made the mistake of looking over their shoulder, and Kaoru finally got close enough to grab the back of their hoodie and wrestled them to a stop: “Hah! Caught you!”

“Lemme go!” The thief howled, struggling in her hold, biting and clawing like an angry cat.

Finally, she got a good look of the miscreant – and Kaoru’s heart nearly stopped. The thief was a dirty little boy, not much older than ten, dressed in shabby clothes. Unable to stop herself, Kaoru growled: “Why did you steal from me? Don’t you know what happens to thieves? If you get caught –”

“Shut up, ugly! Of course I know! But even that sick fantasy world has to be better than my life!” The thief shouted back at her, his brown eyes full of frustrated anger.

“You IDIOT! You have  _no_  idea…!” Kaoru screamed, pausing to inhale before the incoming rant – but the kid didn’t give her the chance, retorting instantly: “I’m not an idiot! I’m Yahiko Myojin and I don’t fucking care what some ugly broad with a holier-than-thou attitude thinks!”

“You should, you –  _Imp_! Because I’m telling you –“

“What is going on here?!” Rang a loud voice, and both Kaoru and the kid in her hold turned to look at the source,  _oh no_  –

“…oh fuck, it’s the police.”

“Wash your mouth.” Kaoru bit out under her breath, and then straightened, summoning her best attempt for an innocent smile to her lips and subtly let go of the kid. However, that turned out to be a mistake -

“Nananaa… bye, you suckers.” The thief taunted, holding out her camera and then turned to run. However, he only managed a few steps, before he dropped face-first into the street – the police had shot him with stun gun.  

In short order, the officer had the thief in irons and was attempting to ignore Kaoru’s desperate pleas: “Please, Officer, he made a mistake, yes. But I forgave him! And he did mean to return my camera to me, he was just startled, that’s all. Besides, it’s an old device, not worth much – surely you can let this pass, please?”

“Sorry, Miss – but a crime is a crime. And even if I hadn’t witnessed his attempt to escape, I still wouldn’t break my oath,” Policeman finally turned to remark, and with a pointed look, he added: “These kids are the trash in the streets – there is only one place for them and that’s ISO VR.” 

”How can you…! You bastard! I forgave him!”

“There is a reason we have laws, young lady. We don’t have to weigh the situation with emotions. After all, actions have consequences.”

“How can you say that? You can’t give up on people! It’s human nature to make mistakes! We struggle and fail – but then we rise up and learn from them!” Kaoru screamed with tears in her eyes.  _Why can’t you understand? Why don’t you have any decency?_

“Girl – let it go.” The man said, resolutely walking past her and dragging the stunned thief with him. And Kaoru was left to stare after them, her heart hollow in her chest. 


	18. Grim Reaper - ISO VR 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Grim Reaper
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU, continues “Human Nature”. (ISO VR-verse, part 6)
> 
> Characters: Kamiya Kaoru, Hiruma Kihei
> 
> Word count: 1000

”Hand over your phone and tablet computer if you have one. Take a seat – and in the front row, Kamiya,” commanded her Social Studies teacher, Mr. Hiruma, with a sneer.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And lose that surly frown, young lady. All actions have consequences. Your constant inattention during lessons and tardiness are both grounds for detention.”

_….I don’t have time for your petty misplaced grudge!_ Kaoru gritted her teeth, but grumpily sat down. The Social studies classroom was desolate, and for a reason.

“If I may ask, why wasn’t my detention scheduled at a more regular time?”

“Oh, you question my methods again? Perhaps you would like to stay an hour longer?” The question was voiced in sugary sweet tones, and the insufferable man casually added; “if you must know… as it was my turn to supervise detentions, I scheduled them around my extremely busy hours – not yours.”

_Busy hours, my ass… you just picked the most inconvenient time you could think of!_ Kaoru bit her lip, trying to rein in her temper;  _chill, Kaoru… it’s just a Friday night. After a week of dragging your tail in indecision, you can manage to wait two more hours before hounding Niitsu for better leads._

“Besides, I cannot fathom how a teenage girl would rather start off their weekend. Especially one with such unruly behavior - your guardian truly was lax in their duties as a parent. What kind of a man I would be if I didn’t offer my best guidance to pick up the slack?

_…you pig, how dare you?!_ Clenching her fingers into her uniform’s skirt, Kaoru battled down the desire to flip the desk and shout, to rage and wipe that patronizing smirk from his damn face –  _I don’t know what my dad did  to get your tail in a twist_ ,  _but you have no right to speak of him like that!_

Suddenly a loud crash echoed in the hallways, and they both turned to stare at the door. Prof. Hiruma frowned and walked to the doorway, “Huh, there shouldn’t be anyone here. It’s seven pm, even the cleaners should be done by now. Must be some cursed rascals up for mischief…“ He muttered, glancing at his watch, before turning to sneer at her: “Kamiya, stay put. You still have 45 minutes to reflect on your irresponsible behavior.”

_…ookayy, that was odd, what could it have been?_ Kaoru frowned, attempting to relax in her chair. It was fairly spooky to be alone in the classroom. Quite honestly, she would rather be anywhere else right now – perhaps even packing. After all, tomorrow she was going to take a train all the way to Nagasaki and snoop around the area.  _There has to be some local leads I haven’t tried yet, especially near the orphanage. Even if it’s some busybody – someone has to have seen or heard something back then…_

Unconsciously, Kaoru started tapping the desk in an attempt to calm her nerves.W _hat am I going to tell Niitsu anyway? Maybe I should apologize? I have been quite rude, ignoring all his messages…_

“aaaayaaAH! No! No, please don’t!”

Kaoru was halfway across the room before she even registered whose voice it had been, and then only stopped to look for something she could use as a weapon.  _Even a broomstick would do! Damn it!_

But then, a desperate plea echoed through the hallways; “Please, stop! I’ll do – urrrgh!”

_Fuck!_ Kaoru cursed, and dashed out of the doorway, racing through tiled floors cast in shadows. The closer she got, the more of ugly noises she could make out; faint gurgles, hits, cracks. Her heart pumping at a impossible speed, she finally rounded the corner and gasped: _“_ Oh god - _“_

Even at the first glance, it was obvious there was nothing to be done.Mr. Hiruma was lying curled to his side, covered in his own blood and urine – and obviously dead. His face was an almost unrecognizable swollen mess, all his features smashed in with a blunt object.

“No, no, not again…” Kaoru whispered. However, before she succumbed to the panic, the lights flickered on at the end of the corridor, over the stairs. Letting out a deep exhale, she clenched her hands into fist and forced herself to move.  _They won’t get away with this!_

As quiet as she could, Kaoru sneaked to the stairs – keeping an eye out for anything useful. However, her phone was still in the classroom and she didn’t have time to get it… oh, but there was fire alarm.  _That should startle them properly and get them out into open! Hah! I’ll need to be careful, can’t get too close – but I need to get a good look of their faces!_

_Ow, ow, ow!_ Kaoru hissed from the pain,  _how can all the movie heroes break the glass so easily?_

And then, the unholy noise that was the school’s fire alarm started blaring and the sprinklers set off – soaking her clothes completely. But as uncomfortable as it was, it also covered the sound of her running.  _Now, if I was startled and in a hurry, where I would go?_

_The fire trucks will be coming to the main entrance, so… yes, to the back!_ Kaoru panted, and ghosted down the stairs, checking corners before advancing. The dread rising to her throat, she sneaked a glance around the first floor’s doorway, seeing the backyard’s tall brick wall and there, climbing over it –

_Medium height, dressed in black, ski mask, very lean –_

“STOP!” Kaoru screamed, stepping out in the open. Straddling the wall, the figure paused to look at her. Their stare down was interrupted by the sirens of the arriving police, and oddly, the murderer drew out something long over their head and yelled; “Catch!”

It was pure reflex, nothing more that had Kaoru grabbing the object, but in seconds she realized that it was the worst mistake she could have made. In her hands was the bloodied murder weapon – and it was her own bokken.


	19. A sleepless night - MAKE A WISH verse 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A sleepless night
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (continues “Storm”)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 993

 00:23 – Kaoru’s cell phone displayed the time without mercy. Glaring at the screen didn’t help the matter, neither did turning to her other side. No matter what she did, there was this uncomfortable awareness - falling asleep was impossible and her phone was there, ready to be picked up. It would be easy to tap in the numbers burned into her memory and then…

_What, exactly? I should apologize, maybe? But would he even answer?_ Kaoru bit her lip, and glanced at the thrice-cursed device laying innocently on her nightstand. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t give her any sign of what to do. Only change was the passing of time – 00:26 now.

_Why is this so hard?_

_Kaoru, get a grip of yourself! You have 32 unanswered calls from him – that alone should tell you he wants to hear from you. So what if it took you a few weeks to pull yourself together? Better late than never!_

_Right…_ sitting up, Kaoru grabbed her phone and rubbed her brow tiredly.

00:28 glowed on the screen

Tapping in the ten digits of his phone number by reflex, Kaoru inhaled in an attempt to ready herself. However, even her pathetic pep talk didn’t make it any easier to press the green button to actually start the call.

_God, I’m so pathetic…_ Kaoru huffed andclenched the phone in her hands in sheer frustration. Closing her eyes, she exhaled and –

“…Miss Kaoru, is that you?” Blared from the speakers, and that hesitant soft-toned question couldn’t have been anyone but –  _oh god, oh god –_ “Kenshin!”

Her pulse racing a hundred miles an hour, Kaoru babbled in panic; “…I, I have to apologize, I haven’t answered your calls and that was quite rude of me and that thing you did with the soundtrack and the CD, I have never been so touched in my life, and, and – I just wanted to say, ah, ah – I, well - Thank you.” 

“…oro?”

The befuddled answer was so Kenshin that Kaoru couldn’t stop the small breathless laughter escaping from her lips. Slapping a hand to cover her mouth, she tried to hold in the rest of the flood – an almost hopeless task, truly. There was so much left unsaid, after all that had happened… too much to untangle in a simple call. Maybe that was the reason why she unwittingly voiced her thoughts: “I have missed you. I can’t sleep, not like this. Could we meet - right now?”

The following silence was long enough that Kaoru feared she had overstepped and she swallowed – but then, he answered: “Yes, of course. Where, that is?” 

“There is a park near the restaurant where we met. Is that too far from your place?”

“Not that far, that it isn’t. This one will meet you there in ten.” He answered promptly, and suddenly the call disconnected and Kaoru was left to stare her phone in stun…

00:33 showed on the screen and his words rang out inside her head: ‘meet you there in ten… there in ten, in ten… ‘

 “Oh my god….” Kaoru blurted out, her panic sky-rocketing.  _That park is over a mile from my apartment!_

And suddenly there was no time, and she dashed to her closet - jumping into her jeans, and then hopping awkwardly like a drunken kangaroo to pull up her socks as fast as humanly possible, drawing her sweater over her head – no time for bra! And then desperately catching her messy hair in a fast ponytail – and  _shoes, shoes! Coat! Keys!_

_Yes, go, go!_

She wouldn’t have quite managed to overtake the Road Runner on the way from her house in the suburbs to the park, but it was definitely faster than any sprint since her high school’s final Cooper test. Of course it also rendered her into the most unladylike mess, the sort one would never dare to let their crush see them in; she was sweaty, her face was red and her chest was throbbing with pain. However, none of that mattered when she heard footsteps, looked up and saw  _him._

“Hi.” Kaoru gasped and straightened – his answering smile melting away all of her doubts. Her heart feeling lighter than in weeks, Kaoru stepped closer to join him under the park’s streetlamp.

He looked wonderful, if a little different from what she was used to. His red hair was messy and not in the short, stylized look that he had sported through the last decade, but rather it seemed like he had missed out a barber’s appointment or two. Also the hoodie he was wearing, even discounting the fact that a 38-year old pop star had such casual clothes… Kaoru frowned in disbelief of the choice, because; “What’s with the pink?”

“Oro?” Kenshin glanced down at his shirt, and picked at the worn fabric – and then realization dawned on his features, and he blushed thoroughly, “Oh, that is to say, err… It started off as a joke?“ He looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“…a joke?” Already anticipating a good story, Kaoru grinned and walked over to his side. Then, simply nodding, he joined her easy pace though the park’s shaded pathways.

“Err… this one received his first pink shirt as a birthday gift years ago, that one did. But after noticing how people are less likely to recognize this one in such garments, this one has kept buying them.” Kenshin explained, relaxing as they walked side by side – seeing her reactions made his beautiful violet eyes light up in amusement. And then scoffing to himself, he added ruefully, “Besides, this one likes bright colors.”

“I don’t mind – and it isn’t a bad look.” Kaoru smiled fondly, letting the white lie slip through her teeth. It was worth it, she decided not a second later – for he smiled and started a comfortable banter with her. Like the crisis with the nosy reporters and over-bearing managers had never pushed them apart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Have some more of these cute dorks. Some sweet fluff is the solution to balance out the messy cesspits of lies, angst and horror that is ISO VR.


	20. Wrong Number - NARUTO Crossover verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The wrong number
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto
> 
> Setting: Crossover fusion AU 
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Yahiko, Yutaro, Tsubame, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 1000

"… and when  _I’ll_  be the one to catch that missing ninja, everyone will finally see how great I am!”

“Dream on, shrimp.”

“Shut up, cat-eyed quitter! It was your fault that Kamiya-sensei didn’t nominate us for the Chūnin exam’s this year!”

“My fault? Says a twisted little bastard, who angered Fire lord’s wife by dousing her cat! This time I won’t let you screw up! Not on our first C-rank!” 

“Yutaro-kun, Yahiko-kun… please don’t argue.” A soft voiced request interrupted the quarrel, and just like that both of the angry young men blushed and mumbled their apologies.

 _Thank god for little Tsubame-chan,_ Kaoru exhaled and closed her eyes in attempt to rein in her temper. These last months had taught her that stepping between her two little hellion’s rivalry was utterly pointless.

Moreover, combining her temper with the boys’ arguments usually resulted in screaming matches, which would be very unprofessional conduct while on a mission. And Kaoru Kamiya, a newly promoted Jounin, didn’t need anyone else looking down on her. So what if she was only 17? Some prodigies had reached elite ninja’s status far younger. Or maybe people doubted her capabilities as a frontline fighter because few women specialized in taijutsu and kenjutsu.

But what really rankled the most, was the thought of people frowning at her choice to become a sensei. After all, usually the elite ninjas spent quite a few years doing missions before applying for a teaching position…  _but I don’t want to kill ever again – not like that…_

Thankfully Hokage-sama had been understanding of her situation, and hadn’t even batted an eye at the unusual request, but simply stamped her application and smiled: “The Genin will be quite fortunate that a capable kunoichi like you is willing to share her knowledge.”

Truthfully, Kaoru loved teaching – there was nothing better than seeing the youngsters grow under her guidance. With a solid grounding at chakra reinforcement and basics of Kamiya Kasshin, Yahiko had come a long way from the taijutsu one-trick pony he had been only six months ago. Same with Yutaro, the wealthy merchant’s son was becoming quite skilled with his precise ninjutsu. And little Tsubame-chan – she was whom Kaoru was the most proud of. Who knew that a meek and shy Samurai clan’s daughter could pick up genjutsu like a natural?

All in all, Kaoru’s team of misfits was making good progress - enough so that the only reason she hadn’t nominated them for Chūnin exam’s had been because the last one had been held in Stone. So, as a consolation price they were now on a C-rank mission to solve a murder mystery in Tanzaku Gai.

“Yahiko, Yutaro – no one will go solo on this mission. And forget battling missing ninjas – even if the client claims the murderer is Hitokiri Battousai, the intelligence concluded that it’s just another hoax. Similar cases have come up every now and then, ever since his disappearance in the Mist’s revolution ten years ago.” Kaoru remarked, and all three of her hellions quieted and looked up at her – focused and ready.

 _Very good,_ she nodded and continued; “However, to be safe… the bingo book describes him having red hair and a cross-shaped scar of his left cheek. Now, I want you to promise me… if you catch even a glimpse of someone fitting that description, run like hell and report to me. I’m not losing you to a S-rank monster.”

“Kaoru-sensei… “

“No need to worry, Tsubame-chan.” Kaoru said and squeezed her young protégé’s shoulder comfortingly, “The Mist’s Seven Swordsmen disbanded years ago, and the Battousai is nothing but a ghost of the past. This is a standard C-rank mission to take down ordinary thugs and as long as you trust your teammates, everything will go just fine.”

With those words, Kaoru straightened and started drilling her team about the mission parameters. It was just as well, because not an hour later they finally reached the town. A visit to the police station got them the latest info, even though Chief Uramura didn’t seem too enthusiastic to pass his murder investigation to “a team of kids led by a little girl”.

Solving those little hurdles, and then securing rooms for her team in a cheap inn, the boys in one room and Tsubame sharing hers, Kaoru was free to scout the streets. It always helped to get first-hand information of the mission, and thankfully her survey of the latest murder scene was enough to confirm that the street killer Battousai hadn’t used any chakra in his attacks.   

 _In the morning I’ll have Tsubame check out the rumors with Yutaro, while I go with Yahiko to the morgue. The civilian police may have overlooked something…_ Kaoru yawned, and wearily climbed upstairs to her room. It had been a long day; 12 hours of travel, topped with her pre-mission scouting.  _Now, what was my and Tsubame’s room… it was 14, wasn’t it?_

The hallways were utterly empty - as expected at this late hour.  _Huh, why would Tsubame-chan lock the door before I came back?_  Kaoru frowned, and silently cursed when she realized she had left her key inside. Oh well, it wasn’t an issue, lock-picking was academy stuff.

Deftly working through the simple lock, Kaoru could make out the sound of running water coming from the room.  _Ah, and mystery solved – such a shy and proper girl, teamed up with rowdy boys. Of course she is careful,_  Kaoru huffed and smiled as the lock clicked open. Stepping inside, she tossed her vest onto the neatly made bed and shouted; “Tsubame-chan, I’m back. Don’t use up all the hot water!”

Immediately, the shower was turned off and Kaoru startled –  _just why would she…_

Turning around, she came face to face with a red haired man, standing in the bathroom doorway, dressed only in a tiny towel. Automatically, she noticed the sheathed sword in his left hand as well as the large cross-shaped scar carved into his left cheek.

“Oro?”

“AAAAAH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Errr… I have no good explanation for this? Only the fact that I just reread Vathara’s fantastic Ruroken crossovers and Mister Cynical’s “Nothing but Trouble” and then rabid plot bunnies attacked me with ferocity… oh boy.


	21. Free Fall - ISO VR verse 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An Endless Cycle
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU, (ISO VR-verse, part 7) continues “Grim Reaper”. 
> 
> Characters: Kamiya Kaoru, Hiko Seijuurou the 13th, (Sekihara Tae, Sadojima Houji)
> 
> Word count: 997

_This can’t be happening!_

“Miss Sekihara, is it true that Professor Hiruma always singled out the defendant?”

“Yes. Hiruma-sensei had a grudge towards Kaoru.”

“I see. And isn’t it also true that defendant often displayed volatile temper - even grievance for this very reason?”

“…well, yes… but Kaoru isn’t violent –“

“And has Miss Kamiya practiced traditional martial arts?”

“…”

“Miss Sekihara – please answer Mr. Sadojima’s question.”

“…I, - yes, but…”

And since her father’s death, hasn’t your friend’s behavior been  _erratic_?

“No, Kaoru would never have harmed Prof. Hiruma!”

“Can you be sure, Miss Sekihara? But I digress, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Because the motive is where this case gets interesting - what would an erratic, grieving swords expert do, when faced with a bitter hate? The police investigation uncovered a surprising connection - Miss Kamiya’s mother was killed in a hit and run - and the driver was Professor Hiruma’s younger brother. Hiruma Gohei’s consequent sentence into ISO VR became a black mark in Professor Hiruma’s career. His private journal contains quite vicious passages about the defendant, allow me to quote: that bitch won’t disrespect me ever again. No, when I’m done with her, she will beg for my forgiveness.“

 

* * *

 

_Oh god, no! This can’t be happening! I’m innocent!_  

“The Jury rules in favor of sentencing Miss Kaoru Kamiya into the Isolative Virtual Reality. Even though most evidence in this case is circumstantial, the Jury feels that as a whole, the defendant is unstable and as such a danger to the society…”

 

* * *

 

_I’m innocent! No, this can’t be true…_

“Take off your clothes and step into the line. As of this moment, you are the responsibility of the Toba Fushimi ISO VR facility.”

 

* * *

 

_I didn’t do it, oh god… no. This can’t be happening…_ like an endless cycle, the mantra echoed in Kaoru’s mind and tears streamed down her cheeks as her hair was shaved and the identity code was tattooed on her left temple. Even when the local anesthetic was applied to her neck and the VR connectors were installed into her spinal cord, there were no words, no gentleness to accompany the act – just the cold, clinical touch. No, she was just a prisoner, so she didn’t deserve any sympathy or any kind of a reaction from these people.

Then she was finally forced onto a steel chair, naked - her wrist and ankles restrained – to wait for the final plunge.

_This can’t be true…_

Somehow, even breathing felt hard and Kaoru’s world condensed into that small white room with linoleum floor and the eternal waiting. It might have been minutes or hours, she couldn’t tell – but when she finally heard heavy footsteps echoing in the hallway, her heart nearly stopped in fright. Closing her eyes, Kaoru prayed;  _no, no…_

“What a nice mess you found yourself in, girl.” Barked out a deep, familiar voice and she gasped - “You!”

“I disabled the surveillance system, but we don’t have much time.” Niitsu grumbled, walking over to her with utter confidence. The wave of sheer relief that ran over Kaoru was so acute, that she barely managed to hold in her hysterical tears.  _Niitsu’s here to help. Oh god, I can still get out…_

“Kamiya – Focus.” Kneeling before her, Niitsu looked into her eyes. His face was grave. “Good girl. Now, I’m here to give you a choice. Look at these.” He dug into his white lab coat’s pocket and held out two syringes, both filled with liquid. “The blue one is the standard tranquilizer and amnesia-inducer for ISO VR. With this, you will fall asleep and when you wake up, you will have no memories, no regrets - no pain. Just a fresh start in a new world.” 

_What…?_

“…Niitsu.” Kaoru whispered in disbelief; “what are you saying..?” 

The man who had been her partner in crime, her confidante, only shook his head and continued: “This red one, however, is my own mixture. It will force you to be awake through the insertion into the dream and will prevent the VR from settling properly for the first few weeks. During that time - you will remember  _everything.”_

“..You are not here to rescue me, are you?”

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t – not yet.” “Niitsu huffed, and looked up, his eyes narrowed: “I’ll make you a deal, girl. Find Shintarou, find out if he is still sane – and if he is, convince him that the only world he knows is just a dream. And in four weeks’ time, on May 14th, when Minister Okubo is visiting this facility to inspect the first human trials for the Mandatory Psych Evaluation program – I’ll get you out.”

_Should I trust him?_ “…I…”

“Choose!” Niitsu barked, offering her the two impossible options –

Kaoru bit her lip and saw Niitsu, or as his name tag proclaimed, Dr. Hiko Seijuurou, for all that he was - a ruthless, two-faced Bastard.  _No, I’ve no trust for you._

_Not anymore._

_But am ready to give up? To start anew in a dream world?_

_No chance in hell!_

“I’ll help you.”  

In an answer, Niitsu simply plunged the syringe into her neck. Kaoru gasped from pain and tried to adjust to the following influx of horrid sensations; cables were fixed to her spinal connectors, a breath mask forced on her face and other necessary tubing prodded into place. Then the steel chair was enveloped by a pod, which started filling with red plasma – and the only thing in Kaoru’s mind was:  _let me out, let me out…_   

Then she felt like a lightning struck her and the world tilted on its axis – and suddenly she was _falling free…_

It was almost an enjoyable sensation, if not for the fact –  _the ground’s closing in and oh god, oh god_ – “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

Suddenly, something pink flashed in her peripheral vision and instead of being flattened by the impact, her fall was broken by something firm.  “Urrrgh _…” violet eyes?_ “Shinta?”

“Oro?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Kenshin <3 <3 <3


	22. Two Cats - Naruto Crossover verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Running Blind
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto
> 
> Setting: Crossover fusion AU, part 2 of the Naruto verse. Continues “The wrong number”. 
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, The Third Hokage, Tomoe Yukishiro 
> 
> Word count: 996

”Nrrrrgh! How many times do I have to go over the most embarrassing moment of my life?” Kaoru groaned, and clenched the Hokage’s summons in her fists. The ANBU, who had dropped off the note, scoffed and remarked: “once more, it seems.”

“Yeah…”

“Better get moving - he is already waiting.” And with those words, Hawk flipped lazy hand signals for shunshin and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Burying her face in her hands, Kaoru exhaled and tried to quell her exasperation.  _Why can’t they let the matter drop already? I really didn’t see much!_

Although, truthfully speaking, during that stunned moment, she had seen more of the Mist’s legendary swordsman than anyone had reliably witnessed in ten years. And because of that, the only thing her superiors, her nosy colleagues, the friendly Yamanaka mind-reader in T&I and everybody  _else_ , had asked about was  _him._

No one was interested in her team’s progress, or expressing their disapproval of her status as the youngest Jounin sensei in decade. No one had anything worthwhile to say about their dropped mission, either. But somehow, during these few weeks, catching a glimpse of a man’s naked abs had become the greatest achievement of her career.  _Not to mention his thighs, or his damn fine pecs…_

“Ugh,” Kaoru grunted, letting out a frustrated huff. Finally ready to face the fireworks, she turned to her genins: “Yahiko continue with your katas. Yutaro - make sure you stop before you run out of chakra again. Tsubame – keep an eye on these two idiots! I’ll be back soon.”

Then she left, dashing through Konoha’s busy afternoon streets. Oddly, she wasn’t told to wait at the Hokage’s tower, but promptly rushed into his office. Kaoru didn’t even get a moment to gather herself, before she was thrust to face the kindly old man, who was also known as the God of Shinobi – and his guest, sitting across from him.

_…why would a Mist Jounin be meeting the Hokage?_ Kaoru sobered, and snapped into a crisp salute.

The Hokage smiled at her, “At ease, Kamiya-sensei. Please, sit.”

Mollified by the acknowledgement of her teaching status, Kaoru nodded and took the only chair available – the one next to the foreign kunoichi. Even at a first glance, Kaoru noted her remarkable beauty: medium height, long dark hair and face an actress would be jealous of. Her features had a sort of an ageless quality, but the way she carried herself – very collected and calm, almost cold – had Kaoru estimating her to be in her late twenties, or early thirties.

“Kaoru –“ The Hogake started lightly, and glanced at the foreigner before continuing: “This is the head of the Mist’s Hunter division, Miss Yukishiro. She has a few questions regarding your recent mission in Tanzaku Gai.”

_Oh…_ “Yes, of course.”  _Of course, the hunters would be after_  him _, too…_

“I won’t take much of your time, Kamiya-san. Lord Hokage already provided me with your report.” Yukishiro stated, looking at her gravely. “However, I was curious about how you managed to escape from such a strong foe. If I understand correctly, you were in a small room with him – and he was closer to the exit?”

_Why would the Hokage give out my report to the foreigners? The five major villages’ Hunter Co-operation Agreement only compels us to share the time and location of the sighting…_ Kaoru frowned, and glanced at her leader. He gave her an encouraging nod, and she grudgingly replied: “I don’t know. According to Battousai’s bingo book entry, he has godlike speed.I might be running blind here, but there is no way I could have managed to escape him. Anyway, he was just as startled as I -”

“Startled, you say?”

“Yes.” Kaoru resolutely replied, a bit annoyed by the Mist Kunoichi’s skepticism.  _And that raised brow is an insult if I ever saw one._

“I find your statement curious, because Hitokiri Battousai’s most remarkable skill wasn’t his speed, but his ability to sense chakra. He was the Mist’s first combat ninja to specialize in sensor skills and he could find his target  _anywhere_. And now, you, a rookie Jounin claim -”

That deadpan tone seeped like acid under Kaoru’s skin, and she couldn’t help retorting: “He was surprised, damnit! I can never forget that goddamn ridiculous  _‘oro’_!

Yukishiro’s black eyes widened, and the resulting silence was so deep that one could have heard a pin drop. But then a slow smile rose to her lips and she whispered softly, “So, you really did find Kenshin… This changes everything.”

Suddenly Yukishiro stood up and bowed, “Lord Hokage - would you permit Kamiya-san to join a S-ranked mission to hunt the missing ninja – Himura Kenshin, the Hitokiri Battousai.”

_Eeh? Say whaaaat?_ Kaoru blanched in shock.

“…Yukishiro-san, though I am supportive of your coalition’s goals, I’m hesitant to order a sensei of one of my genin teams on such a dangerous mission. Moreover, what use would Kamiya-sensei even be to you? While she is talented in combat, she isn’t very suited for search-and-destroy missions.”     

 “Kamiya-sensei is the first ninja Himura has allowed to his close proximity since his disappearance. His ability to sense chakra presences covers a mile’s radius and he can’t be fooled. But for some reason, your ninja not only got close – she exchanged words with him. That is something I can use.” Yukishiro remarked calmly, and then she tilted her head; “Also… what would we gain with his death?”

“Ah,“ The Hokage nodded thoughtfully, “I see. Very well, I’ll allow it – if Kamiya-sensei accepts.”

And as they both turned to look at her, Kaoru swallowed in unease – feeling like mouse trapped between two cats. Finally, she whispered: “I’m not a killer.”

“Kamiya, I don’t want him dead.” Yukishiro smiled grimly, her eyes fierce, “My village is ruled by a ruthless dictator, and we - the Mist’s new rebel movement - can’t overthrow him without capable fighters.”

 “…you mean…?”

“I want to recruit him.” 


	23. Heart of the Sword - ISO VR verse 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If I don’t hold the sword, I can’t protect you / If I hold the sword, I can’t embrace you
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU, continues “Free Fall”. (ISO VR-verse, part (8)
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya
> 
> Word count: 1000

“…doesn’t look anything like Niitsu, either! Urgh, for all that I know, the violet eyes could even be common in VR…” The young woman muttered to herself, while marching determinedly forward towards the city, her angry steps kicking up dust. Her red faced exasperation was quite amusing and Kenshin picked up his pace. It wouldn’t do to lose her, no matter how much she wished to be rid of him. 

Truthfully, he couldn’t fault her for her mortified reaction. After all, his attempt to catch her from her inconvenient spawn location at the sky hadn’t gone quite as planned. The long and short of it was that the physics had done their job – and her being both taller and heavier than him had messed up his coordination. Though Kenshin hardly minded taking the brunt of the impact, untangling their awkward position had ended with her straddling his waist – very improper and rather scandalous circumstance for  _any_  young lady.

It could have ended there, with profound apologies… but then she had let out that stunned whisper: “ _Shinta.”_

And as long as Kenshin could remember, his most dreadful nightmares had contained an unknown woman’s death throes, repeating that very same name. The fragment had no context, and Kenshin had spent the last twenty years pointedly ignoring its unsettling implications. But now this young lady’s first word after her spawning was a name and  _that name_?

 _What on earth? Even if it was a coincidence and it very well could be…_  Kenshin frowned,  _how can she retain her memory?_

_And what exactly is VR? Who is Niitsu? Why does she need to find this person, this Shinta?_

_Everything_ she said or did added to the mystery and kept tickling his thrice-damned curiosity. For that reason, and because it was the decent thing to do, Kenshin had kept following her to make sure she would settle well. After all, the spawning was a disorienting and dangerous time and the accompanying loss of memory was only a part of the challenge. The most important thing was to learn the unspoken rules of this world - and that was something the new arrivals didn’t even always get the chance to do.

No, the sad truth was that Yamato was a cruel and war-torn land, divided into countless hostile factions. The strong preyed on the weak and the lords only protected their own. In the beginning, no one had family, possessions, or safety - if there was something they wanted, they needed to take it with their own hands. The wars between rivaling clans were endless and as for the newly spawned… well, the recruiters weren’t always willing to take no for an answer.  _And she is heading straight to Edo, to the heart of Saigo’s power… looking for someone with a dangerous name like that?_

It was pure madness - although his decision to follow her was even more foolish. The Choshuu’s and Satsuma’s broken alliance was still a very sore matter, even ten years after the revolution.

“Miss, if this one might ask – who is this Takamori Shintarou you are looking for, that is?” Kenshin hesitantly asked, trying to find some way to steer her clear from this foolhardy path.

“No one important!” She hissed at him, her sea blue eyes blazing with inner fire. “Listen, I am grateful that you caught me, but I don’t need your help! I can get by on my own just fine!”

“Oro! But, Miss, Edo is a dangerous place, especially for –“

“Shut up! I’m not some damsel in distress, I don’t need to be protected! Hell, as soon as I find a stick I can use as a weapon, I’ll be able to defend myself!”

“Err…” Kenshin started, baffled by her vehemence. Wasn’t it only logical to accept help in the face of unknown? And of course he knew she was a capable swordswoman, the signs were blatantly obvious: calluses, that controlled, almost other-worldly ki and the easy grace of fighter in her gait.

 _But yes, the matter of weapons is something one really should have brought up earlier,_ Kenshin frowned. “About that – there is no need to find one, that there isn’t. Please, watch.”

Closing his eyes, Kenshin held out his hand and focused on his ki – calling forth the projection of his will. The energy flowed easily to his hands, spinning around his fingers before taking the shape of a simple, sheathed katana. “Here in Yamato, everybody is always armed – please remember that.”

“…how did you do that? What are you?” She gasped, her beautiful eyes wide as saucers and Kenshin smiled; “This one is a nobody - just a simple Rurouni. However, one would be pleased to teach you this, if you allowed it.”

“I…”

“Please, Miss. No one should be defenseless, that they shouldn’t.” And finally, she saw past his shortness, delicate features and youthful looks and recognized the fellow swordsman offering help.

 _Now you are listening,_ Kenshin smiled in approval. And on a whim, he decided to test the waters: “Might this one have the honor of knowing your name, that is?”

The newcomers  _never_  remembered their names. It was a fact – and for this reason everybody was given one when joining a clan. Even Kenshin had taken a surname when he had joined Choshuu at thirteen, over a decade ago.

“I’m Kamiya Kaoru.” She blushed and bowed – and Kenshin’s smile finally reached his eyes.

And though it was dangerous and stupid, as the hunters were always on his trail… she had given him her name, possibly her true one. How could he not honor that? So, he bowed and took a plunge into the unknown: “This one is called Himura Kenshin.”

Her smile did some strange magic in his chest. Kenshin grinned in delight, and stepped closer to explain: “Now, the first thing you should know about summoning a weapon is that they are reflections of you – you can’t affect their shape any more than you can change who you are…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fun fact - because how fucked up this verse is, Kaoru is actually couple inches taller than Kenshin. I will explain it more later, but it’s a nutritional thing - after all, it’s expensive to feed the prisoners and it isn’t like they can complain, eh? On the other hand, Kaoru has enjoyed all the joys my wacky scifi civilization has to offer. For a modern woman she is quite short, but compared to Kenshin’s 5’2” she is tall.


	24. Innocent until proven guilty - ISO VR verse 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Innocent Until Proven Guilty
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU, ISO VR verse part 9, continues “Heart of the Sword”. 
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 999

_Maybe, instead of ISO VR, Niitsu plunged me into a Warring States period drama by mistake_ , Kaoru though with dry humor. It certainly would explain some things: the old-fashioned scenery, how everyone wore garbs more common to the samurai of old… even the clan wars Kenshin had mentioned.  

However, that theory was contradicted by the fact that even now she could feel her energy – ki – flowing inside her.

It was an utterly  _alien_  feeling.

_Thank god I didn’t need to figure it out alone_ , Kaoru ruefully thought and smiled at the wanderer walking by her side. 

At first she hadn’t wanted to have anything to do with the dangerously cute redhead. After all, the people stuck in this sick dream were all prisoners, and Kaoru was not stupid enough to trust any of them.

But despite her best attempts to ditch him, Kenshin had stayed at her side – patiently offering help and advice. And though he hardly was the best of teachers, being quite bad at explaining things in terms she could understand, at least he  _tried_.

Simply for that reason, Kaoru would have been glad to call him her friend.

_Now, if only I could figure out why such a sweet guy is here in the first place – he can’t be a criminal, for god’s sake. Even if he has that scar on his cheek and a sword, he isn’t the type!_

_…well, unless a horrible sense in fashion could be considered a crime,_ Kaoru scoffed and shook her head.Then, noticing that Kenshin was uncharacteristically pensive, she sobered; “don’t stress so much, Kenshin. I get that you don’t like this town much… but frankly, among all these people there must be someone who knows something about Shinta. Do you have any idea where to find the police?”

“Oro?” His questioning look made it clear that she had found yet another glaring difference between the VR and the real world. Hastily, she corrected; “or any sort of authority..”

“Ah… well, for information, approaching a clan would be your best bet, Miss Kaoru. And here in Edo, the Satsuma holds the power, so it does. However, the clans won’t share their intelligence for free with the outsiders – ugh!“ Kenshin’s explanation was cut short, when someone small suddenly barreled right into his back, pushing him face first to the ground.

“Hey, you!” Kaoru screamed, and lunged – and only by a sheer chance she managed to grab the kid in time. However, nothing could have prepared her to facing the same young boy, whom she had unwittingly got caught and sentenced for life just a couple weeks ago. Blanching white in shock, Kaoru gasped: “Oh god, it’s you…”

“Lemme go! I have to win this!” The hellion screamed, and kicked her shin. And before Kaoru had any time to think or react, or change her hold, he bit her hand and – “AAAAHuughh!”  

And then he was off.

The whole encounter could only have taken seconds, but it had shaken her to the core. Heart aching with guilt, Kaoru stared after the kid’s retreating back.  _If not for my mistake, he could still have a future in the real world…_

“Lucky… only the coin purse…” Kenshin muttered, patting down his sleeves and the little satchels in which he carried his possessions. Kaoru paid no mind to his inspection, only rubbed her smarting hand and asked: “Win what?”

“Most likely it was a test to prove his usefulness, Miss Kaoru. Some sort of a thieves’ guild, one assumes. Those are usually willing to recruit children, that is.”

“What do you mean… that’s sick!” Kaoru yelped, staring at him like he had grown another head. “What’s that idiot doing, trying to join…“

“Miss Kaoru… please, try to forgive him.” Kenshin whispered. His violet eyes held unfathomable sadness, and in that moment, he seemed  _old._  “The clans are everything here. And for a young boy like that… this one would assume he hasn’t taken a name yet. Being without memory -”   

“What do you mean…? Of course he has a name – he is Yahiko Myojin!” Kaoru burst out. Gritting her teeth, she stomped the ground and cursed; “Goddammit!”

“Oro?

“Sorry Kenshin – but I have to go!” Kaoru shouted over her shoulder, and dashed after the thief. It was stupid and reckless, and just the sort of poor judgment that had gotten her into this fucking mess in the first place. But how could she let the kid go? Especially when it was  _her_  mistakes that had doomed him into this fate?

_I couldn’t live with myself if I walked away now! Not while I’m still Kamiya Kaoru and have my soul!_

Every now and then, she stopped to demand from people if they had seen a young pick-pocket, or if they knew any thieves’ clans, or where children were recruited. And finally Kaoru found herself in the outskirts of the town, in a rather ominous-looking, abandoned old shrine.

And although she was sure this was the right place… there was something terribly wrong here. The courtyard was cast in shadows and she couldn’t see a soul. However, those footprints on the ground hadn’t made themselves… Suddenly, she heard light steps behind her. Gasping, Kaoru spun around and - “Kenshin! What are you doing here…?” 

“Miss Kaoru, please hurry! Something’s not right!”

Before Kaoru could give him an answer, a veritable giant stepped out of the building. And hiding behind him was the thief, Yahiko.

“Hohohohooo, you lured us a jackpot today, boy! A broad that could be a Witch, and even better -”

_A trap!_ Kaoru inhaled sharply - and just like Kenshin had taught her – focused her ki, summoning the wooden bokken to her hands. Not that it would help much, she realized with a sinking feeling. There were lurking figures in the shadows all around them

“That red hair and a cross-shaped scar… the shorty can only be the notorious Himura Battousai. Hah! Saigo’s reward for Choshuu’s greatest assassin will make us rich!”


	25. Blazing Will - Hunger Games verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penalty prompt: Hunger Games
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, (Hunger Games)
> 
> Setting: Crossover fusion AU 
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Megumi Takani, (Yahiko Myojin)
> 
> Word count: 997

”For god’s sake! Ken-san, you cannot just ignore the girl!” Megumi burst out in a fit of temper.

As always, the widely popular socialite was dressed to kill, and her features were painted in the newest styles. However, even layers and layers of make-up did nothing to hide how angry she really was with him.

Kenshin sighed, and looked to the side – unwilling to acknowledge her tantrum in any way. Part of it was that Miss Megumi Takani, the presenter for the 99th Hunger Games, had no right whatsoever to condemn his actions or the lack of them. After all, she hadn’t been forced to watch the youths that were made her responsibility to march into their deaths for 13 years in a row.

Unlike him. Being a survivor was hell - there wasn’t a day Kenshin hadn’t regretted how Tomoe had jumped in front of his sword to save him.

“Kaoru Kamiya – she reminds you of her, doesn’t she?”

“No… not really.” Frowning, Kenshin finally turned to look at one of his only friends these days. Megumi’s dark eyes held terrible sympathy, and he swallowed – and nodded towards the training area where the tributes were sparring. “Kaoru Kamiya is nothing like Tomoe, that she isn’t. She is loud, full of opinions and charisma. If she hadn’t stepped out and volunteered to save that little girl… Miss Kaoru truly would have had a bright future ahead of her, that she would.”

“So why you aren’t helping her? The other districts’ tributes have years of training and the very best of teachers pushing them up to par!  Even with her kendo… that brave girl is going to die if you don’t man up and stop avoiding her!”

“…yes.”

“You can’t mean that, Ken-san. You can’t… or if you do, you aren’t the man I thought you were.” Megumi demanded, her eyes glistening with frustrated tears. “Do you really think Tomoe would have wanted you to live like this? You have to learn to trust yourself again!”

They say the best strikes are the ones when you don’t notice you have been hit until you start bleeding. Kenshin clenched his fist tight, and inhaled sharply.  _She is right, damn her._

“…I, I – this one is “ He stammered, trying to find the right words in his shock.

However, the beautiful presenter wasn’t having any of it and interrupted him decisively, “Save your apologies and just go!”

There was nothing he could say to that, so he stood and turned to leave. As he reached the doorway, Megumi hollered after him; “You can thank me by saving my favorite tribute – I’ve got a lot of money riding on her!”

“Heaven forbid that you couldn’t afford a new dress daily, that is.“ Kenshin quipped, shaking his head – but he did start to walk towards the tribute’s training area. The training room reserved for District 11 was at the end of the hallway, and both of the young tributes were inside, sparring.

Stopping to gauge the situation, Kenshin frowned. Miss Kamiya was teaching basic strikes to the male tribute, the ten year old Yahiko Myojin. It seemed that their public profiles were accurate and the boy had little to no fighting skills – or any sort of education for that matter.

“Just show me the next move, Ugly!” Inwardly Kenshin cringed at the coarse language, and the disrespect for his teacher the boy displayed.  _Master would have had my hide for that…_

“Focus, twerp! There is a reason why we take this one step at a time!” The young lady retorted hotly, and went through the basic kata again. Her movements were precise and her technique was perfect – Kenshin raised his brow in surprise. Very impressive, especially considering that she was only 17 - and a woman, no less.

However, that bokken… why hadn’t he seen her holding a real blade even once? His heart sinking in his chest, Kenshin swallowed and recalled the ugly rumor the other mentors had been talking about. The gossip in the Capitol was that Miss Kaoru Kamiya’s sword style didn’t condone killing. Without stopping to think it through, Kenshin drew his sword, and interrupted: “May I step in, Miss?”

“You…” She gasped, her sea blue eyes widening in recognition. Then she bit her lip and nodded once – accepting his implicit challenge. Slowly, she started circling him, focusing on him completely.

Taking in her defensive stance, Kenshin nodded in approval.  _Let’s see, what she can do -_

And then in a smooth but painstakingly slow motion he began the age old dance of death, of blood and steel, testing her form, trying out the gaps and her reactions. One strike after another, she dodged his lunges and feints, and parried his blunted reverse blade with her bokken.

Almost in spite of himself, Kenshin smiled and danced faster.

Not giving in even for an inch, she defended against his attacks. Even when the pace became so fast that she couldn’t keep up, even when her breath started wheezing, even when the bruises and cuts he dealt kept adding up… those utterly magnificent blue eyes never left him.

_She is good… far better than I had even dared to hope for,_ Kenshin paused to stare at her in awe. _But why hasn’t she attacked?_

With skill like that, she must have seen some gaps in his form – he was well aware that he had gotten complacent and rusty during these last few years. Frowning, Kenshin voiced his thoughts: ”Your style is definitely a good one, that is is. However, when you spot an opening, you need to take advantage and go for the kill.”

“I don’t kill.”

Only three words, and somehow they left him utterly speechless. “You do realize what will happen if you continue like this? Those pretty ideals are not worth your life, that they aren’t.”

“Even so…“ She gritted her teeth, and looked at him. Her eyes were blazing with fire: “I will find a way.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Or how win yourself a stalwart protector - AKA “angsty fluffball” Kenshin.


	26. Beginnings - NARUTO crossover verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I told you we should have taken the left!"
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto
> 
> Setting: Crossover fusion AU, NARUTO crossover verse 3, continues “Two Cats”. 
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Tomoe Yukishiro 
> 
> Word count: 1000

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing your face around here.” The Tanzaku Gai’s Chief of police noted dryly.  

Kaoru cringed in guilt. Although the sudden sighting of a missing ninja had been a valid reason to abort the mission, it still was very awkward to face the police left to handle the mess. “I’m terribly sorry, but I had no choice in the matter, the rank of the mission rose far over what my team’s capable to handle.”

“I’ll say – a little girl and team of children, stepping onto the police’s turf. What use is the ninjas’ chakra nonsense if we can’t trust you to keep your word? I did warn the town council, but did they stop to listen? No, they never do. Well, this is the result.”  

With every cutting word, he hammered the nail deeper into her heart.  Kaoru inhaled sharply, but before she could answer, the third person in the meeting – the Head of Mist’s Hunter division, Tomoe Yukishiro – inquired calmly; “And what result might this be? You don’t seem very concerned for a man with a serial murder case in his hands, Chief Uramura.”

The police officer scowled at the remark, and didn’t deign to answer. Instead, he turned his back to them and walked to look out of window.  

_What is she doing?_ Kaoru frowned at the Mist kunoichi.  _We can’t afford to piss him off! We need the police’s help to retrace the real Battousai’s movements!_

“The situation was resolved successfully and the perpetrators caught. No thanks to you, or any ninja for that matter. In fact, I should demand reparations for the hassle you put us through, Miss Kamiya.”

“I didn’t…” Kaoru gasped.

However, before she could apologize, Tomoe cut in; “Kamiya-sensei made the only decision a genin team’s leader could.”

Chief Uramura frowned in disbelief, but Tomoe didn’t even bat an eye. Instead, she continued in a deadpan tone: “Her students are children, and though the chakra gives us an advantage over most civilian fighters… the missing ninja, whom Kamiya-sensei faced, is the most feared murderer of the village of the bloody Mist.”

“But…”

“If the mission’s interruption caused undue harm, you can demand a refund for the first installment. However, Miss Kamiya’s decision making shouldn’t be questioned.”

The debate continued, and Kaoru couldn’t help but to stare in amazement at Tomoe Yukishiro. The highly reserved jounin, whom Kaoru had been very hesitant about, defended her failed mission with infallible logic. And slowly but surely, her counterarguments were turning the angry police officer around. Finally, Tomoe managed to lead the conversation to what happened to the case itself.

“…the gang was beaten unconscious. No one was killed, not even the street killer Battousai. It was the strangest thing I ever saw, but the thugs we interrogated all swore that the one who subdued them was not a ninja, but a wandering swordsman.”

“Beaten?” Tomoe asked with a raised brow; “swordsmanship hardly allows for blunt-force attacks.”

“Most of the injuries were broken bones and badly bruised welts. Almost exactly like the kind of damage the back end of the blade might do. However, the angles of the strikes don’t match to conventional flipped hold - instead it’s almost like the blade itself was  _reversed_.” The police Chief looked just as mystified as Kaoru felt.

Even if she knew one swordsman who had been there, who could have had a motive to step in to solve the case… it couldn’t be.  

_The missing ninja don’t just turn into vigilantes._

However, even that certainty was slipping from her like sand between her fingers, as Tomoe prompted the police for the distinguishing features: “…very short man, dressed in a pink kimono. Easy to recognize, especially with that cross-shaped scar and red hair…”

_…so it_ was _him._

_Huh…_

_Who is this Kenshin Himura?_

_And why doesn’t Tomoe look surprised? But rather… is that a real smile?_ Kaoru was boggled. While she hardly knew the older woman, during these past few days on the road she had learned that Tomoe didn’t really let any of her emotions show.

_Oh my god… she_ is _smiling. It’s slight, but it is there!_   

It was absolutely stunning how much difference a simple emotion could make. And so, when they concluded the meeting, having both soothed the civilian polices’ ruffled feathers and gotten all the information they needed in the same stroke, Kaoru found herself looking at Tomoe Yukishiro in a new light.

The woman truly resembled an iceberg, there were endless mysteries buried under her stoic reserve. As they walked through the town, Kaoru’s curiosity reared its ugly head – from what she had seen, obviously Tomoe must know this missing ninja far better than a recruiter could just from reports.  _If the Battousai was in Mist ten years ago, maybe they served together?_

"I told you we should have taken the left!" A very familiar voice suddenly shouted, interrupting Kaoru’s musings.

_Oh god, they didn’t,_ Kaoru blanched, but there they were - her trio of hellions was blocking the street with their quarreling. Her temper boiling over, Kaoru marched to her team and demanded: “Yahiko, Yutaro – shut it! And Tsubame, what the  _hell_  are you doing here?”

“Kamiya-sensei! You are all right!” The genin exclaimed, parroting each other. And then her most volatile hellion, Yahiko, quipped arrogantly; “You arranged us to have two months of self-study for Chunin exams. Does it make difference if we decide to study outside of the village?” 

“You idiots!” Kaoru gritted her teeth, and tried to decide whether she wanted to hug them or strangle them; “And it didn’t cross your minds that leaving your village without permission can be grounds for treason?

Her hellions were now gaping at her in shock – clearly they hadn’t thought this through. Kaoru sighed,  _what the hell am I going to do with them?_

“Let them stay, call it a learning experience if nothing else. Besides they could prove to be useful - and Kenshin never hurt children.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Mostly laying foundations for the incoming mess. Hah. You have no idea what I am going for with this…. *muahahahahahahhaaa*


	27. Hitman - HITMAN verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hitman
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU 
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura 
> 
> Word count: 999

_Goddammit, Kaoru! If there is a wrong place to be at the wrong fucking time, you have always been sure to stumble on it – but this takes the cake!_ Kaoru exhaled slowly through her gritted teeth, and pointed her handgun at the locked door. At her side, the shady, piece of a shit politician she had been investigating was jumping at every scream and gunshot they heard in the distance.

Kaoru’s hands were trembling just like his - though for an entirely different reason.

Usually, the sole heir of the Agency’s former Chief never let the sounds of a fight get to her. After all, it meant that the enemy was distracted and that would give her the chance to escape, or at least to call back up, seek cover and pepper the sons of bitches with bullets. However…

_I counted twelve guards at the entrance – how can he go through them so fast? It can’t have been more than a minute since the break in…_

Sweat beaded on her forehead as the last shots rang out – echoing in the silence of the large office. Then, soft footsteps approached… and Kaoru held her breath, leaning her back against the desk as the handle of the locked door dipped down.

_Please, Lady Luck! I will never mock you again if you cover my ass just this once!  I only have a ten round clip and bad position to fire!_

The faint scratching inside the lock was her answer.

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut and slowly eased off the safety from her pistol. However, the lock being worked over was too much for the politician at her side, and suddenly Junsaro Tani grabbed her arm and madly babbled at her: “Kamiya! They are coming, they are coming – you have to protect me!”

“Shut up, idiot!” Kaoru hissed and slapped his hands away.

_Fuck!_   _I should have known_   _it would all go to hell!_ She cursed and scrambled to secure her aim, knowing that an ambush was no longer an option and now she could only rely on speed.  _I just need one hit! Just_ one _to slow them down!_

Too bad  _they_  knew it too – and suddenly the lock was shot thrice, the door kicked in and the resulting rain of splinters forced Kaoru to shoot on instinct at the figure in black that moved like greased lighting. 

One, two, three –  _gods, they are fast!_

_I can’t hit them, not like this…. I have to risk it!_  Kaoru abandoned her cover, rolled to the right and let her gun  _roar_.

“STAY STILL AND DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!”

Seven, eight, nine…  _oh gods, Tani! Kaoru, how could you forget the Bastard?!_

There was no other choice left, and Kaoru didn’t even stop to think about it – just dashed over the desk to get between the enemy and the politician. Maybe by sacrificing herself, she would get the last chance for a clear shot…

It was a stupidly reckless thing, the sort that tended to get people killed.

It was also an incredibly  _brave_  move – and in the falling dust, the dark figure finally stopped moving and stared at her. He was a shockingly short man, around her height. His red hair was done in a high tail and he was dressed in a black suit and a pair of sunglasses… perhaps the only thing that suggested violence from his benign looks was the gruesome cross-shaped scar etched on his left cheek. However, Kaoru didn’t doubt for a moment that she was facing a professional hitman – even after such fight, even throughout this moment mutual of assessment, his Beretta was held so steady that one could have balanced a coin on the barrel.

In comparison, Kaoru’s own Springfield shook miserably as her pulse raced at impossible speeds.

“Kamiya, did you get them?” The question sounded tentative and clothes rustled behind her as Tani was rising to stand… and the hitman glanced to the direction of his voice.

_Yes, now!_

It all happened in an instant: two gunshots rang out.

Only one thud followed.

The red haze of anger didn’t distract her from the fact that he had at least four bullets left, while her last one had missed his head by half an inch, only breaking his sunglasses. 

The tense silence stretched – and his goddamn violet eyes were still fixed on her. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru bit out: “Why didn’t you kill me first?”

He didn’t answer, and neither was he meeting her eyes. Instead his interest was somewhere lower…  _the perv!_

_No, wait… my badge?_

Suddenly, a voice rang in the silence: “894341, come in. Are all targets down?”

Not letting his gun move an inch, the hitman raised his left hand to his earpiece and softly murmured: “Yes.”

_What…? What am I, chopped liver?_

“You are late. Get rid of the evidence and move your ass. You have only three minutes left.” The voice at the other end commanded and cut the line.

_Three minutes until what? Did they plant charges to the manor?_ The thought was chilling, but she had only an empty gun to throw at him, not even close to good enough distraction against a pro… Before Kaoru could attempt to charge and try for a close-contact fight, the hitman frowned. His eyes never straying from hers, he slowly loosened his tie a couple inches – and tilted his head to the side.

Kaoru gasped: his neck was covered in scars, and there was a large tattoo – clearly of yakuza origin, no doubt about it. Very stylish, but among the black threads something glinted.

_What on earth?_

However, before she could get a better look, he holstered his gun under his jacket and deftly fastened his tie once more with a final glance to the badge at her belt. Then he turned around and dashed out – leaving dumbfounded Kaoru to stare at his red-covered head…

…and the back of his neck, shaved bare, displaying an elegant spider’s web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Modern AU, in which I try my twist on the classic Ruroken cliche “what if Kenshin was still a killer?" 
> 
> Kaoru is such a badass here… though I’m sorry if she seems OOC. However, in this plotbunny, the world will be quite brutal and she needs to be able to face the villains on even ground.


	28. A guilty pleasure - MAKE A WISH verse 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A guilty pleasure
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 6, continues “A sleepless night“)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani
> 
> Word count: 999

_…gods, she is beautiful when she smiles._

Kenshin stared at his date at the annual New Year’s charity gala, the stunning rock singer Miss Kaoru Kamiya. She was sitting across from him, obviously enjoying the friendly banter at their dinner table. For the life of him, though, Kenshin couldn’t follow the conversation. His blood flow wasn’t really focused on his brain right now… as embarrassing as it was to admit.

The soft touch of a foot slowly rubbing his calf wasn’t exactly helping his dilemma.

It had begun some time ago, when the dinner had been served. The perpetrator had been quite obvious - Miss Kaoru’s grin wasn’t exactly subtle. At first, Kenshin had been surprised that she would make such a bold move on their first public date since the paparazzi fiasco… after all,  _she_ had been the one concerned about the situation with his record company and disgruntled fans.

However, as the rubbing continued, Kenshin slowly relaxed and begun to enjoy the teasing.

It was odd, but fun.

He hadn’t felt like this since his teen years. It was impossible to explain what it was, but something in the fierce Miss Kaoru Kamiya breathed  _life_  into his shivered soul and brought a smile to his lips. Simply for that he would have been in love with her.

Kenshin was perfectly ready to go on one knee on the spot, if he wasn’t sure that it would scare her off. Some people might say that a few weeks of dating in private wasn’t enough, but they had never encountered this feeling before. Kenshin had, and he had lost it – and this time he wouldn’t waste time on dithering. 

Well, any more time than what she needed – after all, Kaoru wasn’t a woman to be pushed. No, she was an independent, head-strong lady, who  _wanted_  to make her own choices.  _That_  was blatantly obvious, anyone could see that, and Kenshin had no trouble to dance on her terms.

The exact opposite, in fact.

It was almost a guilty pleasure of his, to follow her lead. In romance and other things, she seemed to do things her way and wasn’t shy about expressing her opinions. For example her dress tonight; a simple, black pant suit was an elegant choice and the tasteful white gold jewelry brought out her blue eyes beautifully – but she was still the only woman in the room who wasn’t wearing a dress or heels.

_A radical choice, perhaps, but she is iridescent_ , Kenshin smiled in admiration. In any case, it wasn’t like he had any idea what was considered proper nowadays, as it had been 14 years since he had even looked at a woman that way…

“Earth to Ken-man!” A loud and boisterous voice called, and Kenshin blinked, stunned; “…oro?”

“You might wish to answer the lady,” The friendly punk rocker, Sanosuke Sagara, grinned in good humor from his spot across the table. Next to him, Kaoru was blushing and even Miss Megumi Takani sitting to his right smirked. Clearly, he had missed something…

“…oh, I don’t mind Ken-san’s inattention. Who needs feeble explanations, when the train of his thoughts is blatantly obvious?” Miss Megumi quipped. Then she covered her mouth with her fan and laughed.

Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks, Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. The whole point of attending this gala together with Miss Kaoru had been a compromise with his brand manager on how to let the cat out of the bag regarding their relationship. However, Kenshin had never been very open about showing his feelings – that’s why he had become a singer in the first place.

“Well, some of us like things put straight on the table. If the fox doesn’t, I’ll bite. What was with your manager denying the whole thing, if you are now together?” Sano asked, leaning forward in unrestrained curiosity.

Noting the hesitant glance from his date, Kenshin frowned. Perhaps it would be prudent to admit something. After all, he couldn’t err too badly in this friendly company and it seemed that Miss Kaoru would appreciate some reassurance from his part.

“The record company and some fans expressed their concern, that they did – none of them expected this one to change, or take a new direction with his music. After all, this one’s image has been very stable for a long time, that it has.” Kenshin shook his head ruefully, and glanced at his date with a smile: “They will have all the time in the world to get used to the shock – if Miss Kaoru doesn’t mind.”

Her resulting smile was bright enough to make his heart skip a beat.

“I’ll say – well, good for you both!” Sano grinned and leaned over the table to slap him on the shoulder. Even Miss Megumi smiled, genuinely pleased for a change.

For some reason, to have their colleagues’ unabashed approval felt  _good_. Kenshin hadn’t expected such a simple thing to matter, but oddly it did.

All of a sudden, the rubbing of his calf resumed, and Sano leaned forward and winked at Megumi: “Say, fox, I have been taking lessons since your harsh comments at the “Make a Wish” concert. I could show you some new moves.”

Megumi frowned, “I’ll pass. My toes are still bruised from the last time. Besides, I have to powder my nose.”

“Oh, you saw where the restrooms are? I’ll come with you.” Miss Kaoru stated and together the ladies stood up. The very moment, the foot rubbing his calf froze still – and a chill of foreboding struck Kenshin,  _don’t tell me…_     

Across from him, Sano blanched.

In a stunned silence, both men stared at the beautiful ladies walking away. Then, without a single word, the foot that had been rubbing Kenshin’s calf the whole evening was pulled away. Kenshin sighed deeply, and with remarkable patience buried his face in his hands, mournfully whispering the only word that could convey his feelings on the matter: “Oro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: More of these adorable dorks….
> 
> I confess that the inspiration to this scenario came from a dinner table conversation I heard while I was on a work trip to Münich last November. My German isn’t the best, so I didn’t catch all the details… but apparently my boss’ daughter's boyfriends had played some footsie by accident. *grins*


	29. Chasing a ghost - HITMAN verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh? And who’s gonna stop me?
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, HITMAN verse 2 (continues “Hitman”) 
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Doctor Gensai 
> 
> Word count: 1000

_Something about this stinks,_  Kaoru frowned, thinking back on her report to the Chief of Operations.  _I swear Uramura was spooked, almost like he noticed something he wasn’t willing to share…_

Such secretiveness was unusual, and quite possibly dangerous.

Climbing up the ranks of the Agency, Kaoru had learned to value information. Even the most insignificant rumor could become important during an investigation. However, in the case of Junsarou Tani’s and his 17 guards’ murder, she had an obvious starting point for unraveling the mess: the hitman.

She hadn’t had the chance to scour the databanks properly, yet. But a routine sweep through criminal records hadn’t produced any results. Short asian males with ties to the yakuza were a dime in a dozen – but none of them had violet eyes  _and_  red hair. The public records had been a bust, just like her check with the Interpol.

Shouldn’t someone so unusual be  _easier_  to find?

To her never-ending annoyance, her other lead, the spider’s web tattoo, didn’t seem to be connected to any known Yakuza gang, either.

 _…but Uramura isn’t the only one who keeps an ear out for rumors,_ Kaoru bit her lip in thought and suddenly turned around.  _It’s a long shot, but I lose nothing by asking._

_Besides, it’s been a while since I have chatted with the old man._

Thankfully, for once the Head of Medical department, Doctor Gensai, wasn’t up to his elbows in research or teaching. In fact he seemed genuinely glad by her abrupt visit, “Kaoru-chan, my, my… this is a surprise!”

“Good to see you too, Gensai-sensei.” She grinned in answer, feeling her tense hesitation to melt away. Just why hadn’t she kept in touch with him better? Taking the free chair in his office, Kaoru sat down and glanced around – noting the new photographs on the cabinet shelf, “Oh, the girls are in elementary school already?”

“The time truly flies – even Suzume-chan has learned her letters already. They make me proud,“ the old doctor nodded jovially. Then he frowned; “however, I hear that you had quite an ordeal yesterday. Are you alright?”

“Not a scratch,“ Kaoru nodded promptly. Noting his concerned look, she hurried to explain; “One of your nurses looked me over and I had a chat with a counselor. It’s all taken care of.”

“Are you quite sure? Your father raised you tough, but the field agent’s role can be harsh. And you are so young…“

Clenching her fists in annoyance, Kaoru forced a smile on her lips – acutely recalling why there never were enough hours in the day to meet with her father’s old friend.  _No need to get defensive. He means well, even if he never quite understood your reasons for applying to the field._

_Calm down, Kaoru. Keep it friendly._

“Thank you, I really am fine. But there  _was_  something I wanted to ask you about. Uramura got really tight-lipped during my report. However, when I ran a search for violet eyed, asian redheads…”

The old doctor raised his hand to interrupt her, “Wait a moment, Kaoru-chan.”

 _Huh,_   _so I was right…_ Kaoru watched with a raised brow as the old doctor turned to his computer and started tapping on the keyboard.

Sighing deeply, Gensai made a beckoning gesture; “Usually I wouldn’t let anyone anyone unauthorised see the personnel reports, but in this case… I’ll make an exception.”

A mere glimpse at the screen had Kaoru gasping in shock: “What the hell…?”

It was the profile of Special Agent Kenshin Himura, Security classification 9, MIA 30/1/04.

The redhead in the picture was notably young, in his early twenties at most. Though the scar on his cheek was missing the crossing line, it was undeniably the same man who had held her at gunpoint yesterday. 

“You recognize him… I feared this.” Doctor Gensai noted gravely, “I truly can’t fault Chief Uramura for his hesitation.“

“How so?”

“Because you are looking at a dead man.”

 _The fuck…? Is someone pulling wool over people’s eyes or what?_ Kaoru frowned in disbelief at the doctor’s dry comment.

Then, in a scornful tone Kaoru had never before heard the kindly old man use, Gensai continued; “I dare to say most people in the Agency were relieved when Himura was shot down a decade ago. They only tagged him missing in action because his body was never retrieved.”

“…just what did he do to deserve this kind of treatment?”  

Gensai frowned, tapping his knee in thought. “I assume you have heard that the Agency didn’t have the best reputation in the past?”

Kaoru nodded mutely; after all, it wasn’t exactly a secret that corruption had taken root in the agency in the aftermath of Cold War. Perhaps it was unavoidable, given how they had always recruited internationally. Thankfully, things had changed for the better under her father’s regime.

“Everyone engaged in shady deals back then, and information was constantly being leaked. Your father’s predecessor, Chief Katsura Kogoro, ended all that within two years. A respectable feat, even if his methods were not.”

“You mean…?”

“Himura was Katsura’s dragon, Kaoru. The Chief brought him into the ranks personally; gave him the highest clearances, all the personnel files and and a permission to hunt.  _Nobody_  knew Himura, but we all saw him destroy many good men.”

It was eerie to hear such  _hateful_ words from  _Gensai-sensei_.

”I’ll keep that in mind. Say, was anyone close to him? Other than his wife?” Kaoru asked, giving a final glance at the profile and the only dependant mentioned: Tomoe Himura, née Yukishiro.

“No. Men like Himura have no friends… But Kaoru, I told you this so you would step down from the investigation…”

“I know. However, this is my case.”

“It’s out of your league!” Doctor Gensai protested.

Even though the old man had always wished the best for her, Kaoru hadn’t seen eye to eye with him for years. Walking away, she let her temper surface with her parting comment; “Oh? And who’s gonna stop me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Such sass…. *I adore this Kaoru.*


	30. Let me take care of you - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: picture
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: CANON after series
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 992
> 
> ———————————————————
> 
> WARNINGS: NSFW 
> 
> This chapter is M-rated for a sexual act between two consenting adults.
> 
> Yes, really. 
> 
> However, as this is the first M-rated chapter in this drabble challenge so far, the rating of the collection still stays T. In any case, if lemon is not your cup of tea, please skip this.

”…peaceful.” Kaoru remarked, looking at the blooming cherry blossom tree from the shadow of the doorway. It was a very nice evening, made even better by the fact that Kenji was at Hiko’s and Tsubame had been insisting on looking after their youngest.

Even Kenshin was unusually relaxed. He was sitting on the porch, leaning against the pillar, enjoying the last rays of the sun.

 _Good – he could use some rest,_ Kaoru frowned. Kenshin’s back was slightly slumped and he was unconsciously rubbing his left shoulder on the exact spot where the ugly old bite wound still tended to cause him pain.

_Has he been overworking himself again?_

_No, that’s not it – he is not even trying to hide it from me,_ Kaoru bit her lip in though.  _Maybe it’s just an old pain flaring up?_

 _Well, I think I can help with that._ Smiling, she stepped forward and moved to kneel behind him.

“Oro?”

 “It’s peaceful here,“ Kaoru repeated with a laugh. Then she stroked his left shoulder – pushing his hand aside. “Is it aching badly?”

Kenshin sighed. Staring at the pastel colors of the evening sky, he calmly remarked; “No more than usual, that it isn’t.”

 _A straight answer… that bad, huh._ Kaoru frowned, and promptly tugged at the collar of his kimono. Kenshin turned slightly, and raised his brow in silent question.

“Let me take care of you,” she whispered and kneaded his shoulder softly.

It was a testament of their ten years of marriage that the former swordsman simply sighed with resignation, sat up and shrugged out of his top’s sleeves without further words. Kaoru felt muscles of his shoulders and then began to expertly work out the knots of tension.

Her fingers worked their magic, forcing the pain lines on his brow to finally begin to fade. It made him look years younger, his mid twenties at most, even with the grey peppering his red mane. The soft smile on his lips was  _beautiful._

Unavoidably, the familiar heat stirred in her veins.

Placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck, Kaoru breathed a small laugh at his startled gasp. Whispering, she explained: “I have missed seeing you.”

With two overly nosy hellions loose in the house, it went without saying that the only chance they had of sharing the simple joys of marriage was in the cover of darkness. Now, however, there were no such limitations.

Kissing a trail down his neck while avoiding the mural of old white lines, Kaoru slipped her hands around his chest and laid a gentle siege on his ticklish spots. He withstood it for barely a moment, before he tried to turn – and she nipped at his throat.

Inhaling sharply, he paused, goosebumps rising on his pale skin.

“Shh, it’s my turn – remember?” Kaoru noted softly and kissed the reddening spot on his neck.

Kenshin swallowed, but didn’t move.

Not even when her hands travelled lower… and traced feather light circles through the cotton of his hakama, teasing the hardening flesh underneath. Mercilessly, she kept teasing his slender neck, nibbling, kissing, licking… never once moving from her spot behind his back.

There was still enough light to see every minute detail – how his breathing grew deeper, how he gasped softly, closed his eyes… how the sweat beaded on his brow.  _Far more beautiful sight than all the colors of the dusk and the blossoming cherry tree combined_ , Kaoru decided.

However, her own pulse was quickening and the wetness between her tights was becoming quite distracting. Finally getting enough of it, she tugged the ties of his hakama loose. Straightening, Kaoru untied her own sash and met his eyes.

His violet eyes were hooded, and he lifted his hand to slowly trace her breast through the fabric. Swallowing a laugh, Kaoru pushed his fingers away and settled astride on his lap – slipping her hand to stroke his hardness. 

Leaning back on his hands, Kenshin scoffed at her – his lips twisting into the smallest pout.

Kaoru smiled, not deterred in the least.

It had taken her some time to notice, but still to this day Kenshin didn’t value his own pleasure. Truthfully, he even seemed guilty when receiving any. She found it both strange and sad, and so she had started this little game of theirs: for every night he got to take care of her happiness, she gained one to take care of his.

 _It’s only fair, after all,_ she grinned and deftly untied his fundoshi. Between her thighs, Kenshin was breathing deeply – but he still managed to gasp when she touched his softest skin. Not bothering to tease him anymore, she slipped him between her folds and sat down – groaning as his length sank deep inside her.

The stretch felt both familiar and exquisite at once, but the lightest of moans escaping his lips was even  _better_.

Rising slowly, she reached and cupped his face between her hands and leaned down to kiss his lips. Then, eyes locked into his, she brought her hips down fast in his lap. 

His violet eyes widened and he inhaled sharply.

Grinning in personal victory, Kaoru didn’t need more encouragement to move – rising slowly, coming down fast, at times alternating the tempo to keep him on his toes.

Every single one of his reactions fed the fire in her veins to burn even hotter.

She kissed him deeply, stroking his tongue with hers… it was passion, caring and love all rolled into one. The oldest dance there was - up and down, up and down – but still it was becoming unbearable. Somehow his arms had sneaked around her, but that was fine, it was all fine because he was there and he was beautiful and strong and  _hers_  - “oh, Kenshin!”

Shuddering between her thighs, Kenshin clung to her and rumbled a low groan: “…Kaoru.”

Slumping down to lean on his chest, utterly spend, Kaoru whispered, “I love you, dear husband of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Felt like writing smut. So have some very soft-core, fluffy smut.


	31. Forever - FOREVER verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “And I know it’s hard / But life’s a bit like that / When it pulls you down / And stabs you in the back" - Silly Song by Scouting For Girls
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, FOREVER verse 1 
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura 
> 
> Word count: 1000

”…say, was that one picture from Japan?” Kaoru asked with a grin, cupping her chin with her palm. The cheese cake in front of her wasn’t nearly as interesting as her date, an adorable photographer named Kenshin Himura. 

“Oro? Which one?”

Even the way he spoke was ridiculously charming, and Kaoru’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. “The one with the pathway up the stairs – taken in autumn.”

It was a beautiful and nostalgic piece, one she had seen during their third date when she had dropped to visit a gallery where some of his pictures were being displayed. It had particularly struck her eye as it reminded her of home - like she had been transported back to her youth. An age and lifetime ago, back when the world had been very different place, before the revolution, all that death and suffering… back when she had been just a normal Samurai clan’s daughter.

As strange as it was, the private investigator known as Kaoru Kamiya, who occasionally helped the police to solve difficult cases in today’s New York… was a 153 years old woman who couldn’t die.

Or more accurately, it wasn’t that she couldn’t die… But ever since she had died in her fiancé’s arms at seventeen, she had found out that no matter how she would lose her life, she would wake up naked on a beach near Yokohama.

It was inexplicable, odd, ridiculous…  _and a total pain in the ass_ , Kaoru pouted, remembering the last time, and took a good sip of her coffee to abolish the memories.   

“Ah that one. It was from a pathway to a temple, near Kyoto, that it was.” Kenshin leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I knew it!” Kaoru looked up. Then in a determined attempt to wipe the morose thoughts from her mind, she grinned; “did you like it? The country, I mean.”

From what she had gathered, Kenshin was a true wandering spirit and had been practically everywhere.  Besides, he always seemed to have interesting stories to tell that brought a smile to her lips and his bright outlook in life was always full of hope for the better.

Hearing him talk of anything, spending time with him… it soothed something very painful in her heart and made her feel like a young girl in love again.

It was a simple happiness, one that she hadn’t believed she could ever find again.

“It’s a fine country, that it is. This one has been there many times, that one has. ”

“Oh. Do you speak Japanese, then?”

Suddenly, smiling that enigmatic smile of his, Kenshin remarked on a few things around the café they were in, speaking fluent Japanese.

However, no true Japanese could ever mistake him for a native – his accent was  _bizarre._ It was almost like hearing a mismatch of a rural kansai dialect combined with refined and old fashioned court speech.

 _Not_  something that one could pick up in real life… more like from watching way too many period dramas. Kaoru smiled at him, utterly charmed; “Sessha? De gozaru? Do you enjoy swordsmanship also, if you are such a modern samurai?“

“Something like that.” The redhead mumbled in embarrassment, his blush spreading to his neck.

It was an utterly adorable sight.

However, she wasn’t evil enough to keep teasing him, especially in these early stages of their dating. Not even if she had a rising red-blooded curiosity of how much lower his blush  _could_  spread.

Giving him some time to gather himself, Kaoru glanced around the café they were in. It was a trendy place near a popular shopping center, not too busy or too high end. However, the service was good and the desserts were delicious. Unfortunately, not everyone seemed to think so, because right across their window table a man with a dark beard, sunglasses and a trench coat stood up out of a sudden and left in haste, his cake half eaten.

“What’s with him…?” Kaoru muttered out loud, looking at his back.  _And why would he wear such a long coat in the middle of summer?_

“Oro?”

“That man who just left in a hurry.” Kaoru frowned, a bit perplexed. Working with the police, she often tended to notice the basic identifying factors of people, such as age, race, face, body type… but when it came to that stranger, she really couldn’t ascertain any of those.

“…it’s almost like he didn’t wish to be recognized.” She mumbled in thought, and stared at the table the man had sat. The half eaten dessert was still there… and so was the stranger’s suitcase.

 _What the hell? Don’t tell me…_  Acting on her slight suspicion, Kaoru stood up, dashed to the empty table and reached underneath it. The abandoned suitcase was surprisingly heavy, made of hard plastic and the locking mechanism was a standard issue.

“Miss Kaoru, what’s wrong?” Kenshin asked worriedly, covering her from the view of other customers.

“It might be nothing - but I need to be sure.” Kaoru bit out through her teeth, sat at the table and pulled the suitcase between her knees. Praying it was just her paranoia, she flipped open her pocket knife and started working on the lock in a hurry.

Some twenty seconds later the suitcase cracked open and with a sick lurch to her stomach Kaoru blanched in shock.

It was a C-4 plastic explosive, a rather crude device in actuality. However, there was a lot of it and the timer was displaying the numbers: 04, 03…

 _Oh no, oh god no…_ Meeting Kenshin’s violet eyes, Kaoru jumped to tackle him down, screaming: “BOMB!!”

None of it mattered, because a second later the world around them exploded.

 

* * *

 

Gasping for breath, Kaoru sat up at the beach. Tears trickling down her cheeks, she covered her face in her hands. There was no need to look around, because she knew exactly where she was: at the start of her curse… alone.

“No… Kenshin…”


	32. The Barrier - GIFTS verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PENALTY Prompt: AU in which some people have powers e.g. Heroes or X-men
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Bakumatsu AU 
> 
> Characters: Tomoe Yukishiro, Kenshin Himura 
> 
> Word count: 1000
> 
> ———————————————

“I think he can predict the future. That’s the only explanation for how he can kill ten men and not get a drop of blood on him.”

“Hah! The future? If he is so all-powerful why would he get wounded? That scar on his cheek is downright nasty. It has been what, four months? And it still bleeds? Gotta have been infected or something.”

“Well then, you explain Hitokiri Battousai’s power! He is a mutant - even Iizuka-san confirmed it!”

“A dragon! Scales and all under all that cloth he wears!”

“You mean like Wolf of Mibu, Saito Hajime, with his glowing yellow eyes?”

“Exactly!” 

“I see… and don’t dragons have always a red mane? You might be right, Uesugi-san!”

_What a group of superstitious, uncultured swine._  Tomoe Yukishiro huffed to herself, and took her hand off the wall – releasing her gift of far-sight. She had taken this chance to spy on the Choshuu rebels’ argument to gain a better understanding of the situation she found herself in. But even though everyone was talking of the Ishin Shishi’s most famous fighter… no one seemed to know any more than she did.

Akira’s killer, the cold-blooded murderer Hitokiri Battousai was certainly a mutant, of that there was no doubt. The physical expressions of the gift were blatant: the bright hair, the eyes that changed colors between the night and day… and how he kept every inch of his skin covered except on his face. That was the strangest thing in truth, because even when he ate, those thick gloves never came off his hands. And it couldn’t be because of any injury either, because there seemed to be nothing wrong with him – rather, he seemed to be  _ashamed_  of his gift.

It didn’t make any sense whatsoever.

The mutants, or the gifted ones as they were known among the higher classes, were rare and extremely valued. This had been true for as long as history had been written, and clan Yukishiro had enjoyed a high esteem because of this divine blessing. Tomoe, too, had attained a very good marriage because of her ability.

A gift was always something extraordinary, something to be proud of – but for Himura Kenshin it seemed to be yet another way to defy her expectations. And having spent these last few days sharing a room with him… no matter how she tried, she couldn’t see the evil murderer anymore, but a terribly sad, awkward and shy young man.

_This is getting me nowhere…_ Tomoe frowned in thought, and rose to stand.  _I need to find out the truth – if only for my own heart’s sake._

Making her way through the empty corridors, she pondered her dilemma. The gossip around the inn had been next to useless, and not even the old innkeeper Okami-san seemed to know anything worthwhile. The direct approach was out, for she never quite knew what to say to a murderer… but perhaps she could try out her gift on some dear possession of his?

Her far-sight only showed mere impressions from items, but given how often Kenshin played with that faded old toy…  _It’s worth a try,_ Tomoe nodded to herself.

However, to her surprise the Choshuu’s famous assassin wasn’t out like she had assumed him to be… instead he was sleeping soundly in his corner, curled around his blade. Even more shockingly, he had tugged his scarf loose in his sleep – and for the first time she could see the unblemished and fair skin on his chest and slender neck.

_Well, he certainly doesn’t have scales…_ Tomoe noted with a raised brow.

_I don’t understand… even if he is very pale, there is nothing wrong with him. So why is he so careful to cover himself?_

However, that was as much as she could tell with a careful study from a distance - well, that and how he was shivering slightly from the draft.

_Perhaps it has nothing to do with his powers, but he just gets sick easily?_ Tomoe gripped her shawl in worry, recalling how her mother had been constantly sick during her youth… and how that weakness had resulted in her early death when Enishi had been born.

_And Kenshin is very thin and pale, just like mother was…_

Perhaps it was that faded memory, perhaps it was how she kept seeing the child in him, or perhaps it was simply the decent thing to do… Tomoe pulled her blue shawl from her shoulders and leaned forward to wrap it around him. Or at least that was her intention, but suddenly his violet eyes sprung open and in the blink of an eye he drew his blade at her, only stopping a hair’s breadth from slashing open her throat.

_…he stopped?_ Tomoe gasped in shock, meeting his gaze – like hers, his eyes were wide as saucers from sheer panic.

And it was mad, but at that moment she realized that he was more scared than she was, utterly lost in might-have-beens and searching desperately for something to ground him in reality.

It was instinct that made her cup his cheek in her palm – but the brief touch felt like dipping her hand in something freezing and suddenly her anger and pain were drained forcefully from her. Worse, a second later Kenshin’s eyes rolled backwards and he dropped to the ground and started shaking uncontrollably.

Her heart aching, she fought to still his mad trashing. But her efforts were useless and tears started running freely down her cheeks and she babbled madly; “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…! Stop, please just stop…”

An eternity passed before the seizure subsided, and then for while Kenshin simply lied there on the tatami matting, shivering and fighting to regain his breath. Finally, he exhaled deeply and whispered: “Tomoe… I’m sorry. I didn’t know that…”

Knowing there was no apology good enough for this, she could only manage a hiccup before his words rendered her speechless.

“…I killed your fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: X-men fusion where Kenshin’s power is ridiculously overcharged empathy. I can’t help but to cringe when I imagine Hiko’s solutions for managing that unfortunate ability…
> 
> Btw, our dear angsty fluffball can touch other people without passing out or experiencing such discomfort if there is no overpowering emotions in the way. However, in case of Tomoe and her burning vengeance… ouch.


	33. A crack in the wall - GIFTS verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Frenemies
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Bakumatsu AU , GIFTS verse 2 (continues “The Barrier“) 
> 
> Characters: Tomoe Yukishiro, Kenshin Himura, 
> 
> Word count: 994

_It feels nice..?_ Tomoe frowned, and turned to soak up more afternoon sun. The late summer’s soft breeze tingled on her skin, contrasting nicely with the heat.

_Why didn’t I realize I had lost this little enjoyment, too?_

She hadn’t even noticed, but ever since Akira had left to serve in the Kyoto Mimawarigumi… there had been this shroud of pain, this quiet, almost unbearable weight settling on her shoulders. She hadn’t been able to name the feeling, still couldn’t – but before she knew it, she had no longer been able to see the good in life. Then, a few months later, the letter informing her about Akira’s murder had arrived and that shroud had evolved into a black, soul-consuming  _hate_.

That hate driven her to abandon everything for vengeance: her weak father, her dear but foolishly proud little brother, even her own propriety and morals… nothing had mattered as long as she would see Hitokiri Battousai dead.

But now, out of a sudden… that oppressing hate was  _gone._

It was like she was a leper, who was suddenly forced to see how very loathsome she had become.

_…yes, exactly that._ Tomoe inhaled sharply, burying her fingers in her kimono.  _I was ill, and yesterday he took my pain away… a murderer, who healed me by accident. Divines, what irony!_ She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, or scream - and she drew a deep breath - but that moment of indecision was all she needed to gain back control and still herself like a proper woman should.

_What should I do? Now that Kenshin knows I am a traitor, he must kill me… and even if he says he won’t, his duty compels him otherwise._

“Did something happen yesterday?” A deep voice suddenly asked behind her, and Tomoe gasped, startled.

It was the weasel – Iizuka.

“Don’t be alarmed, girl. Last night, I noticed you had been crying.”

“Uh…. I…”  Tomoe stammered, avoiding his knowing gaze.

The Choshuu’s spymaster hummed and noted somberly; “So close to your fiancé’s murderer, forced to gain his trust at any cost. I know it’s difficult, girl. Nobody could fault you for showing weakness.”

_…just a word to him, and my quest will be over._  Swallowing, Tomoe looked up and met the spy’s eyes.

She knew that Iizuka sold information to the Shogun’s ninjas, and she understood that no fighter would survive long if their enemy knew that something as simple as skin contact could result in a loss of consciousness.

Stepping closer and gently sweeping her fringe aside, Iizuka hummed again and asked softly, “Yesterday, did he do something to upset you?”

_…just a word is all it takes, and then Hitokiri Battousai’s murder spree would be over and Akira’s death avenged. I could go home…_

“He…” she started faintly, rubbing her hands. Unable to meet his gaze, she finally whispered; “…he startled me yesterday and I fell.”

“…fell?”

“Yes, fell.” Tomoe glanced up, and nodded. Then she bowed promptly: “Excuse me, but I have dinner preparations to see to.” She walked away and didn’t look back, not daring to stop until she reached the kitchens.

The rest of the evening passed in kind of a haze; every time her thoughts circled back to that encounter in the inn’s courtyard, the black hate begun boiling under her skin again. However, unlike before, her utter loathing wasn’t focused on the evil murderer Battousai, but instead on the Choshuu’s spymaster turned traitor.

She had always despised turncoats, but this went deeper than that. Somehow, it felt like she _needed_  to hate someone -  _anyone._

_I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just want the pain to stop. So why can’t I stop feeling this anger? Is my only way forward a path of death and betrayal?_

No sleep came to her that night, and to add salt to the wound Kenshin had received a black envelope at dinner. Tomoe felt sick to her stomach as all the thoughts whirled in her head, while she anxiously waited for him to return. Then, very late at night - a candle was lit in the bathhouse.

Without a further thought, she rushed through the empty corridors and the shadowed courtyard. Then, she stopped at the bathhouse’s doorway to peek inside, and sighed softly in relief. Kenshin was washing his hands, lost in his own world – but instead of the bloodied mess she had half-expected, there wasn’t a spot of blood on him.

Even so, he kept scrubbing his pale skin methodically, time and time again, rinse and repeat. Staring at his topless form, she finally asked: “How can you stand killing? With that gift of yours…”

“A gift?” He asked bitterly, his eyes so pained that her heart ached in sheer sympathy. “It’s a curse.”

Tomoe still didn’t know what to think of him, and it was blatantly obvious that his ability wasn’t the easiest to manage… but it sounded like he saw  _nothing_  good in his gift - and that was just  _wrong_.

“I…” she started, wondering how she could explain it to him. Finally, she asked: “Please, take my hand.”

“Tomoe… “He gasped in surprise, and stepped backward: “why would you…”

“I’m sorry it’s uncomfortable for you, but please.”

“I…” He hesitated, then closed his eyes and reached for her.

The brief touch wasn’t freezing like last time, only cold – and now she could easily recognize how her anger at Choshuu politics and at Iizuka drained away. Kenshin shuddered visibly, huffed for breath and wrapped his arms around himself – but, he didn’t pass out.

“…I don’t know how much you saw. However, your gift is that of a healer. This hate… it’s a sickness. I don’t want it and I don’t think Akira would want it for me either.” 

He stared at her, his eyes wide as saucers.

“I’ll wait for you upstairs.” She turned to leave, noting over her shoulder; “I haven’t forgiven you… but you have my thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Kentom is cute <3.


	34. A mystery in red - FOREVER verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Red Thread of Fate
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, FOREVER verse 2 (continues “Forever”) 
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Yahiko Myojin, Kenshin Himura 
> 
> Word count: 999

”You never kick off quietly, do you?” The senior detective in the NYPD, a roguishly handsome man in his forties, remarked while staring at the ruins of the trendy café. The bomb had leveled down a sizable chunk of the ceiling and load-bearing walls, partially collapsing the upper floor. The resulting fire had singed what the initial blast hadn’t managed to destroy, but even so… the bloodstains amidst the wreckage were unmistakable.

Kaoru stared at the utter destruction with a hollow ache in her chest. It was hard to think that just two days ago in this very place she had seen her date die before her eyes. Without her curse, she too would be just another corpse in the morgue.

“…do you mind if I take a look, Yahiko?”

“Nah. This is officially Saito’s turf, but I’ve got enough pull with the wolf so it’s fine.” The detective shook his head and raised the yellow tape to give her better passage through the sealed area. “Besides, it would be good to have your insight on this. I know they are confused as fuck over this – the surveillance tapes and the body-count don’t match. We’ve got three ghosts – you are definitely one of them, but if you have any idea about the two others it would help a lot.”

“Of course I will help as much as I can… as long as I was never here.” Kaoru whispered, dodging around the ruins and avoiding the rubble the best she could.

“Don’t worry, Ugly. I’ve got you covered.” Yahiko grinned at her in a pale imitation of his usual brashness.

Kaoru shook her head, unable to think a suitable retort to her adoptive son’s taunt. Perhaps that was the clearest indication of her black mood. There simply wasn’t enough fire left in her, not right now. For the first time in decades she had dared to attempt to live like a normal woman: to take a chance and fall for a wonderful and kind man, enjoy the life, smile… and how had that backfired on her.

“We were sitting here… on this very spot, when the bomber left suddenly. Where was the security camera?”

“Hmm, it would have been over there, behind the pillar. Explains why they are pretty clueless about the events at the office.”

“…not in a line of sight, huh. That had to be a calculated move. I just picked this spot because I wanted some privacy, and there weren’t any customers but us three on this side of the café.” Kaoru frowned, and kicked dust and broken glass off the floor. Something was bothering her about this spot. She remembered her death with a crystal clarity: meeting Kenshin’s shocked eyes, jumping to tackle him – then the impossible noise and the charring heat.

“What are you thinking?”

“…when I die, I don’t leave anything behind, not blood, hair or clothes. It’s like I never even were there. I simply wake up as I was all those years ago. But this time I wasn’t alone…”

“The fuck..? Where is the blood?” Yahiko finished her thought aloud.

The floor was covered in dust, char and broken glass… but there was no sign of blood anywhere. The explosion of about three kilograms of C-4 did a lot of damage and the heat had probably burned away most of the bloodstains, but still, there should be some traces of bodily remains left.

“Have they managed to identify all the victims yet?”

“Like I said, there are three ghosts – no bodies, but the security video didn’t show them leaving the café.  I don’t know the specifics, but the talk at the office is that Saito is out hunting for identification on a tall man in a trench coat, a short female and a redhead.”

“…that can’t be right, I saw Kenshin die.”

“He had red hair? You never told me that… But where is his body then? People don’t just disappear.”

“No, they don’t…“ Kaoru muttered, and bit her lip in thought. It didn’t make any sense, but she had been attracted to a lot of things about Kenshin, namely his politeness, his cheerful disposition and his  _old-fashioned_  charm… 

_“Sessha? De gozaru? Do you enjoy swordsmanship also, if you are such a modern samurai?“_

_“Something like that.”_

“Absolutely ridiculous.” She whispered to herself and buried her face in her hands – trying to quell the mad hope surging in her chest.

“Mom… are you alright?” Yahiko gripped her shoulder comfortingly and his brown eyes held a terrible sympathy.

Kaoru took a deep breath, and shook her head slightly. “Sorry, but I have to go. I’ll call you later.”

“I… Okay. But hey, take care of yourself, alright? I don’t want to come to Tokyo to bail you out again.”

“It’s a deal.” Kaoru nodded, smiling in sheer pride.  _Damn, he has grown up to be a fine man, indeed._

However, as implausible as the thought was and though there were dozens of more likely ways to explain the missing body and bloodstains, Kaoru rushed across the busy afternoon streets of New York to the small gallery where Kenshin’s pictures were being displayed. She didn’t know that much about him, so it was best to start with what little information she had.

The place was exactly as it had been a few days before: a small, well lit store on a minor shopping street. She stepped inside, already feeling utterly foolish –  _you idiot, there are no miracles, no red threads of fate pulling people together… he is dead and you should accept it already._  

 “…a change of pace. This town holds too many memories, that it does.” 

 _I know only one person who speaks like that,_  Kaoru spun around and gasped: “Kenshin!”

The stunned redhead before her certainly wasn’t dead - actually, he looked the same as always except he had mysteriously grown a lengthy ponytail.

_What on earth..?_

His eyes wide in horror, he only managed to choke two incredulous words: “…Miss Kaoru?”


	35. Breadcrumbs - HITMAN verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a fraud
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, HITMAN verse 3 (continues “Chasing a ghost”) 
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Tomoe Yukishiro, (Yahiko Myojin) 
> 
> Word count: 1000

”You are right, Ugly. There is something seriously wrong here. A dead man walking… I don’t know if we are looking at a fraud or something much worse, but even this Himura guy’s widow seems shady.” A young man’s voice remarked pensively, chorused by furious tapping of the keyboard.

“What do you mean?”

“You said her name used to be Yukishiro, right? It kept nagging me so I ran a search in the database – and guess what I found? Yakuza, that’s what. Yukishiro’s White Tiger sigil was apparently a big deal in Tokyo some ten years ago because they had dirt on everybody: black mail, extortion, information trading… the whole shebang.”

“That sounds quite farfetched, Yahiko. The name’s not that uncommon.” Kaoru frowned, and adjusted her earpiece better. She was parked across the street from the house where Himura’s widow was supposed to be living. It was a wealthy, upper middle-class suburb, where everything looked clean, cozy and almost agonizingly normal – definitely not the type one expected from Yakuza, or from any Agents’ family for that matter…  

“Well, yeah. There’s just not that much to go on in the files – Himura kept everything close to the chest. I try adding two and two together and keep coming up with seven, and that’s a sure sign you’re jumping into a shit hole. Kaoru… Tani was a sleazy bastard. He doesn’t deserve this sort of dedication.”

“I’m not doing it for him.“

“…then, why?” The honest puzzlement in the Agency’s best hacker’s voice was a rare treat, and Kaoru couldn’t help smiling. She didn’t often manage to one-up the cheeky brat.

However, her reasons were another matter – and not something she could easily explain. The more she kept replaying her brief encounter with Himura in her head, the stranger everything seemed. Why hadn’t he killed her? Why would he lie? Why had he shown her his scars and that spider’s web tattoo?

…and why the only thing she had been able to read in his thrice-cursed violet eyes was a terrible sadness?

“I don’t like the smell of this – that’s all.” Kaoru answered after a long pause, and frowned when she noticed a woman walking her way with shopping bags in hand and a toddler on her hip. “I’ll call you later.”

Her suspicion was confirmed, when the woman stopped to dig keys from her handbag. Rising out of the car, Kaoru jogged across the street – “Mrs. Kiyosato Tomoe?”

“…yes?” The older woman raised her brow in question.

 _Goddamn it. She is just your average housewife. And that kid…_  Kaoru paused briefly, and on the fly summoned a smile to her lips and changed her tactics, “I’m sorry to bother you, but I have a few questions regarding a former colleague of mine, one Himura Kenshin.”

All color drained from Tomoe’s face, a shock followed by a soul-crushing grief raced through her dark eyes. Then, she took a deep shuddering breath and whispered: “…please. Let’s speak inside.”

“I… yes, of course.” Kaoru acquiesced, a bit shaken by her reaction.

_Ten years, and she still feels that strongly?_

Inside, Kaoru was left alone in the living room, while Tomoe put away her groceries and started feeding her young child. It was an obvious stalling tactic, but Kaoru didn’t have the heart to force her way through Tomoe’s defensive politeness. Instead she took the chance to study the living room, especially the family portrait on the mantel of Tomoe with her new husband Akira Kiyosato and all their three children.

 _A beautiful house, a happy family…_ Obviously the last ten years had treated Tomoe very well indeed.  _So, why would she react with such sadness to the mention of her ex?_

_A vicious killer like Himura, no less?_

“You wished to know something about Kenshin?” Tomoe interrupted her thoughts, and Kaoru turned to glance at the housewife over her shoulder. “Yes. Mainly, I am trying to get a sense of what sort of a person he was.”

Tomoe’s frown showed that the question had caught her off guard. “I… I don’t understand why you would need to know. He died ten years ago.”

“In an investigation it’s difficult to say what will become important. Please, answer the question.”

“…he was the kindest man I have ever known. I… can’t explain it any better.” Tomoe’s fingers clenched the hem of her cardigan, before she suddenly knelt to browse through the chest holding countless of photo albums and picked one without hesitation. “Perhaps you might find some answers here. Would you care for tea or coffee while you  _investigate_?” 

“Coffee is fine.” Kaoru answered with a force smile, holding her temper in tight reins.

“Just a minute, then.”

There wasn’t anything she could say, so Kaoru just settled on the couch to flip through the album – noting with surprise that it seemed to be dedicated entirely to the newly married Himuras.

The redheaded killer was young and strikingly handsome, even the angry red line marring his left cheek didn’t diminish the impression. And though the demure and reserved Tomoe was slightly taller than him, they looked good together.

_They look happy. Just an ordinary pair of youth’s in love._

_…what the hell did I think there was to find here?_ Kaoru frowned.  _This doesn’t have anything to do with Kenshin’s second life as a coldblooded murderer._

She was on the verge of closing the album, when a single photograph dropped from between the pages. Puzzled, Kaoru leaned forward to pick it up – it was taken on a beach. The Himuras were accompanied by a very tall man with spiky hair. Her eyes zeroing on the redhead, Kaoru frowned as she noted the cross-shaped scar in its full form covering his cheek.

“That scar…”

Leaning to look closer, Kaoru could see Tomoe at the background in her swimsuit – and the large white tiger tattoo covering her back.

 _What the hell? Don’t tell me…_ Kaoru gasped and looked up – only to meet Tomoe’s shocked eyes.

“…you are yakuza?!”

 


	36. Awkward conversations - STRIPPER verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cosplay
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 3, (continues “Loophole”).
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Misao Makimachi
> 
> Word count: 999

“…and I can’t tell you how hilarious Omine’s bachelorette party was. There was this stripper – “

“Misao, please let’s talk about something else.” Kaoru interrupted her friend’s babble with a sigh. As much as she liked Misao’s enthusiasm, this topic was off the limits. Because honestly? During these last few weeks Kaoru had learned more about strippers, especially  _male-strippers,_  than she had ever wished to know.

“Oh well… yeah, sure. What’s with you all of a sudden?” Misao raised her brow curiously and took a generous slurp of her smoothie. 

“Nothing,“ Kaoru looked aside, noting how the rush hour at the College’s café was starting. It was afternoon and she and her friend were spending their free period lounging on the couches, attempting to do homework and failing miserably.

“Speaking of  _nothing_ , what’s up with you and Mr. shy and adorable?”

“…who?” Kaoru looked up, utterly baffled. 

Misao flashed a toothy grin and then the little shit nodded to the café’s queue – where Kenshin stood in his comfy hoodie and jeans, a ragged bag on his shoulder.

“Nothing! There is absolutely nothing going on between us.” Kaoru balked, and shook her head: “No, nada, zilch!

“…oh?” Misao’s grin gained a wicked edge; “Ohoho there is!  I wasn’t so sure because you keep your distance on the campus, but I saw you going clubbing a few nights ago. Well, Sano was there too, but that’s given. You never go anywhere without the Rooster.” 

_Oh god, why me…_

Then, the situation took a sharp turn left, as Misao stood up and waved; “Oi, you redhead - Himura or whatever - come and sit with us, will ya? Kamiya wants to have a chat!”

Kaoru couldn’t help gaping at her friend, utterly speechless.

“Just getting some answers directly from the source,” Misao quipped back proudly. 

“But, but… that’s…”

“Afternoon, Miss Kaoru!”

“Oh, hi Kenshin! Kaoru scrambled desperately, a prominent blush rising to her cheeks.  _Oh fuck, please kill me now…_

Kenshin’s answering smile was sunny as he sat down next to her. However, he wasn’t given a chance to settle properly before Misao cut in: “Hi there! I don’t think we’ve met before, I’m Misao Makimachi - a first year student. I’m gonna study marketing next year! So, who are you and whatcha in here for?

Kenshin hesitated briefly, before smiling warmly; “Ah, nice to meet you, that it is. This one is called Himura Kenshin that one is, as for the studies… this one is in his second year, or so.”

“Or so?” The girls chorused.

“Ah, yes. This one has taken advanced courses during the evenings, as well.”

“You have your degree specialization already?” Kaoru asked, a bit spooked by the information.  _I had no idea he was so studious._

“Accounting, that’s so.” Kenshin nodded, “This one is hoping to get a internship next summer.”

“Woah, accounting… that’s like voluntary math…” Misao looked just as stunned as Kaoru felt. However, the little pixie wasn’t so easily deterred, and gathered her nerve; “Anyways, I heard you two are it.”

“Oro. It…?”

Kenshin’s cluelessness pretty much confirmed Megumi’s claim that the stripper really didn’t get around – at all. Not that the realization helped to quell Kaoru’s sudden urge to strangle her friend, and she buried her face in her hands, muttering, “Misao, you are so dead….”

“Miss Kaoru, are you all right?” 

“I’m just peachy…” Kaoru sulked, but met his eyes - and her hear skipped a beat.

That look was genuinely caring – and  _more._

 _But that’s impossible…_ Kaoru gasped softly, unsure what to think. Until now, she had hoped that it had been just a trick of light, her own ego or Megumi’s delusions… But that look wasn’t just friendly, it was  _intimate_.

“Oh my god! You are that stripper from Omine’s bachelorette party!” Misao suddenly blurted out. It took just a second for Kaoru to get back on the track, and jump to cover the smaller girl’s mouth and hiss; “Don’t advertise it!

Kenshin, however, didn’t bat an eye, but casually sipped his coffee. “It’s likely, that it is.”

“…err, aren’t you embarrassed?” Misao managed to croak.

“Should this one be? It’s an honest job that pays the bills, that’s all.” 

“…I guess that’s one way to look at it,” Kaoru bit her lip, attempting to figure a way out of the conversation. However, released from her hold, the goddamn pixie quickly recovered and grinned in delight: “Omine’s stripper was dressed as a cop. You really do that..?”

“Sometimes. Uniforms are a popular request, that they are.”

“…now that you have gotten me interested, you have to tell me… what’s the most ridiculous thing you have been asked to wear?” 

In spite of herself, Kaoru couldn’t help leaning forward - and Kenshin glanced at her, before ruefully scoffing and rubbing the back of his neck; “Well, definitely the most uncomfortable one was the Playboy bunny girl costume.”  
  
“Wha-  really?”

“Fishnets, corset, high heels and all.” Kenshin nodded, blushing brightly.

“…erk,” Kaoru spluttered, while Misao snorted; “what, really? How did that happen?”

“Oro, ah… Well, it was for a gay couple’s bachelor party, of a sort. One assumes they wished to keep it traditional, but didn’t care for female strippers. After all, one wasn’t requested to wear make-up or padding on the chest. Regardless, the corset was very uncomfortable.”

“Uhuh, Kaoru nodded dumbly.

Kenshin’s blush was adorable, but his smile was even more charming. Glancing at the clock, he gasped: “Oro! This one is already late, that one is! Miss Kaoru, Miss Makimachi – it was nice meeting you. Bye!”

Staring at his retreating back, Misao remarked slowly: “You realize he is totally crushing on you?”

“Mmh, he is not my type.”

“…Kaoru, that doesn’t compute. You want a good man - he is studying to become an accountant for god’s sake. You can’t get any more straight-laced than that!”

“He’s a stripper.”

“Meh, it’s just a job.” Misao harrumphed judiciously and elbowed her to the ribs. “Besides, think of the benefits!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am absolutely horrible to my Kenshin… first it was just a stripper, then it was pole dancing… and now the Playboy bunny girl costume. Oh god.. *giggles madly* I really have to take some time to draw it…
> 
> Also, I find Kaoru’s denial hilarious. Not her type, yeah right…


	37. Short end of the stick - ISO VR 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Short End Of The Stick
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU, (ISO VR, part 10), continues “Innocent until proven guilty”. 
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya
> 
> Word count: 996

The hollow feeling in Kenshin’s stomach could only be dread. However, there was no running away, not now, not from her…  even if he wished she had never heard of the blood staining his soul. Slowly raising his gaze, Kenshin swallowed and met her shocked blue eyes. **  
**

“You…”

The single word felt like a dagger twisting in the wound, and his breath caught. “Miss Kaoru…”

“Hah! The witch didn’t know who you are, Battousai?” Even better!“ The leader of the thugs boasted. Stepping backward, the giant swordsman grasped the thief’s shoulder, and shouted: “Take them!”

There was no time, nor words to explain, to soothe that pain of betrayal etched on her face… because all around them, men appeared from the shadows of the courtyard. Kenshin tore his eyes away from hers, and focused his ki to summon his sword. Not daring to look back, he uttered: "Please, Miss Kaoru… you should stay back, that you should.”

Then, crouching into a stance for quick draw, Kenshin addressed the men circling them: “This one doesn’t care for violence… please, step back and let us pass.“

The threat from the Choshuu’s most feared killer caused some hesitation among them, and for a brief moment Kenshin hoped it would be enough.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!” The leader’s command broke the straw holding the men back, and screaming madly they charged from all sides. Suddenly there was no time for thought, only for action, and Kenshin drew his blade, letting the endless hours of repetition from training and bitter experience both guide his steps.

The weapon that his ki had settled into after her death became an extension of his will, as he darted around their attacks with lightning fast precision, bringing his targets down one by one.  _Her_  final wishes echoed in his mind, setting the beat for this primal dance of steel:  _protect the innocents; use your skills for good. You aren’t a killer anymore, beloved._

 _That I am not, never again_. Kenshin huffed a breath and paused to stare at the twenty-three men lying unconscious before him. However, behind him, there were still noises of a fight…?

Spinning around, his eyes widened in shock; “Oro?”

Miss Kaoru was fighting the leader of the thugs, dodging around his giant cleaver’s path, using her small size and agility to her maximum advantage. Her wooden sword delivered a hit after a hit, and the leader was growling in frustration, unable to stop her with his slower weapon. Around them, the last two of his followers were circling the battle, trying to find the opportune moment to step in.

 _…she is actually winning?_  Kenshin stared in disbelief. Sure, he had known she was a capable fighter in her own right, but knowing and seeing were two entirely different things.

Especially considering how she was so new to this world.

A few days ago she hadn’t even known what ki was - now she was unconsciously using it to dance around the larger swordsman’s attacks. It was impossible! Whatever the world she was from, whatever the reality she remembered, that she didn’t entirely understand the violence so inherent in the war-torn and broken Yamato. Even so…

“…beautiful…” Kenshin whispered in stunned awe as she brought her bokken down to the junction of her enemy’s shoulder and neck, bringing him down to his knees. The two remaining followers charged to shield their leader, who had dismissed his blade to cradle his injury; “What witchery is this? Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Kaoru Kamiya – and I’m gonna break you into pieces if you don’t let Yahiko go this instant!”

"Who? The boy…?” The leader grunted in pain, glancing at the boy hiding on the stairs. “You can have the brat for all I care! But first…” His guileful eyes flashed, and he screamed to his two remaining men: “KILL HER!”

It was like seeing an impending disaster: Miss Kaoru readying her defense, the faster of the followers dashing first, the burlier at his tail, and hidden behind their backs… the leader pointing his hand straight to her, his teeth bared in a mad grin as he summoned his blade. The ki materialized into the weapon, piercing through the slower thug’s torso, the long blade stretching through the second’s and continuing –

“ **NO!** ”

The world stopped as if it heard his desperation, and in the blink of an eye he was there, shielding her from harm.

“…Kenshin, you…” She gasped, staring at him in utter horror. “Why..? Why did you do this?!”

Drawing a breath, he coughed up blood and smiled, “I didn’t tell you enough, it seems.”

“FUCK, Battousai! I need you alive to get Saigo’s reward!” The thug leader raged behind them, and pulled out his sword. Kenshin gasped as the steel slipped out of his back, fell to his knees and desperately hacked up the blood flooding his lungs.

The pain was excruciating, but he couldn’t give up now. Blinking the tears from his eyes, Kenshin directed his ki to heal while fought to breathe.

“You bastard!” Kaoru screamed, and shook his shoulders, shouting “Kenshin, no!”

“Miss Kaoru… it’s alright.” Swiping his mouth, Kenshin grimaced at the blood covering his hand and climbed to his feet awkwardly. Glancing at the evaporating figures of the dead men the thugs’ leader had killed in his cruel finishing gamble, he said: “This is not the world you know, that it isn’t.”

“…what?”

Kenshin inhaled, feeling his breath run easier as his regeneration knitted the wound together. “There is a lot this one will have to tell you, Miss Kaoru. Later, that is.”  

“My blade pierced your lungs… how can you stand already? What are you?!” The leader shouted in alarm and crawled backwards on his hands and knees, his eyes spinning madly. “No! Not me! The boy, take him!”

Stalking closer, Kenshin pointed his sword at the thug and whispered: “We will. However, first… have you ever heard of Takamori Shintarou?”


	38. Cooking Drama - STRIPPER verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cooking lessons
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 4, (continues “Awkward conversations”).
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, (Sanosuke Sagara)
> 
> Word count: 999

“…I can’t believe him. Honestly, that Rooster-head and his endless stupidity. Who the fuck has the nerve to drink till he passes out after work? I don’t care if the booze was free…” Kaoru grumbled and whisked the pancake batter angrily.

The flour and sugar were splattered all over the bowl in ugly blobs, but honestly, at this point she didn’t care. She just needed something to keep her hands occupied so that she wouldn’t strangle Sano.

Her roommate was snoring on the living room couch, covered in god knows what disgusting sludge he had picked from the club’s floor. And even if Kenshin hadn’t said a thing, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that she owed yet another favor to the redhead.

After all, she  _knew_  damn well how stupid Sano could get when out partying, and  _still_  she had stayed at home to study instead of going with them.

Suddenly, the shower was turned off and Kaoru inhaled sharply.

Holding her breath, she waited for any kind of reaction… hoping that Kenshin wouldn’t be offended at the sweats and t-shirt she had left for him to change into. It was just that his own clothes were pretty much ruined, and anything of Sano’s would have been too large, and the redhead was about the same size as her…

And she couldn’t just stand aside, not after seeing exhausted Kenshin drenched in sweat, carrying the unconscious Sano’s deadweight, the larger man’s arm slung over his shoulders. Gods, Sano was about a foot taller and more than forty pounds heavier than him!

 _So really, pushing him to the shower against his protests and getting him fresh clothes, it was what any decent person would do!_ Kaoru bit her lip. Even if she had been terribly impressed by his kindness…

_No! Kaoru, keep it together!_

_It doesn’t matter that he is gentle, attentive, and crushing on you… because you promised dad before he died that you would find a good man!_  She exhaled, and then decisively whipped the pancake batter even more furiously.

The blobs of flour didn’t break, but at least the egg and milk mixture was getting enough air for once.

“Miss Kaoru…”

She spun around, and instantly snorted incredulously. The batter sloshed, and only by the will of gods she avoided dropping the bowl as she tried to hold in the hysterical giggles.

Kenshin was indeed wearing her clothes, and more, his long red mane was wrapped in the towel in that silly turban style she herself used. But to see it on him, especially with her blue t-shirt stretching deliciously on his well-defined shoulders and firm pecs…

“Oro?”

“Oh gods…” She gasped and covered her face with her free hand. Desperately, she muttered under her breath; “ _Why does he have to be so fucking adorable, when I can’t fall in love with him_?”

“…errr, you were cooking breakfast?” Kenshin asked hesitantly.

Wiping her frustrated tears, she nodded and raised her gaze to meet his. “That was the plan.” Glancing down at the mess in the bowl, she added; “though this looks like just another episode of Kaoru Kamiya’s disastrous cooking attempts.”

“What’s the problem?” He asked softly and walked closer. Forgoing explanations, she just showed the cloddy mess to him. “Ah,” he started mildly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, if you wish to have pancakes… Would it be too much trouble to make the batter anew, that is?”

“What’s the use?” she grumbled, a blush staining her cheeks, “every time I try to cook anything, something goes wrong. By this point, the flour blobs are pretty much expected.”

“But what if this one would show you how to avoid them, that is?”

“I…” She started. But he stepped closer, his violet eyes tender: “Please, Miss Kaoru.”

She swallowed and the refusals died on her lips, her resistance crumbling by that hooded gaze. Nodding once, she turned around and started gathering the ingredients for him; the flour, sugar, milk, eggs…  He smiled and joined her at the kitchen counter.

His hands were perfectly steady and every movement graceful as he measured the ingredients, his softly voiced explanations walking her through the steps and Kaoru couldn’t help but to stare dumbly as he poured the flour mixture in while steadily whisking the batter.

“See? When you mix the dry ingredients beforehand, and add them like this you can easily avoid the blobs, that you can.”

“Uhuh.”

“Do you wish to take over, that is?” He asked and she instantly shook her head, and raised her hands in a rejecting gesture, “No, no, by all means, keep going. I am fine just watching.”

He frowned; “but…”

“Kenshin, it’s fine.” She smiled, and then, without thinking, added; “you can teach me to cook later. Right now I just want some breakfast before Rooster-head starts puking everywhere.”

Shaking his head ruefully, he grinned: “It’s a deal, that it is.”

Something lurched in her chest at the sight, and blushing brightly she turned around and mumbled; “I’ll prepare the stuff for frying, so how about you go and dry your hair?”

“That sounds fine, so it does.”

Some fifteen minutes later, Kaoru sat at the kitchen table enjoying the silence of the dawn. Sano’s rumbling snores and the sounds of Kenshin’s cooking were the only noises around the house and for the first time in ages she felt like everything was fine in her world.

Perhaps it was just a whim encouraged by the familiar mood, but she finally dared to ask the question she had been wondering from the start: “Why are you a stripper, Kenshin?”

He paused, and for a minute didn’t move.

“It pays for this one’s studies, that it does.” He finally remarked and flipped the pancake. Then he took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder, looking at her with indescribable sadness; “but truthfully speaking, there aren’t many honest, well-paying jobs for a high-school dropout with a juvenile record for murder.”


	39. Crumbling boundaries - NARUTO crossover verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Popularity contest
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, Naruto
> 
> Setting: Crossover fusion AU, Naruto verse 4, (continues “Beginnings”.)
> 
> Characters: Tomoe Yukishiro, Sanjo Tsubame, Kaoru Kamiya
> 
> Word count: 999

_“…let’s go to Otsu. Together.” **  
**_

Sighing softly, Tomoe recalled the hesitance in his violet eyes even as his lips uttered those daring words… She  _had_  half expected these decade old memories to resurface, but she was surprised by the fact that her heart  _still_  ached.

_After all these years, I still can’t let go…_

The morning wind at the edge of their campsite tasted clean, so unlike the eternal salty fog of Hidden Mist. Oddly, it also carried the loud clatter of steel on steel, small explosions and crackle of fire jutsus, and over anything else, Kaoru’s shouts directing the chaos…

Almost despite herself, Tomoe shook her head fondly and headed into the forest to observe Team Kamiya’s morning training. 

However, it was obvious at the first glance that this wasn’t an ordinary practice match between the genin. The boys were drenched in sweat and mud and still going at it with ferocity. Kaoru-san was close by, refereeing and keeping the match from becoming too real.

At the sidelines, the shy girl, Tsubame-chan, was wringing her hands in worry.Tomoe walked to her and frowned: “What happened?”

The genin looked aside, kept twisting her fingers and bit her lip, before finally whispering; “Yahiko-kun said something very rude… I have never seen Yutaro-kun so angry. He was spitting mad before Kaoru-sensei -”

“Ah,” Tomoe uttered, for the lack of anything better to say.

However, the usually shy genin didn’t need any more acknowledgement because suddenly she cried out: “Why they have to fight like that over me? It’s like a constant popularity contest and it’s holding us back as ninjas! I’m so tired of it! I want to become a ninja, not a housewife!”

Her brows rising in surprise, Tomoe stared at the little girl she had pegged as a meek little doormat. Then, she frowned and crouched down to face her directly: “Have you told this to your sensei? I don’t know your team well, but Kamiya-san seems to be very fair and honest…”

“She is. Kaoru-san is a good teacher, but…”

“But?”

The girl avoided her gaze, and wrung her hands again, before drawing a deep breath: “It’s just that I hate violence. I want to be a good ninja and help people, but when I asked about the medical training program, they said that becoming a medic is a pipedream for me. So I try to learn the illusions scrolls Kaoru-sensei gives me and help that way, and I am really good at it…”

Now, any decent interrogator could have ripped apart the little girl’s naïve dreams with ease. Hell, even any teacher in the village of Hidden Mist would have either knowingly broken that innocence, or pushed her out of the forces.

However, this sweet little girl… she wasn’t from the bloody mist.

Moreover, there was something in that gaze that reminded her of another kind soul who had been cursed with a talent he hadn’t wanted. Tomoe frowned, and asked, “Kamiya-san doesn’t teach you genjutsu herself?”

“No… I surpassed her knowledge in illusions a while ago.”

“Huh.” Tomoe sighed and frowned in thought. There was one obvious solution to the problem, no matter how questionable and lacking as it was. Even if she had been tasked at administration for the hunter division for the last decade, she had specialized in illusions. However, this girl was about as far as possible from having the mentality required for the brutal techniques Kiri was famous for.

 _But that meek spirit, those gentle eyes…_ it was clear that this girl wasn’t a killer. Even if she was talented in illusions, pushing her jutsus on this innocent genin would be despicable. But healing, on the other hand, “you lack the necessary control for medical jutsus?”

“Yes.”

“I think I can help with that.” Tomoe finally said and rose to stand. The girl’s eyes were wide open in shock and she gaped: “Really? But you are from Mist…”

“I’ll discuss it with your teacher first. Now, move along. It seems that the boys are almost done.”

“I… yes, Jounin-san!”

On the forest clearing, Kaoru was growling at the boys: “…and if I ever hear such words used of a teammate, know that this was just a warm-up compared to what will come. Now, wash up and then you are going apologize to everyone for delaying our departure.”

“Yes, sensei.” The boys huffed in utter exhaustion, before scattering like scared animals. Tomoe huffed in amusement, and walked to their teacher; “All that grief for a girl who isn’t even interested.”

“She finally gathered the courage to admit that?” Kaoru asked with a grin and shook her head in rueful laughter. “Oh, that poor girl’s shyness… I would have smacked those idiots a good one a long time ago.”

“Indeed.” Tomoe said and for some reason a smile kept tugging at the corners of her lips.

Suddenly, Kaoru inhaled sharply and stared at her in wonder.

“What?” Tomoe asked, puzzled.

Looking aside, the Konoha jounin swallowed, “Nothing. However, I wished to apologize for my team’s behalf. We are late today because of their misconduct.”

“It’s fine. Kenshin’s trail has already gone cold. We have no chance to reach him until he stops running again. However, now that we have a good description, we can take our time.”

“That’s true. So, err, you had a discussion with Tsubame-chan?“

"Ah, yes. I wished to ask if it would be acceptable to show her some tricks to control chakra.”

“Control, huh? I don’t see why not. But…”

Tomoe’s brow rose in silent question.

“It’s just that I didn’t expect a foreign ninja to be so helpful… ah, never mind.” Kaoru shook her head and smiled brilliantly. “Thank you.”

With those words, the Konoha Jounin turned around. Watching her head to the camp, Tomoe couldn’t help but to pause in surprise, because Kamiya-san had a point. They were only temporarily allies. There was no reason to share knowledge. But even still…  _I do keep helping her, why?_


	40. A manly shopping trip - STRIPPER verse 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: S/he felt like s/he had just stepped into a movie 
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 5, (continues “Cooking Drama“).
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara
> 
> Word count: 1000

”..I feel like a have stepped into a movie. One of those chick flicks, ya know. With you and Kaoru, I mean. At first you are friends, then out of sudden she turns frosty at even a mention of your name -”

Ignoring the lurching feel in his stomach set off by Sano’s rambling, Kenshin ducked between the shelves in the hygiene section of the supermarket. Finding what he was seeking, he plucked a package out of the shelf and without further ceremony, threw it in the younger man’s shopping basket.

“Shit, Ken-man! You gotta be fucking kidding me!”

“You complained about shaving your hair, that you did.” Kenshin remarked, struggling to keep his expression nonplussed. However Sano wasn’t making it easy on him, as the stunned shock mutated into a look of red-faced embarrassment.

“…I did. But, fuck! Girls do shit like this!” The younger man stared at the package of hot wax in his hands like it was a rattle-snake about to strike.

Kenshin sighed, and shook his head. “There are certain requirements for this work, that there are. And as you mentioned earlier, shaving is very tedious. Waxing, though fairly painful, doesn’t need to be repeated as often, that it doesn’t.”

“You - ” Sano started, gaping as his eyes widened in a realization; “shit, Kenshin! Really?!”

Kenshin scoffed, and simply plucked another packet from the shelf, threw it into his own basket and headed off to the next aisle.

He didn’t bother looking if Sano followed him. Truthfully, he didn’t have the energy to pander to Sano’s youthful sensibilities at the moment, least of all that foolishly masculine pride. Not right now, not when every time he stopped to think he kept remembering the shocked betrayal in Miss Kaoru’s eyes.

 _Why did this one ever think it could be different?_  He knew perfectly well how honest and upright she was. Even when they both enjoyed each other’s company, even though their attraction was mutual… even if she brought a true, honest smile to his lips, one that he hadn’t believed he could ever find again. Still, something as minor as a disreputable job had her squirming and stepping back.

He hadn’t wanted to push her, because it was her choice.

No matter how one sugar-coated it, the fact was that after a streak of terrible choices as a teenager and years of trying to pull himself back on the right track, he was still far from the ideal romantic partner. And even if Tomoe had been able to see past his faults back then, well, it didn’t mean that Miss Kaoru should do so, too.

Rubbing his brow tiredly, Kenshin sighed and tried to focus on the rows and rows of seemingly identical packages in front of him. He had never thought he could sink this low, but the ugly truth was that until he could get qualifications for a new job and actually find an employer who could look past the obvious holes in his CV… His looks were the key for his paycheck. In particular, his naturally thick red mane had always been a source of many tips.

Kneeling to take a package from the lower shelf and turning it around to read the description on the back, Kenshin pursed his lips. It seemed like shooting a fly with cannon to dye all of his hair, but what if someone else would notice too? Just this morning he had spotted another grey strand…

“About the thing I wanted to ask you about earlier…” Sano’s voice trailed off. Kenshin sighed and glanced over his shoulder. The younger man had walked to his side and drew a deep breath… then, he noticed the package in Kenshin’s hands. “What the fuck? You dye your hair, too?”

"Oro!”

Sano shook his head furiously and smacked his forehead; “No, I’m not going to let you distract me this time!” Then his eyes zeroed on him, for once utterly serious: “What the hell is going on between you and Missy?!”

Utterly speechless, Kenshin swallowed and looked to the side.

He was well aware of how protective Sano was of Miss Kaoru. It was only natural; they were childhood friends, roommates and even closer than siblings would be. Truthfully, Kenshin had even waited for accusations condemning his feelings to pop up. Last week, that is. But right now…

"This one doesn’t -”

“Fuck, Kenshin! I know I am not the most observant dude out there, but whenever we went anywhere together, you, me and Missy… no matter how bossy, moody or loud she was, you got that silly smile on your face and she got equally stupid. But last Sunday I woke up horribly hungover into this bizarro world where you avoid her and she doesn’t even want to hear your name. I mean, come on, what gives?”

A few simple words, and it was like a dagger was thrust  into his heart. For a moment, Kenshin couldn’t do anything – not even when Sano gripped his shoulders and shook him: “I asked what the fuck happened between you and my best friend! Damnit, Kenshin! I know you two had a fight!”

The dagger just kept twisting, then he shuddered:“It wasn’t a fight, that it wasn’t. This one just… told her about a few of his regrets, that’s all.”

“…you told her about you having done time?” The painful hold of his shoulders eased, and Sano paused. “Shit! No wonder Missy is all confused.”

“…you knew?” Kenshin gaped, utterly stunned.

“Of course I knew.” Sano scoffed, and shrugged in explanation: “It isn’t exactly a secret at work. But what the fuck possessed you to tell her about it? For fucks sake, her dad was a cop who was killed in the line of duty!”

“She asked, that’s all.”

The words were empty, and rang false even to his own ears.

“No. That’s not it.“ Closing his eyes, Kenshin finally acknowledged the truth: “I can’t lie to her… because I love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had a huge urge to name this "Manly conversation during a manly shopping trip."


	41. That damn cat - CURSED CAT verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nine Lives
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 1
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, (Kenshin Himura)
> 
> Word count: 992

“Gods, you must have nine lives to survive that shit you pulled! And do I get any gratitude for this? No. Of course not, but lucky for you I am not the sort of a person to leave anyone to lie on the street, even if they were filthy, flea ridden fur balls…” Kaoru Kamiya grumbled, and glanced at the sleeping black-furred feline she had just rescued on her way home.

The little beast had raced madly through the busy intersection near her place in downtown Tokyo, before colliding to a trashcan and falling unconscious. Now it was softly puffing in her arms. Huffing, she shook her head. “You must have the divine favor on your side - think about it, not only you survived, but you get to spend the night with a beautiful maiden in her apartment. What a lucky, err… cat you are.”

The elevator dinged and digging around her pocket for her keys, Kaoru walked to her apartment door. The cat was utterly drenched and shivering – like her. It had been pouring outside. A worried frown flashed on her brow, what if it had hurt itself badly? Perhaps she should have taken it directly to the vet… but then again, she hadn’t seen any blood. Besides, it was half past ten already, where could she have taken the little guy this late on a Saturday evening?

“No, the best bet for the both of us is a warm bath and a change of clothes. Yeah, that’s it.”

First things first, she kicked her wet shoes from her feet, threw her handbag to the floor and rushed to the bathroom. Wrapping the shivering animal in a towel, she rubbed it dry and then laid it to sleep over her washer. The muddy towel went straight into the machine and Kaoru undressed in haste. Damnit, even her teeth were clattering and her lips were turning blue. “Shower, shower,” she chanted and slipped behind the curtain, turning on the scalding hot water. “Mmm, that hits the spot…”

Some ten minutes later she was finally feeling alive again. Wringing most of the excess water from her hair, and wrapping a towel around her body, she was startled by a befuddled mew.

“Oh, thank goodness!” She smiled, and the black cat blinked, its huge golden eyes wide in shock.

They paused to stare at each other - until Kaoru stepped closer and everything went south faster than anyone could say “I told you so”. The damn cat spooked, dashed madly to the door and jumped towards the doorknob - and without thinking twice, Kaoru reached to catch the hell beast before it could hurt itself worse.

Of course, in retrospect it was obvious that such a sudden action in a small bathroom, the floor tiles of which were wet and slippery with traces of soap, would go awry… well, maybe the superman could have done it. Unfortunately, Kaoru was no superhero, and her good intentions ended up in a rolling stumble, with her protectively clutching the struggling cat in her embrace, burying her face to its fur, only seeing the golden eyes before they hit the tile floor together.

When Kaoru woke up next, it was to the sense of absolutely gut wrenching disorientation, and hearing her own voice groan: “Nggh…”

She shook her head in an attempt to get her bearings, and pushed herself upright. However, something was seriously wrong here - the floor was too close. Kaoru blinked, and stared at the black-furred cat’s front paws that had replaced her hands,  _no way, no way, this has to be a dream…_

Next to her, her body was sitting up and cradling her head. Kaoru gaped in disbelief when that someone who was in her body opened her blue eyes, glanced at her towel-clad chest, and then fondled her breast, uttering a befuddled: “…oro?”

An embarrassed fury driving her, Kaoru screeched a furious meow and dashed to the possessor – intending to give them a piece of her mind.  But suddenly, the pervert in her body saw her and screamed: “Aah! The cat - no, stay away!”

_What?_  “Meorrrr?“ Kaoru skidded to a halt, unsure how to react to such obvious panic in the pervert’s eyes.

However, instead of reasonable answers, the pervert climbed to their feet, their back to the bathroom door, still babbling: "Please, don’t come any closer. This one doesn’t know how the change happens, but it has something to do with a touch, that it has.”

_Touch?_

Sure, she had clutched the damn cat to her chest before the change. But…

_I also held the beast for half an hour when carrying it home, so how was that going to make any sense..?_ Kaoru frowned in thought, when suddenly the handle clicked and she realized the pervert’s intention. Too late, though, as the slippery body stealer was already on the other side and pushing the door shut. Kaoru jumped against the door, screeching in anger, her fury burning so hot that she barely heard the perverts mumbling apologies: “This one is sorry, that he is - but he has to find his body. Please, wait here that you should!”

_Wait here while you steal my body? No way in seventh hell!_ Kaoru cursed and scratching like demon she tried to find her escape. To no avail, her paws simply weren’t any good for turning the doorknob.

Finally, she settled against the door to try to listen what was happening on the other side, only to catch the muted sounds of keys clicking, then the front door opening and being locked. Fear creeping in her veins, Kaoru finally realized how much shit she was in: alone in the bathroom, without any food or way to escape.

_If I survive this, if I ever see that bastard again_ , Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut and swore to herself: _I will kill him. Slowly. Starting by scratching his perverted eyes out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'll be going to visit my family for a few days, so have the drabble a little bit early. 
> 
> Sorry about the low quality though. When I wrote this, I had an absolutely horrible migraine, like I could look at the computer screen for about 15 minutes before my head started pounding so badly that I was about to throw up. 
> 
> I will continue this body-switch mayhem with Kenshin’s pov later.


	42. Ghost in the past - GHOST verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Canon AU, GHOST verse 1
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya
> 
> Word count: 999

Blearily, Kaoru blinked her eyes open. Her head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. There was something wrong with her vision, the world seemed oddly washed out of colors. And strangest of all, there were unfamiliar noises all around her.

_Why?_

Heaving herself to sit upright, she took a deep breath.  

The smell of unwashed bodies, the stink of fish, salt and mud assaulting her nostrils made her wish she hadn’t. Gods, it was disgusting and she covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep herself from vomiting.

_What is going on?_

The last thing she remembered was facing against Enishi with the others, then retreating into the dojo… Oh god, no - “ **Kenshin!!!** ”

Her mad scramble to get to her feet took but seconds, but it was enough time to realize she couldn’t rush to Kenshin. This wasn’t her dojo’s polished oak floor but the deck of a sailing ship, and before her eyes was a busy harbor she didn’t recognise.

“No, no… Where did he take me?” Gripping the railing so hard her knuckles turned white, she forced herself to count backwards from ten - it wasn’t perfect, but it calmed her enough to start thinking rationally. Obviously, the ship was still docked. She wasn’t restrained, there were no guards… indeed, nothing seemed to indicate that she was a captive.

_Unarmed, in an unknown place -  alright, I can deal with this_ , Kaoru swallowed and narrowed her eyes in determination.  On a ship this big there was bound to be someone or something that could give her answers, maybe she could even find something she could use as a weapon. Inside the cabins, perhaps?

Yes. That’s logical. She nodded and headed to the entrance. Only a few steps in the shadowed corridors proved her guess right, and carefully she slipped open the first door on the right. Thankfully the cabin was empty and judging from the multitude of charts and ledgers on display, it was a jackpot.

“All right, then… So logbook, good - now, where am I and how long have I been here?” She muttered and leafed the thick book in a hurry, noting in relief that she could read the Kanji it was written in, even if the brush strokes were odder than Kenshin’s worst scribbles.

However, when she found the last entry, she couldn’t help but to stare in helpless confusion. “How could he have taken me into Nagasaki in the eighth month of second year in Koka? It’s Meiji 11th, not Koka….”

However, before she could find anything more, there were noises below the deck. Hissing in veiled panic, she rushed to the door, though she wasn’t fast enough to close it all the way before two men climbed up the stairs, engaged in a discussion.

“…if you don’t ask me any questions, I don’t have to tell you any lies, Captain.” The stout, older man with startlingly green eyes was saying over his shoulder. The soft knowing smile on his lips seemed oddly familiar, even if Kaoru was absolutely sure she had never seen him before. But more importantly, for whatever reason he wasn’t washed out like everything else but looked  _normal_.

In comparison, the overweight man whining in obvious frustration behind him melded to the background. “But Yamesu, you have served me for years - why would you suddenly resign? I just managed to get a good cargo deal -”

_What the hell is going on here?_

“Cap, give it up. Let’s just say that I’m getting too old for this shit and call it even. You don’t owe me anything and I certainly don’t owe you -”

The the pair passed her, but the further away they got, the more muted the world was becoming, like all colors and signs of life were bleeding out before her eyes. It wasn’t normal, no. Was this a strange mindgame or a drug-infused dream, or something far stranger?

She had no idea, but there had to be a reason why that older sailor looked normal to her. So she decided to follow the men carefully, seeking cover wherever she could. She was no ninja, but she had to be doing alright because they didn’t seem to notice her.  

Though perhaps that was because their argument was growing more heated by the moment. Even if she couldn’t make out the words, it seemed that the captain was nearing the end of his patience. “…You half-breed prick, this is about that whore of yours, isn’t it?!”

“A whore, yes.”

Kaoru inhaled sharply, chills of premonition riding on her skin. The way the sailor’s eyes narrowed, how his manner changed from genial patience to utter menace in a blink of an eye… it wasn’t just familiar. No, she had seen that  _exact same_  reaction before. Once in that abandoned shrine, twice in her own Dojo…

“A sweet girl of sixteen summers, whom I will take as my wife today. For her, I will gladly give up my career, my savings; everything I have. For her and for a family of my own. For a legacy, a  _son_  who will remember me as something better than a half-breed drunken sailor.”

”…impossible.“ Kaoru swallowed. It simply couldn’t be. But that logbook’s marking, the way the world looked more a dream than reality…

Her heart was racing a hundred miles an hour as she stepped out to the open. The pier was teeming with all sorts of grubby workers, but no one spared her a glance, a young woman in Kenjutsu training clothes, so obviously out of place.

No, it was like she wasn’t even there.

Nagasaki, eighth month of the second year of Koka, the logbook had said. Years and years before the revolution that changed everything. Before her the banners of the famous rebel province Satsuma hung proudly, and peacefully alongside it, the unmistakable three hollyhock leaves of the defeated, broken and replaced Tokugawa.

"A ghost… I am a ghost in the past.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So far in our drabble challenge, this was the most difficult piece to write and it took me two whole days extra. It wasn’t even because of this plot. No, I simply had been so twisted up with stress and worry that I got myself a massive writer’s block. I have literally written every sentence here five times. Even still, it took my dear friend Chie two hours to straighten out this mess. 
> 
> I can’t put it in words how grateful I am for her help.
> 
> Also, I am aware that this storyline is most likely of no interest to anyone but me. However, I just wanted to write something about the first OC character I ever created for This One. And now that I am in the process of editing the story, it seemed like the perfect time for it.
> 
> Besides, considering how a certain angsty fluffball never talks about himself, how would it affect Kaoru to witness the horrors of Kenshin’s childhood?


	43. Daring Escape - MECHA verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Against all odds
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Scifi AU, MECHA verse 1
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 998

“No… This cannot be happening,” Captain Kaoru Kamiya of the Republic’s Defense Forces whispered, her fist clenched tight. Before her eyes, the few defences of the Choshuu’s rebel army were being  _hammered_.

By all means, she should be happy by the sudden attack of this unknown fleet of black ships, and use this chaos to her advantage.

Hell, it was even her duty!

After all, Choshuu was the age-old enemy of the Republic and she was their prisoner of war, had been since they shot her down two weeks ago on her regular scouting mission.

However, the scattered remains of the rebel’s mecha troops were buying time for the civilian personnel to retreat - for nothing. Barely ten minutes since the first bomb and it was obvious that the battle was already lost. Worse, there was no hope for help, not for this lone rebel base in the back-ends of known space. 

“Kenshin…” She glanced at her unlikely friend, a rebel mechanic standing by her side. “That fleet is organized and effective. Alone Choshuu has no chance against them.”

Technically, he was her enemy - and worse, her jailer. However, a glance at his eyes had been enough to make her realize that he, too, was trapped. Just a mechanic who didn’t believe in killing, he had said…. but for the rebels, things like wants and wishes didn’t weigh much at all, and they had every man and woman on the planet working for their cause.  

“…that we don’t..”

She exhaled slowly, and met his gaze. “We are going to lose here. But if I could make it to the shuttle port, if I could get a ship, I could -”

“A ship? No, to get past that attack you would need a lot more than that, that you would,” the redhead grimaced, but his gaze seemed thoughtful. “The mecha unit you piloted, what developer line was it from?”

“What…?” Kaoru gaped, completely out of the loop. What had that to do with anything? But seeing his seriousness, she swallowed her questions and tried to think. Of the countless different models in use, the Republic only used the best designers, and her own mecha,  _Kasshin_ , had been the handiwork of - “Seijuurou, I think.”

The way his eyes widened in surprise, the way his shoulders set in the determination, how the grim smile rose to his lips… It was all she needed for a spark of hope to flare up in her soul. She couldn’t even hear his explanation as the explosions battered the base all around them, but his meaning was clear enough.

Hurriedly she rushed after him, dodging the falling rabble in the corridors, the blaring invader alarm making questions impossible - but the closer they got to the hangars, the worse the situation got.

The invaders were landing and their troops were storming the shuttle port already.

 _Gods, no.._  to escape and alert the nearest Republic outpost, to warn them off this new enemy, she needed something capable of spaceflight. But ahead of her, Kenshin kept running, heading to the opposite direction, to his workshop? Why? All he had there were torn up and broken mechas…

Pausing for breath at the doorway to her prison, where she had been assigned to do grunt work for Kenshin… she saw him pulling a covering off the old mecha in corner, one that she had assumed to be slated for spare parts.

Even at a first glance, it was hands down the strangest and sorriest looking machine she had ever seen. Old and battered, stripped of weaponry, the bright red hull was scratched and on the left side of it’s large cockpit was a huge cross-shaped slash. Almost like a scar… she stared at the awkwardly welded repairs.

“Does this thing even fly?”

Kenshin didn’t answer, simply tugged off something hanging from his neck and threw it to her,“use this to restart the main drive, Miss Kaoru.”

“What the hell? You mean I should pilot?!” Kaoru screeched in alarm, “I haven’t ever seen a mecha like this, how do you think I could fly with it?!”

“If you have piloted Hiko Seijuurou’s mecha, you can pilot this one, that you can.” The redhead shouted in the most unhelpful manner, scrambling to secure fuel cells.

The artillery’s roaring was quieting in the distance, a clear sign that they had no time to waste. So gritting her teeth together, Kaoru pried loose the hatch and climbed to the cockpit - finally figuring out why it was so large. There were two seats, for the pilot and navigation officer, as was the standard during the early years of mecha design, before the revolution and the years of war had pushed the tech to the next level.

“…ooookay, so an ancient barge. Damnit, how the fuck should I figure this shit out?”

However, it didn’t take but few seconds after she had slipped down to the pilot’s seat to realize what Kenshin had been trying to say. These controls, the handles, the brakes… even the slot for the hard-drive he had given for restarting the system… No matter the differences to her sleek and modern  _Kasshin_ , she  _knew_  this system like the back of her hand. “Seijuurou’s early design, huh?”

The screen blinked and came into operation with a beep, asking for identification - “Kenshin, what names and ranks should I enter for pilots?”

"Navigation - Lieutenant Yukishiro and pilot - Captain Himura!” he tersely replied and climbed to sit behind her. His face was blanched white and he seemed like he was about to faint, but still, he valiantly slipped on the headset and flipped on the navigation systems.

Kaoru swallowed, as the bits and pieces aligned, “Kenshin, you…”

“Questions later, Miss Kaoru! We have to go! Now!”

“All right…” she exhaled, flexing her fingers on the controls, and gritting her teeth drove the battered mecha out to the runway. “Against all odds, let’s get the fuck out of here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N: This is my fiance’s fault entirely. He suggested writing of mechas and damn me for being easy to influence… as if I didn’t have enough of drabble verses already. 
> 
> *Bangs head against the keyboard*


	44. Promising lead - HITMAN verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: optimistic
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, HITMAN verse 4 (continues “Breadcrumbs”)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara
> 
> Word count: 999

When the only lead for finding a person was a faded photograph, the task could be likened to finding a needle in a haystack. Or rather, given how everyone connected to the case seemed to be wanted criminals, it felt like Kaoru was searching a needle from a  _needlestack_.

A rather hopeless task, especially considering how that Himura widow had clammed up at her inquiries. Frankly, she had less luck prying facts from her than a first time robber with a crowbar attempting the Fort Knox. So Kaoru had clenched the the revealing picture tight in her fist and bid the grieving widow farewell, sure that she was back to square one.

Well, until she had showed it to Yahiko and learned that the man she was looking for was actually _famous_.

“-break him, Zanza! Yes, YES! ZANZA! ZANZA! ZANZA!” The crow around Kaoru exploded in thunderous cheering as the pair of show wrestlers had it out on the stage, and she couldn’t help clapping alongside them and allowing the sheer  _energy_  of the event to affect her. The reigning champion’s face was zoomed into a close view and even the bruises and bloodstains didn’t hide what Yahiko had spotted at a first glance, the unmistakable similarity to a man who had once been acquainted with both Himuras.

She wasn’t certain that this man knew anything worthwhile, but no matter the odds, she couldn’t help feeling optimistic for the first time in this investigation. Thus, after the winner received his award and was triumphantly escorted out of the arena, Kaoru made her way out of the crowded stand and headed downwards to the section restricted for personnel.

Agency wasn’t well known, nor had she permission to flash her badge around - but there was something to be said about wearing a good suit and the right kind of a confident “stop me and I will eat your spleen for breakfast” attitude. The weapon holster bulging under her arm usually deterred the rest of the lightweight rabble. However, Mr. 300 pounds of muscle guarding Zanza’s locker room didn’t look impressed.

“No visitors. If you want an autograph, those are signed at the door.” The guard growled deep from his chest.

Not even stopping to blink, Kaoru’s smile got teeth, “A shame, that. However, he is interested in this, I’d think. Please tell Mr. Sagara that I would like to discuss Himura Kenshin with him.”

“Himura? Never heard that name.” The guard sneered and stood straighter, “Little girl, Zanza doesn’t see  _anyone_  after his matches. Now scatter. You can try for an autograph when he’s leaving.”

 _Don’t let him provoke you. Dealing with assault charges isn’t what you need right now, Kaoru._ Barely holding in her temper, she simply smiled wider and tensely repeated, “Himura Kenshin.”

An interesting red tinge rose to the guards face, “little girl, I’ve been telling you that -”

“Hyottoko, let her in.” A masculine voice commanded sharply and behind the guard, the tall spiky-haired Zanza aka Sanosuke Sagara was lazily leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

“But boss -” the guard stammered as Kaoru walked past him, not even bothering to spare him another glance. He wasn’t worth it, no - but the roguishly handsome wrestler showing her into his locker room was another matter entirely.

Even though his fight had been flashy and loud to the extreme, she would have been an idiot not to account the level of skill his moves took. And at this close distance, the way he stood, the way he moved, the way his eyes noted her as an equally dangerous opponent in turn… No, this man before her was the real deal, Danger with a capital D. The door locked behind her with a click, and Kaoru steeled her nerves, “Mr. Sagara, I am -”

“Agent Kaoru Kamiya SC4, Field Operations. I know all about you.” Zanza spat out sourly. Then seeing her eyes widen, he shrugged, “Che, don’t look so surprised. Missus called me.”

“Missus..?”

“Tomoe. The kind lady you first threatened to get info on Kenshin.” Zanza’s gaze was hard and his obvious fury barely contained. But for the life of her, Kaoru didn’t have any idea what she had done to piss  _him_  off, “I didn’t threaten her! I barely asked -“

"Didn’t you? You so easily dragged up her history with White Tiger. No, don’t try to explain,” Sano spat, stalked closer to her and slammed his hands against the wall, caging her between them. Up this close, he felt far more threatening than any wild animal. Meeting her eyes directly, he growled, “What I wanna know is where the hell you got the gall to dig up dirt about my best friend in the first place?”

“Best friend?” Kaoru gasped, and suddenly the fine thread holding Zanza in check  _snapped_  and he grabbed her suit jacket and heaved her up against the wall. “Ugh,” she grunted, her feet dangling in the air as Zanza shouted, “You tight-lipped cunt! You fucking bastards killed him! The best man I have ever known! He killed his heart and did what was needed - and what thanks did he get? Fucking lead to the chest, twice over! And then you fucks didn’t even give him a decent burial! Missing in action - my ass!”

He was angry, lashing out - but it didn’t matter, because his eyes were sincere. It all had happened _ten years_  ago, yet he still felt that strongly and on the spot Kaoru decided that rules didn’t apply in a shitstorm of lies like this, “if you really care, then help me.”

“Help you..? Why the fuck should I help you back-stabbing bastards?!”

“Because six days ago I saw Kenshin Himura kill a man before my eyes.” Kaoru said levelly. Then she smiled and pressed the three inch blade she held in her right hand harder against the dip between his fourth and fifth rib. “Now, Sanosuke Sagara - are you in or out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru is such a badass here <3\. (Maybe I'm the only one who likes BAMF!Kaoru... hopefully not.)


	45. Cherry Blossoms in the spring - MAKE A WISH verse 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cherry Blossoms 
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 7, continues “A guilty pleasure“)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 1000

“-cherry blossoms in the spring, huh.” Kaoru wondered out loud as the soft, almost delicate ballad trailed off in her headphones. It was one of Kenshin’s less known songs, a beautiful if tad obscurely written single. It dated back to when he had been sixteen, a year or so after he had sold platinum for the very first time.

Sometimes, it felt too large a thing to comprehend, the sheer amount of music he had done during his long career. Even though her own life had always revolved around music in some way, her name was attached to only 78 songs. His songs numbered in hundreds, perhaps nearing thousand tracks. So, without making any fuss of it, Kaoru had made this into her little project, to track down every song he had ever recorded and listen to them.

In part, it was because during these six months they had been dating, she had learned to appreciate all the little nuances of his softly sung ballads. But for the most part, the reason behind her project was that even now, she still didn’t quite get him.

There was just something about him that she could only catch a glimpse of in his music. It was like he had these unspoken and unmentioned layers of emotion, insightful thoughts, radical ideals, small wishes - all of them buried so deep that only traces ever showed past his polite smiles. Simply put, to her Kenshin Himura was just like an onion, and that was saying something coming from a woman who avoided cooking with ferocity.

On the surface Kenshin was just as he appeared; a sweet heartthrob any parent would wish their daughter to marry, though he was 11 years older than her. He was polite, handsome and wealthy.

Well, reasonably wealthy, Kaoru allowed, glancing at her surroundings. She was lying on the living room carpet of Kenshin’s modest condo. It was a small, almost spartan apartment - two rooms and a kitchenette. Just about the only thing that gave away that the sole occupant was an artist was the stack of notebooks piled neatly on top of a cupboard and a worn acoustic guitar leaning against the wall.  

Frankly, when she had first seen his place, she had been slightly put off - it sorely lacked the glamour she had expected from a celebrity. Now, after coming to know him, she couldn’t help but to shake her head at those naïve assumptions. Because now she knew perfectly well why Kenshin claimed to be too boring for the paparazzi.

By the industry’s standards - frankly, he was.

He didn’t have vices, his only notable hobby was cooking - and worse, he gave most of his money away to charities. Hell, he didn’t even own a car! Kaoru snorted a laugh, suddenly realizing to her great amusement that Kenshin was the polar opposite from the hard-metal tin-heads she had tried dating before.

_No wonder I fell for him so fast._

“Breakfast is ready, so it is.” Kenshin settled down next to her and Kaoru pulled off her headphones. Glancing up, her smile instantly widened into a grin - he was wearing his silly pink apron again, his hair pulled back in a snub of a ponytail. The sight was ridiculously cute, and one that, if she was entirely honest with herself, she could gladly wake up to every morning.

 _No, don’t push too fast for things he isn’t ready for - or ask for impossible. His wife died for fuck’s sake!_  She chastised herself, and to distract herself from her recurring fears, asked the thing she had been wondering while listening that record, “Hey, Kenshin, that song from your third album - the oddly written one about the seasons - is there some meaning to the verses or is it just art for the sake of art?”

The very second the question left her lips, Kenshin’s jaw dropped and not a moment later he burst into a torrent of undignified giggles.

 _Just what did I do now?_  Kaoru frowned in confusion and simply watched his merriment for a while. However, when the laughter just continued, she decided she had been patient enough and grabbed him into a fierce hold, tackling him onto the carpet in reminiscence of last night’s fun - admirably he tried to reverse the position, but he wasn’t very good at wrestling and like usual - she ended up on top.   

“Care to explain?” she raised her brow, and looked down at him.

“Sorry, sorry -” He wheezed, and then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and grinned, “it’s just you managed to come up with the most fitting description this one has ever heard of Hiko Seijuurou the 13th’s poetry, that you did.”

“Huh? Who?”

“Ah… err - he is this one’s father, one could say.”

“WHAT?!” Kaoru yelped, and babbled in utter surprise, “Why haven’t you mentioned him to me earlier? Shouldn’t we meet? I mean, we have been dating for half a year - isn’t meeting your partner’s family expected?”

“There is no level in dating which precludes to meeting with Hiko Seijuurou, that there isn’t.” Kenshin snorted dryly, ”we don’t exactly keep in touch. A phone call a year has suited us both fine, that it has.“

“Oh,” Kaoru paused and swallowed, feeling rather awkward for her presumption. But then, Kenshin hesitantly asked, “you want more? From this relationship, that is?”

Numbly, Kaoru nodded. Then she steeled her nerves, “I love you. I don’t want to push you, but…”

He smiled at her, his eyes alight - and then, with a notable blush coloring his cheeks, he dug around his pocket and pulled something out. “Well, this one has been meaning to ask you for a while -”

It was a simple white gold ring with sapphires. Kaoru blinked at it owlishly, her throat gone dry at the sight. Swallowing once, she met his violet eyes.

“Miss Kaoru Kamiya - will you marry this one?”


	46. Band of Surprises - MAKE A WISH verse 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Everything you say can and will be used against you 
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 8, continues “Cherry blossoms in the spring“)
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, + few others 
> 
> Word count: 999

Kenshin was not a fan of surprises.

For years he had worn the exact same style of clothes, bought same grocery store brands, kept diligently to his schedule… Arranged his life so that there was no need to stress over the unknown, and spare him the need to think. There was no heartbreak over failure, either – just a comfortable bubble of routine.

After his tumultuous teenage years and Tomoe’s death… the routine was how he had kept himself from jumping off a bridge, or drowning in alcohol like a certain sarcastic and overbearing poet he knew. But then he had fallen in love with Miss Kaoru Kamiya and his safely compartmentalized, modest life had started to feel sorely lacking.

Still, this was a bit too much excitement.

“Urgh,“ Kenshin grunted as his arm was twisted behind his back and his face was shoved against the brick wall of the dark alleyway. The taller of the men dressed in black leather and skulls and whatnot hissed into his ear, “Shut up! Everything you say can and will be used against you, you arrogant fuck.”

“Oro – arrogant?”

The other man snorted. At the cliché cop movie line, or his rather high-pitched squeak, Kenshin couldn’t say. He didn’t have a chance to say more, either, because then he was bodily dragged through a nearby doorway, down the stairs to the dark basement where even more hulking men were waiting.

The situation was rather alarming and by all means he should have been scared witless.

However, the small window let in enough light to glint off the drum set in the corner. Also, considering he had been on his way to visit Miss Kaoru’s practice session and meet her band mates for the first time… well, introductions no longer seemed necessary. Kenshin swallowed and smiled hesitantly, “Miss Kaoru hasn’t arrived yet, that she hasn’t?”

“Shit, Yahiko – I told you it wouldn’t work!”

“Shut the fuck up, Yutaro! And turn on the goddamn lights!” The tall, muscular youth spat out and then turned on him. “And you! Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

“Oro! Pardons, but what could this one have possibly done to cause such hostility?” Kenshin blinked, “from Miss Kaoru’s co-workers, that is?“

"Co-workers? You put a ring on her finger and we are still just fucking co-workers? You son of a bitch!”

"Errr, this one can assure you, our relationship shouldn’t affect our work in anyway…” Kenshin trailed off, thoroughly befuddled why his words only managed to make these men  _angrier_  at him.

Just what was he missing here?

For him music had been just a job for years. And though he honestly tried to memorize the names of the staff… well, they came and went. Why should the musicians in Miss Kaoru’s group be any different?

And come to think of it, why had Miss Kaoru insisted on him meeting her band now? Sure his awkward mention of Hiko had brought up the fact that neither of them had any family worth of mention, but…

“You have no idea what this all is about, do you?”

“Unfortunately that’s the case, so it is.“ he readily replied and the tall youth, Yahiko, swept his hand over his face, and groaned, "well, shit.”

Suddenly, the stairs creaked and a cheerful voice called, “hi guys, did you get started already?”

It should have been amusing how in seconds these men in their heavy metal ensemble came to resemble deer caught in headlights. But frankly, that didn’t matter. No because then she was there, radiant as always, and a sunny smile rose to his lips.

“What…? Kenshin, you’re here already?” She gasped in surprise. But after a glimpse around the room, her eyes narrowed dangerously. “Yutaro, Yahiko…  What the fuck are you doing…?”

Now, Kenshin wasn’t the most outgoing of men, he had never been. He wasn’t very savvy with people, either. But given their actions, it was blatantly obvious these young men cared greatly for Miss Kaoru. How could he fault them for that? So he stepped past the hulking men and took a hold of her hand and smiled, “the boys were just kind enough to let this one in, that’s all.”

Her blue eyes were like a thunderstorm, but they softened when he lightly rubbed her hand. Glancing at his cheek, she asked worriedly, “Are you fine, honestly?”

Kenshin hoped his skin wasn’t bruised from the earlier rough-housing and simply nodded. Then, he took a look at the basement they were in,“so this is where you practice, that you do?”

She shook her head fondly at his misdirection, but let it lie, willing to trust his word. “Yes, I imagine it’s pretty different from what you are used to, but it has suited our needs just fine.” And with a frown, she glanced at four men waiting in half-veiled panic, “and these rascals are the members of Kamiya Kasshin. Yahiko, Yutaro, Hira and Sato,” she tersely introduced them.“Guys, this is my fiancé, Kenshin Himura.”

To hear her say those words would never lose its marvel, Kenshin decided, his heart swelling with sheer emotion. Confidently Kaoru took hold of the situation and in short order the practice session was started.

Sitting there on the couch, a drink in his hand, listening to the loudest music he had ever heard, which would have his ears ringing for weeks… Kenshin finally understood one thing about Miss Kaoru Kamiya.

It wasn’t just a job to her, nor was it about money or fame.

No, this kind of sheer enthusiasm came straight from her heart. She and these rowdy boys, together they were creating something new. Maybe they weren’t family in name, but they were united by their purpose to share this passion with everyone.

It was powerful, their music.

 _Yes… She has created a world of her own with her music._  Kenshin leaned back and smiled softly.  _I want to stand by her side and see her succeed._  


	47. Like ripping off a band-aid - STRIPPER verse 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Oh for the love of god, let me.“
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 6, (continues “A manly shopping trip“).
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara
> 
> Word count: 1000

“Enough of this dithering, Kaoru.” She stood in front of her doorstep, fishing around her backpack for her keys. “Go home. Eat something, sleep on it, yeah -”

It was funny how easily her father’s gruff advice came to her mind, to comfort her during  simple troubles. Not that it helped her with the crux of her horrible week; a certain redheaded stripper. No, when it came to Kenshin Himura, all she knew was that she didn’t know anything at all.

She sighed bitterly.

Barely managing to close the door behind her, she was startled by a spectacular set of expletives coming from the bathroom.  _What the fuck?_

 _That’s definitely Sano, but what could cause such a show of temper? On a Friday night, no less?_ A furrow between her brows, she set out to investigate.

However, nothing could have prepared her for the sight of her roommate sitting on the bathroom floor in his underwear, hotwax liberally smeared all over his reddened thighs and multiple strips already in place.

Utterly speechless, she could only gape as he tried to peel the glued strips as slowly and carefully as humanly possible. That caution seemed to have come rather late, though, and now it would only prolong his pain. Cursing under her breath, she marched to him, spread his legs to kneel between them and growled, "for the love of god, let me!”   

His eyes widened, but before he could even protest, she was already tearing the strip off.  

“Aaaaaaaaaaaah, shit, fuck, shit, shit!” Sano howled, real honest to god manly tears swelling in his eyes. She didn’t have any patience for his show, but simply took hold of another strip, “Hold still, you shithead. Aren’t you the same idiot who prided himself for his ability to take hits as street fighter Zanza, the king of high school?”

“Fuck! Those fuckers never scored hits to sore spots!“ He panted, his eyes squeezed shut.

Kaoru snorted, but mercilessly ripped off one strip after another, until there was nothing more left than reddened skin and few lines of hair that had missed this mad purge. An unholy grin spreading on her lips, she noted, “You missed a few. Do you want my help with them too?”

“Fuck no!” He yelped, paling white as a sheet at the suggestion.

She snorted, in total agreement.

Perhaps it was petty to feel amused, but then again, this was nowhere near the worst humor they had unleashed on each other. Besides, given how he was rubbing his thighs in relief, he was thankful for her aid. Smiling, she settled to sit beside him, “if you say so. But I gotta ask, what prompted you to this insanity? The work?”

“The work.” He agreed and leaned his back against the bathroom wall. “The work and that fucking Kenshin Himura. I swear that bastard has to have it easier! No one would even notice if he forgot to shave before the show. You know, him being redhead and all -”

 _Trust Sano to immediately stumble on the only topic you don’t want to touch with a ten foot pole,_ Kaoru swallowed, her throat gone dry at the bare mention of him.

Her thoughts had to be pretty obvious, because even he noticed; “Shit! Kaoru, I’m sorry, I didn’t think.”

“It’s okay.” She drew her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and buried her face in their junction. Mumbling, she continued, “it’s not your fault I liked him.”

“Uh…” He scrambled, in hesitation. She didn’t need to guess why. This was dangerously close to the one taboo in their relationship: the girl talk. But valiantly, he tried, “Liked? You mean, you don’t anymore?”

It mattered a lot that he cared.  

And perhaps it was because of that, or because she simply needed to gain some perspective in this mess, she softly admitted, “I don’t know. I simply don’t. Dad would be rolling in his grave, I’m sure. Kenshin is a murderer for fucks sake, he admitted it to me himself. A man like that, why can’t I say it’s over?”

Silence fell between them.

After a moment, she glanced at him from behind her lashes.

Sano was staring the ceiling blankly, a decidedly odd expression etched on his face. Then he sighed, “you know, after your fight, I took the time to chat with everyone at work. Turns out, no one knew a damn thing about him.”

“Huh?” She gasped, “what do you mean, nothing?”

“Exactly what I said. No one knows where he lives, where he is from, not even how old he is, for fucks sake. Nothing substantial.“ His brow was wrinkled, as in thought. “I mean, it’s common gossip he has been in jail, and that I have no trouble believing. The little things give him away, there. He is always alert, tends to make himself unremarkable. Also, he has quite a few scars, like the big one on his face.” Glancing at her, he traced a cross on his cheek, “If you don’t see it up close, you would never know. He is a damn wizard at covering it with make-up.”

No matter how she tried to tell herself she didn’t want to know this, some part of her yearned for more. Why? For a validation that it had been right to cut contact and avoid him?

_…but if I am right, why does it hurt like this?_

“I…” she started, and finally gathered her courage, “do you think he killed someone?”

He sighed softly. Then nodded, just once. “I think so.”

“I see.”

Tiredly, Sano clambered to his feet and pulled on his bathrobe in silence. But as he was leaving, he glanced over his shoulder, “I don’t know anything, not really. But at some point, I think, these things come down to trust. There are never enough facts, no one ever knows it all. So, knowing what you do about him… what sort of a man do you think he is?“


	48. Unending Loop of Misery - FOREVER verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trauma
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, FOREVER verse 3 (continues “A mystery in red”) 
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya
> 
> Word count: 997

She was alive.

The knowledge should have been joyous, brought relief to him. However, all Kenshin Himura could feel was soul-crushing terror.

Miss Kaoru Kamiya, a woman whose smile could warm even the coldest heart, whose magnificent blue eyes sparkled with life… was now cursed to an unending loop of misery, to a half-life accompanied by the inability to die, and it was all because of him. If only he hadn’t reached for her, if he hadn’t bled on her…

The guilt was crushing and shivers ran down his spine as his pulse raced impossibly fast. However, no matter how much he wanted to run, it was already too late. Glancing over his shoulder, he tried to smile comfortingly, “it’s just around the corner, that it is.”

Her frown told him clearly how badly his attempt failed. Indeed, she seemed disbelieving and uncertain, wary – and that look had become increasingly apparent every street they passed. He wanted to apologize for the necessity of leading her to an unknown place, but the world was what it was, and there was a need for secrecy. What would the fear of men do, in this day and age, when faced with an unexplainable malediction? Kenshin didn’t even want to imagine it, but he still avoided all historical dramas that had even a split-second scene depicting an interrogation.

Then, they were at his block of flats and swallowing dryly, he groped for keys. Finally finding them, he wordlessly led her inside, up the creaky stairs to his apartment on the eighth floor. Perhaps it wasn’t what she had been expecting. After all, it wasn’t particularly homey, or anything more than a roof to sleep under, but it didn’t have any unwanted listeners and for now, that was what mattered.

Pausing to gather his thoughts, he wondered where to start; the need for false papers, the necessity of lying? Or perhaps how death couldn’t be reached, no matter how one yearned it?

She was unusually quiet, not smiling or offering opinions, as she had during each of their dates. Instead, she was curiously walking around the small unfurnished room, taking note of each and every one of the few possessions laid around the bare floor.

“A true wandering spirit, huh.” She noted, smiling wistfully – and that smile was all it needed to break him. Like a puppet with his strings cut, Kenshin fell to his knees, bowing as low as he had when Lord Nobunaga had questioned him why he, a farmer’s son sold into slavery, would carry a sword and pledge his loyalty to his cause to unify Japan. “Honorable Miss Kamiya, this unworthy one would offer his most profound apologies for the unspeakable sin he has committed against you, that he would.”

Closing his eyes, he tried to gather his words of explanation and failed miserably. So, he waited, feeling more of a coward than ever before in his life. Clothes rustled, and then, a laughter tinting her words, she remarked softly, “You know, I honestly thought you were some sort of a nerd, who had learned Japanese from watching too many period dramas.”

“Oro..?” He squeaked in the most embarrassing manner, his eyes utterly wide in shock – she was kneeling before him, offering her hand to pull him up.

“No, Miss Kaoru, you don’t understand, that you don’t…!” He yelped, scrambling to back away, “This is a curse that – ”

“That renders me unable to die, but instead has me reborn on a beach in Yokohama, without clothes in the exact state of how I was before my first death nearly two centuries ago?” She finished dryly, and shook her head with a private smile. Her eyes sparking with a curiosity, she knelt in front of him, exactly the way a samurai clan’s daughter would, “when did you die? The first time, I mean.”

Sitting on his floor, his legs sprawled in front of him, Kenshin gaped at her, utterly and thoroughly confused, “I… errr, it was the second year on Tensho, that it was,” he swallowed, but seeing her blank look, he scratched the back of his head, “ah, sorry. This one didn’t exactly keep track of western dating scheme back then. It was couple decades before the battle of Sekigahara and the start of Tokugawa’s shogunate.”

“Huh,” She paused, before scoffing in amusement, “no wonder your accent’s so bizarre.”

“Oro? It is..? But no one ever said –” He protested reflexively, before the absurdity of their line of discussion hit him and he buried his face to his hands.  _Accents! Who cares about accents, when she tilts the whole world sideways? She has the same curse!_  He blinked as her words registered, finally, “You wake up on a beach in Yokohama? At the  _seashore_?

“Yes,” she promptly nodded. “It’s always the same beach, no matter how inconvenient the expansion of the harbor has made it. These days, I usually get picked up by the police faster than I can find anything to cover me. It’s ridiculously embarrassing and I bet I’m the star of local gossip,“ she grumbled with a self-deprecating humor, her eyes flashing with her fierce temperament and suddenly Kenshin recalled why he had agreed to that first date, and the others that had followed it… and why waking up two days ago at the lake Biwa in Otsu, had felt like someone had torn open his heart, again, as well as the cross-shaped scar forever etched on his cheek.

"Hey, what’s wrong Kenshin?” she leaned closer, taking a hold of his shoulder. Honest concern shone in her eyes and he shuddered. Then, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, he smiled at her, “Nothing’s wrong, that it isn’t.”

“If you are sure,” she smiled, and then stood up and offered her hand to him once more, “come on, the floor is rather cold. How about you brew us a cup of  coffee?”

And huffing softly, this time, he took her hand gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For some reason this verse has gotten quite a lot of feedback. I'm baffled why, but it has been a nice confidence boost, so have some continuation! (and yes, Kenshin is about three centuries older than Kaoru, and thus wasn't her fiance. Who that was, however, will be rather important.)


	49. Two pieces of a puzzle - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bath house
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: CANON after series
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya
> 
> Word count: 1000

The door to the bath house had not been slid all the way shut and the light trickling from the gap in the doorway was warm and welcoming.

 _An invitation or simply an implicit show of trust?_  Kenshin paused to wonder, his hand half-extended at the door’s edge. Usually, he wouldn’t even think twice about stepping in, gods only knew his wife had a mischievous streak a mile wide and she cheerfully took advantage of every chance they got for privacy, no matter whether she had arranged the moment herself or not. But now, he hesitated – why?

She had been tired lately, yes. Every one of her frowns and winces stuck out to his eye like a sore thumb. Worse were the increasing stress lines around her eyes and how she tried to hide it all, to keep smiling for everyone. He wasn’t the only one who had noticed, either. Or at least he couldn’t imagine any other reason why Kenji hadn’t thrown more than a mandatory sulking glance when he had asked his eldest to take over helping Shinta with his homework…

“Kenshin, dear – aren’t you going to step in?”

“Oro!” he gasped in surprise. Instantly, her answering laugh rang through the wooden wall and had him shaking his head fondly, muttering his agreement, “yes. Yes, of course.”

It was rather dark inside, but even in the oil lamp’s light it was easy to spot her training clothes left haphazardly lying on the bench, side by side the clean and neatly folded yukata she had brought to change into. Perhaps, he should have brought a spare robe as well, but then again… Swallowing dryly, he finally acknowledged the creeping fear that had stayed his hand earlier, “Would you prefer bathing alone? This one merely wished to know if you needed any assistance, that he did.”

The water splashed at the bathtub, and he cringed inwardly at the low groan escaping her lips as she heaved to her feet. A step, another, and few more, before wet arms slipped around his waist and her protruding stomach pressed against the small of his back. “Please. We would appreciate your assistance as well as your company,  _dad_.”

Despite everything, a smile tugged the corners of his lips and he turned to glance at her over his shoulder, “one doesn’t ever get tired of that word, that’s so.”

Her blue eyes sparked with laughter, and then she leaned forward to rest her cheek his shoulder, “father of two teenage boys and still every day of this pregnancy is new to you. Kenshin, everything is going to be fine, don’t worry so much.”

 _How can she read this one so well?_  He huffed softly and turned around in her embrace, “hardly new, nor unexpected… However, it has been nearly ten years since Shinta was born and –”

“Shhh,” she pressed her finger to his lips to quell his words, before glancing at him and lifting his hand to her stomach. At seven months pregnant, she was clearly showing and even her usual choice of loose training gi and hakama didn’t change the fact. But without layers of clothing to hide her swollen mid-drift and the stretching skin, he couldn’t hold back the frown rising to his brow. “Kaoru, please – let us help.”

“That bad, huh?”

“You look exhausted,” he admitted softly. “This one respects your wish to keep teaching as long as possible, but Yahiko is entirely capable of taking over the lessons. And if it’s too much work for him alone, even Kenji could shoulder more responsibility, that he could.”

Her scoff told him what she thought of the suggestion.

Sighing, he raised his hand to stroke a wet strand of her hair between her ear, “you know this one wouldn’t insist for no reason, that he wouldn’t.”

She glanced away, her temper crinkling on her brow – he didn’t relent, simply moved to stroke her cheek gently. Years ago, before his awkward proposal and their marriage vows, back when they still danced around each other’s sensibilities, mutual hesitations, the ties of loyalty, love and attraction born during their shared battles… that weary wanderer wouldn’t have even dreamed of clashing against her will like this.

Her stubborn spirit, her heart and loyalty, even her sparking temperament were a never-ending wonder to him. However, these years spent together had taught him much and one of those things was that loving someone didn’t mean always agreeing with them. Moreover, when it came to her health, he wasn’t going to step aside.

She swallowed, and a faint shiver raced along her skin from the draft. A worrywart in him wanted to usher her back to the bath, or to fetch her robe for warmth. However, he couldn’t step back, not now – not before she had had time to quell her temper herself and think through his words.

Around them, the oil lamp’s flickering flame casted shadows on the plain wall, and her image melded perfectly into his, like missing halves of a puzzle joined together. Finally, she sighed deeply, about to voice her thoughts, but he was already pulling her to his arms, covering her skin with his wide kimono sleeves as well as he could. Something was lodged into his throat as he whispered, “It’s just a few months, that it is.”

“Yeah,” she agreed faintly. And then in the cover of his arms, she harrumphed, “I know Yahiko can handle it, and Kenji learned a lot during summer at Hiko’s… It’s just that I hate sitting idly when there is work to be done.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” he agreed with a smile, and pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. The spark of life in them was magnificent, and his heart swelled with emotion, “Thank you, beloved.”

She smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss – a far better reassurance than his clumsy words could ever hope to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Somehow, it seems that I accidentally managed to write my first ever marital dispute between Kenshin and Kaoru… well, what do you know. ^^*


	50. One’s place - FTM verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The customer is always right
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Canon AU, FtM verse part 3, continues the one-shot: “Hundred and one kisses.” (it was originally part of these drabbles, but then I decided to extend the scene beyond the word count and posted it separately because of that. )
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Kaoru Kamiya + few others
> 
> Word count: 1000

“– I won’t pay for anything, you little shrimp!“

"That’s stepping over the line, the nerve!” Miss Kaoru spat and sprung to her feet, pushing her purse to him. Sighing, Kenshin watched her march over to hurl a few choice words at the well-dressed man loudly complaining to Yahiko, their designated server in Akabeko.

In all honesty, Kenshin didn’t care for such rudeness either and since Yahiko looked angry enough to spit nails, an intervention seemed necessary. However…

“Those two are going to get into a fight,” Sano commented at his side, sipping his sake. Kenshin huffed softly in agreement, but left his sakabato to lie at his side and poured more of the drink for himself, “it’s possible, so it is. But Miss Kaoru can handle it, that she can.”

“Missy is quite good, I admit… but she isn’t exactly dressed for a fight.” Sano noted, eyeing the pretty kimono Kaoru was wearing, and more notably, the lack of her usual wooden sword at her hip.

Sipping his drink, Kenshin kept his eye on the low-voiced argument across from their booth. Kaoru’s hand was restraining her young apprentice, while she was facing the tall man spitting his complaints at her. Instead of raising her voice in frustration, like she would have just a few months ago, she simply listened and protected her charge.

Her blue eyes blazing, she stood proudly, sure of her place in the world – and by god was she magnificent. Swallowing in sheer admiration, Kenshin noted, “she prefers handling her own responsibilities.”

“If you say so…” Sano grimaced, and chucked down his sake in one go. “But I sure as hell couldn’t stand back and leave my woman to handle a situation like that. Shit, give me more of that.” Another saucer later, Sano frowned at him, his face uncharacteristically somber, “about this marriage thing between you and Missy, how is that going to happen, exactly? I mean, you aren’t, errr…”

His breath hitching, Kenshin paused pointedly, before emptying his own saucer.

A lifetime ago, when he had just turned thirteen and Hiko had finally questioned why he had begun addressing himself as man, even though they both knew it was a lie… he had lost his temper and said terribly rude things in defense. Now, after years of choices, both good and bad, he had made his peace with his oddities and inadequacies, and didn’t even spare a glance at his bound chest.

Instead, he looked at the beautiful woman so fiercely arguing for her apprentice’s sake and a wistful smile playing on his lips, he finally answered, “There is very little this unworthy one can give Miss Kaoru, that’s so. However, if she so wishes… The marriage ceremony and our names in the official registry shouldn’t be too difficult to arrange, that they shouldn’t. After all, on paper Himura Kenshin is a man.”

“…seriously? How did that happen?” Both of Sano’s eyebrows were raised in surprise and he looked at Kenshin like he never seen him before.

Scoffing in private amusement, Kenshin considered how to answer. Usually, he avoided discussions like this, for he didn’t have any desire to explain himself and the bloodstained memories of the war were better left buried. However, this was Sano, a friend unlike any other and frankly, he had kept thinking this very same matter himself since Miss Kaoru had proposed to him only two days ago.

“When Katsura-san brought this one to Kyoto, it was of utmost importance that this one’s duties were kept secret, that it was. However, with the city teeming with samurai and ronin alike, the best hiding place was in plain sight. So, though not born to a clan name, that naïve little girl with a sword and a dream became a lesser ranked Choshuu samurai named Himura Kenshin.”

“…shit. You mean, you became like that because of the war?” Sano’s horrified stare was so misplaced, that Kenshin couldn’t help an undignified snort escaping him. However, before he could explain better, a loud crash interrupted them as the angry customer’s china bowl hit the floor. Even the restaurant’s manager, Tae, who had finally hurried to calm the situation, was stunned into silence.

Miss Kaoru, however, didn’t even bat an eye, but simply demanded of the man, “You will pay for that damage, too, before you apologize to everyone for your rudeness.”

“Pay for that shitty meal? Know your place, woman! As a customer I have a right to complain!”

“And you have done so, repeatedly, to everyone in the establishment. Still, a right to complain doesn’t give right to disturb everyone.”

"Just who do you think you are, wench?!”

“I am Kaoru Kamiya, the assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.”

“You are Kamiya dojo’s heir? Hah! Now I see why they say no man would take you as their wife! An unbecoming and unmannerly tomboy like you –”

The thud of his iron scabbard hitting the tatami matting interrupted the argument. In the echoing silence, the click of his blade slipping free for an easier draw was so pointed that even Sano swallowed. His eyes narrowed, his voice cold as the midwinter’s frost, Kenshin whispered, “You will apologize to my fiancee. Then, you will pay for your meal with the utmost courtesy and remove yourself from the premises.”

The arrogant lout blanched whiter than a freshly washed sheet, scrambled to his feet and mumbled his apologies. Watching him rush to hand money to Tae and escape like a dog with its tail between its legs, Kenshin slipped his sword to his waist and walked to Miss Kaoru, “please pardon the interruption. This one knows you were perfectly capable of handling the situation yourself, that’s so.”

Her eyes softened, and he dared to slip her errant lock behind her ear tenderly, “but hearing such an insult handed to my lady, one simply couldn’t stay silent. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t mind. Not from you, Kenshin” She smiled and kissed his palm softly, “my soon to be husband.”


	51. Role Reversal - CURSED CAT verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Role Reversal
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 2 (continues “That damn cat”)
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya
> 
> Word count: 991

“…and from now on, one will live a respectable life, this one said.” A man known as Kenshin Himura muttered amidst his desperate panting. Gods, every breath he took hurt! However, if he stopped now, there was no way he could muster the strength to shoulder the dead body in the fireman’s carry again.

He had been faced with unlikely situations many times before, but today topped the list of bizarre. And to think that everything had begun only this afternoon, when had stumbled across the dead cat on the street. Its body had been still warm and seemingly unharmed, so of course he had done what any responsible person would have.

The next thing he could recall was waking up to the sight of paramedics taking away his body, covering it with sheet and declaring it dead… while he was left trapped in the black furred substitute. Given what was usually done in morgue in case of a mysterious death, he hadn’t been left with many options and in all honestly, he could have never saved himself without the unwitting help of that young lady…

Well, at least the worst was over now and he was back at the apartment complex where he had left his only chance of fixing this mess. The elevator pinged and he stepped out, pausing briefly to orient himself better. While he had been in a hurry when he had left, this did seem like the right place.

“Kamiya Kaoru, huh?” he noted the door sign and tried to ignore the pang of regret. “Hopefully she will listen to a reason…”

Laying the body on the living room floor, Kenshin straightened and slipped longer strands of black hair behind his ear. Stripping off his wet overcoat and hanging it to dry, he determinately avoided looking down at his perky breasts. Given how he hadn’t even tried to figure out the bras earlier, he was now painfully aware that his sweaty t-shirt wouldn’t hide a thing.

Then all the reasonable delays of the inevitable gone, he hesitantly knocked the bathroom door, “Miss Kamiya, this unworthy one has returned, that he has.“

The hissing behind the door was his only answer, and he swallowed.  _Well, she certainly doesn’t sound happy…_

However, he had already done her a great injustice and holding her captive longer would be despicable. So, he opened the door and in the blink of an eye the slippery beast was out and – ”Aaaaaah!“

Her claws dug into his flesh painfully as she climbed him like a tree, but her mad spitting face was worse, hissing at him like a demon spawn from hell. Kenshin gasped, tears he would have never thought himself even capable of shedding, stinging in his eyes. “This one is sorry, that he is! Please, Miss, just listen – ”

Her hiss deepened to a low, primal growl. However, it was progress of a sort, and not about to waste his chance, Kenshin glanced to the dead body lying on the carpet. “This one has wronged against you, that’s true – but right now it would be best for both of us to return to our own bodies, that it would. ”

Her yellow eyes couldn’t have seemed more distrustful is she had tried, but she fell silent and finally glanced at the body too.

After an eternity, the death grip she had on his skin eased and with a relieved sigh, he took the cat carefully into his arms. Then he knelt and set it free to investigate, while he covertly rubbed the slightly bleeding scratches it had left on his skin. He would have to make sure to clean the wounds properly, but later.

Right now nothing was more urgent than figuring out how to return them both to their rightful bodies. The cat seemed to agree, as it had already climbed on top of the body’s chest and was staring intently into its face. Sighing tiredly, Kenshin knelt next to the body as well and remarked softly, “this one doesn’t know why the change happens. However, the last thing one remembers was trying to resuscitate that cat.“

“Meowr…?”

If the cat had eyebrows, both of them would be raised in disbelief and Kenshin couldn’t help the smile that tugged his lips. Scoffing, he shook his head, “It was rather stupid, one admits. But if there is something to be done to help, this one won’t ever step aside, that’s so.”

The cat tilted its head in consideration, narrowed its eyes… and Kenshin blushed brightly and looked aside. Rubbing his neck, he admitted, “kissing always works in movies and such. It was only logical to try it, that it was. Please be assured that this one found no pleasure whatsoever kissing his own body, that one didn’t.”

He didn’t know what he expected this woman turned into a cat to do, but the strange sound that followed his embarrassing confession definitely wasn’t in the list. Blinking in surprise, he raised his gaze to meet a cat that was… err, laughing?

“Oro…?”

She shook her head, covering her face with a paw and he didn’t think he had ever seen anything as bizarrely charming. But then the moment was over and she sobered, resolutely walked closer to the body’s face and leaned forward.

A desperate hope churning in his gut, Kenshin watched the cat’s muzzle touch the body’s chilled lips, and then it’s violet eyes blinked open.

"Thank god, it worked! Miss Kaoru -” He leaned forward. But of sudden her eyes locked into his, and she grabbed the front of his shirt and locked her lips onto his.

“Mnnnn!”

His weak protest went unheard, and frowning, she let go and grumbled in his voice. “Why the fuck didn’t it work?”

“The body has to be unoccupied!"Kenshin wheezed and a raging blush on his cheeks, looked to the side, where the feline’s body had fallen, but –

“The cat is gone?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *evil giggling*


	52. The Vixen in trouble - HITMAN verse 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You should see the other guy.“
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, HITMAN verse 5 (continues “Promising Lead”)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani, Kenshin Himura + surprise
> 
> Word count: 999

“Awwh, don’t look at me like that, Kamiya. I’ve got a good feeling about this lead!” Sano grinned confidently over his shoulder.

Well, if nothing else his bravado served to hide his obvious embarrassment of his last so-called good leads, and Kaoru simply scoffed and followed him into what could be nothing else than a sleazy yakuza owned gambling den. The rating “sleazy” had nothing to do with the garish decoration, or pungent scent of smoke lingering in the air. No, it was because of the serving girls and what they wore, and more importantly,  _how_  they wore it.

While Sano’s eyes roved appreciatively on the voluptuous curves, arches of bared skin and the inviting smiles, Kaoru grimaced in distaste. The slimy underside of law was the same anywhere and for those with money, everything was for sale; flesh, drugs, guns… and information.

“This Takani Megumi of yours, what makes you think she knows anything useful about the spider’s web?” She asked quietly, as they reached the third floor hallway leading to the private rooms.

“Honestly? Of all the leads Missus has been able to dig up from her old contacts – this is the strangest, and I like that. Apparently this Takani gal showed up yesterday out of nowhere and blackmailed herself protection and nice digs on the promise that the highest bidder would know everything about her creation.”

Seeing her eyes widen, Sano grinned and spat out the fish-bone he had been chewing, “that’s right. This bitch claims she created the damn tattoo thingie herself. Now, I don’t know why some ink on skin would be important, but she has my attention – ah, here it is, room 302 of the Red Sparrow.”

Pausing briefly to feel the comfortable weight of her gun strapped under her jacket, Kaoru steeled her nerves and stepped inside the room first.

However, it was obvious that they had been expected.

The tall and staggeringly beautiful woman was lounging on cushions, the long pipe in her hands already lit and the elegant dress she wore wouldn’t have been out of a place on a expensive courtesan or some rich man’s trophy. The lack of surprise on her painted face sealed Kaoru’s disappointment. No, this woman could be cunning and clever, a true vixen… but truthful she wasn’t.

So instead of the negotiate pitch, Kaoru nodded curtly and without bothering to sit down, cut straight to business, “Takani-san, you had something to tell about the spider web tattoo?”

Takani raised her finely shaped eyebrow, and glanced at Sano hulking two steps behind her. “I know things, yes. However, that information is only for someone worthwhile, girl.”

Maybe it was the dry tone, or the casual dismissal, but something in the woman grated on Kaoru’s nerves like nothing else. Her words laced with steel, she remarked, “a woman on the run, trying to find someone strong enough to protect her? If your information is valid, my organization won’t have any difficulties either vanishing you… Or your enemies.”

All the traces of Takani’s lazy, playful smile vanished and her eyes narrowed. For a moment, Kaoru wasn’t sure what she would do, but then the vixen scoffed loudly and laughed. “A  _tattoo_? You think Spider’s Web is a  _tattoo_  and you claim you could protect me? No, girl – leave now, and take your naive fantasies to those who have time for them!”

“Hey bitch, me and Kamiya –”

Battling down her sparking temper, Kaoru swallowed and held her hand to stop Sano from doing something stupid. However, before she could answer in suitably biting words, the door clicked open and Takani blanched white as a sheet.

“Miss Megumi, it’s time for you to return.” A soft voice murmured, the very same that Kaoru would have recognized in her sleep. Instantly she grasped for her gun, but Sano was already on the move.

“Kenshin, you bastard! The wrestler screamed in rage and socked the hitman straight on the jaw.

It had to be because of his surprise that the fastest devil she had ever fought with didn’t dodge, and Sano didn’t give him any chance to regain his bearings, either. No, the wrestler grabbed him by his suit, and his spit flying, he shouted, "You fucking bastard! Ten years! Ten fucking years we have mourned for you, and all this time you have been alive!”

Those words hit him hard and the hitman’s cold detachment cracked, a terrible grief flashing in his violet eyes. And though Sano heaved like he had just run a mile, he saw it too. “Shit, Kenshin.. What hell have you thrust yourself into this time?”

The redhead shook his head and glanced aside, swallowing dryly.

“Fucking bastard, you know me and Missus would have followed you anywhere! Why did you leave us behind!” Sano shook the shorter man frantically, trying to meet his gaze again.

"No, stop it – you don’t understand!” Takani screamed of sudden, springing to her feet. “Don’t force him, not eighty nine! Even a hint of disloyalty and the Spider’s Web will –”

"The spider’s web will do what?” Kaoru cut in sharply, her gun pointed straight between the horrified eyes of Megumi Takani.

And this time the vixen didn’t dismiss her, but nodded shakily to the hitman in Sano’s hold, “he doesn’t have any choice. I don’t know who this Kenshin was, but the name is the first thing they take away from them. The spider’s web doesn’t allow for – ”

“Hoo… what a scene. I wondered why they would assign me to follow you, eighty nine… But it seems you are getting past your selling date, old man.” A yet an other voice remarked from the door, and instantly Kaoru pointed her gun to the white haired man who had spoken. However, given how his cold blue eyes were fixed on her, the black threads of spider’s web glinting on his neck and the silencer attached on his gun held utterly steady… She was utterly fucked.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the mess gets even messier. I blame my plotbunnies.


	53. Letters of intent - STRIPPER verse 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: opulence
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 7, (continues “Like ripping of an band-aid”“).
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 999

_“Knowing what you do about him… What sort of a man do you think he is?”_  Exhaling through gritted teeth, Kaoru shook her head to banish the words that had been haunting her the past week. Damn Sano for his unsolicited words of wisdom!

Of course she had always known she liked Kenshin Himura more than as a friend. The fact the feeling was mutual was hardly a shock, even if the admission had stung like hell. No. Her problem had never been liking a fellow college student, and the stripper thing… she thought she could learn to tolerate that too, given how Kenshin treated it as just a job. But his past as a convicted murderer?

 _That’s a different deal entirely!_  Kaoru grimaced and chugged down her drink, some concoction she couldn’t name. The sour taste in her mouth didn’t leave and she raised her gaze to look around the strip club filled to a brim, all the tables and seats claimed by women waiting with anticipation for the show to continue. Women, young and old, dressed in simplified finery or the sexiest number they could find, their purses ready in hand to throw money to their favorite piece of male flesh.

This opulence of blatant sexuality hanging in the air was exactly the sort of behavior Kaoru hadn’t ever understood. However, if she wanted to understand that man… she needed to hold back her judgement to see this world of his for herself.

The lights dimmed and for a moment the only sounds in the room were the women’s eager whispers quieting down and the clattering of glasses hitting together.

Then, distinct footsteps echoed in the darkness.

Adrenaline churning in her stomach, Kaoru held her breath only to notice a shadowed outline of a short man in a pilot’s jacket, head bowed and legs spread like he had no care in the world. It could only be Kenshin, but whatever was he waiting for?

A low beat of a drum started and he shuddered, writhing slowly, as if held captive by the primal rhythm. A thump and thump and thump and by god, every pang went straight into her bones, her own pulse jumping in the pace of his motions. In the increasing light his ponytail glinted red as blood, and he gasped, head thrown back just enough to flash her a glimpse of his parted lips while his Adam’s apple bobbed.

Kaoru swallowed audibly, her throat gone dry.

A thump and he jerked again, turning to other side, his loose leather jacket falling off his left shoulder, showing pale skin and a white sheer tank top. Another one, and the right shoulder became bared. Again, and again with the jerky movements until his sculpted muscles were in plain view, showing though the white fabric clinging to his sweaty upper body like a second skin.

At the pit of her stomach the tense heat was gathering and she didn’t think it could get any worse – until he turned around to look at the audience, and his eyes stumbled to hers and the time stopped.

It had been exactly two weeks since his confession, fourteen long days she had steered clear from all the places she knew him to frequent. He hadn’t sought her out either, hadn’t given Sano a message to relay to her. She had been angry enough to spit nails at him, for not even trying to explain himself… but now as his amber eyes widened in surprise, like a man who had believed he had lost his chance, all that rage abandoned her like dust in the wind.

The drum’s low beat faded into the background as his eyes locked onto hers and he danced forward with the grace of a hunting cat. A quick step followed another, and suddenly he was jumping down from the stage just before her table, and leaning forward, close enough that she could feel the heat on his skin without touching. She swallowed, but didn’t look aside, she couldn’t, not now – and his eyes hooded, his hands traced a line on her sides, asking for permission.

She didn’t think twice before nodding, after all she had always trusted him and that hadn’t changed. A fire  blazed in her veins as he gripped her waist and heaved her up, setting her to sit on the table with ease. The feeling of him settling between her legs was nearly overwhelmingly good and he rubbed himself against her in the most delicious manner.

It was as good as sex with clothes on, but strangely her eyes drifted to his arms and shoulders… and the very second she saw dozen of white lines littered on his skin, she couldn’t help but to gape at them dumbly. Not because of the past violence they gave proof to, but because she knew enough martial arts, had tended enough of Sano’s wounds to recognize them as  _defensive_  scars.

Moreover, all of them were old and faded. Decades old, even. And looking up, she could no longer see the dangerous man, a bad boy oozing sex appeal, but a handsome and a gentle guy wearing silly contact lenses.

The realization was staggering in its simplicity, and for a second she felt like hitting herself. The nerdy college student, the stripper who had taken over breakfast preparations in her kitchen like he belonged there… Even the sad man with thousand regrets, they were all same Kenshin Himura she had fallen for from the start.

Her heart aching, she met his frowning gaze and reached behind his back to draw on his naked skin the letters she should have said from the start. An arch and a line down, followed by a single line with three crossing ones – and he gasped, staring at her like she had lost her mind.

 _Yes, Kenshin,_ she grinned and drew the last curve on his shuddering back before reaching to meet his lips for the very first time.

 _Yes, I want you._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I broke my record for lateness with this drabble. Of the 24 hours the challenge allowed me, this piece took in total 80 hours to write. I'd give my profound gratitude for my friend Chiera for her help in beta-reading and being a rock hard shoulder to lean on during my troubles. Thank you, dear.


	54. Coming home - MAKE A WISH verse 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 16 missed calls 
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 9, continues “Band of surprises“)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura 
> 
> Word count: 994

The three small sapphires etched in the white gold were beautiful. Eye-catching and stylish, to the degree that Kaoru occasionally wondered whether Kenshin had asked help from a professional stylist or two. Most men in his position would have, and Kenshin wasn’t exactly the most fashionable person when left to his own devices, either… but no matter how unlikely it was, she preferred to keep thinking he had chosen the ring himself.

 _I am so besotted it isn’t even funny._ Kaoru shook her head fondly at the thought, pushed the ring onto its rightful place on her left ring finger and rose out of her car. The parking lot of Kenshin’s apartment building was empty, and there were no paparazzi lurking here, not with how much the place charged for its top-notch security. No, it was perfectly safe to wear a ring here that would cause the scandal of her lifetime.

Thankfully they had managed to keep the news of their engagement restricted to a small circle of close friends and frankly, she would like this state of affairs to continue, as long as possible.

Perhaps the need for secrecy was one of the reasons why neither of them had rushed with moving in together, either. At least she didn’t think Kenshin was quite traditional enough to wait until the wedding for that milestone, especially as intimacy hadn’t seemed to be a roadblock for him, nor had sharing his keys…

Grinning a little, she dug out her keychain and let herself into his apartment. However, she hardly managed to shed her jacket before her eyes caught the sight of Kenshin’s cell phone on the key stand. What on earth?

Her fiancé was very meticulous, and all his possessions were always on their right place, so why would his phone be here? And why were there 16 missed calls? She gripped the phone in her hand, worry churning in her gut. Had something bad happened while she had been up north on a weekend tour with Kamiya Kasshin? Just this morning she had called him and everything had been fine…

But no matter how her rational mind kept insisting that such fear was misplaced, she could not really help worrying – she loved him, pure and simple. Biting her lip in thought, she snatched his phone and walked through the modest condo, the large living room and the adjoining bedroom. Everything was tidy and quiet, but the lights were on. So he should be home, right?

But when she had tried calling him earlier to let him know she was driving home tonight, instead of staying overnight at the hotel with boys, he hadn’t answered…

The kitchen was empty too. 

 _What the hell? Where is he?_ Kaoru was just about to call his name, when she suddenly noticed the balcony door handle indicating that the door was open. Eyes narrowed, she stepped outside. Instantly, the slight wind of 9th floor glazed balcony and the sounds of distant traffic hit her, the difference jarring alike taking earplugs out in the middle of the show. However, it was nothing compared to relief she felt when spotting a familiar head of red hair.

Kenshin was curled up on his old wicker chair, staring into the distance. A slew of notebooks were scattered on the table next to him, and his old trusty acoustic guitar was leaning against the railing.

Had he been working? She blinked, an unwitting gasp escaping her lips.

“Oro?” He started and turned to her, his eyes wide. ”Miss Kaoru? You are back already?”

“Uh, hi! Surprise!” She mumbled, embarrassed heat rising to her cheeks. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you or anything… I tried to call that I was coming back tonight, but –” she showed him his phone, to give some reasonable explanation to wipe that utter confusion from his brow.

It was like clouds dispersing on twilight sky, how his eyes cleared as he caught on to what she was saying, and a red blush rose to color his cheeks as well. However, before he could stammer his reply, out of sudden his phone started to beep again with an incoming call.

It was Kenshin’s manager? She nearly yelped, noting the caller id and thrust the phone to him like it was burning.

He took it gingerly, but spared only a single glance at the screen before declining the call. A very strange look ghosted on his face as he pushed the phone aside and her brows climbed up. Just what the hell was going on? Why would he look so conflicted, stressed and, and… annoyed?

All this time she had known him, he had never lost his temper!

The worry twisted in her gut like bad lunch. “Did something happen during the weekend? Is there a scandal or other trouble again?”

“Oro! No, nothing of the sort.” He quickly answered and then shook his head, “No, please forgive this one, Miss Kaoru. One didn’t expect to hear from you before tomorrow, that one didn’t and…” He gestured to his notebooks on the table, “this one merely tried to focus on the songs for a while, that he did.”

Frowning, she took in the lines of tension on his face, what he resolutely wasn’t saying… even the uncharacteristic disorder around him. She could press him for answers, but what good would it do? No, if it concerned her, he would tell her, and his well-being was far more important. Pursing her lips, she prompted, ”scoot over.“

He blinked, but slid to the side in the old chair to give her room to settle next to him. With ease she curled to his side, her legs thrown across his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. His solid warmth against her felt like coming home and she smiled, "It was just two days, but I missed you, love.”

He wrapped his arm around her back and whispered softly, “welcome home… Kaoru.”  


	55. Shaken and Stirred - STRIPPER verse 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seeing double
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 8, (continues “Letters of intent“).
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya
> 
> Word count: 999

To see her again, and then have her draw him into a kiss… it rather felt like Sano had hit him hard enough to see double.

It was just too good to be true.

She couldn’t forgive him, she couldn’t accept him. No, it had to be a hallucination, a dream, something far more reasonable than this, Kenshin thought helplessly. After all, she was honest and upright, a true lady with a fierce spirit and sense of justice.

He had known it from very first time he had seen her, dragging Sano along with her to the introductory lesson of the English course they shared. Even then, those months ago when she had been tired, stressed, filled with worries caused by her father’s recent passing… there had been a fire in her, and like a shivering soul, he had been drawn to her. He had yearned to know more, to help her in every way that he could and bring a smile to her face.

In all honesty, it had been a pipe-dream from the start.

A woman like her deserved only the good in life, and he was anything but. Sighing tiredly, Kenshin rubbed his face with a towel and tried to get his bearings. While the quick shower had done wonders to get rid of the oil on his skin he had on for the show, it hadn’t helped to make any sense out of the world she had so utterly scrambled.

However, the music was winding down in the background, meaning that the last group wasn’t going to be occupied for much longer. It also meant that if he wanted to avoid Sano’s fists for having the gall to approach Miss Kaoru so directly, for daring to give her a lap dance no less…

 _Err, one should really get going, and quickly._  Kenshin swallowed and hurried to pull on his civvies, the comfortable worn jeans, t-shirt and pink hoodie. Pausing briefly to peer into the mirror, he stroked his damp bangs into something resembling an order and frowned in thought.

The old cross shaped scar etched on his cheek was clearly visible.

Normally for school, for going out, well, for any event, he preferred to cover it to avoid the stares. But it was late, and if she was there… Kenshin looked aside, and resolutely tied his hair into a ponytail and packed his bag with quick and efficient steps. No, he wouldn’t lie to her anymore, not even by omission.

The dark hallways of the backstage were abandoned and he let himself out from the side door to the bar. A quick look around the tables was enough to make his stomach sink. From all the women present, none were the grumpy and temperamental young lady he had hoped to see. Had he understood wrong? Maybe she had gone home already…   

Suddenly feeling sick and tired with it all, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes to master his disappointment. Perhaps he should head home as well. He could always get his pay later and the guys wouldn’t skim too badly from his share of the tips, either.

“Kenshin!”

“Oro?” He started from the shout like a spooked deer, only to see Miss Kaoru make her way determinately through the crowd.

Some people turned to stare, but in the dark, his damning hair covered by the shabby hoodie, the gazes turned into disinterest just as quickly. Or so he hoped, because then there was no time to think, not with her there, her eyes locked onto his and her fingers tracing his scarred cheek gently.

The music and the voices of the people around them made it impossible to hear her words, but somehow he still got the gist of it. And he smiled, utterly relieved, “it’s fine, this one will tell you about it later, that’s so.“  

She frowned, clearly annoyed by the noise levels and suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him with her into the crowd.  

He felt like flying, as she dragged him along.

Oh, his fears were still there. The cynic in him wondered whether he had jumped of the cliff, because this feeling of joy gushing in his chest had to be premature. It could still go south, he tried to tell himself. She couldn’t accept him, it wasn’t possible…

Then the booming music cut off as they walked through the entrance doors. The bouncer eyed him with a raised bow, clearly surprised that he was leaving early, with a girl, no less. Perhaps he should have done more than nod in passing, to minimize the unavoidable rumor mill. But then again, the guys would gossip about his actions nevertheless and what did it matter?

Not a single damn thing. No, because she was there. However… "Miss Kaoru, where are we going?”

“Somewhere where we can talk!” She growled in annoyance, turning to look at him.

“Ah… ” Kenshin paused, “talking, yes – that is something we should do, that’s true.”

What in his words had her eyes soften like that, he didn’t know. But she tilted her head and gave him a proper once-over, biting her lip in thought. “We can talk in the morning. You look tired.”

“One does?” He blinked, a little bit surprised. True, it had been a long day, and he had been filling his few spare hours with extra work to avoid thinking of her… But he hadn’t thought it would show. Not yet, at least.

“Yes, you do.” She frowned. “Come on, let’s get going. You can show the way.”

“Errrr…. Where, that is?”

“Your place, of course. I’m staying over. ” She announced with a decisive nod. Then, with mischief sparkling in her eyes she grinned at his dumbfounded look, “I live with Sano. How do you think we can get any privacy with him there?”

And even though his place was hardly suitable for visitors, Kenshin couldn’t help sharing her smile, scoffing ruefully, “yes, of course that’s so, Miss Kaoru.”


	56. Rude Awakening - STRIPPER verse 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: man-flu
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 9, (continues “Shaken and Stirred“).
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, (Sanosuke Sagara)
> 
> Word count: 1000

Da dum dum, the phone blared into life with the beginning notes of her ring tone. Kaoru groaned, and reached for the damn device.

“Fucking hell, Sano! You are never awake this early,” she grumbled into the receiver, rubbing her eyes.

“Missy! Where are you?” The frantic voice demanded loudly, and she shuddered at the volume, holding the phone to the side. It didn’t exactly help. “Goddamnit Kaoru, you never do stuff like this! I need you! My head is splitting and I can’t find the painkillers anywhere –”

She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Sano, the painkillers are in the medicine cabinet. If they aren’t, it’s a two hundred meters’ walk to the store and no matter how badly hungover you are, you can make it.” And with those words, she cut the call, threw the phone aside and buried her face to the pillow, growling in annoyance.  The urge to strangle her roommate was still there, but unfortunately the last haze of sleep was already gone.

She nearly whimpered in disappointment. It had been such a good dream!

Not only had she made up with Kenshin, with a proper kiss to seal the deal, she had dared to invite herself over to his place and secure herself a place in his bed. And damn had he blushed magnificently, protesting like a true gentleman about the propriety of it all. Oh, it was the best! No room for hesitations and fears any longer, just two people who liked each other taking the chances as they came.

 _Maybe I should follow my dream self’s example,_  Kaoru smiled and took a deep breath. The faint lavender scent of the laundry detergent and the feel of fresh sheets were wonderful. A little bit too wonderful, in fact. Yes, changing the sheets had been on the list of chores for a while now, but she hadn’t had the time for washing linens.  _What the hell? Sano hates laundry with passion. And lavender? I buy unscented because Mr. Manly can’t stand girly scents…_

The suspicion dawned, and she held her breath, turning to her side as slowly as humanly possible…

“Good morning, Miss Kaoru,” Kenshin smiled shyly, lying on his side next to her, his violet eyes sparkling.

 _…it wasn’t a dream_ , Kaoru swallowed dryly, her throat gone dry. However, the minute pause was enough for the memories of last night to start to align properly, quelling her fretting. Not her embarrassment though, “I hope I didn’t wake you –”

“This one hardly minded, that he didn’t,” Kenshin smiled, before nodding to the cellphone she had thrown off the futon mattress to the floor, “was there something wrong with Sano?”

That look of concern, real, honest-to-god caring was very Kenshin, and immediately something fluttered in her chest. Looking aside, she paused to gather her thoughts and reached for her cellphone. “No, that was typical morning drama from Sano. The guy has an amazing constitution and he hasn’t gotten even a seasonal bug in years – so whenever he feels even slightly off, it’s the end of the world.”

“Ah,” He nodded, relieved. “This one takes this happens often, then?”

Kaoru grinned. “About every other week. He likes to party.”

“That he does,” Kenshin nodded in agreement, nearly managing to keep his expression solemn, but the knowing gleam in his eyes gave him away.

 _Oh, that’s how you are going to play it?_ The smile tugged at her lips and the mischief sparked. He was so close, so very approachable in his loose wrinkled shirt he had slept in, his hair all ruffled up from the sleep, that she really couldn’t resist the temptation and then, without any warning, she charged and her fingers found his unprotected sides to tickle.

The floodgates holding back his humor broke and he yelped, gasping loudly as the laughter sprung loose. She grinned and tickled harder, delighting in every sound she managed to pry from him, her own pulse racing from sheer exhilaration. He writhed and gasped for breath, squeezing his eyes shut rather desperately and finally she let go, settling to sit next to him, a wave of sheer happiness riding over her.

It was more than a little bit ridiculous and strange. Here she was, a young woman wearing nothing but her panties and his t-shirt, alone with a man in an unfamiliar place, a fucking  _tiny_  studio at that. If his apartment was much more than a hundred square feet, she would be surprised. By any reckoning, she should feel awkward, nervous or otherwise ill at ease… but she didn’t. Smiling softly, she met his eyes and reached to stroke his scarred cheek.

Pausing to take in a tense breath, he whispered, “one did promise to explain, that he did.”

“Shhh, it’s fine,” she said slowly, tracing the ridge etched on his skin. The smooth, long healed skin was still slightly red, and she could feel it under her fingers. “I can’t say I’m not curious, or concerned… But it all happened a long time ago. And from what Sano said, you served your time for it.”

He closed his eyes, and exhaled, “eight years in the penitentiary, that one did.”

Something lurched in her gut at the admission, but she ignored it and nodded decisively. “So it’s over and done with. That’s all I need to know.”

“Oro…?” He gasped, eyes widening in shock, “but that’s –”

“Kenshin, everyone has things in their past they would prefer not to talk about. You have them, as have I. But the man I met at school, the man whose company I have enjoyed these past weeks… That’s the Kenshin Himura I’d like to know.”

“But – what, I mean, this one still needs to work and you don’t –” he stammered, completely at a loss.

She grinned at the sight. And even though she couldn’t say she exactly appreciated his profession, she held her finger to his lips.

“It’s just a job, isn’t it?”


	57. Downpour - CURSED CAT verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Empathy
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 3 (continues “Role reversal”)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 993

“None of this makes sense!” Kaoru marched around the room, her fists clenched tight. The body-stealer stared at her guiltily though her own eyes, which wasn’t helping at all. No, something had to change or she would strangle the bastard to the spot. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she growled and snatched an old pillow and the thinnest blanket she owned from the linen closet.

“It’s seven am on a fucking Sunday morning. I can’t think like this.”

The body-stealer blinked at her, her mouth falling open. “Oro..?”

However, seeing her own visage looking so clueless, so sweet - just like a damsel in distress - only fueled her anger. She was Kamiya Kaoru, the tough detective who had sweated blood and tears to gain a field position as the only woman in her district. She wasn’t a fucking useless skirt in the force and she had to get back her body before this idiot would ruin everything she had built for herself.

But not right now.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and whispered, “Because of you, I haven’t gotten a wink of sleep. So this is what we’re going to do. You will park your ass on the couch, and when I wake up, you’d better be there or I will make you pay. Is that clear?!”

The bastard looked at the couch and nodded slowly, “This unworthy one wouldn’t leave you deal with the matter yourself, that he wouldn’t. Please have no fear, Miss Kamiya.”

That strangely polite manner of speaking sounded utterly alien coming from her lips, but seeing her blue eyes shining with patience and understanding was worse. Spinning around on her heels, Kaoru marched to her bedroom, slamming the door shut with such force that the knick knacks on the shelves shook and fell to her bed, face first. The curses she unleashed on the bedding weren’t suitable for anyone’s ears, but tonight every single word felt justified.

Finally, her throat hoarse from all the shouting, she rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling. The silence was balm on her nerves. She felt like she had been hyper-alert from the minute she had been thrust out of her body, first to the cat and now this… man’s body.

Frankly, the cat had been easier to stomach.

The small feline had seen things in muted colors, from the wrong angle… she hadn’t forgotten the reality even for a second. But this man? The lithe athletic frame, the long red hair, so alike the ponytail she had sported since her early teens. Hell, the guy was almost as short as she was!

No, what freaked her out the most was how  _easy_  it was to forget.

“Get a grip, Kaoru!” She grumbled, cringing at the soft and pleasant pitch. No, if that damn cat was the key to getting back to her own body, she would hunt down and smooch every single black feline in the city.

Getting to her feet slowly, she undressed absently while glancing through her wardrobe. If there was one good thing about the unsettling similarity of their bodies, it was that finding something comfortable to sleep in wouldn’t be an issue. As an unrepentant tomboy, most of her wardrobe was the practical kind, jeans and t-shirt variety. Then, with only a minute pause, she opened the belt buckle and slipped out of the cheap, worn slacks the bastard had been wearing.

“What the fuck…?” The magenta boxer-shorts were a surprise on the ordinary salary-man she had quickly pegged the body-stealer to be, but that wasn’t what had her raising her brows. No, the large, red scaled tattoo circling her left thigh deserved that right. And despite her sense of propriety, she inched up the underwear, trying to get a good look of the pattern. It was a traditional styled inking, some sort of a lizard most definitely… She twisted around, trying to see her hip, the buttock, the small of her back.

A dragon?

What on earth? Tattoos had very real stigma, especially here in Tokyo. After all, no matter the police’s efforts, the yakuza still governed places where no honest man would go… So why would this goody two-shoes have a large dragon tattoo, especially in such a spot?

A part of her wanted to go shake some answers from the bastard. However, after an exit like that, she really couldn’t go back. Besides, the exhaustion pressed on her, weighing heavily on her shoulders. So after a quick contemplation, she pulled on her large sweatshirt and slipped between the blankets.

Of course, sleep evaded her.

It was like even her own bed was in conspiracy against her, it felt too soft, her body unable to fit into the familiar dips of her mattress. The muscular arms and wide shoulders felt awkward whenever she turned to her side, not to mention what was in her boxers…

Kaoru sighed and rolled to her back.

This was ridiculous.

She was so tired she could cry, but the sleep wouldn’t come. Was that bastard having similar issues? The lumpy old couch wasn’t that comfortable, and the guy had been drenched in sweat, after carrying that body home…

“Shit.”

A pang of regret hit her, hard and sudden. She hadn’t even given him a change of clothing and now that the rain was coming down hard, the living room had to be drafty. And no matter how angry she was, how frustrated and scared… she really wasn’t that petty. Grumbling to herself, she gathered loose pants, a t-shirt and a hoodie in her arms and opened the door.

The couch was empty.

“Goddammit!” She spun around furiously, only to come face to face with herself.

“Errr… the sleep seemed somewhat difficult to come by, that it did.” The bastard blushed, and held up a plate of an artfully made sandwich and a steaming mug of coffee, “would you care for breakfast, Miss Kaoru?”


	58. Tradition - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tradition
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: CANON after series
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya + children
> 
> Word count: 998

Large green eyes stared intently at him.

“Oro?” Kenshin gasped, and blinked blearily to clear away the haze of sleep. He wasn’t fast enough, for already the brows upon the pixie face crinkled and the small mouth pursed in displeasure – and a tense smile rose to his lips as he braced himself for the incoming wail that could drive away anything from a ghost to an unwanted salesman plaguing the dojo’s doorstep.

The young lady sitting on his chest paused, and tilted her head in question, “Da…?”

Kenshin exhaled softly, his smile growing more relaxed, “that’s right, little starlight. You have been exploring at night again, haven’t you? A true escape artist, that you are.”

“Da!” She nodded in enthusiasm and leaned forward, her tiny fingers reaching to poke at his scarred cheek.

Not bothering to stop her, Kenshin simply laid still and allowed his baby daughter the fancy, not moving even when her grubby fingers  inevitably found their way to tug at his hair. There was just something utterly enchanting in her curiosity and witnessing it was balm to his soul. Besides, no matter how aggravating his wife found these surprise wake-up calls, he had always thought the few hours of lost sleep were worth seeing that sweet smile.

But where was Kaoru? It was still early dawn judging from the length of the shadows in the bedroom, besides, the house was nearly quiet… Kenshin frowned, pausing to listen. At the distance, someone was saying something.

What on earth?

The boys would sleep to midday if given half a chance, and Kaoru wasn’t usually up until he had gotten breakfast and the morning chores done, either. Was something wrong?

“Ah, sweet starlight, now it’s time to let go, that it is, “ he whispered, rising gingerly to sit up and scooped his daughter up with his right arm, kissing her brow softly in apology for the playtime cut short. She giggled at her new position, grasping for his hair again. He shook his head, smiling again despite the pain that flared in his back from the sudden movement.

Thankfully the noise in the distance didn’t sound like it required urgent action, so he took his time to stretch and get some motion to his stiff shoulder and joints. After all, age didn’t come alone and his only audience wasn’t likely to be worried on his behalf, or push him to visit a doctor over such small matters. Besides, considering all the injuries he had gained over the years, these slight pains were nothing.

Sweeping his hair behind his ear, he smiled at his daughter’s disappointment.

“This one will find you something colorful to play with later, that he will. But let’s see what has mommy awake this early, that we should.”

The green eyes sparked with temper, but he tickled her nose gently, “ah, worry not. Maybe mommy has some food for you, how about that?” And keeping his voice calm, he continued to murmur sweet nothings to the five-months-old master crawler in his arms, while making his way through the shadowed corridors. However, the nearer he got to the the kitchen where the noises originated, the more obvious it became that everyone had been awoken but him.

“ – it’s not my fault that the creepy crawler got away again!”

“Stop calling your baby sister names and think, did you check everywhere she could have gone already?”

“Mom – she can’t walk or climb! Trust me, I checked everywhere!”

That was definitely Kenji protesting to Kaoru, and yes, the frustrated scoff at the sidelines was definitely his younger son, Shinta, pointedly not joining the argument. Pausing in the doorway, Kenshin blinked in befuddlement at the sight of his family putting together breakfast at such an early hour.

Well, more accurately, his dark haired and lanky middle child was setting the table, while Kaoru was awkwardly smashing together simple rice balls as his hot-tempered eldest was making a scene all by himself, yet again. This was his family, all right. Kenshin smiled and softly remarked, “It’s fine, that it is. Miyu-chan was with me, that she was.”

However, his words didn’t get the desired effect; instead of the relief he had anticipated, Kaoru spun around and dropped the wooden spoon in shock, Kenji bit out curse words and even his mild-mannered son gasped in disappointment. And somehow, Kenshin had an inkling that he might have screwed up rather badly. He wasn’t good at things like this, but now that he paid more attention, he noticed that the teacups at the table were the better set and there was a package of confections set at the middle…

Clearly, they had been preparing for a party, but why? It was late summer, there shouldn’t be any festival or seasonal celebration, the children’s birthdays weren’t to be for months, Kaoru’s had been just few weeks ago, but that left – “oro…”

“Happy 44th birthday, Kenshin.” Kaoru smiled at him tenderly, while at her side Kenji grumbled.

“I don’t get why we need to wake up this early just to surprise him. Father never remembers his own birthday!”

“Because it’s our tradition.” Kaoru bit from the corner of her lips and smacked his hot-tempered eldest on the head. From the table, Shinta smiled at him shyly, adding his congratulations as well. Then, after a moment of sulking, even Kenji met his eyes and nodded once.

But that was enough.

This was his family. And for a man, who had been born in the middle of a famine on a mud-packed floor, who had lost his home and family in the most horrific manner, who had lived a life of strife and hardship… This, right here, was the best gift there was. And taking in the tears glistening in his wife’s eyes, she knew it too.

Inhaling deeply, he blinked the wetness away from his eyes and adjusted the baby in his arms, before raising his gaze and smiling warmly, “I’m home.”


	59. Confession - MAKE A WISH verse 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “…S/he’s behind me, isn’t s/he.” 
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 10, continues “Coming home“)
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Yahiko Myojin 
> 
> Word count: 994

The chaotic riffs of Kamiya Kasshin’s practice faded to more tolerable levels the further away he got from the training room, and Kenshin exhaled softly in relief.

While the old and dusty house lacked the high-end equipment of the studios he was used to, the place had its own charm. And given that this was where Kamiya Kasshin had started out he could respect their choice to continue practicing here, wanting to stay true to their roots.

After all, the life in the spotlight, being on everyone’s lips and having all his actions followed by the public eye… It lost its attraction pretty quickly. Or perhaps, he had risen to fame too early and stayed there too long.

Sighing, he rubbed his brow. No, this evening was too nice for such melancholy thoughts.

But where had Kaoru and Yahiko gone to take their break? The kitchen was empty, so was the living room… He turned around, befuddled, before noticing the shadowed outlines shining through the yard side’s curtains.

However, before he had time to step out, Kaoru’s frustrated voice grumbled, “I just don’t get him! I keep asking what is wrong, but do you know what Kenshin says to me? It’s fine. It’s nothing. Don’t worry. How the fuck could I not worry? He keeps frowning and spacing out. And today he even asked to come to the practise with me!”

“Sheesh, chill a bit, Ugly. What’s so bad about him coming to the practice? I mean, he’s much better than any of the girls we guys have dragged to the session.”

“Oh, how could I forget that girl who jumped you in the middle of song?” She snorted, “No, but you know that little wrinkle on his brow? He does that whenever he really dislikes something. He is too polite to say anything, but he’s been sporting that fucking wrinkle the whole evening.”

_A wrinkle? What wrinkle? And it wasn’t that he disliked their music, but…_

“You know, you have a point. But, still, why would you think it has anything to do with you? I mean, I have no idea what he sees in an ugly hag like you, but…”

“What else could it be? Sure, he proposed to me and all, but nothing has happened since then. We haven’t talked about setting a date, or moving together or -” Kaoru’s voice gained a distressed pitch.

And while Kenshin knew this conversation wasn’t meant for his ears, how could he let her go on with fears like this? So he gathered his nerve and opened the door, only to witness the end of her ranting, “- I know I should be happy, but I just can’t stand it when he doesn’t talk to me!”

Yahiko’s jaw dropped at the sight of him, his cigarette slipping from his slack lips. Kaoru froze a mere heartbeat later, “….and he is right behind me, isn’t he?”

“Oro, pardons -” However before Kenshin could figure anything more intelligent to say, the bassist huffed, “Shit, I’m out of here.”

And then they were alone, Kaoru, a cigarette in her hand, a mortified blush on her cheeks… And he, wordless and feeling rather out of place. Exhaling softly, he tried for a comforting smile, “this one wasn’t aware that you smoked, that he wasn’t.”

She blushed redder, looking aside, “ I… Kenshin, I’m sorry for -”

“Don’t be.” He interrupted, and smiled for real this time. No matter how awkward he was about the matters of the heart, she was so honest, so straightforward that he didn’t have even a moment’s doubt that they couldn’t figure this out together. Thus, he dared to ask, “might this one have a smoke?”

Pausing to gape at him, she then dug around her coat pocket for a pack and lighter. Passing them to him she stared intently when he expertly tugged a cigarette to his lips and lit it. But the deep inhale of smoke was too much, he couldn’t keep from coughing. “Gods, it tastes horrible.” He wheezed, his eyes stinging.

“When did you smoke last?” She snorted, her eyes sparkling with humor at his plight.

“It has been decades,” he admitted. However, while the first lungful had burned, it had done its trick and she had gotten past her embarrassment. So, he didn’t think twice before trying again. This time, while the taste still was as unpleasant as ever, it wasn’t so bad. It reminded him of a different time, when he had run away from home and tried everything as an act of rebellion against his strict guardian. Then had come the daring leap of fate during the open mic night which had changed his life.

The music, that had changed his life.

"Miss Kaoru… this one is sorry for causing you distress, that is so.” He started, and met her eyes directly. “It’s true this one has been thinking.”

She frowned, “Kenshin…”

He shook his head, and stepped closer, not allowing her to interrupt. This was already hard enough to speak of. “The matter, however, is not the one you fear, that it isn’t. Rather, this one has been offered a new recording contract.”

“…a new contract? Is there something wrong with it?” She asked instantly, anger already thundering in her stormy eyes for his behalf.

“No, no. “ He scoffed a laugh. “It’s for three albums and the money is better than the last one offered. It isn’t about the contract, per se.”

“But… what then?”

“You see, watching your band… listening your music, it’s clear that you love your songs. Every single member of your band loves what you do.” He tried to explain, to put the feeling nagging at the back of his mind into words. The truth that he had known for years, but tried to ignore. Because, the fact was that, “I don’t.”

“…you don’t…?”

She was scared, concerned and frustrated.

It was perfectly alright.

He felt the same.

“I don’t like my music.”

 


	60. United front - MAKE A WISH verse 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Break A Leg 
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 11, continues “Confession“)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya , Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 997

Kaoru didn’t know what to think.

Of music, of contracts, of this place… Of Kenshin. Mostly about Kenshin, though.

Sure, she could honestly say she had won the lottery when it came to boyfriends. Kenshin was wonderful in every aspect and she delighted in his company. But at the same time, she couldn’t help feeling something about him was different now.

Pursing her lips in thought, she studied him from a respectful distance.

He was sitting in seiza, speaking softly. His bright shoulder-length hair was tied back, the hat he had used to hide it set aside on the ground. His scarred cheek was reddened after he had torn off the bandage he had worn during the train ride. He even looked younger in his comfortable, everyday clothes. But it wasn’t just his looks that made him seem so different from the middle-aged popstar she had first fallen in love with. No, it was all in his eyes.

He looked lost. Vulnerable. Like he didn’t know what to do.

She didn’t know where the impression came from. Perhaps, she had just learned to read him better? But his body language was just as closed off as before. Hmm… maybe it was this place? She tilted her head and glanced around the quiet Buddhist cemetery at the outskirts of Kyoto, the modest little grave that Kenshin had diligently cleaned before laying a bundle of irises on.

The grave of Himura Tomoe.

“Miss Kaoru, are you all right?” Kenshin’s voice startled her out of her thoughts.

“Yes,” she instantly answered, shaking herself into alertness only to meet his concerned gaze. He had stood up, and seemed uncertain, like he wasn’t sure what to say. She shook her head, and walked closer, “I was fine waiting, Kenshin. Truly, I am honored you invited me here.”

“Ah, if you are sure.”

She smiled, and took a hold of his hand, stroking comforting circles on his palm. “I simply didn’t wish to disturb you. It seemed like you had a lot on your mind.”

“Mmm,” he hummed softly, and glanced at the grave solemnly, “This one might not have mentioned it before, but in the beginning, he only sung songs written by others, tailored to fit the record company’s vision of what would sell the most. Frankly, it felt quite suffocating. Tomoe… she changed all that.”

Kenshin paused briefly, “she was a very reserved woman, all told. She didn’t know how to smile, how to voice her thoughts… so she wrote them to her diary, occasionally in the form of poems. It was she, who encouraged this one to do the same with his music.”

“The rainmaker,” Kaoru gasped in recognition.

His eyes softened, and he nodded once. “Yes. That was the last of the songs we created together, that it was.”

There was something lodged in her throat and she swallowed, suddenly feeling overwhelming gratitude for the woman who had died fourteen years ago in that ghastly car accident. Because if to this day Kenshin didn’t talk about himself, or his feelings… What had he been like in his youth? A lonely, closed off young man with remarkable talent restricted to dancing the corporate tune. How many times had that story ended badly?

“She sounds a remarkable woman.” Kaoru paused. “I would have loved to meet her.”

“She would have liked you.” Kenshin agreed, his hand gently tightening  around hers.

The silence that fell between them wasn’t awkward this time. Rather, it felt good to stand next to him, to feel his warm hand. He no longer felt so raw, so vulnerable. After a moment, she asked gently, “what are you going to do about the recording contract?”

“It would be easy to sign it,” he sighed, “to write three albums worth of songs, sing them just like they expect, that it would.”

However, there was something in his eyes… and suddenly, Kaoru realized what he was thinking.

What he had been thinking for two weeks now.

The torrent of difficulties it would bring flashed in her mind, accompanied by the fear and uncertainty of what could change.

He met her gaze steadily, unassuming… ready to accept her decision.

Fuck, it was terrifying to have that much power thrust into her hands.

If she so wanted, she could have the fairy-tale dream of marrying a kind and gentle popstar, the famous and desirable man no one could believe loved her. If she so wanted, she could preserve what they had right now. Gods, even his middle-aged housewife fans would eventually have to accept the reality and stop pining.

But this man, this strange and wonderful onion of a man she had hardly scratched the surface of…he could lose that tiny spark in his eye. That want, no, need to see what else there was in life but well-known paths he already knew by the back of his hand.

She smiled.

“Kenshin… I love you. You. Not the artist, not the popstar, not the nation’s heartthrob. So, if you want to do this… Break a leg.”

He cracked a grin at her choice of words, and she reached to stroke his cheek, to pull him into a kiss.

Together, they rode out the wave of fear, of exhilaration and found comfort in each other.

Then, he straightened and dug his cellphone out of his pocket, tapping in the numbers from memory. He was so close, that she could hear the answering beeps from the end of the line, the oddly familiar inquiry about a contract.

 _Just who did he call?_ Kaoru raised her brow in surprise.

“Yamagata-san, while this one is grateful for the opportunity… This one will respectfully decline.”

She gasped in tune with the voice in the other end of the line, the voice of the CEO of the multi-million dollar record company for which Kenshin had worked for decades. Kenshin paused, before stating firmly, "No, the contract was fine. However, as of today, this unworthy one will retire.”


	61. Give and Take - MAKE A WISH verse 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slippery Slope
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 12, continues “United front”)
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya
> 
> Word count: 998

His pulse was racing like he had just run a mile and he gasped for air. She wasn’t making it any easier, grinning at him like a sated cat, stretching in his lap, sweat gleaming on her bare skin.

Worse, she noticed his stare and leaned forward to capture his lips in a deep kiss.

He arched to her touch, kissing her back - who cared about breathing? No, all he wanted, all he needed was for this moment to continue. This warmth, having her so close, without barriers or fears, just the two of them bared down to the core.

She settled to lie on top of him, caging him between her arms, so close that he felt her heartbeat against his own. By god it was heavenly to kiss her, to caress her, even when her kisses grew slower, gentler, just a whisper against his lips.

He nearly whimpered, but she was right - no matter how good it was, he wasn’t exactly a young man anymore and twice in row was a bit too much to ask. So, trying to mask his disappointment, he stroked her back and kissed her once more before letting his head fall to the pillow. “That was quite something, that it was.”

She shook her head fondly, before laying her head on his shoulder. “I love this feeling, when there is no need to get up or do anything. When it’s just us.”

“Mmmn,” he hummed his agreement, stroking her back. She was warm, so lively - so perfect.

“…I don’t want these moments to end. But when they do, I always wish I could be here every night.”

“Why can’t you?” The question left his lips before he had time to think, and instantly she gasped.

“Kenshin, but what about -”

Quick as lightning, the tense uncertainty was returning to her eyes and he wanted to curse himself for a fool.

“Yes, it would be easier to control the rumors and unravel this mess one piece a time. But having these secrets is like a slippery slope. Just one misstep and the press will twist the truth into something unrecognizable. And that isn’t right, least of all to you.” He exhaled, and slipped the free lock of hair behind her ear. “No, you deserve better than that, my heart.”

She paused, her lip quivering with emotion - and he wasn’t quite sure how to comfort her. She was fire to his calm, and he was always left reeling to catch up with her. But before he could do anything, she huffed, hitting his shoulder with force and buried her face to the groove of his neck, “not right by me! What about you, you big idiot!”

There was something lodged in his throat, as he smiled softly, “this one will be fine, that he will. It’s just words and words cannot hurt this unworthy one anymore.”

Her eyes softened, just a bit - and she nodded slightly, conceding his point. Still, he was surprised when an almost impish grin rose to her lips, “it’s a pretty ring. It would be nice for everybody to know who it’s from.”

Instead of relief, his first thought was to caution her. What about her? What about her band? A scandal like this could hurt her far more than it would hurt him. After all, he had stepped away from this all out of his free will. Now… he wasn’t an artist anymore.

He was just a man.

Exactly like he had dreamed for so long.

He swallowed, and met her eyes again. “Are you sure, Kaoru?”

“Of course I am,” She huffed, before continuing in a deadpan tone, “What’s the worst that could happen? Half of your fans buying my record just to get more ammunition to their hate talk and coincidentally triple my sales?”

Her good cheer was infectious, and he couldn’t help shaking his head, “only you, Kaoru - only you.”

“Seriously though, Kamiya Kasshin isn’t quite as well known as I’d like. Because of that, Gensai-sensei has been pushing me to expand beyond our genre for years. So attention, even if some of it is negative, will only be useful to me and my boys.”

“There is that, yes” he agreed, the relieved warmth flooding in his chest. Trust her to see the positive, the way forward, even in a mess like this. “So what sort of a wedding would you like, miss soon-to-be Mrs. Himura?”

“And now you ask me that?” She harrumphed, propping herself up in order to study him better, “how about you tell me? It isn’t exactly fair for you to leave everything up to me.”

There was grain of truth in her joking complain, yes. That he could easily admit. “But you love it, that you do.”

“Well, maybe…” She agreed happily, kissing his jaw. “Still, out of the two of us you actually have prior experience.”

“The quick civil ceremony with the first people we could convince to be the witnesses was hardly anyone’s example of romantic wedding, that it wasn’t,” he snorted dryly, but noting her shock, continued more gently, “Kaoru, this unworthy one doesn’t have any family. There are no close friends to be invited, no one but you. You know this, that you do. However, no matter how practical it would be to simply sign the papers and get it done, the wedding means far more to you than that.”

She didn’t need to nod, he saw her feelings in her eyes. “So whatever you want to do - it’s up to you, and this one will delight in your happiness. After all, you have this one’s heart and soul, now and forever.”

The blush rising to her cheeks was beautiful.

A rather too enthralling a view, indeed. He grinned, then suddenly flipped them around and reached to kiss her deeply.

“But Kenshin -”  

He scoffed at her, her fire already aflame in his veins, “I am not done yet.”  


	62. Difference of opinion - FOREVER verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I have not failed. I’ve just found 10,000 ways that won’t work.” Thomas A. Edison
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, FOREVER 4 (continues “Unending Loop of Misery) 
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 997

“- I swear to you, I will not stop even if I need to try ten thousand times. I will continue to slam against the wall until I find a way out of this curse.” Kaoru whispered. She gripped his hand and held his gaze. “And I don’t care about sensible; I will not abandon what I have managed to build here.”

His eyes held such terrible sympathy, even when he tensed to a point where he was nearly unreadable. She didn’t dare to pause, but stroked the back of his hand once, twice. “Kenshin, I understand why you are afraid… but I have a life.”

“Miss Kaoru -”

“Shhh, listen. I have rebuilt my life from the scratch, time and time again. I know what it is like to lose everything, but this time… I don’t need to run.”

His lips twisted, the slightest hint of displeasure. But on him, compared to his usual genteel politeness, the change was telling. “If it had been any other place, something less… This unworthy one could believe you. But Miss Kaoru, all those deaths have caused a public outcry. A bombing in the middle of New York… the police needs to find a culprit, that they do.”

There was truth to his words, yes. However, she had been working with the law enforcement in some manner all her unnaturally long life. She knew with bitter experience just how many unspeakable crimes went unsolved even in this day and age. No matter what TV and movies made it seem like, the harsh fact was that the police force was severely overworked. Moreover, she had an insider source, Yahiko. He wouldn’t have asked her help if the police had anything solid on the case.

No. They had been out of sight, there was no documentation or witnesses to place them at the crimescene.

“You overestimate the risk. Even if they had everything on video, with us dying and disappearing… they would think it a hoax.” she grimaced, and rose to stand, thoroughly wrung out. “Fine. I’ll go. I’d give you my address or my phone number, but even I can’t say how this is going to fall.”

He had no answer.

It was fine.

There was no empty politeness to offer in a situation like this. And no matter how much she had enjoyed his company, how hopeful she had felt when she had realized he shared her curse…. He was his own person.

A stranger, in truth.

She would have loved to know more, learn everything there was about him, try to understand what made them as they were, but she wouldn’t run and Kenshin Himura was a wanderer too scared to live. Swallowing the bitterness, she turned to leave, gathering her jacket from the unfurnished floor of his apartment.

“This Yahiko… Would he risk his career for a stranger?”

Her hand was on the door knob, yet she didn’t turn around. She couldn’t. “I’d hate to force such a decision on him. He has a family, a home… but for me? He wouldn’t even hesitate.”

It was wrong, she knew. Her adopted son valued her far too much. Gods only knew how that sorry pickpocket street urchin she had found all those decades ago had grown into such a dependable man. But the fact stood; there was no one she trusted more.

Behind her, Kenshin sighed softly.

Then, footsteps creaked on the floor and he rummaged through boxes. She couldn’t help her curiosity and glanced over her shoulder.

He was holding scissors? Why?

“Could this unworthy one request a favor from you, Miss Kaoru?”

“Of course…” the words escaped from her lips before she could think twice and he smiled ruefully, clearly noting her surprise.

“It seems this unworthy one needs a haircut, that he does.”

“What?”

“The photographer Kenshin Himura has short hair,” he murmured thoughtfully, slipping his lengthy ponytail over his shoulder and pulled it out of its tie. “It would be strange for him to have suddenly grown it out.”

She gaped for a brief moment. This, this was… rather too much to comprehend, and she paused to gather herself. What had changed his mind? Still, she accepted the scissors and stepped behind him, feeling thoroughly overwhelmed. To her touch, his hair was thick and absolutely impossible; red, smooth and falling all the way to his buttocks - enough to make any woman jealous! “How did you end up with hair like this?”

“It was expected for Samurai to have long hair at the time, that it was.”

Of course she knew that, but, but - “It’s not dyed!” She mumbled, finger combing through his mane. He glanced over his shoulder, his beautiful violet eyes sparkling with humor at her expense. Of course he would have heard it before, but how the hell a man so obviously of mixed heritage had become a Samurai in medieval Japan?

Huffing a breath, she shook her head and started to cut, one section at the time, letting the long tresses fall to the floor. “Well, at least you aren’t seventeen forever. Being carded every single time I step into a bar gets seriously old.”

“There is that, true.” He nodded sagely, “But this one doubts you have trouble with people mistaking your gender.”

The second she got the mental image, she snorted in sympathy. Even for a woman, it wasn’t easy being hardly five feet tall, especially in west. Combine that with his hair and those eyes… yeah, she could see the problem all right.

“What a pair we make.” she snorted, only to catch his eyes - eyes too old for a face so young, echoing her feelings so perfectly. Her breath caught with realization. The necessity of secrets, the loneliness, even the irony of feeling too old but never looking her age… he knew it too.

They shared more than just the curse. They were the same.

“Are you alright, Miss Kaoru?”

“Yes,” she smiled, “never better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For some reason I am having trouble pushing the plot forward in FOREVER. I mean, I know what I want to do, but somehow it's surprisingly tricky to get things moving.


	63. Fool's errand - CURSED CAT verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Subterfuge
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 4, (continues “Downpour”)
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya
> 
> Word count: 991

“A lost cat, you say? That’s terrible!”

“It was small, all black – no markings. Surely you have heard something? It happened just around the corner.” The redheaded man smiled charmingly, his violet eyes bright and pleading. The housewife blushed and looked aside demurely. “Oh my, I haven’t heard anything but… maybe I’ll just check with my friends if they have heard something?”

“Please,” The man murmured, his voice soft and confident. “We’ll wait.”

 _Again? How does she do that?_ Kenshin gaped from a respectful distance, thoroughly disturbed by the antics of Miss Kaoru Kamiya. Sure, going from door to door to find information of the cursed cat was logical, to a point. But how come every single housewife they had run across was suddenly reduced into a blushing, overly-helpful state with just a smile from the young woman who had taken over his body?

He wasn’t  _that_  good looking.

Yes, Tomoe had found his face pleasing. Even Lady Ikumatsu had commented on it once or twice, but he had never encountered this sort of ridiculousness himself. Despite his best attempts, people had always been unnerved by his strange looks. Kenshin huffed and wrapped his arms around himself, only to hiss like a scalded cat when his hands brushed against the soft mounds on his chest.

No, he definitely could understand Miss Kaoru’s insistence of finding the cat.

Still, there was a cold dread pooling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the impossible task of finding a lost cat in downtown Tokyo. No, all this morning he had watched Miss Kaoru question potential witnesses and following her scarce leads with the persistence of a bloodhound… which all lead to one uncomfortable conclusion: law enforcement.

Miss Kaoru worked with the police.

 _What a mess…_ Kenshin thought bitterly and buried his face to his hands, trying to gather his fraying nerves. Thankfully Miss Kaoru hadn’t asked about his tattoos yet. The dragon on his thigh was bad enough, but hopefully it would serve as a distraction from the more dangerous one: the small clan insignia on his right wrist, hidden under his watch.

He wasn’t with Choshuu anymore, not really. But he was well-known, and people owed him enough favors that an ambitious detective wearing his face could dig deep and utterly destroy the delicate balance Tokyo’s underworld had finally reached after decades of clan wars.

“Earth to bodystealer!” A soft masculine voice called and Kenshin shuddered at the sense of wrongness. It was his voice; it had always been his voice… except now it wasn’t.  

“Another dead end, was it?” He murmured, cringing at the feminine pitch.

“Yes,” The redhead sighed tiredly, and ran his fingers through his fringe, sweeping errant lock behind his ear. It was a foreign gesture, unconsciously bold – it forced the wandering eyes to focus on the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. “I mean, that lady was helpful, but somehow I get the feeling that we’re wasting time. Are you sure the cat was here?”

“Miss Kaoru… this unworthy one crosses that crossroad everyday on the way to work, that he does. If the cat lived here, we would have found it already.”

“But are you…” The redhead trailed off in thought, before turning aside and growling forcefully, “for fuck’s sake, alright. Alright! So we try the internet, the social media… or hey, maybe there is something like a missing pets roster on the intra.”

“Intra…?”

“It’s a work thing,” Miss Kaoru waved off with a scowl on her face. “I need to show it to you anyhow. I can’t miss work tomorrow, we’re getting a new team leader and I hear he is a sexist bastard.”

“Oro?” Kenshin gaped, reeling to catch up with her train of thought. “You are not calling in sick?”

“I fucking can’t! Didn’t you listen to a thing I said? I’m the only woman on the field team – I can’t afford to appear unprofessional. No, you need to go to work in my stead.”

“…this one does?” He squeaked in the most embarrassing manner. “That is a very bad idea, that it is! This unworthy one –”

She gritted her teeth, grasped his shoulders in a steely grip and looked him straight in the eye. “Mr. Bodystealer, you  got me into this mess, so you are going to get me out of it, so help me god. And until we find that cat, you are going to be Detective Kaoru Kamiya to the best of your capability. Is. That. Understood?”

He had done her terrible harm yes, but, but…. “This one doesn’t know anything about being a woman!”

“Good for you that I am a tomboy, eh?” She smiled ruefully. And suddenly Kenshin realized why such an attitude could be considered attractive.

He nodded dazedly.

“Now that’s agreed – where did you live again? We need to pick up some clothes that will fit me.” The redhead glanced down and picked at the ubiquitous white dress-shirt stretching on his muscular chest. “I thought my wardrobe would do, but seriously – this is rather ridiculous.”

“There is no hope that this one could live in his own apartment…?”

“If you seriously think I’m going to let you out of my sight, you are sorely mistaken. No, for the time being you can have my couch.”

 _Well, that’s one way of solving the living issue_ , Kenshin blinked. “That is agreeable, that it is. However, could this one stop to pick up some groceries? Your cabinets were rather… err…”

“…you sure worry about food.“

“Ah, yes… but since this one will try his best at your job, it’s only fair for you to repay the favour. This one rather likes his work, that’s so.” He rubbed his neck sheepishly and hurried to reassure her, “it’s nothing difficult, that it isn’t! Just cooking!”

She blanched. “…cooking?”

“Yes, this one works as a chef for a small family restaurant.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had a plan to continue Forever verse. Lots of plans for it, actually. But when I sat down to write, all I could come up with was blank… so this happened instead. 
> 
> I have no idea what my plotbunnies are up to.


	64. Edge of Decision - STRIPPER verse 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lingerie shopping
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 10, (continues “Rude Awakening“).
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 989

“No, no… that won’t do at all.” she muttered and turned around, trying to angle herself so that she could see her buttocks. The black, flowing skirt she had on looked quite nice. Almost perfect for the occasion, in fact _–_  if not for the line of her underwear clearly showing under the fabric.

Now, she wasn’t the most fashionable person, but she doubted that showing off her sporty, practical underwear through her nicer clothes was considered stylish. Biting her lip, she turned around _–_ but no, even the change of lighting didn’t hide the fact.

It wouldn’t be such an issue, if the rest of her drawer’s contents weren’t even _worse_.

“For fuck’s sake, Kaoru _–_ why couldn’t you have gone shopping with Misao and actually bought the feminine lingerie she keeps on pushing to you? She actually has a good eye for these things, even if it’s because of listening to girls’ talk.” She grumbled and unclasped the small fastener behind her back and slipped out of her skirt.

The pantyhose she was wearing felt awkward, but right now the object of her grief was her trusty black underwear. It was new, sleek pair and far from granny panties… but it wasn’t what she wanted to be tonight.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, she huffed and reached for her phone and texted.   _< What sort of a place is it? I can’t decide what to wear.>_

“Lingerie shopping. I really need to go lingerie shopping. Tomorrow.” She vowed, and fell to her bed. Why was she so nervous? She liked him, she knew he liked her _–_ so why was this suddenly so very difficult?

It was just a date.

Their first date, but still, they knew each other already. Suddenly, her phone beeped with an incoming text and she spun around to read it.

_< Trendy. Food, drink and dance. No dress code.>_

A smile tugged at her lips, unbidden. The ridiculously short answer should have been annoying. It certainly didn’t help to solve her predicament… but she was already typing in a reply.

_< Should I wear heels? Do you want to dance? What have you planned?>_

The answer came surprisingly fast, especially knowing how little Kenshin cared for cellphones.

_< We have a table reservation.>_

“He really hates texting, doesn’t he?” She grinned, and paused to type her answer. _< That sounds good. Where are you, btw? Are we in a hurry?>_

Perhaps it was evil to keep texting when she knew perfectly well that he preferred phone calls. But Sano was at home tonight. What if he heard her talking and became curious? The eventful weekend had been just three days ago and this bubbling excitement in her chest was still too new, too precious. The last thing she needed was to share it with the peanut gallery.

_< In the subway. There in 20 minutes.>_

“Oh crap _–_ “ She cursed and dived to her dresser. Who cared about underwear when there hadn’t been time to decide on her top yet? “Something light and pretty. It’s evening but you don’t want to wear all black. Shit, shit… “

Roughly ten minutes later she was feeling more stressed than ever. Yes, she had a few nice shirts and tops and whatnot, but all of them were very modest. And that wasn’t exactly a bad thing, she certainly didn’t want to give the wrong impression. She liked him, yes, but he _was_ somewhat older than her and given his job…  What did he even expect from this night?

Sweeping a lock hair behind her ear, she frowned. The mirror visage didn’t change: she looked like she would be at home at a birthday party, or some other opening of an envelope.

In short, she looked exactly what she did _not_ want to look like.

She didn’t know what she felt towards Kenshin, not really _–_ not yet. But she didn’t want be the boring and plain Miss Kaoru Kamiya tonight, the girl-next-door guys asked out when they were out of other options.

No, she didn’t want to be that, not now… not ever again. Especially not when her date was fucking gorgeous. She groaned in frustration and sank to her bed, burying her face in her hands. This was fucking unfair. Why hadn’t she taken the chance and asked Misao’s help earlier today? She had had plenty of time to prepare!

Perhaps it was the change in perspective, but sitting there, she noticed a knee-length blue dress hanging near the wall of her dresser, among her other formal wear. Instantly, something twisted in her gut. She had bought it nearly two years ago, for the police’s award ceremony where her father had gotten a medal for his bravery.

He had died few months after that.

She had never even looked at the dress’ direction again.

There was something lodged in her throat as she rose slowly, and took it out. It was just as she remembered; simple yet beautiful. When she had worn it the last time, father had looked at her, his eyes alight, smiling proudly and said _–_

“When did my little girl grow up?”

Gods, how she missed him still.

But unlike before, the hurt wasn’t overwhelming. No, it was just there in the background, ready to spring up if she acknowledged it. And in her hands, the shiny fabric of the dress felt silky. The wide hem would flow beautifully if they were to dance. Most likely it was too fine a dress for a simple nightclub, even if the restaurant was nice enough to require table reservations.

She glanced into the mirror and frowned, teetering on the edge of decision.

Out there, waiting for her would be stunningly good-looking man, whose smile got her heart racing.

She rather wanted him to feel the same. It wouldn’t be fair, otherwise. Smiling slowly, she texted: _< I’ll be a little late, but some things are worth waiting for.>_


	65. Trouble and half - CURSED CAT verse 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Butterfly Effect
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 5, (continues “Fool’s Errand”)
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Yahiko Myojin, Kaoru Kamiya 
> 
> Word count: 1000

_Left from the elevators, then straight to the end of the hall… but where are the elevators?_

Kenshin gripped his cellphone tighter. Should he call? Text for advice? Last night Miss Kaoru’s limited patience had been wearing thin and he hadn’t dared to push her over the edge with needless questions,  but now he didn’t seem to have a choice.

He had no idea where to go.

It was unnerving enough that this was the police headquarters, swarming with law enforcement. What would he do if any of them would stop to talk to him? He didn’t know these people!

Kenshin huffed in frustration, only to be pulled from his thoughts when suddenly someone asked over his shoulder, “what did the phone ever do to you, ugly?”

Turning like a spooked deer, he came face to face with a young man with a roguish grin. His mind drew a blank, what should he say? And ugly? What sort of a name was that? Then his eyes found a name tag on the man’s chest, and he smiled in relief, “Yahiko-san.”

“Yahiko- _san_?” Miss Kaoru’s field partner parroted incredulously. “You’re never polite to me. Did you get sick over the weekend, ugly?”

His face heated at the mistake. Hadn’t she warned him not to speak so politely, time after again? But now it was too late, so he rubbed his neck and asked, “Ah, something like that. But we should hurry to the debriefing, should we not?” 

Staring at him like he had grown a second head, Yahiko scoffed and turned on his heels. “Fuck it. I’ll never understand women.”

Knowing the exact feeling, Kenshin swallowed and rushed to follow the younger detective. This had been a terrible, terrible idea. He should have never agreed to this.

His conviction only grew stronger when they arrived to the briefing room, which was packed so full that all the seats were already taken. He didn’t have the faintest idea what Miss Kaoru would have said to her colleagues, so it felt far safer to simply nod in greeting before he settled to lean on the wall next to Yahiko to wait.

Almost despite himself, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, half hoping she would have kept her end of the bargain and be there for advice. To his surprise, there was already a message waiting.

 _< Did you make it? Has the meeting started? Who is the new team leader?> _ 

Relieved smile on his lips, he texted back, _< Yes, the meeting will start soon. What do you call your partner?>_

The phone vibrated only a moment later.

_< Anything from idiot to brat. Why? What did you do?!!!>_

He really shouldn’t find her panic amusing, he really shouldn’t - of course she was concerned. Still, a smile found its way to his lips. But as he tried to figure out how to answer, an elbow dug into his side.

He glanced up, only to see Yahiko leer knowingly, “oh, now I see. Ugly has found a boyfriend.”

“..oro, a boyfriend?” Kenshin yelped and then the red came back in full force and he looked away. “No! It’s not like that, that it isn’t!”

He was still sputtering in shock of the accusation when the side door opened and two men stepped in. First was a short man with a thin moustache, no doubt the Chief Kawaji-san Miss Kaoru had told him about. But the tall man on his heels… Kenshin paled and clutched at the wall, hoping to stay on his feet.

“Good morning, men. No doubt you already know what this is about, so I’ll go straight to the point. There is something going on among the clans. We have all noticed the signs. However, it seems we are not the only ones. This stink has its roots in Kyoto, so we got their leading expert on organized crime, Captain Fujita Goro, to lead our field team.”

With every word the dread pooled colder in his stomach and he fought to retain his calm. Because no matter what the bastard said his name was now, Kenshin could never forget that man.

Saito Hajime.

The man who had sworn to bring down the clans, who had nearly destroyed Choshuu in Ikedaya. If Katsura-san hadn’t been just a moment late for the meeting, if he hadn’t managed to shake away the police following them…

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep breathing.

“..hey Kaoru, are you alright?” A hand settled on his shoulder and the comforting gesture more than the wrong name pulled him out of his memories.

Kenshin swallowed, once, twice - and smiled, “It’s fine.”

“If you are sure…” The younger man trailed away.

People around them were glancing in their direction, and probably that was the reason Miss Kaoru’s partner let the matter drop. Thank god. Because as the meeting continued, there was a weight settling on his shoulders and dread creeping through his veins. All the while, _that man_ was giving a slide show presentation of things that no outsider should know. How could the police know so much?

Was it true what that bastard was saying about this “ _Ghost_ ”?

Was something wrong with the clan leadership?

His mind was still reeling when the meeting ended and people filed out. Perhaps that was why he found himself agreeing to lunch with Yahiko. However, when the younger man realized his wallet was still at the office, he didn’t feel like waiting in the lobby.

He needed to think.

But the moment he stepped outside, he spotted a familiar head of red hair.

She marched over to him, her eyes blazing, “why the fuck didn’t you answer your phone? Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

Miss Kaoru had come to the police headquarters wearing his body. Or course she had. He closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten.

It didn’t help.

Neither did the sudden victorious declaration from behind, “Ha, I knew it! Ugly has a boyfriend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Kenshin certainly doesn’t have it easy, here. Poor dear. Well, after her “sick leave” is over, Kaoru will have to endure her own share of the trouble. Muahahahahahahaa… 
> 
> Also, Happy New Year! Thank you for all the kudos and inspiring reviews!


	66. Reasons - CURSED CAT verse 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I need my damn coffee.“
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 6, (continues “Trouble and half”)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 994

“No. No way in hell. Nope. And don’t give me that look!”

“But Miss Kaoru, you promised to try -”

“I have tried! It doesn’t work! Surely you have realized by now that there is a reason why my fridge and pantry are packed with ready-made meals? It’s not because I like them. I can’t cook. It’s a fact!”

Her throat was hurting from all the yelling, but no matter what she did, the damn bastard refused to even raise his voice in answer. Instead, he kept looking at her calmly, his eyes understanding but oh so insistent.

Her mother’s eyes had been blue, just like hers. And the way the body-stealer was looking at her right now was exactly how her mother used to look at her. Because no matter how big of a disappointment she had been as a daughter, always running in the mud and getting into fights… Mother had always tried to teach her before the sickness stole the last of her strength.

 _Or maybe it was me, and my defiance…_ The memory was old but it felt fresh again, brought to the surface. The old fears flooded her, and Kaoru looked aside, heaving for breath. It hurt. It shouldn’t have hurt anymore.

“Miss Kaoru….”

“Stop looking at me like that. I can’t do it. End of discussion,” she bit out, and tried to quell the pang of regret for being so grossly unfair. Her “sick leave” was hardly a permanent solution… but she just couldn’t do this. “Besides, I don’t owe you anything, not after you told everybody at work that we are dating.”  

He sighed softly, but didn’t rise to the taunt.

She had never felt so childish and petty as she did right this moment, slumped down the chair and twisting her hands. They weren’t hers, not really. The fingers were scarred, a couple of them twisted like they had been broken and had healed wrong.The skin was hardened and had calluses. These hands didn’t match the image of the soft goody two-shoes the body-stealer otherwise appeared with his mild manners, old worn slacks and faded dress-shirts.

But neither did his red hair, or his tattoo. She frowned, sneaking a glance at him through her lashes.

_Just who are you, really?_

The body-stealer was in the kitchen, wearing the apron she had gotten for a present a lifetime ago and mixing the batter he had tried to teach her to do. It was for deep-frying meat, which according to him was one of the easiest dishes he made daily at work. His movements were precise, skilled and graceful.

It bothered her how very easily he had taken over her life, somehow succeeding in these feminine tasks she had always struggled with. Yet, he really didn’t move like a woman. There was no sway to his hips and every now and then, he paused to scratch his side, trying to adjust the bra with a scowl on his brow.  

No, the body-stealer really wasn’t any better adjusted than she was. Somehow, that realization made her feel better. She wasn’t alone in this.

“Why do you insist?” She whispered finally. “You have to be smart enough to see I’m a lost cause. I can’t learn to cook well enough to pass for a chef in restaurant in just two days. Hell, with my temperament, two years wouldn’t be enough.”

He tensed, but didn’t turn around when he countered, “why do you insist on maintaining the hard professional edge at work? While this unworthy one didn’t plan on it, Yahiko-san’s theory could actually be useful to explain any mistakes this one will undoubtedly make –“

It took a second for her brain to catch up what he was saying, before she yelped out loud, “why? Because everyone expects me to fail! Fucking hell, the minute I do anything girly, I fail to meet their standards and they have a reason to push me to the office! A fucking body-stealer like you –”

She drew a breath to keep on shouting, when he muttered, almost too quiet to make out the words, “…perhaps, that is this one’s reason as well, so it is. Besides, it’s Himura. Himura Kenshin.”

The torrent of curses felt inadequate and she growled, looking up – but instead the villain she wanted to see…. he had wrapped his arms around himself, looking lost and terribly sad.

“This unworthy one doesn’t have an education, or any skills for a proper job. He isn’t the best chef either, to be perfectly truthful. But cooking, it’s something useful that this one _can_ do and has been learning to be better at, that he has.”  

She didn’t know what she had expected, but this hadn’t been on the list.

“…the restaurant you work in, it’s not some fancy place?”

He snorted dryly, “not in the least. It’s a small family restaurant, and the only reason there are two chefs is because Miss Sae prefers making up new recipes instead of following the basic menu which sells better, that she does.”   

Kaoru blinked, somehow mollified despite herself. “So you…?”

He smiled, his eyes soft and uncertain, and there was a faint blush staining his cheeks. It was adorable. He wore her face, yet he had never looked less like her and something lurched in her gut.

“This unworthy one wouldn’t ask if he didn’t think you could learn what he does, that he wouldn’t.”

“All right. Alright, damn you.” She looked aside, too stunned by the butterflies fluttering in her stomach to protest anymore. “I’ll try it, Kenshin. But I need my damn coffee first.”

“Oro?”

It was like he had never heard his name, the way he gaped at her. But his eyes were what mattered; the stormy blue eyes that cleared like a sky after rain and she couldn’t help but to swallow in daze.

No matter the body he was wearing…. this Himura Kenshin was a damn attractive person.


	67. Getaway - MAKE A WISH verse 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Prompt: Security 
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 13, continues “Give and Take”)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 998

_Marriage plans to end pop star’s career? After announcing his retirement, no one has seen or heard of Himura Kenshin, yet his fiancée_ –

“Yeah, and you think you’re blameless for that, do you? Fucking paparazzi.” Kaoru skipped the rest of the synopsis of the newsfeed, burrowing deeper into the old wicker chair on the balcony. Perhaps another newsgroup would offer her a chance to read the morning news without any shit talk about her romance?

_Nation’s Heartthrob turned hermit. Is Kamiya’s ambition to blame?_

“For fucks sake!”

To add insult to the injury, in the background, the sound of vacuuming started again.

Kaoru pinched the bridge of her nose. _I’m an adult woman who can control her temper. I won’t blow up over such a small thing. It’s just his way of coping and you know it. Everything’s perfectly fine._

Yet, no matter how illogical it was, she couldn’t help feeling annoyed. These last three weeks she had been living with Kenshin in his modest condo, she hadn’t had a moment’s peace and quiet.

The reporters camping at the front door were bad enough. Whenever she went anywhere, they would jump at her like starving piranhas, eager to stick their noses where they didn’t belong.

But it was fine. She could deal with them, if only because Kenshin didn’t want to.

Hell, she could even deal with the creeping paranoia that anyone could be in the window or rooftop of the building across them, spying on them with a high res zoom. It wasn’t the end of the world. Blinds were invented for a reason, after all.

What she couldn’t deal with, however, was watching the man she loved going stir crazy in his voluntary isolation. During her stay she had already seen him cleaning and rearranging everything he owned thrice. It had reached the point where the entire apartment gleamed and there wasn’t a single spec of dust. Not even on the doorframes. She had checked.

No, it was like Kenshin was plagued with restless energy that didn’t have any outlet and she had no idea what to do about it.

Last week she had bought five new cookbooks with foreign recipes in hopes of pushing him to channel his efforts into something productive. It had worked – sort of. Now she got to eat delicious meals whenever she felt hungry. Well, right before she had to go shopping for increasingly esoteric ingredients again.

She had no idea how it had happened, but somehow… Kenshin’s condo had changed from a secure love nest into a prison and she was sick and tired of it.

Something had to change.

The sounds of vacuuming were coming closer and she began tapping her knee furiously, all too aware that she didn’t have her boxing sack or electric guitar or anything she could use to relieve her frustration.

She truly wanted to live with him and come home to him every day after work. Yet, it felt like Kenshin’s apartment, as secure as it was, simply didn’t suit their present needs.

_No. What we need is space. And a big mess, given how he is hell-bent on chasing dust bunnies. Something like the dojo…._

_But, wait - that’s perfect!_ She gasped, thunderstruck by the simplicity. Her childhood home had been half empty for years, only used as her band room, but it was large and out of the way and if they weren’t seen leaving…

Without pausing to think further, she rushed inside and unplugged the vacuum cleaner from the wall. “Honey, pack your bags – we are leaving.”

“Oro? Where? The paparazzi –“

“Kenshin, I know you don’t want to explain your reasoning to them. I get it, it’s private. But while I love you dearly – this is me putting my foot down. We go, now.”

He didn’t argue, but shook his head fondly and left to gather his things.

Barely fifteen minutes later they were in the building’s underground garage where her car was parked. Kenshin’s trademark red hair was covered by a hat and her large sunglasses covered his pale eyes – but he was still far too recognizable. The last thing she wanted was for the leeches to follow them.

She threw his overnight bag next to hers in the backseat, “do you think you could sit behind my seat? It wouldn’t have to be for long, just far enough to get past the idiots at the front door.”

Pointed silence was the only answer she got. What now, she frowned. Why did everything have to be so fucking difficult? Arguments ready on her tongue, she whirled around, only to see him staring at her car like he had seen a ghost.

“Kenshin, what’s wrong?”

Pale as a sheet, he stared at the steering wheel of her car. His adam’s apple bobbed, once, twice. “I… I don’t…. this unworthy one hasn’t been in a car since the accident.”

“Oh.” She paused, shocked despite herself.

While they had never talked about the accident that had taken his wife’s life, she had long suspected his guilt was the reason he no longer owned a car. After all, the newspapers had made a fortune of his tragedy – to the degree that even Kaoru knew he had been the one driving.

Yet, even in her wildest dreams she hadn’t thought it could be like this…

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t know. We don’t have to.” She whispered, her gut churning with regret.

He exhaled softly, and stepped to open the car’s door, “No. It’s fine. It’s been 14 years. That’s long enough.”

“Are you sure..?”

He settled on the floor behind the driver’s seat, “no. But I trust you.”

There was something squeezing at her throat, making it difficult to breathe. What could anyone say to that? She blinked, clearing her eyes. Crying was not the appropriate answer to such a gesture, no matter how her heart ached for him.

“Alright.” She exhaled, and smiled faintly, “I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Believe it or not, I had planned Kenshin’s guilt about the accident and how he avoids cars since chapter 2 of this verse. That’s the reason why he employs bodyguards as well. He always walks or uses alternate transportation to get anywhere. 
> 
> He doesn’t make a number of it and that’s the reason why Kaoru didn’t know. However, he does trust her more than anyone in the world and that’s why he was willing to face his fear for her.


	68. Red velvet cupcakes - MAKE A WISH 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red velvet cupcakes  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 14, continues “Getaway”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya  
> Word count: 1000

A warm and sugary aroma filled the air, wetting his tongue with promise. Kenshin smiled in satisfaction at the job well done, basking in the gentle warmth of the setting sun. The faint summer wind rustled the leaves all around the overgrown garden of the traditional house’s inner courtyard.  

If this was not true happiness, it was a pretty good prologue to it.

Still, everything was ready – only Miss Kaoru was running late. Because of the press, without a doubt.

Now that he had disappeared from the face of the earth, the spotlight had shifted onto her, with full force. It wasn’t right and if he had even dared to think it could become like this… Perhaps, he would have made different choices.

If not about his retirement itself, then at least how he had dealt with the media. But then again, what could he say to any of the thousands of interested parties demanding answers, the reporters, anxious fans and record company’s agents?

It wasn’t that he didn’t love music anymore.

But, somehow, somewhere along the line, his songs, singing and practically everything else that came with his career had started to feel suffocating. He had endured it for the longest time because music was his job. Just a job with no passion in it, just something to do day after day, even when it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Just a job that brought some meaning to his empty soulless life.

And now that he finally had seen a glimpse of something better, people had the gall to say Miss Kaoru’s was at fault?

Falling in love with Miss Kaoru had been the best thing that had happened to him! Her smiles brought him joy and hope, they were a reason to get up every morning… No, more than that: she brought color to his colorless existence.

In the house, a door opened and slammed shut, startling Kenshin out of his thoughts. Eagerly climbing to his feet, he slipped through the veranda’s door into the kitchen only to see Miss Kaoru hopping on one foot in the doorway, trying to get rid of her intricate strappy sandals.

Leaning against the counter, he smiled, “would you like help with those?”

“Kenshin!” She reddened, “Yes, please! I swear this is the last time I’ll buy anything fashionable. Gods, the designer of these ought to be forced to walk in them for the whole day!”

“Aa,” he agreed fondly, kneeling to unhook the many straps around Miss Kaoru’s feet. Her skin was slightly sweaty, reddened and swollen around the leather strings. No wonder she had had trouble. “There you go.”

“Thank you, honey –” she straightened and sniffed, “did you bake something again?”

“Oro – you could say that, that you could,” Kenshin glanced aside, his gut tingling in anticipation. “This one prepared a little something for you in the yard, that he did.”

“Oh?” The hint of surprise flashed in her eye, before she smiled impishly. “I’d love to, but it’s such a long walk..”

“It’s twenty feet, if that.”

“Mou! Twenty feet? With these tired feet?” She blinked innocently, the corners of her mouth twitching with barely contained laughter.

“Ah, that’s how it is,” Kenshin grinned as well, slinging her arm over his shoulder and scooping her up with a grunt.

She giggled, an alluring blush spreading down her neck.

The sight went straight to his veins, forcing his heart to skip a beat and on the spot Kenshin decided that it was worth the effort. Panting slightly, he maneuvered them past the kitchen counter to the veranda leading into the old house’ inner yard.

“Oh my god, Kenshin!”

She was breathless with shock as she stared at the little picnic he had prepared for them in the overgrown garden. The blankets formed a nice bedding to lounge on, the bucket of ice kept the bottle of champagne cold and the freshly baked red velvet cupcakes covered in vanilla frosting and strawberries would keep her sweet tooth happy.

“Just a little thank you,” Kenshin explained, “for all you have done, my heart.”

Her arm tightened around his neck and she smiled, reaching to kiss him; slow and languid like a woman who had everything she wanted, right here and now. "You’re welcome.”

Love and happiness, indeed - all in the form of this amazing woman. Kenshin grinned, "After you, my lady.”

“Lady? Pah, I’m not a lady… but I wouldn’t mind being called Mrs. Himura.” She slid down to stand barefoot on the unkempt grass and danced to the blanket, thrilled and happy. “So, does this mean you want an outdoor wedding?“

Kenshin followed her, grabbing the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket before sitting beside her. "If that’s what you want, then sure. Though preferably not during winter… This one doesn’t fancy freezing during the ceremony.”

“Now we couldn’t have that,” she agreed easily and pointed at the cupcakes. “Do you mind if I get started already? I had lunch, but that was hours ago…”

“Of course not. They are all yours, that they are.” Kenshin hummed, the cork giving him bit of a struggle before it came loose with a pop.  

“Mmmm… Gosh, this is so good. Is this one of those foreign recipes I brought you?” She nearly moaned, licking the frosting from her fingers.

“Red velvet cupcakes from the American cookbook.”

“The best purchase ever,” she mumbled, eating with unabashed gusto, “But where did you get the ingredients for this? I could have sworn we didn’t have strawberries, or red food coloring or -”

“Ah, about that.”

“You didn’t….”

“The lady at the neighborhood store promised not to say anything. She seemed delighted after the autograph, that she did.” Kenshin explained, pouring her a glass of champagne.

“Well, perhaps it’s fine if you’re careful.”Miss Kaoru sighed, but smiled fondly. “We came here to live, not to hide.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” Kenshin agreed and smiled, toasting to her, “to our home.”


	69. Variety is the spice of life - STRIPPER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Variety is the spice of life  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 11, (continues “Edge of Decision“).  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya  
> Word count: 1,000

“I just gotta know, where did you even hear of this place? It’s not exactly your style.” Miss Kaoru asked, her cheeks flushed with excitement. It only enhanced how very breathtaking she looked in her blue gown.

“At work. Guys were surprisingly helpful with their suggestions, that they were.” Kenshin murmured, desperately trying not to stare at her bottom lip, reddened where she had gnawed at it earlier to relieve her nerves.

Their dinner had finished hours ago and they had drifted to the nightclub side of the establishment. The dance floor kept drawing Miss Kaoru’s gaze, even though she had firmly turned down his invitations to dance.

Well, it was her choice and it wasn’t like they were in any hurry. However, it seemed a refill was in order, now that both of their glasses were running empty.

“Would you like another drink, Miss Kaoru?” Kenshin asked, rising to his feet and taking his suit jacket from the backrest of his chair where he had hung it earlier. It was quite warm here, and he had no desire to sweat through his only formal outfit. Besides, Miss Kaoru didn’t seem to mind this lapse in decorum, judging by the furtive glances at his forearms after he had rolled up his dress shirt’s sleeves.

“Yes, I’d love to.” Miss Kaoru agreed cheerfully, grabbing her small purse. “However, this time I’m paying.”

“Oro? But–”

“You have paid for everything so far. It’s my turn now.” She pointed out, heading for the bar. “What do you want to order?”

“Ah, well, that is to say…” Kenshin rushed to follow, not quite knowing how to stop her without offending her. Because unlike him, she was just a college student with no extra job and this place wasn’t cheap by any means. He had fully intended to pay for everything. After all, he had some money put aside for emergencies.  

“Hiya, what can I get you two?” The bartender perked up at them, not quite sure who to address with the question.

The words abandoned Kenshin, and then it was too late. Miss Kaoru smiled confidently, “I don’t know any drink names, but I’d like something sweet in a fancy glass. Just surprise me. After all, variety is the spice of life.”

“I can do that.” The bartender grinned. “How about you, sir?”

“Err, ” Kenshin cringed, cursing his lack of knowledge about drinks. But there was no way he could ask for something cheap. Maybe a beer? But he didn’t want appear so uncouth, either… “ah, whatever Miss Kaoru has is fine, that it is.”

“Two cocktails, then,” the bartender nodded thoughtfully. “I can do that, but could you show me some ID?”

"Yes, yes of course.” Miss Kaoru handed over her driver’s license without a second thought.

Kenshin did the same without prompting, already knowing what was coming. The bartender raised his eyebrow in disbelief, staring at him and desperately trying to match the picture and numbers on the plastic to the reality. “What the… is this real?”

“What can one say? People age differently.” Kenshin grinned apologetically and then grabbed his ID back, trying not to shirk away from his date’s curious stare.

Admittedly, a part of him wanted to misdirect her questions. This was their first date, not the time to give reasons why their relationship wasn’t exactly ideal. But then again, she had accepted much worse things about him… and she wanted to know.

It was as simple as that.

So he drew a tense smile on his lips and said, “here.”

Miss Kaoru took his ID gingerly, blinked at the picture of him with a short hair and then… “Holy shit - you are over thirty?! How can you be so old with a face like that?”

“This one is only 32, that he is.”

She gaped at him, her eyes counting the years between then and coming up with more than she had ever imagined.

Kenshin rubbed his neck and looked aside, trying not to feel like a perverted old man.

It wasn’t exactly easy.

While he knew in his heart that she wasn’t a little girl, she was a good decade younger than him. A child of another time. Yet, she was already far more mature than most of her classmates, a fierce and independent woman in her own right.

It wasn’t her youth he adored, but her spirit, her strength and loyalty.

Thankfully, the bartender interrupted his morose musings, handing them the fancy cocktails. Sugar trailed the tall glasses’ outline creating a nice effect. Miss Kaoru perked up at the sight of them and paid for the drinks with compliments.

Perhaps the bittersweet concoction wasn’t worth it’s price, but at least it gave him something else to think than the hundred and one reasons why he wasn’t good enough for a woman like Miss Kaoru.

“Kenshin…. I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” She remarked thoughtfully, “I have always known you are older than me and it’s fine. I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Oro?”

Mischief gleamed in her blue eyes and she noted, “besides, you don’t exactly dress your age Mr. hoodie nerd! I swear, most people at the school think you are just another of us nineties kids.”

He couldn’t help but to snort at her comment, “this one prefers comfortable clothes, that is true. But are you –”

“Didn’t I tell you? It’s fine. I like you just the way you are.” Miss Kaoru grinned and chucked down her drink. “Now, I think it’s time you teach me to dance. And if I crush your toes, I’ll have you know the fault was in the drink, not in me.”

His knees went a little weak from the look she was giving him, but he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, “you do realize that this one only knows solo dances?”

“It’s more than I know.” She stepped closer and slipped her hand to his shoulder, “besides, I trust you.”


	70. Catch 22 - ISO VR 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Catch-22  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Scifi AU, (ISO VR, part 11), continues “Short end of the stick”.  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Yahiko Myojin, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 996

“So let me get this right, the only thing you know about this Shintarou dude is his name?” Yahiko trailed incredulously. “Are you an idiot, Ugly? How the hell is knowing his name from before going to help you? No one knows their real names here!”

While the logical impossibility the young pickpocket had pointed out made Kaoru cringe, nobody had the right to speak to her that way, least of all some ten year old brat. “I didn’t say it’d be easy. And I know plenty of things about Shinta.”

“You do, huh.” Yahiko sneered at her. “Go ahead then, Ugly, name one.”  

The challenge in his eyes was clear.

The problem was that none of the things she knew from the old newspaper clippings and court recordings would help to find a man Shinta could have grown up to.

“I, ah… Shinta has violet eyes.” Kaoru finally hedged. “Don’t look at me like that! The only picture I have seen of him was taken when he was seven years old. He could have grown to be a very different looking man.”

“Violet eyes? Kenshin has violet eyes.” Yahiko frowned, glancing at the mostly silent member of their group. “That’s gotta be rare. Do you think –”

“He is not! He can’t be.” Kaoru denied instantly, refusing to look at the former assassin, who was cooking for a dinner for all three of them.

Assassin.

Kenshin had killed people.

A lot of people. Enough to have a fucking price on his head. People legitimately wanted him dead for the crimes he had committed here. But the worst was that Kenshin had known it, and yet, he had followed her to the wolf’s den and saved her life.

Gods, she still couldn’t wrap her mind around it.

“Why are you so sure, Ugly?” Yahiko tilted his head to the side, “I mean, it would be awfully convenient…”

Kaoru shook her head, “I, ah… well, I might not know what Shinta looks like, but if he has grown up to be anything like his father, he would be very tall. He has dark hair, a handsome face… and the worst personality on Earth. Ha! With my luck Shinta is just as arrogant and narcissistic as that asshole in his fancy billowing white overcoats.”

In the background the sounds of cooking stilled.

“…Shinta’s father?”

The tense whisper broke the comfortable mood with ease, startling her so badly that she looked up.

Kenshin’s violet eyes were wide open, his shock and grief and regret in full display and her gut lurched at the sight. What could rattle him so? Not once had he looked so afraid, not even when he had rushed them away from Edo and the group of unconscious goons that undoubtedly would send the hunters after them.  

“Yeah, Niitsu.” Kaoru wet her lips, “the man who sent me here. Do you know anything?”

Kenshin exhaled and hid his expressive eyes behind his overlong red bangs. “No, nothing useful, Miss Kaoru. It would have been too long ago to be relevant to your search, that it would.”

It was obvious that he didn’t want to talk about it.

Yet, this was the first lead she had gotten since everything had gone straight to hell and she really didn’t have the patience for this shit.

Not anymore.

“Kenshin… Is this one of those things that you should have mentioned earlier? Like the fact that Edo was the last place in the whole fucking ISO VR we should go to look for information?

Kenshin leaned back and held his hands in front of himself in a placating manner as a tentative smile touched his lips. “No, no, Miss Kaoru, it’s not like that.”

Never before had his smile seemed so utterly fake.

"But you know something, don’t you?” Kaoru whispered, trying to find the words. There was more to this than finding Shinta and getting back home… it was also about the big picture; the law reforms, the VR. The little boy, younger than Yahiko, who had been sacrificed to make this horrifying system possible. “Kenshin, please. I need to know.”

“Miss Kaoru…” He inhaled softly and looked aside, his voice hollow with grief, “while this one once knew a man like that, he can’t be the person you are looking for.”

“Why?”

“He is dead. I killed him fifteen years ago.”

Kaoru gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. That was the last thing she had expected to hear.

But Yahiko perked, “Woah, so it’s true what they said… you are that famous killer.“

Kenshin flinched as if struck.

She had much the same reaction, for the sheer admiration in those words sent shivers down her spine. But before she gather her wits enough to explain to Yahiko why there was nothing respectable in that, Kenshin shook his head and faced the boy’s wondering gaze evenly. “This one was a murderer. A long time ago. Now, this unworthy one is but a wanderer.”

“…so that’s why you could fight like that. That’s so cool! Can you teach me?”

“No.”

Kenshin’s refusal was unusually harsh. Even Yahiko noticed it. The boy looked down at his feet. His fists clenched tight as he whispered: “But… but I want to learn! If I learned how to fight, I wouldn’t need to go back to stealing and begging for help…”

She wanted to comfort him, to sweep him into her arms and promise everything would be alright. But she couldn’t. Because none of them were safe. Not in here.

“You will learn how to fight, that you will. But not from this one.” Kenshin knelt before Yahiko and held his shoulder comfortingly.    

Yahiko inhaled sharply, his disappointment all but obvious. “Who then?”

Kenshin glanced at her and smiled.

What… you don’t mean… Kaoru turned to Yahiko, the realization striking them both at the same time.

“EEEEH?! You want me to –”

“You want that ugly hag to teach me to fight??!”

 


	71. Sensitive matter - FTM verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated.
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Canon AU, FtM verse part 4, continues “One’s place”.
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 995

The jar of herbal mixture sat on the upper shelf, exactly where she had hidden it, away from the eyes of loudmouthed brats and freeloaders. And most importantly, from a certain wandering swordsman who had taken over her kitchen like he belonged in it.

Although if he had found the medicine by himself, there would be no need to stress about it now…

“Mou! Why is this so difficult?! I know something troubles him and he did wash laundry twice. Even Kenshin wouldn’t do that without a reason!” Kaoru tried to convince herself, even when the very thought of presenting such a feminine matter to her husband-to-be brought a mortified blush on her cheeks.

Still, she couldn’t let such childish fears rule over her reasoning, especially now when things were finally going her way.

She had Kenshin. He had said he was home.

He had said yes to her proposal.

Moreover, she had a student to train and a stable income. She assisted twice a week at Maekawa-sensei’s class and a few of his students had expressed interest in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.  The renewal of her father’s dojo wasn’t just a pipe-dream anymore. It would happen and then everyone would see that a woman could be a Master of a Swordsmanship school and support her family.

And maybe with some extra money, she could have a proper wedding as well. Not just names on the paper, like there was something shameful in her relationship, but a proper ceremony, for her and Kenshin.

Did she want too much?

Perhaps, but Kenshin said it was possible. After all, documents spoke the truth these days and everything else? That was nobody’s business but hers and she had already accepted him, body and soul, the past and the present.

The realization struck sudden as a lightning.

“Why I am insisting this is complicated when it isn’t?”  She murmured. “I love him. Of course I care about his well-being. That’s all there is to it.”  

And with those words, Kaoru spun around, walked to the cabinet and reached on tiptoes to the medicine jar at the topmost shelf. The tea kettle was in an easy reach on  the kitchen counter, exactly where Kenshin kept it. The mugs were likewise put aside, clean and neatly arranged according to color and type.

The preparations went smoothly, the familiarity of routine easing the steps. She might be a horror in the kitchen but this was something she had done for herself every month since her early teens. And while this whole thing was ridiculously embarrassing, she knew damn well how difficult it was to fall asleep when bothered by a throbbing pain.

Steaming mug in hand, Kaoru padded down the corridor to the east wing. As a wandering swordsman settling to live under her roof, she had thought it reasonable to give him a room at the other end of the old house.  

Of course, that was before she had gone and fallen in love with him.

And now, she hadn’t yet managed to convince him to move to her bedroom permanently. Damn that man’s sense of propriety.

Shaking her head fondly, she knocked on his door lightly, “Kenshin.”

“Oro..? Miss Kaoru? What is it?” He called softly, his footsteps padding on the tatami floor before he slid the door open. His red hair was tumbling down his back and he had already changed into the plain yukata he wore to bed. Yet, even in this light she could see the dark circles under his eyes.

 _So it wasn’t just my imagination._ Kaoru frowned and pushed the mug of tea to him. “Here. This should make it easier for you to sleep.”

“Oro?” He blinked at her, utterly perplexed by her offering. “Err, not that this one doesn’t appreciate it, but why?”

She knew she should offer some explanation like a reasonable adult person. There wasn’t anything embarrassing about it, yet the heat rose to her cheeks and she looked aside.

“I, ah…. just take it, alright?”

“…thank you.“  

His warm hands enveloped hers, strong, steady, calloused and so utterly Kenshin. Her breath caught at the feeling and she was almost disappointed to let go of the mug.

"You’re welcome.” She murmured, fiddling with her empty hands. “I, ah… it’s for the pain. You know, the monthly stuff.”

He gasped in surprise, his eyes widening and suddenly her embarrassment didn’t matter. The words just rushed out.

“When something troubles you I can’t help but to worry, you know? You didn’t sleep well yesterday night and it was worse today. I was ready to alert Megumi-san that it’s the wounds from Kyoto, but it’s your lower back you keep rubbing whenever you think I am not looking. So there. This will help with that.”

The whole day, she had worried what to do, how to help him without causing him distress. She knew how sensitive he was about his body, how determined he was to ignore where it differed from other men’s.

But now that everything was said and done, she didn’t even know what she had feared. Straightening her back, she met his gaze evenly. "I’m sorry for being so direct, but I just can’t look aside if there is something I can do to help.”

“Ah, err… Well, that is to say…“ He cleared his throat. There was noticeable redness on his cheeks, spreading all the way to his neck as he stammered, “it isn’t that you are wrong, that you aren’t, but…”

It had been just two weeks since they come together as man and woman. Everything between them was new and fragile like morning dew on grass. Yet, this wave of tenderness surging inside her was too strong to ignore. "May I come in for a while? I could rub your back.”

And though he was tired and more than slightly embarrassed, he shook his head and pushed his door open wider.

With a bright smile, she stepped in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So though it took some time, here is some continuation to FTM. :)
> 
> It was fun. I really like this verse <3.
> 
> Also, I got a review asking about Kenshin’s backstory and struggles as a transgender in this verse and ended up writing a rough guideline about it to my main blog. It’s mostly general description, but some of it can be considered spoilerish because I have some very rough plans for jinchuu arc. Anyways, if that doesn’t bother you, the link is here: http://rahmakapala.tumblr.com/post/130191999135/about-kenshin-in-ftm-verse


	72. Close call - HITMAN verse 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Change of Heart
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, HITMAN verse 6 (continues “The vixen in trouble”)
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Enishi Yukishiro, Megumi Takani, Sanosuke Sagara, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 1000

It was a classic Mexican stand-off, the sort that would leave both friends and enemies in body-bags and Kaoru exhaled slowly through gritted teeth.

_Gods, what should I do?_

Sano was holding Himura, but not for long. That rattlesnake of a man was too good to be restrained by a mere show-wrestler, no matter their shared history.Yet, she couldn’t help him and leave Takani defenseless, either.

Not when that white-haired hitman held her at gunpoint.

Unfortunately Sano realized that too.

“Fuck this shit!! Orayaaah!!!! The show-wrestler roared and threw Himura to the wall, charging right after him. The wallpaper, shoddy plasterboard and insulation gave in with an ear-splitting crash.

That was all the distraction Kaoru needed and she dove in front of Takani, letting her gun blare at the second hitman, “eat lead, mother fucker!”  

The white-haired man was a demon, too fast to aim at so Kaoru shot blindly, knowing that as long as he was moving, as long as he was on the defense, dodging around the furniture, she had a chance to survive.

“Eight, nine, ten - oh fuck!” Her Springfield clicked blank and Kaoru cursed, pushing Takani behind the sofa as she, too, ducked out of sight, shed her empty clip and groped for the replacement from her hip-holster.

But that second’s respite was all he needed to turn the tables and through the sofa, something hit her with the force of a sledgehammer, throwing her to the floor like a ragdoll. Gasping for air, Kaoru struggled to get up, to keep moving despite the pain blooming in her chest, “nnnngh!”

”…no blood? Ah, of course: Kevlar.“ The hitman observed coldly, kicking her down again, grounding his heel on her sternum all the while pointing his gun at her forehead. "But it can’t be very thick. It’s too subtle. Lining in your suit, perhaps?”

“Aah,” Kaoru gasped, blinking tears from her eyes.

_Gods, it can’t end like this._

All she needed was a distraction, or time, or anything that would give her the chance to grab the switchblade in her pocket. But there was not much to go for, not while she was pinned down like this.

Exaggerating her pain, she moaned, before asking, “who - who are you guys?”

It was pretty obvious attempt to buy time and judging from his sneer, the hitman knew it too. However, unlike Himura, this guy was young, boastful and with victory in his eyes, he seemed only too pleased to milk the situation.

“The Agency’s standards are slipping if a little girl like you can hold a badge. Well, their loss is our gain, I suppose.”

“Your…? How many more of you there are?” Kaoru moaned again, as pitifully as she could. The more he would think of her as a damsel in distress, the less he would see her as a threat.

Takani stared at them a few feet to the side, bitter rage and fear storming in her eyes as she clutched her voluptuous sleeves.

“How many of us there are?” The white-haired bastard grinned, his finger tightening on the trigger, “enough to make your agency obsolete! Good riddance - arrrgh!”

The bullet ricocheted off the floor as the hitman clutched his thigh, staring at the empty ampule he pulled out from his flesh. His eyes widened in realization.

“You traitorous bitch!” he screamed as he backhanded Takani.

Without a second though Kaoru jumped to tackle him down, his semi-automatic firing time after again, the bullets hitting the walls’ plasterboard and raining dust on them as they hit the ground together. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed his hand, fighting to twist it behind his back, to get a good choke hold on him when he suddenly gurgled and tensed.

“Get away from him!“

Takani’s desperate scream pierced the adrenaline buzzing in Kaoru’s ears and made her pause enough to notice the hitman’s eyes widen in terror, the shivers racking through his body as he seized, curling to a ball…

Hands grabbed her arm, pulling her away. “Come, we need to get away from him!”

There were a thousand questions in her mind, but Kaoru let herself be pulled to her feet, and wobbled away from the howling man who clawed at the back of his neck like a wild animal, trying to reach beneath skin and muscle.

The sight was reminiscent of horror movies, blood spraying all over, his desperation as obvious as the fear and pity in Takani’s eyes… and that was the moment the bomb exploded.

In the tense silence that landed, staring at the headless corpse, Kaoru heaved for breath, her pulse racing thousand miles an hour. “What the hell did you do?”

Takani flinched as if struck, "I had no choice. He would have killed you and taken me back.”

“What? Taken you back where…?”

“Yeah, that’s what I would love to know too.” A man’s voice interrupted them.

“Sano!” Kaoru yelped, turning to gape at her bloodied ally stepping thought the man-made hole in the wall with a distinctive limp. “Gods! Are you alright? What happened with Himura?”

“Kenshin kicked me around until the explosion went off, and then… then he turned his tail and fled. Couldn’t catch up to him, not with this leg.” The wrestler admitted slowly, spitting blood and turned to glare at Takani darkly. “Bitch, what the hell have you done to my best friend?”

“I can’t…” Takani whispered, looking aside. The guilt and remorse was written all over her beautiful face, the defeated slump of her shoulders radiating vulnerability.

Kaoru knew she should be grateful for her intervention, that she needed to play the situation carefully, gain her trust… but she didn’t have an ounce of patience left.

“Megumi, I need answers and I need them now,” she growled. “What the hell is Spider’s web? Who are you to them? And what, pray tell, prompted this change of heart? I need to know everything or so help me god I don’t know what the hell I’m gonna do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oops, I killed Enishi.
> 
> Sorry about that.
> 
> I didn’t mean to… well, much.
> 
> But in any case, I just felt the need to write some good old gritty action and girl power fight scenes and yeah, this happened.


	73. Learning Curve - CURSED CAT verse 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Black and White
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 6, (continues “Reasons”)
> 
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Yahiko Myojin, Saitou Hajime + others
> 
> Word count: 997

_…flour, eggs, maybe more sugar? No, there was one unopened bag on the upper shelf._ Kenshin mused, absentmindedly compiling a shopping list while drying the dishes. Raising the mug, he frowned at the persistent stains on its ceramic surface.

He had always imagined it was just an ill-spoken rumor that detectives entertained an all around bachelor lifestyle, but given the mess he had found in the office’s small adjoined kitchen… well, perhaps it explained some of Miss Kaoru’s attitudes as well.

Thankfully, most of her troubles could be fixed with patient advice and some experience. Like he had surmised, Miss Kaoru was a capable young woman and after first successes, she had had thrown herself to the cooking lessons with admirable work moral.

 _…least you could do is to repay the favor._ Kenshin sighed guiltily.

It was only his second day at Miss Kaoru’s work and yet it had left him as frustrated and tense as the first one. Not only was he clueless about female behaviour, even the detective’s routine office duties were beyond him. But he had promised to try, and that meant he couldn’t hide in the kitchen for the whole day.

Closing his eyes, Kenshin tried to imagine how a woman walked and talked. Then, he exhaled and headed back, carrying two cups of freshly brewed coffee.

“What the hell, ugly?”

“Oro? This one though you would like some coffee as well, that’s all.”

“Uhhuh…” Yahiko gave the offered cup a suspicious sniff.

“It’s just coffee.” Kenshin frowned, annoyed despite himself. While Miss Kaoru wasn’t the best in the kitchen, filtered coffee was ridiculously easy to make. Besides, wasn’t it normal to be considerate to one’s colleagues?

Yet, Yahiko wasn’t the only one surprised.

Other guys in their team were looking in their direction as well, and the guy sitting across from them remarked with a grin, “oh, coffee? Why didn’t you bring any for me, Kamiya?”

“Ah, well.. “A flustered heat rose to Kenshin’s cheeks. “This one didn’t know you wanted some as well. However, there is a full pot - please help yourself.”

“That will have to wait. We have work to be done.” A voice with a distinctive sneer interrupted the discussion.

“Chief Fujita.” Shivers racing down his spine, Kenshin turned to face the man who had in short order become the bane of his existence.

“I need some papers from the prosecutor’s office. They know what I want, just give them  my name. Or is that too difficult a task for you two; Kamiya, Myojin?”

That piercing glance hit all of Kenshin’s nerves, reminding him of the cruelties he had seen Fujita commit on his mad quest to bring down the clans. Yet, he wasn’t with Choshuu anymore. No, he had to swallow his spite and _be_ Miss Kaoru, at least for the moment.

Drawing a tense smile on his lips, Kenshin nodded. “No, of course not. Thank you for the opportunity, Chief.”

And Yahiko-san at his tail, he left for the elevators.

“Damn it if I don’t hate that guy already.“ Yahiko-san grumbled to him on the way down.

Kenshin exhaled, forcing himself to relax. "He can be a trying man, yes.”

“Exactly! And giving us nothing but shitty jobs like this? I know this is going to be hell. Just because I am new in the unit and you are a girl, we get nothing but the bottom of the barrel…”

Though Kenshin wouldn’t claim to understand a thing about Miss Kaoru’s position at work, he had already gathered that Yahiko-san was the new guy, the freshly graduated rookie given for Miss Kaoru to mentor. And no matter his personal feelings, it was now his duty to curb in that hair trigger temper towards their superiors.  

"Yahiko… Chief Fujita was perfectly entitled to assign such a task to us.”

“Maybe, but don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how all the other teams get to hunt down leads while we are stuck in the office, sorting papers and playing fetch.”

“True.” Kenshin admitted, leaving out that he actually preferred the menial tasks. “However, things are rarely so black and white. Chief Fujita could have other reasons behind his assignment division than doubting our capabilities.”

“Hah!” Yahiko scoffed bitterly. “You know that’s bull, ugly.”

"Set aside your frustration and think. The other guys in the unit are older, more experienced. Perhaps the chief is just playing it safe, getting to know his new men and learning their capabilities. That’s nothing to scorn for, that’s just good leadership.”

“Huh.” Yahiko paused to look at him strangely. “You know, ugly - I thought I had you all figured out. But you aren’t just a hot-headed bitch with too much to prove, aren’t you?”

"Oro!”

“Still, chores or not, I would have expected you to protest this one. Especially now that you dating, I mean, everyone knows you hate going to the prosecutor’s office.”  Yahiko murmured slyly, stepping out of the elevator and heading to the other end of the building. Prosecutors did plenty of collaboration with the police and they had a coordinating office in the building.

“This one does..?“ Kenshin hurried to catch up, hoping that Yahiko would continue. Miss Kaoru hadn’t mentioned anything about this…

“Yeah, I mean… you always complain how that guy gives you a creepy feeling. Not that I blame you! Anyone who doesn’t give up their fancy after getting smacked to the face is seriously weird.”

Kenshin gulped. Was it just him or did that sound ominous?

However, there was no time to inquire further what Yahiko had meant because they were there and instantly a man’s voice gasped in delight.

"Kamiya-san, you came to visit!”

Stopping like he had hit the wall, Kenshin paled, the guilt flooding his senses. For a second all he could smell was white plums, because no matter how strange that bleached white hair looked, how different the man looked from the boy he had once known… he knew this man.

“Enishi…”


	74. Start of winter - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowed In
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: CANON after series
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura + children
> 
> Word count: 1000

“Out! Both of you!”

“But moooooom!”

“No complaints! Just grab the shovels and go!” Kaoru growled to her sons. “And for the love of god, don’t let your father help you out!”

Shinta sighed in resignation.“Well, the sooner it’s done, the better. Besides, Kenji – think of the possibilities! All that fresh snow!”

Hook, line and sinker.

"Fine!” Kenji huffed, stomping away.

Her younger son spared her a conspiring smile before hurrying after his brother.

Kaoru shook her head fondly, bouncing a fussy baby on her hip. Miraculously, her cranky daughter hadn’t joined the shouting match.

Though she was only eleven months, Miyu-chan had firmly established her place as the family troublemaker; she didn’t like to sleep for long, no toy could hold her attention and she was entirely too prone to show her displeasure.  

Kaoru sighed, stroking the soft tuft of black hair. “You know, sometimes I can almost believe Yahiko’s jest about Oniwabanshu switching one of our kids with Misao’s.”  

The ribbing was in good nature but it was true that her daughter’s looks differed from the rest of the family. Mostly, she allowed it to pass without comment because she had seen that faraway look Kenshin sometimes got, like he was seeing something long lost in those startling green eyes.

“Let’s keep that our secret for now. It’s not good to force old scars open just for curiosity’s sake, eh?”

Miyu-chan babbled in answer, funny sounds that weren’t quite enough to be understood as words. Kaoru laughed and let her down to the tatami floor while she set out to gather the breakfast dishes.

The winter had come abruptly this year, bestowing them with more snow in one night than what they usually saw during the whole season in Tokyo; close to a full foot. Right after finishing the breakfast preparations, Kenshin had gone outside to worry about it.

She couldn’t blame him. He had traveled far and wide and had undoubtedly seen the damage heavy snowfall could do for houses that hadn’t been built to endure such weight. Yet at the same time, it was new snow and a perfectly clear morning…  

“You little shit, get back here!” Kenji’s outraged scream interrupted Kaoru’s musings.

“Naah, no way – slow poke!”

“Those two rascals.” Kaoru scoffed.

Then, something hard and wet hit the dining room’s covered windows with a splat.

“WaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAH!”

“Oh no, no – Miyu-chan. Please don’t be scared –” Kaoru hurried to gather the wailing baby into her arms. She tried to soothe her but it proved to be as useless as she had feared. When the little terror got into her mood, there was nothing Kaoru could do to quiet her.

Counting backwards from ten, Kaoru set to dress them warmly enough to face the cold.

The day was bright and, as she had suspected, she found her sons scuffling in snow. On the half cleared pathway, her husband watched the fight, holding a shovel.

A shovel.

God damn those two idiots! Not an ounce of sensibility in their empty heads! Kenshin’s old injuries would ache hideously if he did repetitive movements in cold weather. Yet if no one else cleared the snow, he would go about it himself without thinking twice.

“You – you stubborn idiot!” Kaoru all but snarled at Kenshin, pushing the wailing baby to his arms. “You deal with your daughter while I go straighten out your sons!”

“Oro?” Kenshin blinked, instinctively cradling Miyu-chan to his chest and stroking her back.

The baby stopped wailing and blinked to clear her eyes.

Kaoru stared at them, gritting her teeth in envy. How the hell he always managed to do that? Huffing, she turned around and glanced moodily at the remains of snowball on the windowpane. Ah, yes, didn’t they say that revenge was best served cold?

Shinta saw her first; his eyes widened guiltily. “Mom, we didn’t meant to –”

Kenji sneered, “don’t be such a pussy!”

“An accident, then?” Kaoru stepped closer, her hands tucked in her sleeves.

“Mom…” Kenji straightened himself to look her into the eye. “You know we are sorry.”

He was still shorter than her, thought not by much. If he didn’t hit his growth spurt soon, his younger brother would soon pass him in height.

 _Adorable rascals, the both of them. Shinta has Kenshin’s sweet nature, Kenji his eye-catching looks._ Kaoru grinned, “oh, I know. Just a little accident that frightened your baby sister. I’m not angry about that.”

“You aren’t?” Kenji frowned doubtfully.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, and slipped half-melted snow down their collars.

“Auuuuuh!” They yelped at once, flailing to get of the snow out from under their clothes.

“I generously gave you the day off from training to help your father out and this is how you spend it? Fighting? Leaving him to do the work alone?” Kaoru scoffed and crouched to gather another handful of snow. “Well, if it’s a fight you want I’ll give you one!”

Her first snowball missed Shinta’s staggered face by an inch, exactly as she had planned, but it got them moving.

The next one hit Kenji’s shoulder dead on.

”One point for me!” Kaoru cackled, dodging their throws. She was a master of swordsmanship, so it was easy to read their movements and sidestep their snowballs in time. Especially since they hadn’t teamed up – yet. However, their enthusiasm kept her moving and didn’t allow any opportunity to make her own ammunition.  

Panting to regain her breath, Kaoru dived for cover behind the pathway that had been cleared from snow – only to see a pile of snowballs, ready and waiting.

_What the…?_

Kenshin smiled at her from the sidelines, bouncing a happy baby on his hip. At his feet, another such pile waited.

“Are you giving up, mom?”

“You know you can’t beat us!”

“Never!” Kaoru declared and took two snowballs, feeling like this right now was the best time of her life. Start of the winter, indeed!


	75. Jubilation - STRIPPER verse 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One beer too many
> 
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin
> 
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 12, (continues “Variety is spice of life“).
> 
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura
> 
> Word count: 999

“Gosh, I didn’t even know I could dance like that!” Kaoru giggled and spun merrily on the pathway crossing the park. Her feet were sore, her balance was slightly off, but this jubilant feeling was too wonderful. “I mean, not the boring old waltz, but something new –”  

“Of course you could, Miss Kaoru. You have an excellent sense of rhythm and coordination. All you needed was someone to show you the steps, that you did.”

“Maybe,” Kaoru smiled, “but none of the lessons I’ve taken have stuck… until you came along and explained it in understandable terms.”  

“Ah, well – Sano mentioned your Kendo background, so I thought it wouldn’t hurt  to try. The basic katas resemble the dance steps a bit, that they do.” Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck, blushing lightly.

It was an adorable sight.

“Oh, Sano told you about that?” Kaoru quipped, “I wonder what else you guys have talked about behind my back?”

“Oro!”

His face grew redder – the color spreading down to his neck. His tie had been long since stuffed to his pocket, the top buttons of his white dress-shirt undone. Gods, she craved to see how much further his blush could spread…  

“It was nothing untoward, that is wasn’t. Sano merely asked why this one’s dance routines reminded him of what he had seen in the Kamiya dojo.”

“He noticed that too?” Kaoru raised her brow, “I have known since day one that you know kendo. It’s all in how you move, how you hold yourself. Not many disciplines teach that kind of conservation of movement, situation awareness and relaxed posture. No, you must have been very good once… but you don’t practice much anymore, don’t you?”

“Ah, that is true. But how…?”

“Surprised you, didn’t I? I take that Sano didn’t mention that I was an assistant master in my family’s kendo style back then?”

“Ah,“ Kenshin shook his head fondly. “No, he just said he used to hang around in the dojo.”  

“Yeah, he came over to our place all the time.” Kaoru sighed. The hint of a memory, the loss and grief damped her mood. “Not anymore though. I had to shut down the dojo.”  

“This one’s sorry, so he is.”

His compassionate gaze twisted the knife deeper. But here, with just the two of them… it wasn’t so bad to talk about it.

“Don’t be. It was the only reasonable thing I could do. I was just out of high-school and our house wasn’t exactly close to town. I could have tried to keep teaching dad’s old students… but there was never many of them. Dad’s career in the force didn’t allow him much time for the family disciplines. At least, not enough to become a full time job for me.”

“Aa.” He nodded slowly, “And you wanted college education?”

“That too.” Kaoru looked up to the sky. Stars, no clouds in sight. Just hint of autumn’s chill in the air. So pretty. “To be honest, I don’t know what I want to do for a living. Not really. I loved teaching. I loved my father. I always thought to follow in his footsteps, but now…. everything that reminds me of him is difficult.”

A silence followed her words.

 _Why doesn’t he say anything?_ Kaoru bit her lip anxiously.

His footsteps crunched on the gravel and he reached to stroke her cheek. But his eyes were different; soft, but serious. “Miss Kaoru, this unworthy one is sure your honorable father would be proud of you no matter what you chose to do.”

“I, ah – ” Kaoru swallowed dryly. That look, how close he was… it was hard to think straight. “People always say that, but how can I be sure? These days, everything is confusing. Even you. _Especially_ you.”

His fingers trailed down to her jaw, slowly, almost shyly and he stepped closer, pressing against her. The smell of his cologne, the earthy tang of sweat from dancing through the night… it awakened something in her, this needy throbbing rush.

It wasn’t just attraction. No, this was hundred times worse.  

He tilted her chin just a little, guiding her gaze to meet his. “This uncertainty… do you feel it now?”

“…no.”

“Good.” He smiled gently, “Miss Kaoru, please know that this unworthy one only wants your happiness. It’s selfish of this one to wish for anything more, yet…”

He didn’t push, not even when she could see his longing, all but _feel_ his desire… no, it was all in her hands.

Her choice.

The feeling was so powerful that she couldn’t recall why she had ever hesitated at all.  She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply.

His lips tasted bittersweet, carrying a trace of the drinks they had ordered throughout the night. But how he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, how he molded to her needs without question; soft and gentle and insistent, all that chained passion coming undone… that was all him.

She had always known he wasn’t just a disinterested observer, but this was something else. Now in his embrace, she felt safe and strong, utterly sure that this was the best place be.

How long they kissed, she couldn’t tell. The heat of the moment clouded everything until the little gulps of air weren’t quite enough anymore.

She gasped, “wow.”  

He nodded slowly, his lips glistening with her kisses and all she wanted to do was to drag him the last couple blocks to her apartment and see where this would go…

The mental image of Sano’s leer brought the idea to a screeching halt. Kaoru covered her face with her palm and groaned, “I would love to continue this… but I can’t.”

“Er, yes – that is fine, that it is.” He cleared his throat, “It’s getting rather late in any case.”

“True.” Kaoru swept her hair behind her ear. “Um, walk me home…?”

Kenshin laughed softly, “of course, my lady.”


	76. Agency - HITMAN verse 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I have good news and bad news.“  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, HITMAN verse 7 (continues “Close call”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Uramura, Megumi Takani + 2 others  
> Word count: 1000

“– and Chief granted Takani refuge here in the Agency. Doctor Gensai is pleased. After all, medical experts proficient in biomechanics are rare find.”

“That’s good to hear.” Kaoru nodded in satisfaction. “You said you had some bad news as well?”

“Yes, I do.” Chief of Operations, Uramura-san frowned at her. “The board has analyzed your mission performance based on your report and decided that your success was heavily based on luck. No one discounts your bravery or your resourcefulness, but the rogue agent Himura far outmatches your combat skills. Moreover, you allowed Takani-san to manipulate you.”  

“…what do you mean?” Kaoru tensed, but accepted the folder he pushed over the table.

It was a mission assignment, a bodyguard mission for security clearance 5. A rank over hers, but that meant…

“Sir, you can’t mean this.”

“Congratulations, you are promoted.” Uramura said firmly. “You will be responsible for Minister Ito’s guard detail until further notice.”

“But – but what about Spider’s web? What about Himura and the hitmen? The organization behind them? You can’t just pull me off my case!”  

“I already have, Kamiya. Himura is no longer your concern.”

And looking at the thin line of his mouth and his hard eyes, she knew he would not listen to reason.

This was an order.

How she managed bow respectfully, take the folder of the bullshit bodyguard mission and walk out of his office without breaking anything, she couldn’t tell. But the second she was out in the empty hallway, she saw red and punched the wall hard enough to crack the decorative paneling.

Damn him and those sexist fossils to hell!

How dare they take her mission from her? How could they push her back to babysitting missions? As a daughter of the former chief she was always stuck on political protection!

“Lacking combat skills, my ass!” Kaoru gritted her teeth and stared at her swelling and darkening knuckles. “Who the hell they think is better suited to bringing in Himura anyway? I have seen him in action twice. I can even the odds the next time!”

This was fucking bullshit.

Their claim about Takani especially. In the aftermath, Takani had been too scared and shaken to manipulate _anyone_ , let alone an agent trained in counterintelligence.

Kaoru exhaled slowly and straightened.

_I can’t let it end like this._

She knew where she should start. After all, she couldn’t bypass her direct superior without leverage. She needed something solid to base her arguments on and it was obvious who could give her all that.

Thankfully, the backstabbing vixen was easy to find. The blonde hitman’s corpse had been brought back as evidence and Takani had been assigned to extract the lingering pieces of the Spider’s Web from him.

However, Kaoru hadn’t counted on the possibility that Megumi wasn’t alone in the morgue.

“Ah, Kamiya-san. Please, come in.”

“Chief!” Kaoru gasped, but closed the door behind her without a second thought. Such was the sheer presence of the man who had taken over after her father as the commander of the entire Agency.

“I assume you are here about your new orders?”

“I, ah –” Kaoru stammered. She had planned to go to him, yes, but not this soon! Not before she had found out where Megumi had changed her tale! “Well, about that… I understand you have doubts, but I would be a valuable addition to the team assigned to the Spider’s Web case. I have unique insight to the case and I have already managed to establish reliable connections to Himura’s dependents. Uramura’s decision to dismiss me solely on my combat record was too hasty.”   

“Kamiya-san, Uramura wasn’t alone in his decision. Your combat skils were only part of our reasoning.” The Chief remarked calmly, his piercing gaze trailing pointedly to her clenched fists. “You are too driven by emotions and your empathy has already forced you to make mistaken conclusions.”

“…I don’t understand.”

Chief nodded at the tense Takani who was showing something about the cadaver to the other Agent in the room. A notably young man, whom she had seen in the training fields but never been introduced to.

“In your reports, you theorized that Himura and the other hitmen are being influenced in some way by the biotechnological device _Spider’s Web_. Perhaps even against their will.”

Kaoru nearly sighed in relief. “Yes, the blonde hitman’s claims and Takani-san’s testimony match on that accord. Also, it would serve to explain the irregularities in Himura-san’s actions –”

“That conclusion draws heavily on your intuition. There’s no evidence to back it up,” the Chief interrupted her. “Takani-san confessed to leading you astray about Spider’s web. It’s nothing more than a modernized version of a suicide capsule, designed to prevent loss of information in case of capture.”

“But that’s not what –” Kaoru stared at Megumi, who refused to meet her eyes. “Damnit! But what about their boasting? How absurdly skilled they both were? There has to be an organization behind them!”

“Hardly. A group of contract killers working in secrecy is far more likely a conclusion. If I were to assume, I would say they have ties to _White Tiger_ Yakuza.”

“Yukishiro’s clan? But Tomoe-san’s help has been invaluable to my investigation!”

“Yet, this man is Yukishiro Enishi.” Chief tapped softly on the cadavers cloth covered leg. “Himura Kenshin’s brother in law. Your source Tomoe’s only brother. I have heard enough. Relinquish all your casefiles to Agent Seta Soujiro and focus on your new duties.”

“…please, Makoto-san.” Kaoru pleaded, trying to make him see how much she needed this. No matter his harsh manner, he had always treated her differently. Because her father most likely, but still…

His eyes were unreadable as he walked to her and he said quietly, “never call me by my name again, Kamiya-san. It’s unprofessional.”

Her heart felt hollow, but she nodded, “yes, Chief Shishio.”

“Good.” He pushed the door open. “Rest assured, we hunt down our mad dogs – Himura is no exception.”


	77. Rumors to the contrary - STRIPPER verse 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chinese Whispers/Telephone  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 13, (continues “Jubilation“).  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara  
> Word count: 997

_Her hair tickled his face, the floral scent of her shampoo fogged his mind as she moaned in a low voice, her curves pressing against his body_ … Gods, the memory alone made his body ache with the desire to hold her again. Kenshin smiled wistfully, staring at the ceiling when a loud voice pulled him back to reality.

“Keeeenshin!“

"Oro?”

Sano was marching towards him, huffing in anger, his eyes glimmering darkly with the promise of violence.

“What’s the matter – ack!”

The next moment Sano hoisted Kenshin up in the air and snarled. "You slimy little shit! Missy is a proper lady, not some neighborhood bicycle!”

“What…?” Kenshin stammered in shock. This was hardly the first time Sano was angry at him, but usually he had at least an inkling as to why…

“…wait, has something happened to Miss Kaoru?” Kenshin blanched, his stomach sinking.   

“Has something happened?” Sano sneered. “You dragged her off to some motel for a fuck like some whore and you have gall to ask me what happened?!”

“Errr, what…?” Kenshin blinked in disbelief. “This one would never… and in motel? What? We were just on a date. Dancing, nothing more!”

“But the guys said…” Sano frowned. “Wait. Missus didn’t come home until six AM. That’s still too many hours unaccounted for after bars’ closing time.”

“Miss Kaoru felt nauseous, so we ended up walking back, that we did.” Kenshin explained slowly. “One is entirely willing to discuss the matter with you… after you set this one down, that is. We are making a scene, that we are.”

Sano glanced mulishly at their curious colleagues staring at them before letting him down and asking quietly, “you sure nothing untoward happened last night?”

Kenshin looked aside and swallowed. That kiss from last night… it had been anything but chaste. Had he coaxed her to it, inadvertently taking advantage of her inebriation? Doubt swarmed in his mind. Yet, despite the fact that his memories were hazed by booze and exhaustion, he couldn’t have imagined the vivid details of her arms pulling him closer and how her passion had set the pace for those hungry kisses…

“No.” Kenshin whispered. “It was just a kiss, that’s all.”

“…a kiss, huh?” Sano asked in disbelief.

“It was a good kiss.” Kenshin rubbed his neck in embarrassment and grabbed his gym bag from the floor with a grimace. “Could we take this somewhere private, please?”

“Fine.“ Sano smirked at the set of weights by his side. "I take you aren’t feeling up to your usual workout?”

“Not really, no.” Kenshin admitted.

Thankfully the strip club’s main hall was mostly abandoned. Only the stage was occupied by a tall, dark haired man dancing through a stiff choreography for the audience of one woman.  

They settled to a high table by the bar and Kenshin dug his protein shake from his bag. No matter how useless his attempt at workout had been, at five feet two it wasn’t exactly easy to maintain the amount of muscle mass the job required him to have.

“Do you think that Ice block will get hired?” Sano frowned at the audition.

“Perhaps.” Kenshin murmured, sipping his drink with some amusement. To think that it had only taken a few months in a  well paying job to instill a sense of professional pride in the unruly ex-brawler. “In any case, where did you get these concerns for Miss Kaoru’s virtue?”

“If that lap dance and her evasiveness of her weekend plans weren’t enough?” Sano scoffed, “then I’d say the last nail in the coffin was hearing the guys betting on how fast you are going to make the home run.”

Kenshin tensed, suddenly understanding his anger entirely too well. “Thank you for letting this one know. This unworthy one will set them straight, that he will.”

“I’d appreciate it.” Sano said quietly, tilting his head to the side. “But honestly, why is everyone so interested in your love life, anyway? I mean, I would never have let you get close to Missy if I had thought you were some skirt chaser, but now everyone seems too curious for their own good.”

“Errr…” Kenshin paused. “Well, this unworthy one hasn’t made it a secret that he isn’t looking for company. Any company. And that has been true for these six years this one has worked here.”

“…you haven’t dated anyone in six years?”

“Oro! It has been longer than that, but that’s not the point.” Kenshin reddened in mortification of speaking openly about such matters. But this was Sano and to ensure Miss Kaoru’s happiness, it was paramount he cleared the matters with her nearest and dearest. “This one doesn’t do casual. For this one, Miss Kaoru is… she is –”

Kenshin sighed softly and shook his head. Were there even words to explain the emotion rising in his chest every time she smiled? The sheer helplessness he had felt when she had spoken of the void left by her father’s passing?

“Shit, you have it bad.” Sano said slowly. “You know, people always speak of love and emotions, but damn – you are just as silly as Missy with this.”

“Oro?”

“When I left for training she was cooking pancakes and humming to herself like a mushy, lovey dovey fool. I thought it was a clear sign she had gotten laid, but what do I know.” Sano grinned. “Speaking of which, just say when you need the apartment for yourselves and I’ll make myself scarce. Can’t have her first time being just anywhere…”

“Ack!”

“Hey, hey now… sex is a natural part of a relationship –”

If he blushed any more he might spontaneously combust! Kenshin buried his face in his hand and groaned. This was worse than listening to Master Hiko explain birds and bees to him when he had been twelve!

Apparently, his friendship with Sano could be best summed up with words: he was damned if he did and damned if he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now that the "big brotherly" blustering is done, no one ships Kenshin and Kaoru harder than Sano. ;)


	78. Resolution - CURSED CAT verse 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Comfort zone  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 7, (continues “Learning Curve”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya  
> Word count: 994

Wash and scrub. Rinse. Repeat. To him, washing the dishes was calming; seeing the tangible evidence that if he just kept scrubbing, eventually he could wash away the stains. It was almost enough to make him believe that he could do the same with every stain, no matter how bad.

Of course it wasn’t as easy as that in truth…

But as long as he didn’t lift them from the soapy water, he could pretend he could clean his bloodied hands just as easily as the charred remains of Miss Kaoru’s twelfth attempt at making the simple fried rice.

Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed. He shouldn’t be thinking like this. Not now. He wasn’t alone nor did he have any sake to numb the pain. If he lost his composure here, Miss Kaoru would notice and ask questions he couldn’t answer.

Not without revealing too much.

The scent of blood was filling his nostrils, brought back by the flash of memories. Kenshin closed his eyes, forcing himself to keep breathing even when the guilt swarmed in his gut.

He knew exactly why he was feeling like this.

It was all thanks to that encounter with Yukishiro Enishi. His brother in law. Tomoe’s treasured baby brother, whom she had effectively raised alone like her own child after their parent’s accident.

Yet, when she died… he had crumbled to pieces from grief.

He should have taken responsibility and ensured the boy’s well-being in the aftermath. Or at least offered his help. But he never had. His mistakes had cost that boy everything and he hadn’t even had the courage to seek him out.

Kenshin shuddered under the weight of the guilt, before finally drawing his hands from the water. They were clean. Not a spec of blood in sight. Just wrinkled, tender skin from having been in the water too long, neatly trimmed cuticles and fine-boned wrists.

They weren’t his work worn and mangled hands.

They were Miss Kaoru’s.

And today, when he had faced the boy he owed a debt larger than life, Enishi hadn’t screamed at him in rightful anger – he had been delighted to talk to him.

Hell, the boy had all but flirted with him. Well… with Detective Kamiya Kaoru, for all intents and purposes. However, the fact remained: as long as he was trapped in this body, he had a chance to get to know Enishi and find a way to atone for his sins.

It didn’t matter how badly out of his comfort zone he was, playing this role.

He had been given a second chance.

Everything else was just window dressing. After all, he had survived enough encounters with the law enforcement to handle being an unwitting mole among police’s investigations of clans. And this body? He had been married for god’s sake. If he just kept thinking of the women in his life, he could act convincingly feminine.

Kenshin nodded to himself slowly, coming to a decision. No matter what had happened between Miss Kaoru and Enishi, he couldn’t let this chance pass him by. However, before he could really start planning, a familiar voice interrupted his musings.

“It’s your turn now.”

Starting like a scalded cat, Kenshin spun around to see Miss Kaoru staring at him from the doorway. She was wearing a towel around her chest, another wrapped around her long red hair like a turban. It would have been perfectly normal on a woman, but…

“Oro…”

“What?” Miss Kaoru grumbled at him, drawing her hands in front of her chest. It only made the towel ride higher on her thighs, enough that the tail of the dragon tattoo showed.

“Nothing.” Kenshin mumbled and turned to unplug the kitchen sink, letting the water drain away.The last thing on earth he would confess was how jealous he felt for the ease with which she seemed to wear his body.

“Huh.” She harrumphed pointedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, that it isn’t.” He repeated tensely, hoping that she would let it go.

Of course it was too much to ask.

“Bullshit.” Her footsteps thumped closer. ”I’m not blind or ignorant. You are always doing something. If you aren’t at work or fetching ingredients, you are trying to push me to cook. If I lose my temper, you don’t argue but start cleaning. Cleaning! My apartment hasn’t been this spotless in years!”

Kenshin hunched his shoulders, but didn’t turn around. He couldn’t. Instead, he grabbed the towel for drying the dishes.

She growled.

“Kenshin… you need to relax.”

That familiar, masculine voice held enough emotion to send shivers dancing on his skin. But even worse was how her warm breath tickled against his neck. She was close. Far closer than anyone had dared to be since his wife’s death.

Kenshin swallowed, his throat dry, and finally turned to meet her temperamental gaze. Tomoe had called his violet eyes beautiful. Now, he could finally understand why.

“Miss Kaoru…”

“Shhh.” She lifted her finger to his lips, stilling his fumbling words. “Listen. This mess we are in… until we find the cat, we are stuck. It’s not okay. Actually, it’s fucking horrible, but we have no one but each other to talk about this. So, whenever it’s too much…”

She trailed off, a noticeable redness rising to her cheeks.

It was a redhead’s curse, to blush at the slightest provocation. It had been his bane since early childhood. But on her…

“Aa.” Kenshin paused, a smile tugging his lips. “This one will keep that in mind, that he will. Thank you, Miss Kaoru.”

“Good.” She shot him a brilliant smile. ”Just take a breather, alright? It’s not right for you to work that hard. Especially, when I’ll just get you fired tomorrow…”

“You are not that bad of a cook, that you aren’t!”

“Liar.” She swatted his shoulder companionably. “But thank’s for the vote of confidence. Anyway, it’s long day tomorrow, so go take a shower. I’ll bring you fresh clothes.”


	79. The Summoning - FATE verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jumping through hoops  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, (Inspired by Fate/Stay Night & Fate/Zero)  
> Setting: Magical AU, FATE verse 1  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 998

Wiping sweat from her brow, Kaoru straightened and peered down at her handiwork. The summoning circle was flawless: white chalk drawn on concrete, five amplifying gemstones in the corners of the diagram and lastly, the symbols drawn with her blood.

With these, she’d summon the most powerful servant in the Holy Grail War: Saber.

She might not have the anchor she’d need to summon a _specific_ heroic spirit, but she had done everything else perfectly. She was the heir of the grand mage Kamiya Koshijirou, the last mage in the great bloodline of Kamiya. She could not fail.

Kaoru stepped into the circle and closed her eyes. Concentrating on her will to succeed, she began to feed her mana to the ritual and chanted: “Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times. When each is filled, destroy it. Set.”

The circle glowed. Good. It was time.

“Now hear my words! My will creates your body. Your sword creates my destiny! If you heed the Grail’s call and obey my will and reason, then answer me!”

The sapphires cracked from sheer power and Kaoru gritted her teeth, feeding more mana into the spell. She wouldn’t lose. Not when she could feel a call answering hers from across the dimensions. Yes! It was working!

“I hereby swear. I shall be all the good in this world. I shall defeat the evil. I call on the guardian, the sword and the loyal - come forth, Saber!”

The magic surged, pulling deeply from her reserves. God, it hurt. Breathing was impossible; she couldn’t feel anything but the power all around her… and then the last of her precious gemstones cracked simultaneously. Thunder struck and she could see only white.

 

* * *

 

“Ow, ow, ow…”

Kaoru rolled over on the concrete floor and blinked slowly at the ceiling. It was dark. The only light was the candle she had left near the wall.

She sat up gingerly and cradled her hands.  They were aching from the torrents of magic she had unleashed.

But where was her summon?

Kaoru looked around the bare room but saw only shadows.

“What the hell?”

She had used all her reserves and five of her precious gemstones. She had _felt_ something latch onto her call.

“Show yourself.”

Silence.

The heroic spirits could dematerialize, yes. Some had other means of hiding. Kaoru bit her lip in annoyance. Was this deliberate power play? Show of temper? Sure, no true mage expected their summon to jump through hoops to please them, but still… this was ridiculous.

How could she finalize the contract if the damn bastard was playing hide and seek? There was a limited time before her summon would fade away.

Should she use one of her command seals?

But those were extremely valuable. She had only three. They should be saved for emergencies… But then again, the heroic spirits were legendary kings and warriors. They were notoriously arrogant and difficult to deal with. Ensuring their compliance was the summoner’s first task.

And considering how bad-mannered a bastard she had drawn… perhaps it would be smart to show who was the boss right from the start. Kaoru gritted her teeth and placed her fingers on the back of her hand, right on the weakest of the three seals and growled, “show yourself, Servant!”

The seal flashed, twisting the reality right before her eyes… and porcelain shattered on the floor.

“Oro!”

Red hair. Short. Cross-shaped scar on his right cheek. _Pink_ kimono? What the hell had she summoned? Kaoru gaped.

Her servant blinked, before glancing guiltily at the remains of the china set he had dropped to the floor.

The broken pieces of porcelain looked remarkably _familiar…_

Kaoru stared. That was one of her grandmother’s heirlooms. She had been planning to sell that tea set to cover the cost of the gemstones she had used to store her mana…

“You… what the hell were you doing?!!”

“Err, tea?” her summon blushed. “You seemed exhausted, so this unworthy one decided to prepare some tea for you, that he did.”

_…Idiot. I summoned an idiot?_

Kaoru’s gritted her teeth as her fingers dropped from the command seals. No matter the temptation, it would be a serious overkill to use them to forbid this idiot of ever setting a foot in her kitchen. No, she was a Master and one hundred percent in control of her temper.

“I see.” Kaoru forced a smile. “Let’s put this accident behind us and finalize our contract. I’m Kamiya Kaoru, your master in the fifth Holy Grail War.”

Her summon tilted his head. “When this one lived, one never heard of such war. Yet, now it seems familiar…”

“Ah! That at least worked as planned! The ritual allowed you to glimpse my memories to assess the situation and the workings of this time period.”

“Oh..”

“So, will you acknowledge me as your Master?” Kaoru extended her hand. “If you do, I’ll let you draw on my mana to stay in this world. And if we win the Grail… I guarantee that you, too, will get your wish. The Grail can make anything you want possible.”

He stared her outstretched hand for a long while, until finally he sighed softly and took it.

“Thank you.” Kaoru smiled. “Might I have the honor of your name? For others, your class name is enough… but it would help me strategize if I knew your legend, Saber.”

“Himura. Himura Kenshin,” he murmured. “However, why do you keep calling this unworthy one Saber, Miss Kaoru?”

“There’s no advantage in hiding your class. I wish to confront our opponents directly and fight with honour.” Kaoru said. “That is the reason I modified the spell to summon a Saber, specifically. I mean, the sort of sneaking around Caster and Assassin require is the worst match for my skills…”

His frown had deepened and Kaoru couldn’t help asking, “you are a Saber, aren’t you?”

He shook his head. “Unfortunately, an assassin is an assassin to the day he dies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ehhehehee… I watched Fate Stay Night - Unlimited Blade works and Fate Zero couple months ago. I tried to resist temptation for the mayhem that the premise guarantees… but damn, I am a weak, weak fangirl. So have some Summoner!Kaoru and Heroic Spirit!Kenshin.


	80. Invitation - MAKE A WISH verse 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red velvet cupcakes  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 15, continues “Red velvet cupcakes”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 999

“Ooh, now that’s pretty.” Kaoru promptly bookmarked the western styled dress, adding it to her growing list of wedding research. “I wonder what Kenshin will think of it.”

This whole wedding planning was ridiculously time consuming, given that she was a woman of modest taste and who didn’t have much family or close friends to invite. Kenshin’s list of requirements was even shorter. Or more accurately put: nonexistent.

And that was the crux of her troubles, to be honest. 

While it was nice to have freedom to plan, was it too much to ask for him to have at least some opinions? If not about the details, then at least in a broad sense? Would he prefer a Western or Japanese ceremony? And what about guests? Was it that difficult to name even one person to invite to the wedding?

Kaoru huffed and closed her laptop screen. The sun was setting, bathing the veranda in hues of orange. The bird chirped in the courtyard’s maple tree. Yet, despite the nice atmosphere she couldn’t help feeling frustrated.

Next to her, on the side-table, Kenshin’s cell phone blared into life, buzzing energetically on the new cookbook he had been reading before her attempts to drag out any thoughts about wedding stuff had chased him back inside with feeble excuses. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she glanced over her shoulder. Both the living room and the kitchen were empty. 

So typical.

Kaoru tried her best to ignore the phone. It wasn’t her business and besides, these days most calls were from overly hopeful reporters trying to badger Kenshin for an interview. 

The buzzing stopped for a bit, before starting again with renewed vigor.

Unable to contain her annoyance, Kaoru grabbed the phone. She was just about to shove it under the chair’s pillows, when she noticed the caller ID. It was not an unknown number, but someone named “Master.” She didn’t have the slightest clue who that was, but given the stubbornness, their business had to be urgent.  The least she could do was to take their message.

“Hello, this is Kamiya Kaoru speaking.”

There was a long pause from the other end, before a low masculine voice scoffed. “Kamiya? I see, the idiot has you answering his calls. That’s a new low. I’m impressed how badly he keeps handling his affairs. In any case, pass the phone to him. I have no interest in chatting with you.”

“Excuse me?” Kaoru growled, thoroughly stunned by the arrogance in the man’s tone. “Who the hell is this? And an idiot? Who are you calling an idiot?”

“Ah, nice spunk… though can’t say the same for brains. Interesting. However, girl - you are asking the wrong questions. If you concentrated on what you do know, you would have your answers.” The voice informed her. “Now, just pass the phone to the idiot.” 

It was almost artful, how everything this man said rubbed her wrong. Kaoru gritted her teeth and gripped the phone so tight her knuckles paled. “Kenshin is not an idiot!”

“Very good.” The voice chuckled. “However, it seems we are stuck.”

“What do you mean we are stuck?” Kaoru snarled.

“On the definition of an idiot.” The voice softened. “You see, for me Kenshin will always be an idiot. An unruly kid with too much heart and too little sense. You, on the other hand see the word as a derision. A slight on his value as a person.”

Kaoru stared at the phone blankly. What? Just what…?

“Tell me who you are and whatever you were calling for. In return I’ll be glad to forget this phone call ever happened.”

The voice laughed. “Oh, no fear of me ever forgetting this. This was priceless. However, as for the message…”

“…yes?” Kaoru gritted out.

“Just tell that idiot to bring you over sometime. I changed my mind. I think I’d like to meet my future daughter-in-law.” 

“Whaaaaaaaat?!!”

Her outraged scream was loud enough to scare the birds from the courtyard maple. Unfortunately though, the intended recipient had cut the call. With no one to rant or rage to, Kaoru could only stare at the phone in a shock while gasping for breath.

What the hell had that been? Daughter-in-law? Kenshin was an orphan. It was common knowledge that his parents had died when he had been a child. 

But then again, a little boy couldn’t have managed on his own and hadn’t Kenshin mentioned earlier… Kaoru paused in thought. No. Just no. She shook her head frantically. That was just her drawing conclusions. The caller had been a troll or some bastard with too much time on his hands.  

“Is everything alright, Miss Kaoru?”

“Aah! Don’t scare me!” Kaoru startled, cradling the phone to her lap guiltily.  

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. He was leaning against the doorframe, looking at her with mild concern. “This one heard screaming…”

“Err - well, yeah…” Kaoru reddened. “I took a call for you, but it was seriously strange. I mean, the guy was insufferably arrogant. A total bastard.”

“Oh?” His eyes softened and he knelt before her, stroking her hand gently. “This one is sorry you had to endure that, so he is.”

“Don’t be. It was my own fault.” Kaoru sighed and handed him the phone. “Here. The man never told me his name, but he did leave a message for you.”

“If he was that rude, it couldn’t have been important.”

“Eh, I’m not sure.” Kaoru bit her lower lip. “He said to tell that idiot he changed his mind and he would like to meet his future daughter-in-law.”

Kenshin blanched.

His reaction cemented the uneasy feeling that had been brewing in her stomach and Kaoru hesitated, “Err, so this “Master” of yours…”

“Hiko Seijuurou the 13th.” Kenshin whispered, before taking a deep breath. “Yes, that Hiko Seijuurou. The acclaimed critic, writer and musician. The famous conductor of Kyoto’s Symphony orchestra. And when it suits him, he is also this unworthy one’s adopted father.“


	81. Truth and Lies - FATE verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Now or Never  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, (Inspired by Fate/Stay Night & Fate/Zero)  
> Setting: Magical AU, FATE verse 2 (Continues “The summoning.”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya  
> Word count: 997

The drop of blood beading on his palm was mesmerizing to watch. The slight sting of hurt, feeling the weight and cool smoothness of the shard of broken glass on his hand… these ordinary sensations the living took for granted.

Gods, it had been so long! Kenshin closed his eyes and allowed himself to savor the feeling.

Yes, just for this he would have accepted Miss Kaoru’s bid: to be tangible once more, to be able to make the difference. It didn’t matter that this Holy Grail war seemed more a children’s legend than reality. A mythical chalice capable of granting any wish, indeed.

Just how was that supposed to work?

And more importantly, why would a courageous young lady like Miss Kamiya want it?

Kenshin frowned and glanced once more to the broken window. Bashed in from the outside, days if not a week ago. At least judging by the leaves the wind had blown inside, the way dust and disorder had spread around the room. It was worrying, to be honest. While Kamiya estate wasn’t exactly grand, it was large enough that even a dedicated housekeeper couldn’t handle it alone. Yet, despite all Miss Kaoru’s duties, he didn’t believe that she would have left it like this without a reason.

Shivers running down his body, Kenshin let the shard of broken glass drop from his hands. In mere seconds, the blood flow from the pin prick of a wound stilled and his skin began knitting together. It was unnatural to the core. But then again, so many things about his existence as a spirit were.

In the distance, he felt the flare of Miss Kaoru’s aura and then, she _tugged_ at chord of mana that formed their bond.

“Oro.”

The sensation was eerie. Yet, it’s meaning was clear. Kenshin shook his head and allowed himself to fade into shadows. Traveling as a spirit was fast and a few heartbeats later he found his new Master in her study.

“Oh, there you are!” Miss Kaoru perked up from her books. “Very good! Is your paranoia satisfied yet?”

“Err, yes -” Kenshin murmured. “This one didn’t find any recent signs of trouble on the premises, that he didn’t.  However there was something  in the western wing…”

“The broken window?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Miss Kaoru huffed and looked aside. “First I thought a particularly inept thief had broken in, but I haven’t noticed anything missing from the house. Now I believe it was just a stupid adolescent dare to sneak into a haunted house or something.”

“Oh.” Kenshin paused, “What about the window? Should this one…”

Miss Kaoru sighed. “No need. My funds are stretched tight right now. I can’t even afford to ward more than this wing of the house. Not when I need to prepare gems for spells and store mana for the war. It’s regrettable, but custom made windows this old house needs are not simply important enough.”

While he understood her logic well enough, he didn’t like the grim determination on her face. Just how important winning this war was to her? What she needed so desperately that she was willing to participate in a tournament that had only one winner among a pile of corpses?

Before stopping to think twice, Kenshin found himself asking, “This war… why? What is so important that you would…”

She glanced sharply at him, her eyes blazing like a thunderstorm at sea and in that instant he regretted asking such a question. After all, he was just a dead man holding on to borrowed time. The second she found out how unsuitable he was for her task, she would sever their bond and cast him away. Perhaps not in the cruelest manner a fledgling master could, but the fact stood.

An assassin who wouldn’t kill… he was useless to her in the coming war.  

“You want to know why I want to win this war of the Holy Grail?”

Kenshin nodded tensely.  

“Did you know that the Kamiya are one of the three families that created the Grail? Since then it has been our foremost purpose to see the ritual completed.” She met his eyes evenly. “But you see, my father passed away before he could participate and now I’m alone. The last member of a waning bloodline with no heir or safety nets. No, for me… for _us_ , it’s now or never.”

“But your wish…”

Miss Kaoru looked to her lap, and gnawed her lip. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t tempted by fame or fortune… but I wouldn’t want the grail to grant me either. My only desire is to win.”

Kenshin swallowed. Once, twice… before he finally managed to rasp. “This unworthy one will help you.”

And right then, as she looked up at him, trusting his word implicitly, the only thing he could think was that he must have been a better liar than he thought. For an honest man would have had the courage to admit his failings openly. Yet, Miss Kaoru was an admirable young lady… but naive. He had met heroic spirits, the warriors of legends. Would she fare any better with another of his kind?

“Thank you, Kenshin.”

“You’re welcome, that you are.” He murmured, damning himself time and time again. What a liar he was, to convince even himself to agree to this folly!

Miss Kaoru smiled brightly. Then, she tapped one of the books that lay open on her desk. “I actually had another matter to discuss with you. I have been looking, but I can’t find any mention of a legend mentioning Himura Kenshin.”

And after all his lies… what was one more? Kenshin forced a smile. “That is not surprising, that it isn’t. Assassins work in the shadows. When the conflict ends, even the winners prefer to forget ever knowing the name of a manslayer.”

“But our strategies…”

“Please, Miss Kaoru.” Kenshin said seriously. “This unworthy one is but a swordsman, nothing more.”


	82. Out of reach - ISO VR verse 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: blue  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Scifi AU, (ISO VR, part 12), continues “Catch 22”.  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, (Yahiko Myojin)   
> Word count: 994

“Yes, just like that. Keep it up.”

“But I know this already! Hurry up and show me the next one, ugly!”

His travel companions’ bickering and the clang of their weapons filled the quiet forest clearing. Kenshin smiled, listening to the noise as he set up a campfire.

They had come far from Edo. The disaster with the thugs a mere week ago was almost forgotten and even he was starting to relax. After all, bounty hunters were pragmatic; they wouldn’t follow them this far out of Satsuma’s territory on a mere thieves guild’s claim. 

For now, they were safe enough. The only question was where should they go now? Out of the three of them, only Miss Kaoru had anywhere pressing to be, but at the same time, her quest was also the trickiest to fulfil. To find information, they would need to approach a clan of power. Now that Satsuma was out of the question, only Choshuu in the west and White Tiger in the north were left. However, neither option was safe. Not when Miss Kaoru had nothing to bargain with. Worse, if the rumors had any truth… his company would bring them a far greater danger. 

Kenshin rubbed his brow tiredly, glancing into the dueling pair’s direction, where Miss Kaoru was leading Yahiko through a basic sword drill. The boy was picking it up fast – they both were. 

Still, he didn’t want to leave them just yet. Not before he could be sure they could make it on their own. Besides, something about that name was bothering him…

“Takamori Shintarou,” Kenshin muttered slowly, tasting each syllable. They made his stomach lurch uncomfortably and he squeezed his eyes shut. He exhaled, focusing on the nagging sense of familiarity tingling just out of reach. He had heard that name somewhere. He was certain of that. If he just concentrated enough, maybe they wouldn’t need to risk going to a clan…

“Live Shinta! You have to live!” A woman’s voice begged, her hands clutching his shoulders. Her tears peppered his cheeks, but he couldn’t help her. He was trapped under her, shielded by her. He needed to do something, but he couldn’t, because –

“No! Don’t –!”

Kenshin gasped, reaching into the unknown. His eyes were wild, but the moment was gone. Like a dream it had already slipped through his fingers. The context and details had faded, leaving only the sense of that woman’s desperate fear… and the name. 

Shinta.  

Gods, it was driving him crazy. He knew he should know that name… and yet, he couldn’t. No one remembered the time before their spawning. That was the way it had always been. So why would he? And more importantly, why now? 

“What are you feeling blue for?”

“Oro?” Kenshin gasped and looked up, “What do you mean, Miss Kaoru?” 

She was looking at him with the strangest expression on her face. The line of her mouth was reserved, wary… but her eyes were concerned.

“We heard your yelling.”

“Oh, that…” Kenshin cringed. “Errr, that was nothing,” he deflected awkwardly. While daytime nightmares weren’t exactly embarrassing, the last thing she needed was more puzzle pieces to confuse her search. No, for now it was better he kept this to himself.  

“It didn’t sound like nothing.” She raised her eyebrow, “Come on. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, this one thought he saw a spider.”

"A spider?” She huffed incredulously. A teasing smile spread over her lips. “You can heal a piercing wound to your lungs, but you are scared of spiders?”

“Errr…” Kenshin reddened. “No. Well, there are venomous spiders out there, but this unworthy one should be able to heal from their poison just the same –”

“About that – could you teach it?” Miss Kaoru asked curiously. “I mean, that healing trick sounds very useful. Especially since it doesn’t seem like common knowledge, given how you surprised that thug with it.”

“It isn’t.” Kenshin admitted. “It’s… well, it’s something this unworthy one’s Master taught him a long time ago.”

“Oh?”

Her eyes shone with curiosity, tempting him to keep talking. However, there was a reason he hadn’t spoken of Hiko to anyone. But then again, she already knew the worst of him. Her opinion couldn’t get any lower. 

“My master… he was a strange man,” Kenshin started hesitantly. “He kept telling this one to imagine that the ground, the sky, the sun… even the air we breathe is just a dream. He claimed that if one believed it enough, one could change it – just like a dreamer can sometimes affect their dreams.” 

He heard her breath hitch, felt her tense by his side.  

“That’s…” 

“Yes, it sounds very much like the ravings of a madman.” Kenshin looked aside awkwardly, looking at his hands. He already half-regretted he had ever said anything. “However, it works. If this one can concentrate enough, he can think the injury never happened and will the ki to make it so.”

For most people it would have sounded like nonsense. But Miss Kaoru  didn’t laugh or protest his claims. Instead, she merely sat beside him, looking at him oddly. “You know, this ki thing… I don’t really understand it at all. But your Master, he sounds like a wise man.” 

She was trying to be sensitive about it. 

Still, he couldn’t meet her eyes. “Yes, he was.”

There was nothing more to say to after that. Kenshin sighed and added more logs to the fire, grabbed the cooking pot from his backpack and rose to his feet. “You had Yahiko go and take a wash after training?”

“Yeah…” 

“If you would watch the fire, this unworthy one will check on him.” 

However, before he could leave, a scream echoed in the forest, loud enough to scare the birds from the treetops to flight. Kenshin spun around to meet Miss Kaoru’s eyes as the realization struck.

“Yahiko!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I got a review asking about ISO VR and it kicked me back to this verse. Honestly, this is harder than I thought. But I am trying to get things rolling, because I really want to get to actually writing the scene that spawned this damn plunny.


	83. Enough is enough - MAKE A WISH verse 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “No, this is me freaking out.“  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 16, continues “Invitation”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Hiko Seijuurou  
> Word count: 996

“–but, Miss Kaoru, there is no need to be so nervous.”

“Nervous? I’m not nervous!” Kaoru cried out, turning on her heels to face him. “I’m genuinely freaking out!”

Her words made his eyes widen in shock and a part of her knew she was being unfair. But she couldn’t help it; the more she had learned about Hiko Seijuurou the 13th, the more intimidating he seemed. Worse, Kenshin had offered several times to cancel this meeting on her behalf. Just how was that supposed to help? No, somehow, she needed to pull herself together and walk those last ten paces to knock the legendary artist’s door, and smile like she meant it.

“Oh god, I can’t do this.” Kaoru moaned.

“Shh, it’s alright, that it is.” Kenshin murmured, resting his hand at the small of her back. “Master isn’t quite as bad as he seems, that he isn’t.”

“What..?”

He smiled encouragingly. “Trust me. You will see.”

That smile sent her stomach aflutter. Kaoru exhaled slowly, and forced herself to calm the best she could.

“Okay.”

It was a weak attempt at a bravado, but dammit – she had promised! Kaoru swept her longer bangs behind her ear, straightened her dress and nodded at him. Together they walked to the door, and she raised her hand to knock when it opened for them and –

“Is your lover’s spat done?” The tall, muscular man asked, his piercing dark eyes locked on Kenshin. “Finally. Come in, then.”

Kaoru gaped, utterly mortified by having been caught red-handed. Not that Kenshin was faring any better, blushing like a schoolboy.   

"Come in already, don’t dawdle in the doorway like idiots! Or have these last few years addled your brain even further, idiot student?”

Kenshin shot her a bleak smile, and stepped in as instructed. Once inside, he started to pull off his wig and the scarf he had used to hide his most recognizable features on their way over. Kaoru tugged off her shoes and outer coat absently, noting the stylish decor of the condo. Traditional themes ruled, offset nicely by white paneled modern appliances. In the corner of the room, a large piano announced that this house belonged to a fellow artist.

Mr. Seijuurou was lounging on his living room sofa, pouring himself sake from an expensive clay jar. It didn’t escape her notice that he hadn’t provided any dishes for his guests.

Kenshin, however, studied the ceramics with interest. “Those are your handiwork, aren’t they?”

“Oh, you noticed?” Mr. Seijuurou remarked, lifting his saucer to appraise it with an expert eye. “Yes. My genius talent shows in whatever I choose to do. Unlike somethings… the clay is easy to mold into masterpiece. If it breaks, I can just start anew.”

“Undoubtedly.”

Kaoru wasn’t sure what to make of their cryptic remarks, but Kenshin’s bland tone made her worry, the way he was tensing like a bowstring ready to snap.

“Was there a reason for you to call us here, Master?

“Perhaps I just wanted to meet my errant son?” Mr. Seijuurou blithely inquired, raising his cultured eyebrow. “Alas, it seems you know me too well. I shall have to be frank then. What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Excuse me, sir?”

Mr. Seijuurou jabbed his saucer into Kenshin’s direction. “This. Running from your troubles like a headless chicken, burying your head in the sand and wishing for the best. It’s a scandal, not the end of the world! Those reporters would be satisfied if you just faced them head on instead of hiding in your woman’s skirts! I thought I raised a man, not a coward!”

With each word, Kenshin seemed to shrink smaller and finally Kaoru had heard enough. “Stop right there! How dare you speak to him like that!”

“Miss Kamiya, this mess isn’t only ruining Kenshin, he’s dragging you down with him. Haven’t you read the newspaper lately? Those rumors are getting downright nasty. An ambitious woman like you, can you honestly claim this is what you wanted?”

Kaoru flinched as if struck. She desperately wanted to hold her head up high and tell his arrogant man he was wrong – but she couldn’t deny the truth in his words. The ugly fact was that there were already consequences to the rumors; the recording company had pushed the publication of Kamiya Kasshin’s new album back to the autumn, forcing her band to rely on old hits to get through the festival season.

It was something she had never, ever, wanted to tell Kenshin.

“This scandal hasn’t been easy for us.” Kaoru admitted slowly. “I can’t say that Kenshin hasn’t changed from the man I first took fancy on, either.”

Kenshin’s eyes darkened, like wisteria wilting before her eyes, but she didn’t falter. “However, these few weeks have taught me more about him than all the months we have been dating combined. I have seen the man he is… and the man he wants to become. And that has only made me fall deeper in love with him.”

Mr. Seijuurou stared at her for a moment. Then, he raised his saucer in a salute. “Touché. Well said, Miss Kamiya.”

“Surely my future father-in-law can call me Kaoru?” She huffed, before turning to Kenshin. “I… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this earlier, but honestly, me and my boys can handle these rumors.”

“I believe you.” Kenshin admitted softly. “This unworthy one is sorry, too. He should have handled things differently. Please, forgive me?”

Kaoru smiled. “Always.”

“Alright, that’s settled – enough of this mushy stuff.” Mr. Seijuurou cleared his throat, trying to be nonchalant about the loving display. “Now how about some dinner? I assume Kenshin can wrap up something for us while we talk.”

And then, finally Kaoru understood what Kenshin had tried to say earlier. Despite his intimidating facade, his piercing eyes and harsh words, Mr. Seijuurou wasn’t that bad. Not at all.

“Of course,” she smiled. “That sounds delightful.”


	84. Past meets the present - STRIPPER verse 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In the Dark  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 14, (continues “Rumors to the contrary“).  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Misao Makimachi, Kenshin Himura + surprise  
> Word count: 996

“Oh, come on! Don’t keep me in the dark, Kaoru!” Misao’s lips pursed in the kind of a pout that beckoned the shyer guys in their class like honey did flies.

Kaoru shook her head fondly. A part of her wanted to tell her about her date with Kenshin, but Misao was the school’s gossip queen. She was friends with everybody, always wheedling out interesting information.

“Kaoruuuu!”

Laughing at the high-pitched whine, Kaoru finally relented. “Okay, okay! But don’t speak of this to anyone, alright? This is still new to me, I don’t want people messing up what might become a good thing.”    

Misao sobered, her eyes becoming unusually serious. “My lips are sealed.” She mimed zipping her mouth shut. “Now, gimme! Where were you last weekend? It was a date, wasn’t it?”

“It was a date.” Kaoru admitted, butterflies tingling in her stomach. “Table reservations at a fancy restaurant, drinks, dancing… and he escorted me home like a gentleman. A perfect date, just like in a romantic movie.”

“Oh, wow… lucky girl!” Misao’s eyes sparkled and she wiggled her eyebrows. “But who was our prince charming?”

“Errr, about that…” Kaoru faltered, thinking fast. She really, really didn’t want any rumours about her and Kenshin pop up at school before they could figure out themselves what this _thing_ between them actually was… But at the same time, it would be nice to have another perspective on a few things she hadn’t quite managed to wrap her mind around.

“Well, he is an older man.” Kaoru started. “Eleven years older than me, to be exact. A total gentleman, really sweet. Not bad looking either.”  

“…huh. Not what I was expecting, but okay.” Misao said slowly. “But if he is in his thirties, he isn’t anyone we know, right?”

“Something like that.” Kaoru murmured. She looked aside, gnawing at her lip. “Is it too much? He is 32.”

“I wouldn’t say so. It’s just… we are 21. How can you know where he has been, what he has done in those eleven years? Maybe he has a wife and couple of kids stashed away somewhere.” Misao gesticulated wildly, drawn in by the scandalous possibilities.

Kaoru, however, couldn’t contain her snort at the thought. “I seriously doubt that.”

“How so?”  

“Eh, he isn’t the type.” Kaoru hedged. “I mean, he isn’t exactly shy, but… it’s like, at times, everything about this seems just as new to him as it is to me.”

“He isn’t a virgin, is he?” Misao countered suspiciously. “You know, one of those thirty year old unwashed nerds with zero experience about meaningful interaction with women.”

“No! Gods, no! Nothing like like that.” Kaoru laughed, genuinely amused. “He’s wonderful. He is gentle, kind and handsome. It’s just, I know so little of him, I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“…So there is something bad about him, then! I knew it! No guy is that perfect from the get go.”

“Perfect?” Kaoru huffed, pushing the door open with her shoulder. “He is is anything but perfect, I knew that from the start. But that’s one of the things I admire about him, actually. He hasn’t had it easy, but he keeps smiling regardless.”

Misao followed her out, slipping on her coat. “Oh, that sounds like a story! So tell me, Miss Tease, what’s the terrible thing about your man you are circling around?” Is he a former druggie? Connected to gangs? Ex-con? On the run from police?”

Kaoru’s heart skipped a beat at the suggestions, but she kept smiling, hoping it wouldn’t show. “What an imagination you have. You sure you don’t watch too many TV dramas?”  

“Never! It’s just for fun!” Misao declared cheerfully, rushing to to match Kaoru’s step as the two walked towards the bus stop.

“I know, I know.” Kaoru murmured, distractedly noticing a car left running at the edge of the parking lot. “To be honest, there is something I wanted your perspective on. You see, my guy has…”

A tall, well-dressed woman stepped out of the car just as a group of students exited the building. She waved her hand… and one of the students stopped as if he had run to the wall.

A guy with long, red hair.

Kaoru paused to stare as Kenshin walked over to the woman, greeted her… and then the woman tensed, reaching to stroke his left cheek.

“So your guy…?” Misao asked at her side, but Kaoru could hardly hear the words. Her stomach twisted, sharp and tight – the rattle of a dozen snakes uncoiling.

The woman leaned closer to Kenshin, speaking quietly. She held out her hand, showing something…

Kaoru swallowed. She couldn’t watch this, not from the sidelines.

“Sorry, Misao – I gotta go.”

However, the closer she got, the worse it looked. The woman was beautiful; tall and elegant in a way most girls could only dream to be. Kenshin didn’t seem uncomfortable by her familiar gestures, either. No, he knew her and most likely, far more intimately than he knew that foxy pole-dancer Megumi.

“…do you think we could meet somewhere? It has been so long.” The woman asked quietly, her dark eyes utterly focused on Kenshin.

“I, ah…” Kenshin whispered softly, “This unworthy one would like that, truly. But –”

“But..?”

“Hey, Kenshin!” Kaoru interrupted cheerfully, startling them both.

Kenshin grew a shade paler, before mustering on a smile. “Miss Kaoru, you got off early today.”  

“Yes.” Kaoru said promptly, settling to stand by his side… a step closer than she would usually have. Smiling brightly, she held her hand out, “nice to meet you. I’m Kamiya Kaoru, Kenshin’s friend.”

The woman looked at her silently, taking in her comfy jeans, sneakers and the old woolen coat she was wearing. With a quick glance at Kenshin, she finally gave the offered hand a cursory shake. “I’m glad that he has good friends, then. I’m Kiyosato Tomoe. I… I was Kenshin’s fianceé, once upon a time.”


	85. Necessary distraction - STRIPPER verse 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Too good to be true  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 15, (continues “Past meets present“).  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Misao Makimachi, Megumi Takani + others  
> Word count: 998

< _Would you like to come over? Sano is not home tonight._ >  Kaoru gnawed at her lower lip for a while, then finally sighed and pressed send.

She felt like an eternity passed before her phone beeped with an answer.

< _This one would like that, truly. However, this one has already agreed to meet with another. Could we meet later? Maybe tomorrow?_ >   

“Damn, damn damn.” Kaoru cursed under her breath, staring at the message. Not only had Kenshin taken the time to write an unusually long message, he seemed downright reluctant to openly speak about his plans. There was no question; he was meeting with that woman.  

Gritting her teeth, Kaoru plodded down on the bed and rested her arm over her eyes. It didn’t help much. The ugly feeling churning in her gut was spreading, making it hard for her to breathe. How could she be this childish? Of course Kenshin had the right to spend time with anyone he wanted. It wasn’t her place to question his plans… and yet she couldn’t help feeling like this.

Kaoru rolled to her stomach, burying her face to the comforter.

Had it all been too good to be true? Was Kenshin getting second thoughts? Was that woman back here to rekindle her relationship with him? What then?

“No, don’t think that - he isn’t a two-timing bastard. He can’t be. It’s something else. It has to be.” Kaoru murmured, before reaching for her phone. She tapped in a number from her speed dial.

“Kaoru! What’s up!” A tinny voice answered cheerfully.

“Misao! I need a distraction. Anything!” Kaoru pleaded jokingly. “I’m going stir crazy in here. Save me!”  

“You need me to save you? What has the world come to?” Misao laughed in delight. “Sure, will do! I’m actually at the mall with a few friends; shopping, food, then movies. You could join us if that’s distraction enough?”

“It’s perfect!” Kaoru grinned.

“Then it’s a deal! I’ll see you soon!”

Thankfully, the worst rush hour was already over and the bus half empty. Actually, the whole trip would have been blessedly uneventful, if not for the hesitant text message she had gotten from Kenshin, inquiring if everything was fine.

 _Damn that man! Why he has to be so nice and concerned about me?_ Kaoru all but growled, biting down the impulse to text him back to ask how his _date_ was going. But she wasn’t that kind of girl. She wasn’t. No matter how young and average she was compared to Tomoe, at least she could behave like a reasonable adult and control her baser impulses.

Misao and her friends were easy to find. They had stopped to eat at the food court, and Kaoru spotted them from a distance. However, she hadn’t expected to see someone she knew among Misao’s friends.  

“Megumi-san.” Kaoru forced a smile. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

The pole dancer seemed similarly apprehensive. “Kaoru-san, you know Misao-chan? How _delightful_.”  

Thankfully Misao seemed to notice something was off.

“Oh, you guys know each other already! That’s great!” Misao grinned hurriedly, before dragging Kaoru to meet the rest of their group, a pair of identical twins, Sekihara Tae-san and Sae-san. The greetings were exchanged, and then they were off to “get some nice retail therapy”. At least, that was how Misao put it and cheerfully lead them into the closest clothing store.

No one seemed to mind it, really.

The Sekihara twins were remarkably nice and level-headed women, and Kaoru found herself quite enjoying their company. But Megumi was a different deal entirely. For some reason, the foxy pole dancer kept watching Kaoru carefully, especially when the conversational topic brushed Kaoru’s “older boyfriend.”

It was quite unnerving. What was her angle in this?

Back when she had first met Megumi, Kenshin had seemed to know her quite well. Were they just friends? Or did Megumi wish for something more? At least, Megumi had flirted with him plenty, but then again, she had behaved the same with Sano too…

They were in the third store, waiting for Misao and the twins to come out of the dressing room when all of a sudden Megumi’s dry voice cut through Kaoru’s idle musing like a razor. “Just what did Sir Ken do, exactly? You are positively steaming with jealousy.”  

“I’m not!” Kaoru denied instantly, her temper flaring. “It wasn’t anything he did, but that woman, that former fianceé of his, appearing out of the blue and behaving so familiarly with him.”

“Former fianceé? Are we talking about the same man?” Megumi-san raised her finely shaped eyebrow.

The expression grated on Kaoru’s nerves like nothing else. “Well, I don’t know how well you know him,” she snarled, “but he confirmed it himself. And now, those two are meeting god knows where and reminiscing about old times. So what the hell should I think about that?”   

Megumi paused to stare at her, a bit taken aback. “Well, that’s different. Kenshin Himura having an ex, who would have thought?”

“Yeah…” Kaoru looked aside, feeling ashamed for just blurting it out like that.  

However, after a moment, Megumi cleared her throat. “Still, Kamiya…”

And instead of the calculating gaze Kaoru expected, Megumi’s eyes were softer, almost compassionate. “Who she is or who she used to be, none of those things change who Kenshin is today. Besides, when you saw them… did he seem happy?”

“I, ah…. I don’t know.” Kaoru said slowly. “He said he _wanted_ to meet her again, but he wasn’t smiling, not like he usually is.”

Megumi scoffed and shook her head. “Then you’ve got nothing to worry about, girl.”

“What? How so?” Kaoru countered, annoyed again at such a belittling address.

Megumi’s smile widened into a knowing smirk. “Because all these years I have known him, you are the only one who’s brought a smile on Kenshin’s face. Not one of those fake smiles he gives to everyone, but one that tells he’s genuinely happy to be with you.”


	86. Missed Chances - STRIPPER verse 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We do not remember days,we remember moments.” Cesare Pavese  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 16, (continues “Necessary distraction“).  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Tomoe Yukishiro  
> Word count: 997

“My pardons.” Kenshin sighed and tried to smile, slipping his phone back into his jacket pocket. “It’s just this one hasn’t heard back from Miss Kaoru yet.”

“I don’t mind.” Tomoe murmured, tilting her head to the side elegantly, taking her time to study him. “It’s strange, but I never thought to see you texting to a friend. Or using computers, or studying in a college, for the matter.”

“Ah, well..” Kenshin cleared his throat, but the words died on his tongue. Both of them knew where he had been when the cell phones had replaced the corded phones and when the internet had wormed its way into every household.

“No, no – It’s good. It’s wonderful. I just…” Tomoe shook her head and looked aside, staring out of the window pensively.

They had taken over the cafe’s window booth hours ago, simply talking and observing all the people milling around the mall. Empty plates and mugs were piled aside, waiting for someone to clear them…just like the few painful matters hanging heavy in the air between them, which neither of them had quite known how to broach.

“Did you know, I found out about you getting an early parole nearly a year ago. Eleven months, to be exact… And yet, it took me this long to come to see you.”

Kenshin stared at his scarred hands. There was a weight on his shoulders, an aching pain squeezing his chest and yet… He hadn’t ever expected anything different. “It’s fine. I… I understand, that I do. I, ah… How is Akira? You married him, didn’t you?”

“Yes, just like you told me to.”

“Ah, good. That’s good.”

“Is it?”

She was smiling at him. It was sad, a ghost of a smile, really, but it still threw him for the loop. She used to be so reserved, always hiding behind a polite facade as expected of a girl of her circumstances. She hadn’t known how to honestly express her emotions. But now… her face almost naked, all her regret and pain was there for him to see.

“Akira is a good husband and a wonderful father.” She said softly, reaching over the table to take his hand. 

Her touch was cool and soft, like it had been fifteen years ago when he had taken her hand and proposed to her, promising to love her through anything and everything the world would pit against them.

“And while I can’t say things are perfect, I have a good life now; wealth, career and three wonderful children of my own… And it’s all because of you. If you hadn't—”

“Shhhh.” Kenshin murmured, and rubbed comforting circles on the back of her hand. “Shh, it’s fine. It’s all fine. We don’t need to speak of this.”

“But we do!” Tomoe insisted, her fingers tightening around his. “I waited almost a year to come here. I… I owe you a debt larger than life. So anything, be it money, or connections – please, Kenshin, let me help you!“

The terrible pain in his chest moved upwards, choking him. He didn’t doubt for a second that she was serious and yet… yet, what good would it do to open that can of worms?

Kenshin sighed, staring at her wedding ring.

It was a fancy piece, real diamonds laid in gold. It showed the difference between a pathetic runaway with no penny to his name and an heir to a large company, just like he had always known.

Moreover, she looked good – better than good. Though she had run away from her arranged marriage, afraid it would be a gilded cage… Now, fifteen years later, she shone with the self-confidence and elegance of a woman who had things going her way.

No, the past was better left buried.

”…I, ah.“ Kenshin started, "this unworthy one doesn’t need anything. This one has some savings and his job pays well enough.”

“I don’t doubt it, but… If you wouldn’t need to—”

“Strip for a living?” Kenshin remarked wryly. “Thank you, but it’s not that bad.”

She raised her eyebrow, staring at him like she had never seen him before. “…I see.”

Kenshin smiled, with a bit of self-recrimination. “This unworthy one shared showers with rather unpleasant strangers for eight years. After that, it’s not really all that difficult to flash a bit of skin for some ladies.”

“What about the future?” Tomoe asked, her eyes narrowing. “For now, you have the looks of a much younger man. If I didn’t know, I would never guess the truth. But it can’t last forever. What then?”

“Then…” Kenshin paused, “Well, this unworthy one will have his degree by then, if things go as planned.”

“…I, I understand.” Tomoe said, pulling back her hand. “Alright.”

She dug through her purse for a few bills, more than enough to pay for both of them. Then she rose from her seat and handed him a calling card that read: Prosecutor Kiyosato Tomoe, partner at Shigekura & Ishikawa.

“However, if you need something… Even if it’s just someone to open doors that are closed for an ex-con, please, give me a call.”

At a loss what to say, Kenshin watched her walk away – before grabbing his school bag and rushing after her. She was standing just past the doorway, rubbing her face tiredly, ignoring the people walking past her in mall’s busy hallway.

“We had a good time together, didn’t we?” She turned to him, her eyes reddened with unshed tears. “But the days… they ran past us, taking our chances with them.”

“Yes.” Kenshin choked.

“So honest, even when it hurts.” She reached to trail her fingers along his cross-shaped scar. Finally, she leaned forward to press a gentle kiss at the intersection. “Thank you… and goodbye, my first love.”

And right then, a loud gasp rang out nearby, startling both of them. Kenshin turned to look, only to see one of his friends, Megumi-san running after…

“Miss Kaoru!!!”


	87. Dark Truth - STRIPPER verse 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Placating  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 17, (continues “Missed Chances“).  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Tomoe Yukishiro, Megumi Takani  
> Word count: 1000

“But Kaoru…”

“I’m sorry, Megumi. I just can’t right now,” Kaoru whispered, a terrible pain choking her like an insidious sickness. Gods, how could such a small thing hurt so much? “Please, say sorry to him for me, alright?”

Megumi stared at her, then scowled. “Fine, but on one condition. Promise me you will talk to him. No texting, no phone calls – face to face.”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Kaoru drew a ragged breath. “I just need to gather myself first, that’s all.”

”Okay. I’ll buy you some time. Now go, before I change my mind.”

“Thank you.”

Megumi left the women’s restroom muttering to herself and a moment later, Kaoru followed her. Megumi was talking to Kenshin, just across the hallway. He was pacing, his guilt and distress obvious. If Kaoru called out to him, he would try to placate her anger. He would apologize, try to explain why that woman had kissed him, why he hadn’t turned away from the gesture.

It was the last thing she wanted right now.

Her anger was the only thing keeping her from crying, and if she went to him right now, she would shatter to pieces. Kaoru looked aside, pulled her hood over her head and walked away.

Tomorrow… yes, tomorrow she would go see him and talk about this.

The walk to the bus stop allowed her gather her thoughts somewhat. Her cellphone vibrated in her coat pocket. After the third alert, she turned it off without looking. She didn’t want to talk to anyone; she only wanted to go home and lick her wounds in peace.

Unfortunately, at the bus station there was a familiar looking car parked by the sidewalk and leaning against it, the last person on Earth Kaoru wanted to see.

“I assumed you would come here sooner or later.”

Kaoru’s hands clenched into fists. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m giving you a ride.” Kiyosato Tomoe said with a pointed look. “Now, get in the car, _Miss_ _Kaoru_.”

Hearing Kenshin’s charming way of addressing her from that woman’s lips rubbed Kaoru the wrong way like nothing else. The choking pain in her throat bloomed into red hot rage and right then, the offer seemed like a golden ticket to unleash her tongue on that bitch in private.

Without another word, Tomoe sat in the car and started it, driving them out of the parking lot. She didn’t ask for directions, merely picked the road at random. Kaoru waited until they were at the highway, before she snarled, “why did you kiss him? Don’t you know that –”

“Because I love him.”

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut. “I knew it.”

“Oh..? That hurt you?” Tomoe inquired. “Ah, I see. You fear I’m a rival. How charmingly naïve… you really are young.”

“Who the hell do you think you are? You come here out of nowhere, act so intimately with him even when you know –”

“Girl, stop before you give yourself an aneurysm.” Tomoe shot her a look that was pure ice, lifting her left hand from the steering wheel. A single gold band glimmered on her ring finger. “Do you think there is only one way to love a man? I am well aware I lost Kenshin fifteen years ago when he was sentenced for that murder – but that doesn’t stop me from wanting the best for him.”

“Oh…” Kaoru swallowed, set off-balance.“But if you are married, why would you –”

“Come here?” Tomoe finished for her. She squeezed the steering wheel, staring ahead in thought, her dark eyes hard and unreadable like glass. “Let me tell you a secret, girl.”

“Yeah…?

“I was there that night.”

“What..?”

“Don’t interrupt me, girl. ” Tomoe glanced at her, accelerating to pass a car before them. “Just listen. Kenshin won’t tell you this. He avoids thinking of the past, there is too much shit there. But you need to understand this.”

Kaoru looked aside, biting her lip.

"The man that died was a yakuza. I had gone to him and his men, hoping I could borrow some money to get a fresh start… You see, I had run away from home, trying to avoid my arranged marriage. Unfortunately, they figured I was worth more to them as a hostage. And Kenshin… well, Kenshin was my first love, my friend and a fellow runaway in trouble. When he found out about the yakuza, he came to rescue me.”

 _Oh…_ Kaoru cringed, already having a bad feeling where this was going. “With a sword?”

“Nothing as fancy as that.” Tomoe murmured, her eyes fixated on the road. “He had nothing but a broomstick to beat the guys at the door. The yakuza in the house, though, he had a gun… and me.”

“No…”

“Police found us later. A seventeen year old runaway, thin as a starved ferret, the panicky girl from a fine family and a yakuza, stabbed to the back. For them it was obvious that Kenshin had murdered that man to save me and we… we let them think that way.”

Kaoru stared, her eyes wide as saucers. “You…”

“Yes.” Tomoe said seriously, glancing at her. “If you hate me, you can destroy me with that knowledge. Just a few whispers to the right journalist, a hint of a scandal in Kiyosato clan and they would do all the work for you.”

“I, I…” Kaoru gaped, chills racing down her spine. “I would never do that. It would kill Kenshin. He obviously cares for you still.”

“He does.”

That cool statement was like a blow against her face. Kaoru bit her lip, thinking back to Tomoe kissing Kenshin. Without the jealous rage clouding her judgement, the whole thing seemed different. “I don’t hate you. I might not agree on everything, but… you aren’t that bad.”

“Thank you.” Tomoe smiled, a sad echo of an smile. “So… which way is Kenshin’s apartment? I’ll drop you off there so you two can talk things over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And now that’s done, hopefully I can get back to developing the romance between Kenshin and Kaoru. 
> 
> So Tomoe, who loves Kenshin and Megumi, who has harbored for years the most hopeless unrequited crush ever for Kenshin… both have to witness Kaoru figuring out what she feels about him. 
> 
> I don’t blame them for being a tiny little bit annoyed. 
> 
> Awesome ladies, all three of them. <3


	88. Apologies and Confessions - STRIPPER verse 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cliché  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 18, (continues “Dark Truth“).  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya  
> Word count: 998

_Flowers or chocolate? Or both?_ Kenshin frowned in indecision. Megumi had been of the opinion that he didn’t need to make amends, but he wasn’t quite so sure. True, he didn’t know much about relationships, but wasn’t it always the guy who apologized?

Besides, while he appreciated Megumi’s advice, she was hardly a neutral party. Or at least that was how he felt; she and Miss Kaoru had seemed a bit strained when he had introduced them. No, altogether it was better to play this safe. 

After all, clichés were clichés for a reason.

 _Both it is._ Kenshin nodded, glancing at his watch. It was already past nine. Well, he could always wake up a bit earlier and stop at the convenience store on his way to school and give them to her tomorrow. No matter her distress, Miss Kaoru wouldn’t skip lessons just because of an argument.

Burying his hands in his coat’s pockets to ward them against the cold, Kenshin turned the corner. However, on his doorstep, he saw something utterly unexpected.

“Hi.”

“Miss Kaoru…” Something lurched in his chest. She was standing at his door, rubbing warmth into her arms. “What… what are you doing here?”

“I, ah… I’m sorry.” She smiled hesitantly. “I came up with over a hundred apologies while I was waiting for you, but.. now all of them seem a bit silly.” She paused to take a deep breath. “So. Here it is: I’m sorry. I was jealous and jumped to conclusions and caused a mess.”   

“Sorry…?” Kenshin blinked, “ _you_ are sorry?”

“Yes..?” She bit her lip, her eyes brimming with insecurity.

It looked wrong, so wrong that worry and guilt churned in his stomach. Why would she apologize? She hadn’t been the one in the wrong but… Kenshin gasped, crossing the distance separating them and clutched her tightly in his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry – I should’ve explained why I needed to see her alone. I should have thought how that would make you feel.”

She tensed, shivering his arms. He eased his hold of her, all too aware how cold she was. How long had she been waiting? It was too chilly to loiter outside this late in the autumn!

”Kenshin…“

”Yes, Miss Kaoru?” He straightened enough to meet her eyes. They were wet and tear tracks stained her cheeks.

“I love you.“

His heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed. "Oro?” Surely he had heard wrong, because that couldn’t be…

"There, I finally said it,” she whispered, reaching to stroke his scarred cheek. “I kept avoiding those words the longest time. I always called you a friend, acquaintance, schoolmate, someone I know… So many different names just because I couldn’t accept the truth. But today I felt I was losing you and it hurt so much that I knew this feeling couldn’t be anything else.

"Oh…” Kenshin swallowed dryly. “That’s…”

She let out a laugh, wrapping her arms around his waist tighter, pulling him closer. Smiling, she tilted her head, “Could I get a kiss? Please? It would be the traditional response, don’t you think?“

That smile… it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kenshin paused for a brief moment, before leaning down to kiss her.

Her lips were soft and he could taste her raspberry lip balm, but the way she waited for him, _wanted_ him to take the lead was both strange and exhilarating. Between the two of them she had always been the more decisive one, the one to initiate kissing… but now it was different.

He kissed her again, gently, taking his time to explore while he cupped her face in his hands.

She moaned softly, enjoying his touch.

Smiling, he kissed her deeper, stroking her tongue with his own. A low needy ache was rising in his veins as she pressed close to him. She felt soft and strong in his arms and so, so, alive that it drove away all his fears and doubts. Yes, she was here. She wanted him and she had said she loved him and that was…

Kenshin pulled back, gasping for breath. He stroked her cheek, tugging her longer bangs behind her ear and smiled, “Surely you know this unworthy one loves you too?”

“I, ah…“ She paused, “I had a feeling but, how come you never—”

“Err, well – that is to say…” Kenshin averted his eyes, acutely aware of the heat rising to his cheeks. “In case it wasn’t painfully obvious by now, this unworthy one is not very good at the matters of the heart, that he isn’t.”

She blinked, before exclaiming, “you are shy!”  

“Eh, not exactly… well, a bit.” Kenshin hesitated, “At least, when it comes to this one’s personal affairs, but more importantly… you should know that Tomoe was special, that she was. Since her, there has been no one else, no one but you.”

“Oh…”

Kenshin paused, not quite sure how to take her thoughtful expression. “Is it surprising?”

“No, not really,” She shook her head and pulled him to another hug, resting her head against his shoulder. “But even if you would have had others, it wouldn’t matter. I realize that now. The past is the past and it can stay that way for all that I care. But, still… thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome.” Kenshin hesitated, “Would you like to come upstairs? This one could fix us something to eat, if you’d like.”

“I’d love to.” She nodded, reluctantly disentangling from his embrace. “Speaking of which, would you mind terribly if I stayed over? It’s easier to head to school from here and I’m sure Sano wouldn’t even notice—”

“Ah, about that… Sano knows.”

“Whaat? About us?”

“Unfortunately. He found out about it a couple days ago and it was… err…”

“Ouch…” She whistled in understanding. “Oh well, that’s one person off the list.”

“The list?”

“Of people we need to tell.” Kaoru grinned at him, “That we are dating, I mean.”


	89. The Dress Op - DRESS OP verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Shut up! I’m talking now.”  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, DRESS OP verse 1  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani  
> Word count: 995

“Sano, dear – please run that by me again.” Megumi pinched the bridge of her nose. “How did you ever think this was a good idea? There is a reason why undercover missions like this go to guys like Kenshin.” She hesitated, “I’m sorry. I meant no offense, sir Ken, it’s just…”

“None taken, Miss Megumi.” Kenshin murmured in resignation. “It’s true that this isn’t the first such assignment for this one.”

“Exactly!” Megumi burst out. “Why can’t you go alone?”

“Because it’s a protection detail,” Sano cut her off. “Foxy, this Makimachi girl is the Director Kashiwazaki Nenji’s granddaughter. Her identity is an A-rank secret. And still, someone’s threatened her life. Not even Kenshin is good enough to find out the leak and keep the girl out of trouble at the same time.”

“I get that part.” Megumi grimaced, as if the admission left a bad taste to her mouth. “But why you? You aren’t…” She waved her hand to Sano’s direction, shaking head head. “There has to be someone better suited for this idiocy.”  

“I ain’t that bad.” Sano protested, his face reddening. “At least I’m young enough to pass as a high school senior. Besides, it was either me or Kamatari – and believe me, Foxy, after that Shishio mess there is no way in hell I’m letting that weasel watch Kenshin’s back.”

“Oh…”

Sano frowned and walked to her. “Foxy, you know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

Megumi looked aside pointedly, before she sighed and met his gaze, “Fine, I’ll—”

“Really?” Sano perked. “That’s my woman! I knew we could trust you—”

“Shut up! I’m talking now.” Megumi huffed. “I’ll help you two. Because even if I didn’t, you would go ahead with it anyway. And if you two fools are going to go undercover in an all-girls boarding school, so help me god, you are going to do it right.”

To Kenshin’s relief, Megumi tackled the problem with cool efficiency and took them shopping for casual clothing, shoes, accessories, make-up and finally a wig for Sano and hair dye for Kenshin. After all, while Kenshin had arranged for the school uniforms and papers, the practical side was… well, he didn’t have the faintest idea how to make it work.

Sure, he had been forced to don the drag before. It had been a month long stake out for a serial rapist, and as the smallest guy on the team he had naturally drawn the short straw to play the bait. Yet, this time the mission would last longer. They would need anything from days to weeks to snip the threat in a bud, all the while holding up the charade.

Dressing up wasn’t a problem. Well, not for Kenshin. As a thirty year old widower, senior agent and all around workaholic, it was merely the best way to get the job done.

Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said for his partner.

Sano was young, mulishly stubborn, loyal to the fault… and proud of his masculinity.

If Kenshin would have to name a person _least_ suited for this mission, Sano’s name would have topped his list and that was when judged by his personality alone. His looks were even worse; he was was tall and gangly like a young colt, his arms and chest defined with muscle. How was he ever going to fit in?

“Do you think this is all you need?” Megumi asked quietly, sitting next to him on the couch. They were back at the apartment, sorting through the shopping bags and testing ideas.

“This is a good start, that it is. However, if things go as planned, we will share a room. It would be good to have some personal items that suit our false identities, that it would.” Kenshin murmured thoughtfully. “Youthful things. The girls are eighteen, that they are.”   

“I see.” Megumi glanced at him knowingly. “That’s quite a challenge for you, too. To go back to school at thirty…. no wonder you came to me for help.”

“Errr, yes.” Kenshin paused. “About that, do you have any advice on makeup? This one knows the basics, but hasn’t ever needed to look _younger_.”

“I imagine not, not with that baby face. Do they still ask for your ID at a bar, sir Ken?”

“Every time,” he admitted, heat rising to his cheeks.  

“Sure, I’ll see what I can do.“ Megumi laughed. “How about you put on the foundation, while I go check up on the Rooster Head? I haven’t heard any cursing for a while, so either he has finished waxing or passed out from mortification.”

She headed to the bathroom, a bag of supplies in tow.

Kenshin shook his head fondly. Sano had lucked out meeting her; they suited each other. Sighing, he picked up a handheld mirror and began smoothing down the signs of age and whatever few masculine features his face had.

When the bathroom door finally opened, Kenshin hadn’t just done the foundation, but had managed to pluck his eyebrows into a more delicate shape, apply mascara and change his clothes. After all, the whole point of this evening was to see if this whole charade was even possible.

However, instead of Megumi, a total stranger stepped out.

Long brown hair fell to her shoulders in loose curls, her bangs artistically framing her face. She had warm brown eyes and delicate lips. Even her strong nose didn’t take away from her prettiness.

Kenshin blinked dazedly, noting how high he had to look to meet her eyes and how wide her shoulders were. If not for her sizeable bust, she would have made it easily as a basketball player…

 _…err, wait a minute._ Kenshin gaped, “Ororo?”  

Megumi grinned beside the stranger, “that’s a sign of a job well done, wouldn’t you say, dear Rooster Head?”

“I guess so.” The girl snorted, her voice rumbling low. “I’m hurt, pal. You really didn’t think I could pull this off, did ya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have missed writing crack, so here… take the crackiest idea that came to my mind: Kenshin and Sano cross-dressing. 
> 
> Also, I guess it won’t be a huge surprise who will be Misao’s best friend?


	90. Cold welcome - DRESS OP verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nothing is for free  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, DRESS OP verse 2, continues “The Dress Op”  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Misao Makimachi  
> Word count: 997

A depressingly ordinary looking car pulled in on the parking lot.

It was a far cry from the sort of finery Kaoru had been expecting, based on the rumors surrounding the transfer students, each one more outrageous than the last. After all, not just anyone could transfer midterm to their elite school.

Kaoru frowned, taking in the tall girl who stepped out of the front seat. She was eye-catching, if not exactly conventionally attractive. She was nearly six feet tall and her arms were notably muscular, signalling an interest in sports, or maybe even in martial arts.

Yes, she knew how to fight. Kaoru saw that in her movements, her lean predatory grace.

However, before she could comment on it, a short girl with long auburn hair stepped out of the driver’s seat and Kaoru’s breath caught. “Oh damn…” The girl was pretty, in an elegant way that made it look like she had stepped right out of some magazine’s cover.  

“That red-head looks like a preppy bitch from hell.” Misao scowled by her side. “I hate her already.”

“What…? Why?” Kaoru blinked, utterly startled by her friend’s reaction. “They just arrived… you haven’t even talked to them. Why are you so annoyed already?”

“I just am, alright?” Misao huffed moodily, her eyes storming with distaste

It was utterly bizarre.

Misao was usually very positive and liked meeting new people. Sure, she had been tense and her humor had been very strained since they had found the death threat in their dorm room, painted on the wall with red spray paint. … but why would she take it out on total strangers?

“Damn it.” Misao sighed deeply and rubbed her face. “I’m sorry, Kaoru. I don’t mean to take it out on you, it’s just that grandpa doesn’t listen to me at all. I keep telling him I don’t want a babysitter, but noo, he still sends his random stooges here anyway.”

“Oh, so you mean…” Kaoru bit her lip in hesitation. “I thought you couldn’t talk about your grandpa and the investigation? I mean, it’s classified. I know a bit, but that’s already too much. I’m just a former police chief’s daughter, not exactly someone they want knowing these things.”

“I shouldn’t tell you,” Misao agreed quietly. “But you are my best-friend. You should know at least why I have to be all buddy buddy with them… You see, my grandpa sent those two here to protect me and fix this thing. I guess the tall lady will be my bodyguard or something.” She scrunched up her nose cutely, disdaining the very thought. “I mean, the redhead looks pretty useless.”

“Ah, I see,” Kaoru shook her head fondly. “Here I was all worried why you suddenly hate strangers, but you just wanted your Aoshi-sama here to guard you 24/7, didn’t you?”

“Eh.. well,” Misao hedged, “he would have been a lot better at this, that’s all.”

Kaoru laughed, “Sure, he would. But how was your grandpa going to make that happen, exactly? This is an all-girl’s school. Of course, he would assign female agents. Or would you have wanted your precious Aoshi-sama to wear a skirt?”

“N-no…” Misao sputtered, her cheeks growing flame red.

“Hoo…?” Kaoru grinned, nudging her friend’s ribs with her elbow. “Methinks our girl here would like the sight. All that bare skin…”

Misao wheezed, struggling to hold back her giggles. “Stop it, it’s not like that! I mean, Aoshi-sama would look great, no matter what he was wearing, but he is too classy to-”

“I know,” Kaoru smiled. “I was just teasing you.”

“You are evil. Pure evil,” Misao huffed, before slapping her cheeks determinately and jumping down the wall they had been perched on to watch the new students arrive. “Now how about we go to say hello to my annoying tag-alongs?”

“I’d love to, but…” Kaoru dug her phone from her bag and smiled apologetically, “I should run. The kendo practice starts soon. How about you tell me all about them in the evening?”

“Count on it.” Misao nodded, some of her earlier moodiness seeping back into her gaze.

“Hey now…” Kaoru jumped down from the wall and pulled her friend into a hug. “Don’t be like that. I get that it’s awkward and if they are agents, they will be somewhat clueless and we will need to cover for them…. but nothing is for free. At least we don’t have to lose sleep over that death threat anymore.”  

“Yeah, you are right.” Misao smiled wanly. “Thanks, Kaoru.”

“Think nothing of it.”

“See you later!”

“Will do!” Kaoru hollered back and rushed to her training.

As always, the practice worked wonders for her fears and frustrations, making it impossible to worry over her best friend, or her issues with the transfer students. Kaoru loved kendo, truly. And even if the club had only a few members, well, she would make it rise again. She still had a year to recruit new members, after all.

It was getting rather late when she decided she’d done enough for the day and wrapped up her personal training session. The dorm had mostly quieted down as she made her way up to the second floor, expect the usual rowdiness at the end of the “rich kids’” hallway. Shaking head head tiredly, Kaoru turned towards her room, intend on getting a shower and well earned rest, when all of a sudden something slammed against her side and the world tilted sideways.

Instinctively, she curled up to make a good landing… but instead of the linoleum floor she had been expecting, she hit something softer. Blinking dazedly, she pushed herself upright and her mattress  _groaned._

“Oh my god!” Kaoru gasped, her eyes widening in panic, “Are you hurt? I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize you were….”

The pretty redhead she was straddling groaned again, her violet eyes focusing on hers, before she looked down at Kaoru’s hands, still pressed against her breasts.

“Oro…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Speaking of awkward first meetings… *cackles*


	91. Encounters - FATE verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blind Faith  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, (Inspired by Fate/Stay Night & Fate/Zero)  
> Setting: Magical AU, FATE verse 3 (Continues “Truth and lies.”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura + 2 others   
> Word count: 1000

_‘You know, you are actually pretty light on your feet,’_ Kaoru remarked through the telepathic bond she had forged between her and her summon.

Kenshin chuckled softly in answer, his amusement shadowed only by the occasional pants of exertion as he jumped from one rooftop to another, climbing higher until his small form finally disappeared over the ledge of a block of flats. No human could have ever done the same, not so fast. But for him, such speed and high jumps seemed to come as easily as breathing.

Kaoru shook her head fondly. Perhaps, her luck in her summoning hadn’t been as bad as she had feared. _'How’s the view?’_

_'Better than this unworthy one expected. This one can see the school and most of your neighborhood from here, that he can.’_

_'Good.’_ Kaoru smiled, _'Now as the Holy Grail War’s getting closer, we will need to scout our surroundings daily. We can’t afford anyone finding the house, or people connected to me. This is a war on information and the larger area we can hold, the safer we will be.’_

 _'Yes, Miss Kaoru,’_ he sighed in resignation. Then, before she could say anything, he perked up. _'Oro_ – _there’s movement in the schoolyard, that there is.’_

_'What? It’s past the closing time! There was no one there when I left.’_

_'Nevertheless,’_ he murmured through the bond. _'This one can’t see them clearly, but one is very tall_ – _a man, most likely_ – _and the other is a child. Next to them, there is a circle drawn on the ground.’_

“A circle? Don’t tell me…” Kaoru gasped aloud, her heart jumping in excitement. Most of the wards and rituals demanded symbols to anchor them into a location, and nine times out of ten those symbols were circles. _'What are you waiting for? Let’s go!’_

Following her own instruction, Kaoru sped through the familiar streets. If it was another mage, this was an unequaled chance to find out more about them. There were only seven mages in the Holy Grail War and the more she could find out about them, the better she could plan their strategy. She wasn’t even breathing hard when she arrived at the school, but the second she saw the pair standing in the middle of schoolyard, all her plans and tactics slipped into the wind.

“It’s unfortunate, boy – but my master doesn’t allow me to leave any threats behind.” The tall man said coolly, his sword pointed at the kid sprawling helplessly on the ground.

The boy couldn’t be older than twelve, but that wasn’t the worst; Kaoru _knew_ him. _Oh gods, no…_

“Good bye, kid.” The man crouched to a stance. “Gatot—”

 **“No!!!”** Kaoru screamed, dashing from her cover and reaching for her spell gems, but it was too late.

The man bared his teeth in a feral grin and charged, skewering the kid with a pointed thrust. Just a second too late, a dark shadow materialized next to him and the murderer spun around, slipping his blade out of the boy’s chest to parry the attack.

“Kenshin! Buy me time!” Kaoru howled, diving to help the boy who’d been left to die. His eyes glazed over as his lifeblood poured from a stab wound that had missed his heart by less than an inch. “Oh gods, oh gods, not you… what will little Tsubame do if you die here?” Kaoru swallowed her panic and tugged loose the heart shaped gemstone necklace her father had given to her when she had finally mastered her first spell. It was her most precious heirloom, but it was the only gem in her possession that could power a healing spell of the magnitude she needed.

It was mere blind faith that made her try. She was not a healer, not by any stretch of imagination… but she knew the spell, no matter how little she had used it. She had to succeed! An innocent boy like him, she wouldn’t allow him to become the first victim of this war!

Under her will, the magic flared, flowing through her fingertips to the gaping wound, regenerating tissue and pulling together the torn blood vessels and muscles.

“Live, Yahiko! Live! You gotta live!” Kaoru growled, her hands sizzling with the power she was channeling. And then, there it was: a heart beat. She felt like crying from sheer relief. She drew a breath, wiping her tears with her sleeve and leaned over the boy to check his vitals. He was breathing, his pulse was steadying… and next to his heart where a minute before there had been a gaping hole, was a patch of healthy skin with bloody edges.

Yes, he would make it.

A clash of swords pulled her from her thoughts. Just a hundred yards from from her, a fast shadow darted across the yard, dancing around the tall man’s piercing thrusts.

Climbing to her shaking feet, Kaoru grabbed her attack gemstones, holding her hexes.

That murderer was a heroic spirit, too, there was no doubt about it. Was he Saber? Berserker? But then again, the choice of weapon was not an indicator of class and the power and sheer reach of those piercing strikes was uncanny. He had to be a Lancer. No other class could match that terrifying speed.

Was that why Kenshin was drawing shadows around him? She frowned, grimacing at the drain from the bond they shared. Was he that badly overmatched? Did he hope the shadows distorting his form would be enough to distract the Lancer?

Before she could join the fray and help her summon, the battling pair slowed and stopped. Lancer crouched into his earlier stance and snarled in anger: “I tire of this game – coward. If you don’t show me your face, I’ll have no need to test you further. Now, I’ll kill you.”

The shadows around Kenshin wavered, as he too crouched into a stance. “You may try, Saitou Hajime, Former 3rd Captain of the Shinsengumi.“


	92. Shaky ground - CURSED CAT verse 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tremors  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 8, (continues “Resolution”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Sekihara Sae + others  
> Word count: 991

“Come on! Please, just work this time…” Kaoru gnawed on her bottom lip. Slowly she poured the thickener to the sauce and stirred to avoid odd lumps, just like Kenshin had shown her time and time again. If only she got this recipe right – the last of the trickier ones – then maybe she wouldn’t get fired before the lunch hour.

“What has the poor sauce done to you?” An amused voice remarked behind her.

“Ah!” Kaoru yelped, spinning around with the ladle still in hand, “Sekihara-san!”

Her boss – well, Kenshin’s boss – raised her brow at her reaction. “What have I told you about using such formalities? I’d be pleased if you called me by my name, Kenshin.”

“Errr, yeah…” Kaoru cringed inwardly. Easier said than done! This was the only second time she had even seen the woman! But somehow she managed to say, “yes, of course. I’ll try to remember… Sae.”

Her boss’s eyes softened and she smiled again, wider this time.

 _Uh, was that too much?_ Kaoru gulped, feeling she had dodged a bullet only to step on a landmine by leaving off the honorific and using only her first name, like a close friend would have.

Sae didn’t pay any heed to her awkwardness, choosing instead to peer at the sauce she had been working on. “This looks pretty good. Did you have trouble?”

“Um, no….?” Kaoru hesitated, not sure how to spin this. This damn sauce was awfully tricky, but she couldn’t exactly admit that now could she? Sure, Kenshin had said he wasn’t the best of cooks but that opinion had to come from his modesty. After all, why would a restaurant – even a tiny place like this – have a cook that couldn’t cook?

“You looked so intent when you were thickening it, that’s all.” Sae shook her head fondly. “It rather reminded me of your concentration when I taught you to make noodles from the scratch.” She pulled a spoon from the drawer to sample the taste. “Hmm…”

“Is there something wrong?” Kaoru tensed, noting her frown.

Sae tilted her head, motioning to the sauce. “You tell me.”

Gingerly, Kaoru followed her example, but the second the taste hit her tongue, a cold sweat broke on her back and fear twisted her guts. “I, ah… I must have gotten something wrong by accident.”

“You probably forgot to add sugar,” Sae said. “This sauce needs sweetness to balance out the savory. Is there something wrong, Kenshin? You haven’t made a mistake like this in a while.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just remember to taste everything you cook and you will get there. I promise.” Sae sighed, before tilting her head in consideration and reached to touch Kaoru’s brow with the back of her hand. “Do you still have the fever or something?”  

“Ah… um…” Just how close Kenshin was to his boss? Kaoru tried to smile, somewhat shocked by the easy familiarity. “I don’t think so?”

A loud crash from the next room interrupted their conversation, followed by shrieks and surprised shouts. A short waitress rushed through the kitchen doors. “Sae-san! They’re back again and they said they wouldn’t leave without a reply!”

“I see.” Sae gritted her teeth. “I’m sorry, Kenshin – could you please go say no to those men?”

“Errr,” Kaoru paused, “Well, I guess so, but—”  

“Please, Kenshin. I wouldn’t ask this of you without a reason.” Sae said, a grim determination in her eyes. Pointedly, she glanced at Kaoru’s right wrist where Kenshin had worn a wristwatch long enough it to leave behind a pale ring on his slightly tanned skin. “You know they will listen to you.”

“Okay…” The word was out of her mouth before her brain could catch up. And, with the way Sae-san slumped in relief and the waitress stared at her with hope in her eyes, she couldn’t go back on her word. Kaoru swallowed and untied the apron from her waist, heading to the dining room.   

Most of the morning customers had already left, but the few people who remained in the room did their best to ignore the broken dishware on the floor and the pair of thugs standing there, menacing as dogs guarding a bone.

Kaoru recognized them as yakuza even before seeing their tattoos or weapons. She clenched her hands into fists and reigned in her temper, speaking as mildly as she could. “Sekihara-san told me to turn you down, gentlemen.”

“She did, eh?” The taller of the pair grinned, “that’s a shame.”

“However, if you insist,” Kaoru offered, signing at the door, “I can discuss this matter with you – outside.” While the fighting wasn’t her first choice, she had practiced martial arts since her youth. If push came to shove…. Even without her gun or bokken, she knew she could bring these guys down.

“You’re brave, for a pipsqueak.” The tall guy scoffed, “But if you don’t want our protection… who’s gonna stop us from messing up the place – you?”

Kaoru settled into a fighting stance, baring her teeth in a mockery of a smile and beckoned them, her hand upturned like she was calling to a dog. “Come at me then, boy.”

The guy’s nostrils flared at the insult, but before he could charge, his friend grabbed his arm. “Tatsu, no. Don’t!”

“Fuck you, Hiro! Why not?” The tall guy growled, “you know the Ghost wants—”

“We’re both dead meat if Ghost hears we started a war!” His friend hissed, staring at Kaoru with real fear in his eyes. “Look at him – red hair, that cross-shaped scar…”

The tall guy’s eyes widened in recognition and he paled. “Oh shit!”

And then, like a switch had been flicked, they backed away, bowing and murmuring their apologies. “Sorry, we didn’t realize… let’s just forget about this, alright?”  

They fled with their tail between their legs, leaving Kaoru to gape after them. “What the hell just happened?”


	93. Suspicions and distrust - DRESS OP verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, DRESS OP verse 3, continues “Cold welcome”  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Kaoru Kamiya  
> Word count: 996

“Not that I’d doubt you, but are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Yes. Kamiya-san is uniquely well-positioned to inform on Miss Misao’s movements. It’s only logical to investigate her first. Teenage girls can harbor grudges for the most inane reasons, that they can.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Sano grimaced. “Why do you have to do it alone – and today? How can I explain my presence at Misao’s side without talking?”

Kenshin sighed in exasperation, holding Sano’s chin as he dabbed foundation around his eyes. “You injured your larynx, remember? You are under strict orders not to speak and as far as anyone but Miss Misao knows, that’s the truth.”

“But it’s the first day, what if—”

“Sano.” Kenshin interrupted him with a firm look. “You requested this mission. Despite this unworthy one’s protests, you insisted you could pass as an 18 year old girl – so now, act like it.”

Temper flared in Sano’s eyes, real anger at being ordered so directly. “Yes, _sir_.”

Kenshin shook his head at the stubborn belligerence. During this year they had been partners, he had been very careful not pull rank on Sano, knowing how badly it rankled the younger man. But right now it was the fastest way to get the point across. He didn’t have time to be Sano’s spokesperson simply because Sano’s voice wasn’t girly enough for his cover.

Right now, Kenshin needed to get to work and weed out all the potential threats Miss Makimachi faced; starting with her so-called best friend. Whether Miss Kamiya was a friend or a foe, she already knew too much – especially after last night’s mishap.

Kenshin’s ears burned at the memory. He should have flinched, exaggerated the pain or made a scene just to stay in the role… but in the damning moment that girl had straddled him, her hands clutching the silicone pads he had stuffed his bra with, the only thing he had been able to think was that this was the closest anyone had been to him since Tomoe’s death.

It had been a ridiculous rookie mistake, and because of it, Miss Kamiya must already suspect he wasn’t what he seemed. After all, no girl could have ignored someone else grabbing their breasts. And if his cover was already threatened, how long could Sano’s last?  

“…what are you so worried about, anyway?”

“Nothing, ” Kenshin sighed. “There, done. Just the wig and you are ready to go, Sadako- _chan_.”

“Fine, be that way – _Sakura_ - _chan_.” Sano shot him a half-assed mockery of a salute, before pulling on his wig and leaving.

 _That rascal._ Kenshin smiled.

Ten minutes later, he headed out. Not to breakfast like everyone else, but to a certain room that should be empty now that Sano had gotten the girls moving. Making sure no one saw him, he pulled out his not-so-legal copy of the dorm’s master key he had made last night and slipped inside.

The layout of the girls’ room was nearly identical to his and Sano’s. But the decoration… The walls were plastered with posters; the desk, drawers and every other surface covered by clothes, notes, and other miscellany. Teenagers, indeed! Had he ever been this young?

Resisting the urge to straighten out the mess, he began to go through the girls’ personal items in search of something to point him into the right direction. As he had suspected, Miss Misao had plenty of interests that hadn’t been mentioned in her file. There were pictures of martial arts lessons, ticket stubs from weekend trips to south and most noticeably, plenty of mentions of someone named Aoshi. Who was he? A secret boyfriend or someone else?

Kamiya-san’s side was almost suspiciously plain in comparison. There was only kendo gear and a single framed photograph on the desk of her and her father Chief Kamiya in an award ceremony of the police force. Where were the other connections to her life outside the school: relatives, friends or lovers?

Was this what he had been looking for? Could Kamiya-san harbor jealousy towards her only friend for her other connections?

Just as Kenshin was about to leave, he heard footsteps echoing out in the hall. What? Who? It was half past seven. The morning lessons would start soon. There was no reason for anyone to come back to dorms, except for…

Eyes widening, he took in the sports items laying about… and the fresh school uniform hanging neatly on the closet door.

The key scratched in the lock.

_Oh shit._

Kenshin pulled on his best innocent smile and opened the door.

“What the fuck—”

“Err…This one can explain!”

For a second she just gaped at him, her hands clutching her towel to her chest. Her skin was flushed from the exercise, shower, and her rising mortification even as her eyes sparked with rage. “You can explain?” She snarled. “Who the fuck do you think you are? Agent or not, no one has the right to enter other people’s room without permission! Aren’t you guys supposed to be here to protect Misao? Or is there something else we aren’t supposed to know?”

Kenshin swallowed, smiling weakly. Gods, if he didn’t do something to silence her, she could threaten the whole operation! Without thinking twice, he let his voice fall from the falsetto into a much lower tone and said firmly. “Misao is _safe_. I’ll make sure of it.”

Her eyes widened. “You…”

“From today on, this one is Niitsu Sakura.” He held out his hand, returning to his higher pitch. “Please, Miss Kamiya, let’s start again, shall we?”

“I, ah,” she paused, her eyes torn between disbelief and distrust, but he knew he had made the right choice. “Okay, I can look aside just this once. But if something happens to Misao, I’ll have your hide – is that understood?”

“Of course,” Kenshin smiled. “This one wouldn’t have it any other way.”

After all, as the old saying went: keep your friends close and enemies closer.


	94. Father to Son - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spring cleaning   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: CANON after series  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Shinta Himura   
> Word count: 996

“Oof! You weren’t kidding about the mess, dad.”

“Kaoru doesn’t like to throw anything away, that she doesn’t.” Kenshin agreed with a smile, laying  a heavy box down onto the floor. His aching back popped as he straightened.

“You’re just as bad!” Shinta snorted.

“Oro?”

“You save everything! Seriously, how many times do you have to dig up our baby clothes, first scribbles or drawings?” Shinta glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “They aren’t that cute.”

Kenshin smiled innocently, “Your first girlfriend will disagree on that, that she will.”

“You wouldn’t!” Shinta’s eyes widened in horror at the notion. “Daaad! Weren’t you supposed to be the nice one? It’s mom who pulls stunts like that, not you.”

“The nice one?” Kenshin scoffed. “Sure, just as much you are the polite angel among my children.” He gave a pointed look at the blackened bruise on his son’s cheek. “Mind telling this unworthy one what that was about?”

“Eh,” Shinta hedged, cradling the injury with his palm. “I, ah–”

“Hmm?” Kenshin raised his brow, prompting his son to continue.

“I know Kenji’s brilliant, alright? He is only fifteen and he was promoted to Assistant Master and grandpa Hiko even taught him those Hiten Mitsurugi moves last summer. It’s just…“ Shinta looked aside, hunching his shoulders in a vain attempt to appear smaller. "Does he have to be such a dick about it? I am tired of being the second best at everything.”

Kenshin sighed, suddenly weary.

At thirteen, his younger son was already taller than he was – but it was the clumsy, awkward height of a colt grown too quickly. Unadjusted to his long limbs, Shinta had broken countless of dishes and suffered setbacks in his swordsmanship training, much to Kaoru’s chagrin. But most worrying was the major blow Shinta’s easy, joking camaraderie with his older brother had taken.

For all of his brilliance and fiery passion, Kenji was very touchy about his height – or, more accurately, the lack of it. He hadn’t managed to pass even Kaoru yet.

So how should Kenshin respond?

He could agree that Kenji was acting out of jealousy. He could say that the sort of talent Kenji had was one in a million, that trying to compare against that wellspring of ability was pointless and hurtful. He could even tell what he really thought of Hiko teaching those Hiten Mitsurugi tricks to his eldest and setting the bar even higher for his gentle and sensitive second son. But that wouldn’t solve the problem, not where it mattered.

Kenshin’s thoughtful gaze landed on a long bundle he had found earlier in this spring cleaning spree. He patted his son’s shoulder comfortingly, before heading to pick it up.

“Uh… Dad, what’s that?”

Certain trepidation gathering in his gut, Kenshin tugged the cloth covering aside, trailing his fingers on the lacquered wood, simplistic embossing on the metal and the handprint worn into the hand’s ray leather – a much larger handprint than his own. Slowly he drew the blade, testing the weight, the balance, marveling how good the steel looked after nearly thirty years in storage.

“This is Kaoru’s father’s sword, that it is.“

“Oh…” Shinta stared at him with the strangest expression for a moment. “You don’t know how weird it is to see you with a sword.”

“Why would it be weird?”

“Because you’re you?” Shinta hedged. “I mean, you hate fighting. Even when Kenji decked Fujita’s son for bad-mouthing you, you didn’t comment on it one way or another – you just asked us if there hadn’t been any better alternatives. It’s same with our training, too. You never say anything, even if mom says you know how to fight.”

“Teaching is more of your mom’s expertise, that it is.” Kenshin admitted with certain bemusement, sheathing the sword once more. What had the world come to that it was strange to see him holding a blade? “Here.”

“What? Really? But it’s a–”

“A katana – yes.” Kenshin agreed gravely, “But you are curious, are you not? So try it.”

Gingerly Shinta accepted the sword, his long fingers curling around the prints on handle like his hand had been the one to make them. “It’s heavy.“

"As it should be. It was meant for a tall man, made to weather wear and tear – and war.”

"W-war?” Shinta paled, “But why would you…”

“A sword is a weapon. Swordsmanship is learning how to kill.” Kenshin said evenly. “That was the truth in the world I was born into. But this is a different time, that it is. What’s art of the sword to you? Why do you want to learn it?”

“I, ah–” Shinta avoided his gaze, “I don’t know.”

“Truly?” Kenshin raised his brow. “Do you not want to fight? To get stronger?”

“…yes, I mean – no, not like that. I hate fighting needlessly. It’s stupid. But, I–” Shinta reddened. “Well, you know how mom has me teaching kids? The real shy ones that get scared easily?”

"Yes?”

“When those kids learn the sword, they feel stronger – braver. I like that. I like to see them starting to stand up for themselves.“

“So let that be your reason – your truth.” Kenshin said, a smile rising to his lips. Gently, he laid his hand on top of his son’s. “And show that resolution to this blade as well.”   

“…what do you mean?”

“Soon Kenji will inherit this unworthy one’s Sakabatou from Yahiko. It’s a good blade for him – it will teach him patience; to reign in his hot temper. But this blade…. it belonged to a man who created Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. For all its bloody history, this blade belongs in the hands of a teacher.”

Shinta’s eyes widened in shock, “but what about mom?”

“Who do you think suggested this?” Kenshin smiled, messing his son’s hair fondly. “She loves you too, you know. We both do, far more than you can imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I realize I have been neglecting the Canon after series. And while this isn’t exactly the family fluff I had in mind, hopefully daddy!Kenshin is good enough of a replacement? :)


	95. Copycat - FATE verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Lie by omission   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin, (Inspired by Fate/Stay Night & Fate/Zero)  
> Setting: Magical AU, FATE verse 4 (Continues “Encounters.”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Hajime Saito + 2 others   
> Word count: 1000

_Left!_

Instantly Kenshin dodged, just in time to steer clear from the fire blast coming into life before him. The heat of the flames hit him as he dashed backwards, a scowl on his face. _Some more warning next time!_

 _Saved your ass, didn’t it?_ Miss Kaoru’s determined voice replied through the telepathic bond they shared. _Careful now, he doesn’t look happy._

Their opponent, the heroic spirit of Saito Hajime, the 3rd Unit leader of the Shinsengumi was patting out the flames from his singed shoulder. “My, my – two against one? What a poor sportsmanship.” He observed coldly. “Yet, sloppy – an opportunity like that and you chose to retreat rather than attack. What sort of Assassin are you?”

“That’s not for you to know.” Kenshin snapped, the shadows he had drawn around himself flickering pitifully.

It was becoming more difficult to hold the spell – although the body Miss Kaoru’s ritual had created for him could channel magic, he wasn’t a spell-caster. He had never been. But he couldn’t drop this flimsy disguise either. Saito _knew_ him and would delight in the opportunity to cross blades with Hitokiri Battousai once more.

But if Miss Kaoru heard that name… it could only end in a disaster.

“Fair enough.” Saito narrowed his eyes, “But I wonder, which are you more desperate to hide – your face or your sword?”

 _Damn him and his keen eyes!_ Kenshin grimaced, sheathing his reverse blade once more.

 _…What is he talking about?_ Miss Kaoru asked through their bond, doubt and fear shading her voice.

 _Uh, that’s…_ Kenshin hesitated, his eyes on their opponent.

Saito was gathering his ki, settling to an another stance for _Gatotsu_ , but this time, he was clearly going to give it his all.

 _Kenshin! Talk to me!_ Miss Kaoru growled.

 _Later._ Kenshin pleaded. _Please, Miss Kaoru…_

 _Fine! But you better tell me the truth, or I am going to wring your neck for lying to me! A lie by omission is still a lie!_ She huffed, her steel blue eyes gleaming with determination as she prepared yet another spell.

As the fight dragged out, all three of them were growing reluctant to exert more energy than needed. And yet, none of them was willing to give up. Warily, they tracked each other’s movements, trying to predict how the next bout would go. Even Saito wasn’t as calm as usual. A certain wariness had entered his eyes – clearly, he hadn’t been expecting this much trouble from a flip of a girl and her unnamed summon.

It was time to end this.

Kenshin exhaled softly and crouched, settling to a stance familiar as his own breathing.

“Oh, now I see…” Saito’s eyes gleamed with recognition. “That stance… your speed and agility. You are—”

An explosion of mana cut off his tirade, flooding all their senses with overwhelming power that was coming from—

“The circle! It was a summoning circle!” Miss Kaoru yelled, covering her face as she struggled to stay on her feet in the wild torrent of magic.

Without thinking twice, Kenshin let go of his shadows to teleport to her side, to keep her safe.

At the center of the storm raging all around them, a young boy – the very same Miss Kaoru had barely managed to heal was clutching a familiar amulet to his chest, his other hand on the chalk circle as he chanted the summoning spell: “–if you heed the Grails’ call and obey my will and reason, then answer me – the one who bears the title of the strongest, Hitokiri Battousai!

The magic _tugged_ , twisted and Kenshin’s mouth fell open in sheer disbelief at the sight that appeared before them: a short man wearing a hakama and dark kimono, a sword on his waist and his long auburn hair pulled into warrior’s topknot. His blue eyes glinted dangerously in the moonlight, giving his smooth, unmarked face a hard edge.

 _…It can’t be._ Kenshin gaped, his throat dry. It was like looking through the years and seeing the face he had caught glimpses off on the surface of every stream, pond and washbasin through his teens.

"Battousai!” Saito snarled, his teeth bared in a grin.

The summon gave Saito a decidedly unimpressed glance before turning to the boy Miss Kaoru had saved. “Are you my Master?”

“Yes.” The boy panted, but valiantly climbed to his feet. “I summoned you to fight in the Holy Grail war.”

“I see.” The summon murmured, his hand dropping to his sword as his eyes trailed on the rest of them, first Saito, then pausing slightly at Miss Kaoru before finally stopping at Kenshin. “And the rest?”

“The tall man is my enemy. The girl, she is—”

“On your side.” Miss Kaoru interrupted firmly, eyeing the summon warily, her attention shooting back and forth between him and Kenshin. “Yahiko, for the love of god – do you have any idea what you have done?!”

“Of course, I have!” The boy, Yahiko protested. “I summoned a _heroic spirit_ to fight for me. You _are_ going to fight for me, aren’t you, Battousai?”

The summon tensed, before nodding. “Yes, I am.”

“See, Kamiya?” Yahiko boasted, lifting his chin arrogantly. “You thought I couldn’t do it! That Myojin family was gone, all their magic too diluted to participate in the war – well you were wrong! All I needed was more mana. Hah, you didn’t think of that when you healed me, did you?”

“You….” Miss Kaoru gaped.

A sword clicking into its sheath cut through the astonished silence.

“As informative as this is, I’m afraid we’ll need to continue this another night,” Saito remarked, staring at the new spirit. “Later, Battousai.” Then, he nodded at Kenshin. “Mr.Copycat.”

“Oro?” Kenshin blinked in disbelief. “Copycat?”

The teenage summon snorted wryly, his steely eyes finding Kenshin’s again. A dozen expressions flickered on that eerily familiar face; recognition, anger, frustration… “You never die, do you?” The teen scowled, shaking his head. “Perfect. Just perfect.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m somewhat terrified what you guys think of this development. ^^*
> 
> Though, admittedly this whole doppelganger thing was the exact reason why I started writing this verse. You see, when I watched Fate Stay night, there was a somewhat similar plot twist, but it was revealed very late in series. Of course, my brain working like it does, I immediately thought how delightful that mess would be with Kenshin.


	96. Illusions - MAKE A WISH verse 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Smoke and Mirrors   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 17, continues “Enough is enough”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Hiko Seijuurou, Kenshin Himura,   
> Word count: 999

The flashes from the cameras were blinding.

Kenshin stood in their spotlight, a polite but distant smile etched on his lips as he calmly answered one question after another without hesitation. Every inch of him screamed professionalism, from the stylish three-piece suit to his perfectly groomed hair. Even the rude, terribly assuming or carefully practiced verbal traps didn’t make him waver.

Kaoru bit her lip nervously as she slipped back into the shadows of the backstage, unsure what to think. Kenshin had asked her to wait here; he didn’t want her to get caught in the crossfire. These reporters were like starving wolves, vicious and hungry for something new to write. They’d use any ammunition they might glean without thinking twice and would have no qualms about dragging her and her band through the mud as well.

A part of her wanted to ignore Kenshin’s concerns and rush to his side to face the cameras together. This pertained to her, too, and she knew she could handle it.

And yet… she was still here. In the shadows. Waiting.

Worse, she couldn’t help feeling _relieved._

All her life, she had yearned for fame. Ever since she had played the first note on her guitar, she had dreamed of stardom, of having her voice heard – of changing people’s hearts with her songs. But today, witnessing fame’s flip-side from up close… all her childhood dreams rang hollow.

_I never realized people could be so cruel._

Kenshin had retreated so far into his polite mannerisms he might as well be wearing a mask…. hell, he wasn’t even speaking in his usual charming manner.

The wrongness of it chilled her to the bone.

_Is this what it means to be a pro?_

“It’s just smoke and mirrors, girl.” A low masculine voice rumbled next to her.

“…What do you mean?” Kaoru blinked, turning to face her companion. Kenshin’s adoptive father, Hiko Seijuurou, had arranged this press conference through his contacts and even now, he was staring at the stage, determined to see Kenshin through this. However, instead of his usual derisive scowl, something softer lingered in his eyes.

“The fame,” he answered evenly. “It’s a wonderful and terrible illusion. When you step into the spotlight, you stop being a person. Suddenly, people take notice and everything you say or do gains a meaning… and inevitably, at the end of the day, every one of them will see and hear a different thing.”

“Oh,” Kaoru paused, somewhat taken aback. “You don’t sound like you think much of fame.”

“I don’t,” Hiko said with a knowing glance. “That was why I forbade Kenshin from pursuing a career as an artist in the first place.”

“…What?” Kaoru gaped in surprise. “But he…”

“I guess he never mentioned why he ran away from home at fifteen?”

“No…”

“He grabbed a few bills from my wallet, packed his school bag and walked out. The next I hear he has a recording contract with a big label.” Hiko huffed softly, shaking his head fondly. “I wasn’t surprised. I knew he had the talent. However, he’s always been too soft, too eager to please to find happiness in the business – he doesn’t value his own vision enough.”

“That’s not true! Kenshin has written his own songs since Tomoe passed away and he…” She paused, frowning in thought. Yes, Kenshin wrote his own songs, but there was this strange similarity to them. It was his trademark, even… but surely that was just a stylistic choice?

“Tell me, girl,” Hiko harrumphed, pulling her out of her thoughts. “You’re an artist too. Have you ever stretched your limits? Have you tried things out of your comfort zone?

“Of course, who wouldn’t have?” Kaoru bit out. “Me and my boys try to have plenty of variety in our repertoire. Sure, some of the stranger songs don’t sell – but that doesn’t make them a waste of time. We all learn a lot from trying out new things.”

“Very good.” Hiko nodded in approval. “Do me a favour and share some of that wisdom with my stupid apprentice, too.”

“But he is reti—”

“Ha!” Hiko scoffed. “If you honestly think this is the end of his career, think again.” He flashed her an arrogant smile and straightened his massive frame, fishing something from his suit jacket’s inner pocket.

_A calling card?_

“Wait? You’re leaving?”

“Yes. I'm not needed here anymore.” He grinned. “And Kaoru – give me a call when you need someone to give Kenshin’s hand to you at the altar.”

The second his words registered, Kaoru’s cheeks flushed with mortification and she sputtered incoherently as he left without looking back.

“That… that utter ass!” She fumed, clutching the card tightly, tempted to trash it. The nerve of that man! “Give me my husband’s hand at the altar? Just who the hell does he think he is?”

A soft, incredulous laugh whispered behind her. “Just what did Master say to you?”

Kaoru’s eyes lit up and she spun around, “Kenshin!”

“Hey there,” He smiled tiredly and reached to take her hand, squeezing it softly.

“Oh, honey…” Kaoru didn’t quite manage to hold back her worried frown. He looked like he had been through a wringer and a half. “Are you alright?”

“I will be.” Kenshin grimaced slightly. “Did you have a trouble with Master?”

“Not as such.” Kaoru bit her lip, reddening again. “I think he invited himself to our wedding. In the rudest way possible, but…”

“A high praise, that.” Kenshin chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. “You’re amazing. It took you two days to charm the most difficult man on Earth.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say charm…”

“Don’t undersell yourself, love,” Kenshin smiled. “You charmed this one in one night, that you did.”

“So I did,” Kaoru smiled back, stroking his hair, his closeness soothing her worries away. Perhaps, they weren’t fine yet… but they would be, of that she was certain. “Let’s go home, shall we?”


	97. Caught red-handed - CURSED CAT verse 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Allergies   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 9, (continues “Shaky ground”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Sekihara Sae, Sanosuke Sagara  
> Word count: 1000

“Sorry about this, it’s just…” Kaoru sneezed again.

“It’s fine.” Sae-san patted her back, “Don’t worry about it. I can take care of this, just go home for today.”

“But it was my mistake… and I’ve still got three hours of my shift left,” Kaoru protested, all too aware of how far the flour she had dropped had spread on the floor, the dust lingering in the air. Another torrent of sneezes struck her violently. Gods, was Kenshin allergic or something? This was absolutely ridiculous!

“Well, flour is cheap, my employees’ well-being is not,” Sae-san huffed fondly. “Besides, you did a big favor for me today, Kenshin. It’s no trouble if you take it easy.”

“Okay, yeah,” Kaoru mumbled, her cheeks growing warm. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Sae-san dimpled.

There wasn’t much Kaoru could say to that, so she walked into the back room where she had left her civvies. She undressed quickly to her boxers and took a moment to wash her face in the bathroom. It helped tremendously.

Still, she couldn’t help feeling somewhat off-kilter. Ever since the Yakuza thugs had run off, she hadn’t been able to concentrate properly and it showed; she hadn’t gotten a single recipe right. Dropping a full pack of flour to the floor was merely the latest in a long line of mishaps she’d made this afternoon and still, Sae-san hadn’t gotten mad at her… which made no sense.

Kaoru paused to stare at her right wrist thoughtfully.

What had Sae-san meant when she had glanced at it earlier? There was nothing remarkable on the pale skin, no scars, markings, or mysterious hidden messages, nothing but a single, reddish spot. Kaoru frowned, looking closer. It wasn’t a mole, not quite; the color was a bit too bright, the lines a bit too sharp, almost artificial… a tattooed _crest_ of sorts?

A shiver running down her spine, her mind connected suspicions to facts at lightning speed. Was this connected to the secret that Sae-san, the waitress, those two yakuza thugs – everyone but her seemed to know about?

 _… fuck, Kenshin. What are you hiding from me?_ Kaoru gnawed on her bottom lip and began pulling on Kenshin’s choice of civvies. The loose slacks, faded dress-shirt, old worn suit jacket and the cheap watch were certainly comfortable to wear, but now she couldn’t help noticing how bland the combination was – almost too bland. In the busy Tokyo rush hour, she would be just one cheap suit among others.

_No, don’t jump to conclusions! You need his help!_

She left through the restaurant’s back door; she didn’t want to stumble across anyone who might know Kenshin, not before she’d had a chance to dig up the truth he had been hiding. However, the narrow side alley wasn’t empty.

A tall, roguishly handsome man was sitting on the trashcan, chewing a fishbone. His white jacket was open, leaving his muscular chest bare – a fact her traitorous eyes appreciated a great deal.

“You stirred things up today.”

“I did?” Kaoru blinked, instantly becoming more alert. That didn’t sound an observation coming from a stranger…

“Heh, yeah – you did.” He spat out his fishbone, “Those two idiots were telling about it to everyone who stopped to listen. Knowing you, that’s what you intended.”

“Eh… I guess you could say that,” Kaoru hedged, taking a step back. Her gaze kept getting drawn to the bloodstains reddening the man’s taped knuckles.   

“Just answer me this.” His eyes narrowed, “are you picking sides again?”

Now, Kaoru wasn’t sure what he was referring to, but if this was about those thugs who had tried to extort Sae-san… then she knew which side she stood on.

“And what if I am?” She challenged.

“Then we’ve got nothing more to talk about.” He grabbed a broomstick from the nearby alcove, cracked it in two with his bare hands and threw the longer end to her.

Kaoru caught it easily and crouched to a basic kendo stance. “Why are you doing this? I don’t want to fight you.”

He snarled at her. “You know damn well why!” And he charged, fast as a charging bull.

Somehow – even to her own surprise – she managed to dodge in time. He didn’t relent, coming at her again, delivering one lightning fast strike after another, but she hadn’t been the champion of her high school kendo team for nothing! She jabbed her makeshift bokken to his ribs, shoving him out of balance just enough to get more distance between them.

His eyes sparked with fury and he was at her again, fast and ferocious like a wild animal.

There was no form to his attacks, but he was good; far better than any of the sparring partners she’d had in years. By all logic, the fight should have been over already – but it wasn’t. She was faster than him. A lot of faster. It was fucking _easy_ to dance around his flurry of attacks.  

He paused a few feet from her, staring at her oddly as he cradled his bruised ribs.

“Oh, you are done already?” Kaoru grinned, the adrenaline and exhilaration thrumming in her veins. “Shame. I was just starting to enjoy myself.”

“….Who are you?”

“What?” Kaoru blinked. Had this guy seriously attacked her without even knowing that? “I’m Himura Kenshin.”

“The fuck you are.” He growled. “You look like him, but you’re not him.”

Kaoru’s heart skipped a beat. Had she messed up at some point? Where? And how well did this guy know Kenshin? Utterly startled, she pointed at her cheek. “Well, if I am not Kenshin, how would I have his scars?”

He shot her a decidedly unimpressed look. “Everyone from Tokyo to Kyoto knows about those scars.” He paused, before remarking slowly. “But I guess there is something only I know about…”

Kaoru lifted her chin. “And that is?”

“Trust me, I know it when I see it.” He smirked. “Now, drop your pants.”

“WHAT?!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh, Sano. I love his terribly blunt ways. <3
> 
> (*In case you were wondering, Sano knows about Kenshin’s tattoo. The one in his thigh. He was there when Kenshin got it, well the first outline anyway - it was the result of a drunken dare. Later Kenshin got more work done on it, namely more details/ colors.)


	98. Boyfriend's pants - STRIPPER verse 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Puppy dog eyes   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 19, (continues “Apologies and Confessions“).  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura   
> Word count: 999

“That smells amazing…” Kaoru tiptoed closer to Kenshin and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. “Are you sure you don’t want to move in with us? I’m sure me and Sano could spare enough space for you to set up a futon.”

“Oh, you could?” Kenshin laughed, looking up from his cooking. “But sorry, no. As tempting as the offer is, this unworthy one isn’t sure he could endure Sano’s sense of humor around the clock.”

“He isn’t _that_ bad.” Kaoru pouted.

Kenshin raised his brow and looked at her _just so_.

“Okay, okay!” She giggled. “Yes, you’re right – he is a freeloading slob, who has no sense of propriety whatsoever… truly, I’ll be the first to admit that Sano is an acquired taste, best taken in small doses.”

“But he is a good friend.”

Kaoru dimpled at him and drew him closer, burying her face in his clean hair, still slightly damp from his morning shower. She felt, more than heard, his chuckles as they ran through his firm, compact body. It was early in the morning, just some minutes past six. They still needed to stop at Kaoru’s place to pick up her books and fresh clothes before the morning classes at the Uni. Despite the ungodly hour, Kenshin hadn’t had any trouble prying himself up from bed. He was already dressed in his comfortable jeans and t-shirt and frying omelets and sausages for their breakfast.

In contrast, Kaoru hadn’t even got started yet. “Mmm…. I don’t want to let go of you.”

“There is no hurry, that there isn’t” Kenshin murmured, “But wouldn’t you rather eat after you have dressed?”

Grudgingly, Kaoru had to admit that Kenshin had a point; his studio apartment was so tiny that he didn’t have chairs, a table or any other furniture apart from a couple of chests and drawers. Even his futon was already rolled up in the corner, to make space for the morning’s tasks.

Kaoru sighed mournfully, “Yeah, you’re right.” She glanced down at the shapeless, comfortably worn old t-shirt she had borrowed from him to sleep in. “Do you mind if I take over the bathroom?”

“Please,” Kenshin smiled, “it’s all yours.”

His bathroom wasn’t any more spacious than rest of his apartment, the tiny shower, toilet and clothes washer in the corner filled it effectively. Grumbling to herself, Kaoru pulled on her bra, followed by yesterday’s neat, pale-blue shirt. Finger-combing her hair into a semblance of an order in front of the mirror, she noted how faint the shadows ringing her eyes were. It took her by a surprise, they had stayed up late, just lying side by side on his futon and talking.

 _Well, at least I won’t look like a raccoon dog without my make-up…_ Kaoru thought. As she turned around to leave, her gaze fell on certain… delicate, hand-washable _items_ left to dry on the clothesline.

 _Oh, my…_ Her hand clamped over her mouth, trying to hold in her half-embarrassed, half-thrilled titters. She had known Kenshin washed his own laundry, but really? Really? Still, out of the rather scandalous display of brightly colored thongs, jockstraps, g-strings and other show clothes, it was a rather ordinary looking pair of dark trousers that grabbed her attention. The fabric was shiny and smooth… but there were curious lumps near the seams. Hidden fasteners of sorts?

“So that’s how it is…” Kaoru murmured thoughtfully, holding the trousers up for inspection. Apparently, they were rigged to split apart at the seams when tugged.

“Breakfast is ready!”

Kaoru clutched the trousers in her chest, her heart jumping at Kenshin’s shout. She spun around, but the door was shut behind her – he hadn’t seen her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, not exactly self-conscious nerves, but something stranger, exciting, even… she had felt like this last night, too, when she had pulled on his old t-shirt.

He had blushed like a schoolboy when he had seen her.

She gnawed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, looking at the trousers in her hands, they were about the same size as her jeans. Just how wonderfully would he blush if he saw her wearing these? The thought sent a thrill coursing through her body and she swallowed, feeling rather like a child let loose in a candy store… “Yeah, I’m coming! Just wait a mo!”

Kenshin was in the kitchen, busy piling the breakfast on the plates.

“Hey there…” Kaoru said softly.

He turned around, only to drop his spatula in shock. “Wha- what.. Miss Kaoru…”

Encouraged by his flabbergasted stare, Kaoru giggled. “Oh, I found these pants… I think they are supposed to be ripped off, but I didn’t dare to try it myself.” She twirled her hair around her fingers and went for her best puppy dog look. “So Kenshin, would you help me to undress?”

“Undress…?” He _squeaked._

His knees buckled and he grabbed the counter, his arms straining to hold his weight as he stared at her, his eyes impossibly wide and gods, the way he looked at her – yearning, wanting, needing, but oh so torn….

The last vestiges of Kaoru’s poker face crumbled to pieces and she gasped breathlessly in realization: _he wants me, just as much as I want him. It’s not just me that’s swept away_ – _he is, too._

It felt _amazing._

And yet, this was their second date, as it were. They had school in a couple of hours, and… it just wasn’t the right time for _that_. She hesitated, stepping closer to him, “I, ah, I was just kidding.”

“Oh…”

“Unless,” Kaoru smiled shyly, “you’d like to continue this… later?”

He swallowed so hard his adam’s apple bobbed. “I, I… well, if you – err, that is…oro!” He shook his head, a furious blush spreading onto his cheeks like wildfire. “If you want to… then yes. Later. Definitely.”

“Later, “ Kaoru echoed breathlessly, anticipation stirring in her stomach. She looked at him, a giddy smile tugging at her lips. “Definitely.”


	99. Bruised heart - SOUL MATES verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This isn’t a competition.“  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Meiji era AU, Soul mates 1  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Koshijirou Kamiya, Doctor Gensai, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 999

Kaoru stared at her wrist fervently, waiting for the hour of her birth dawn again for the eighteenth time. Soon. Soon she would get her mark, the first hint to finding her second half.

She could feel her father’s eyes on her. He was smiling proudly at her, feeling happy for her. Behind him stood Maekawa-sensei and his family, Doctor Gensai, and all the other family friends and neighbours who had come to celebrate this moment with them.

The sun rose steadily in the horizon.

Her wrist stayed pale.

Kaoru gnawed on her bottom lip, anxiously. “Why it isn’t appearing?”

"Oguni-sensei…. Could the time have been marked wrong in the birth records?” Her father asked.

“There is always a possibility for small errors.” Doctor Gensai murmured. “But this isn’t a competition, Kaoru-chan. I’m sure it won’t be long now.”

Easy enough for him to say! Kaoru tensed, just about to retort hotly when she saw her skin darken, alike a bruise forming – if bruises had clean-cut outlines and came in beautifully detailed curved swirls. Her heart swell with happiness…but then she realized that the mark on her skin wasn’t lightening to red as it was supposed to, but became even darker, a shade of purple almost dark enough to be black.

Shocked gasps rang out around her.

“Black mark!”

“The curse!”

And Kaoru turned around, clutching her wrist, “Dad…”

Her father clutched her to his arms, offering no explanations, but she felt his tears on her hair.

There were many names for the phenomenon; soul mates, fated lovers, two halves of the same soul… but in essence, finding someone with a matching mark was greatest and most awaited moment of person’s life. The search wasn’t necessarily easy or fast, but most people tended to find their other half in their late teens or early twenties. It was even expected to just stumble across your other half by sheer chance. Like it was fated. Like the reddish soul mate mark was the outward expression of the gods’ will and guided people to their destiny.

“I knew I would find you!” An ecstatic man shouted, showing off his mark to a dainty young lady in the middle of the marketplace. The girl’s face lit up like a rising sun.

Kaoru looked aside and tugged her left sleeve further down, to cover her bandaged left wrist more thoroughly.

It was useless, of course.

Everyone in the neighborhood knew what she was. The story of the heroic police officer and swordmaster’s daughter having turned out to be a cursed one was too delicious not to pass along. Whether she hid her mark or flaunted it, nothing would change the reality.

There was no one for her.

Unlike that dainty girl in her pretty flowery kimono, she would live the rest of her life alone and unwanted. Kaoru bit her lip angrily. No, she really didn’t need her groceries today. Without thinking twice, she spun around only to stumble face first into a man.

“Oro!” he exclaimed, reaching to steady her.

He was close enough that she could smell the dust and sweat on his skin, feel his warmth… the closest she had been to another person since her father’s death. It twisted the knife deeper, just because it was so _ordinary_ and she no longer had the right to anything normal people took for granted.

Her cheeks flushed with mortification and she shoved him backwards, “Get off me!”

It was enough to loosen his hold for her to pry herself free.

She didn’t look back as she ran off.

Eyes misting with tears, she struggled to run with her getas and her everyday kimono restricting her movements. She didn’t even know why she felt so overwhelmingly bad. Hadn’t she gotten over this already? A black mark was a sign of bad karma. It told people that she was unworthy of happiness. Everyone knew it. It wasn’t good to be close to someone with a mark of divine disfavor on them.

Her father had refused to distance himself from her and now he was dead too, in a freak accident on the last day of a meaningless war.

Finally, Kaoru slowed to a walk, her lungs burning and her legs trembling like a newborn calf’s and she let herself fall to her knees. She had made it to her home street, close enough to see the old, faded gates of the dojo.

Footsteps echoed behind her and then, a shadow settled on her. “Miss… are you alright?”

It was the same man from the marketplace.

His reed hat had fallen off and his long, red hair glinted in the setting sun like it had been painted with blood. His violet eyes were pale as a winter morning, but kind, gentle – like he was honestly concerned about her.

“I’m fine.” Kaoru gasped weakly. “Please, don’t concern yourself over me.”

“Oh…” he frowned. “At least allow this unworthy one to help you up.” He smiled, offering his right hand to her, his tattered kimono sleeve slipping back just enough to bare the mark on his wrist.

It was dark as a terrible bruise, a purple so deep it was almost black and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of it. It was impossible. The active marks were always in shades of red, not black…

…and yet, she _knew_ that mark.

He noticed her stare and cringed, “ah, please, pardon this unworthy one. One didn’t intend to scare or offend you, that he didn’t.” He was about to pull back, but she caught his wrist.

“Don’t go. Please.”  

“Oro…” He hesitated. “Why, that is? Most people steer clear from those like this unworthy one.”

“I know,” Kaoru whispered. She let go of his hand and began unwrapping the bandages around her left wrist.

He tensed, his gaze wandering to her wrist… and he froze in shock.

“I, ah…“ Kaoru smiled, her tears flowing free. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had a lot of trouble writing this time and when I finally had banged my head against the metaphorical desk for long enough with Fate verse, I just gave up and wrote the first thing that came to my mind. So yeah, Soulmate AU. ^^*


	100. Time for truth - CURSED CAT verse 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Boundaries  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT verse 10, (continues “Caught red-handed”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara  
> Word count: 991

Kenshin stared at his phone. Instead of dozens missed calls and unread text messages he had expected to get from Miss Kaoru, there was just one: _ <We have a problem. Come home right after work.> _

A problem?

What could qualify as a _problem_ for a tough, passionate fire-cracker of a detective? Had she given a customer a food poisoning? All the customers? Had she gotten fired in just one day? Or what if it was something even worse? What if she had accidentally burned down the whole restaurant?

 _Oh gods, hopefully not…_ Kenshin swallowed, his fingers tapping in her number from memory.

She didn’t answer.

Of course she didn’t. God forbid she’d actually explain him the relevant facts instead of having him worry the whole trip home! Kenshin exhaled slowly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew he should have kept his phone on and checked it every now and then. He knew he should have, but from 8am to 5pm his day had been hell. Saito had gotten new leads about this Ghost and promptly proceeded to bury Kenshin and Yahiko knee-deep in old files and send the rest of the team to the field. Yahiko had complained about the sheer injustice of it all day long, and even Kenshin was getting sick and tired of being reduced to play office maid all the damn time.

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Kenshin adjusted his swollen feet in Miss Kaoru’s low heeled office shoes, pulled on her well-fitted overcoat and left. The rush hour commute to Miss Kaoru’s apartment was slow, uneventful, and only served to give him more time to fret. His mind raced through increasingly improbable scenarios as he sent her several texts and tried to call her again to no avail.

Quite understandably, when he finally got to the apartment, he was on edge.

So was she.

The minute he stepped inside, she perked up from her laptop and instead of her usual hello, he got a very pointed scowl.

What was going on here? Kenshin frowned and turned to set aside his handbag when he saw something large dashing towards him from the corner of his eye. There was no thought involved, just his frayed nerves and battle-hardened instincts snapping into action; Kenshin sidestepped and slammed his elbow into the assailant’s gut, grabbed the outstretched fist and threw the guy over his shoulder in one smooth move.

The guy crashed to the floor with enough force to drive air out of his lungs and Kenshin pressed his knee to his solar plexus, threw his fist back ready to jab him in the throat when his eyes widened in recognition.

“Oro?” He gaped dazedly, “Sano? What are you doing here?”

The man relaxed… and smiled, “Kenshin. Damn, it is you!”

“Yeah.” Kenshin slumped down tiredly to just sit there as the adrenaline bled out of him.

It was indeed Sano.

The same unruly street-brawler, who had challenged him to a fight time and time again until he hadn’t had any other choice but to beat him bloody just to get the point across. No matter Sano’s bone to pick with Choshuu, he wasn’t with the clan anymore. After he had taken Sano to the hospital, he had thought it was the end of it. How wrong had he been. Sano had been like a stray dog, always wandering to his doorstep in search of food and company. He was stubborn, loyal and impossible not to like.

Kenshin shook his head fondly. “So you are the problem Miss Kaoru mentioned.”

“Yep, that’s me.” Sano grinned, his hands wandering upwards to rest on Kenshin’s waist. “But shit, Ken-man… I _like_ the new look.”

“Oro?” Kenshin glanced down, only to register finally that he was sitting on top his friend his legs spread… And his weight didn’t seem to bother Sano at all. No, something far more interesting had caught his friend's attention and Sano's hands wandered _higher_.

“Ooh, these are soft.”

Kenshin grimaced, feeling rather like live worms had taken over his gut and slapped Sano’s hands aside. “Some boundaries, Sano. Please.”

“But why?” Sano asked innocently. “It’s not your body. And aren’t you curious? I mean, it’s not every day that a guy gets to test-drive a woman’s body.”   

From behind them, they heard a male clear his throat.

“You’re forgetting that it’s my body – and no one gets to test-drive anything.” Miss Kaoru growled with real, unbridled fury in her voice. She stepped closer to block the ceiling light and only then did Kenshin notice the gun she was pointing at him. “Now, both of you – start explaining about this Yakuza shit or so help me god, I’ll have you two arrested.”

“Oh… fuck!” swore Sano.

Kenshin gasped softly. “Miss Kaoru…”

“Don’t!” She warned. “No more bullshit! Two Yakuza tried to extort Sae-san today and I had to stop them, then your friend attacked me without provocation and had me strip my pants… I’ve had a really bad day, okay? So just tell me the fucking truth!”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kenshin lifted his hands in the air and swallowed, searching for words. “Uh… well, you know about the clans and how they were constantly in war?”

“…yes.” She hesitated. “What’s that to do with you?”

“Like… everything?” Sano piped up from the floor. “Ken-man, did you seriously have Missus step into your shoes without telling her anything?”

Kenshin exhaled through gritted teeth. “Sano, please…”

“Okay, okay… I’m just saying that sounds risky.”

“Why would it be risky?” Miss Kaoru cut in, her eyes storming with annoyance and betrayal.

It made Kenshin’s gut lurch with guilt. He hadn’t wanted to involve her in his troubles, but now it seemed he had no choice. “Well, that’s…. Err, this unworthy one was there, right in the middle of the war, working to bring about a new era as the Choshuu leader Katsura Kogoro’s right-hand man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m sorry if Sano comes as terribly crass in this. I just wanted to portray a bit how easy-going his and Kenshin's relationship is. Albeit him groping Kenshin is very rude and immature, it wasn’t meant to come as an offending, per se - Sano is just curious and rudely playful (not to mention relieved) now that he found Kenshin. (Neither of them remembered Kaoru at that moment.)
> 
> Likewise, Kaoru is furious and betrayed, but her attention is focused on the fact that Kenshin might very well be one of the guys she has spend years hunting down instead of upset about said groping.
> 
> Edit 1. Based on the feedback, I went and adjusted the wordings of this drabble. Hopefully, it's clearer now that Sano's motive is curiosity.


	101. Curveball - MAKE A WISH verse 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Kisses are like tears, the only real ones are the ones you can’t hold back.“ — Pamela Ann  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 18, continues “Illusions”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura   
> Word count: 999

“This can’t be happening… this has to be a bad dream or something,” Kaoru muttered to herself and buried her face in her hands. She took a deep breath. It didn’t help. The jitters in her stomach only became stronger, making her feel nauseous again.

Well, no wonder… this sort of a thing was a life changer!

Objectively, she wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea, but she had plans – a lot of plans for the coming year. The festival gigs for the summer were already set; so was the publication of their next album and there had been talk about a winter tour. She didn’t have time for this kind of a thing. It was already bad enough with her romance putting a strain on the band…

And what about Kenshin? His life situation wasn’t the best either, he was still struggling to get used to his retirement. She had never broached the topic, knowing that their relationship had been through enough tests already. What if he didn’t want this? What then?

Kaoru slumped down to sit on the toilet seat, and stared at the two blue lines on the pregnancy test. The positive result.

_….what the hell am I going to do?_

A hesitant knock on the bathroom door interrupted her fretting. “Kaoru, is everything alright?”

“Yes,” she groaned weakly. “I’m fine.”

“…You don’t sound fine.” Kenshin hesitated. “This is the third morning that you feel nauseous, that it is. It’s not normal. Could we go to the doctor already? Please?”

“No, they can’t help with this.”

“They can’t? But love…”

She heard his plaintive sight through the door.  Hell, she could all but imagine the worried expression on his face. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and heaved herself to her feet, hating how weak her knees felt as she wobbled to the door.

“Um, Kenshin…” She started, leaning her forehead against the door.

“Yes, Miss Kaoru?”

“I went to the drugstore yesterday. I know what’s wrong.” She bit the inside of her cheek, before hastily correcting, “Well, not wrong exactly, but it’s just… well, you remember the party from a couple weeks ago? Right after that press conference of yours? And how Yahiko and Yutaro challenged me to drink tequila shots?”

Kenshin huffed fondly. “Yes, you got so drunk that this unworthy one had to hold your hair while you vomited. Then you fell asleep in the bathroom and this one had to carry you to bed.”  

Kaoru felt heat rising to her cheeks at the reminder. “Yeah and when I suffered through the hangover of my life, I thoroughly abused your kindness.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Kenshin let out a little laugh, “you are a cute, cuddly drunk and the sex was nice.”

“It was, wasn’t it? But the thing is, well…” She mumbled, before clearing her throat. “I, ah… I think I threw up my pill with the tequila.”

“Oro? But that’s…” His hand slammed against the wall, as he leaned for support, puzzling through the hints.

Kaoru couldn’t handle the tension any longer. She pulled the door open and met his shocked eyes. They were wide open and vulnerable, in a way she’d never seen before. A multitude of emotions flashed through them: disbelief, fear, worry and then finally, _hope_.

Kaoru smiled. “Yeah, surprise – I’m pregnant.”

He blinked slowly, almost dazedly as his composure crumbled to pieces and then he drew her into his arms, capturing her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. Her knees went a little weak from the sheer emotion and Kaoru realized that maybe her doubts and fears weren’t quite so well-founded as she had thought. He was here. He wanted her and the little surprise she had dropped into his lap. She pulled him closer, kissing him back slowly, tenderly, until the tide of emotions didn’t feel so overwhelming anymore.

“Hey there…” She whispered, softly caressing his cheek.

He tilted his head, nuzzling her palm. “Hey there, yourself.”

“We’re good?” asked Kaoru.

“Never better.”

“Good.” Kaoru slipped her arms around his chest, hugging him closer. “I love you.”

“This one loves you too.” He murmured and reached to stroke her hair slowly. “But Kaoru, what about your plans? Is this what you want? As wonderful news as this is, this wasn’t exactly planned… and you come first, that you do.”

“I, ah… I didn’t plan this,” Kaoru admitted. “I’ve been careful with birth-control for a reason. If I want to succeed with Kamiya Kasshin, I need to put in long days and be able to travel, sometimes for weeks on end. It’s not good for a child. Hell, it’s going to be hard even for you, but it’s my dream and…”   

“Shh, it’s alright.” Kenshin said softly. “This one knows how it is. There’s no need to explain, that there isn’t.”

“Yeah, but…” Kaoru bit her lip. “What are we gonna do? I can’t afford to be a full-time mom right now! But at the same time… this baby is ours and there’s no way on earth I’m gonna give it up.”

For a moment, he just rubbed a soothing circle on Kaoru’s back. Then, he said: “this one thinks we’ll manage just fine, that we will.”

“What do you mean?” Kaoru’s eyebrow rose.

“Well, it’s rather obvious, isn’t it? You’ll work and fulfill your dreams, while this one stays at home and looks after the baby.” He shook his head, a self-deprecating smile on his lips. “Besides, this one has been getting bored. This way, one doesn’t need to look for a part-time job just to get something to do.”   

Kaoru snorted. “Yeah, you get a bit stir crazy on quieter days, don’t you? But really, you would do that? Be Mr.mom while I work?”

“Of course. This one likes children, that he does.” He smiled. “It’s win-win situation for the both of us.”

“So it is.” Kaoru agreed and reached to kiss him again. “Thank you, beloved.”

“You’re welcome, love.”


	102. A peace offering - CURSED CAT verse 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Perfect Storm  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT 11, (continues “Time for truth”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara  
> Word count: 994

“One more thing…If you hear anything about a _Ghost_ , could let this one know?”

“Ghost?” Sano raised a brow. “That’s a new one. But sure, I’ll keep my ears open.”

“This one appreciates it.”

“Do you want me to risk a phone call, or should I go through the usual route?”

Kenshin paused to consider. While he loathed discussing sensitive matters over the phone, dropping the news in Akabeko had its own hurdles. Frankly, he wasn’t sure if Miss Kaoru wanted to have anything to do with him or Sano anymore, but then again, the rumors of this Ghost pertained to her too. “The usual route is fine.” He murmured. “This unworthy one will try his best to fix things up with Miss Kaoru, that he will. However, if something changes… Tsukioka-san can get a hold of you, can’t he?”

“Yep, that’ll work. I’ll pop by at Tsunan’s a couple o’ times a week.” Sano glanced up at the tall apartment complex looming next to them and frowned. “Just take care of that girl of yours, alright? Make sure she understands what she’s dealing with.”

“Miss Kaoru is a detective, not a damsel in distress,” Kenshin protested.

“You know what I mean.” Sano gave him a look. “Though, I grant you she is a tough cookie. She kicked my ass almost as easily as you do and that’s saying something.” He grinned wryly, rubbing his left side. “But Kenshin… that girl’s no actor. If she gets pissed, she ain’t shy about showing it. What do you suppose people are gonna think now that she is running around as the legendary Battousai?”

“…Oh.” Kenshin gaped.

“Yeah. Oh.” Sano agreed. “Those two thugs she beat this morning? They were scared _shitless,_ sure you would hunt them down and kill them.”

Closing his eyes, Kenshin forced himself to exhale slowly. All those years he had spent cultivating a harmless reputation, hoping to start anew… none of it mattered as long as people still remembered  _that_ name. “People are going to think Battousai is dangerous and on the edge of his sanity again, aren’t they?” 

“I’m afraid so. It’s going to mess with them real good – can’t wait to see it!” Sano grinned toothily and slapped his shoulder. With that, he walked away, a self-satisfied swagger in his steps.

Kenshin shook his head and watched him go until he disappeared into the shadows of the quiet, urban street. Rubbing his arms against the chill, he headed back inside. It was late, he was tired and hungry… and still, there was one more thing he had to do tonight.

Miss Kaoru still hadn’t returned to her apartment.

She had stormed off after his explanations, empty-handed; hadn’t stopped to grab her overcoat, phone, wallet or even keys. She’d been gone for a quite some time, now, and while he didn’t want to pressure her, he was getting worried.

What should he do?

The relatively calm state they had managed to reach in their twitched existence had descended into a perfect storm and it was all his fault.

No, he needed to fix this, somehow.

Thankfully, he had a fairly good idea where she might have gone and so, instead of heading back to the apartment, Kenshin took the slow and creaky elevator to the top floor. The apartment complex where Miss Kaoru lived wasn’t very tall, only eight floors, but everything was old and worn down – and yes, like he had suspected, the door to the rooftop wasn’t locked.

And there, leaning against the railing was a familiar, short figure.

Kenshin exhaled in relief as he approached her.

She seemed to grow tenser with each footstep crunching on the gravel, but she didn’t turn around to face him. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad sign. At least her gun was nowhere in sight.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, but she cut him off by saying, “my father was a detective.”

Kenshin blinked, utterly startled.

“He was my hero when I was growing up.” She continued, peering into the distant horizon. “He was a respected, well-liked man, who always found time to spend with his daughter despite his busy hours. Every night, without a fail, he would tell me of his cases as a bedtime story… but sometimes, whenever he thought I was sleeping, he seemed sad.”

She took a deep breath and turned to face him, smiling wanly. “A couple of years ago, I hunted down the files of his cases, out of curiosity. It turns out my childhood stories weren’t quite so heroic in reality. Who are the heroes or the villains when all you have left are dead bodies and crying families? How can you feel pride in your achievements when your friends are dead and your hands are covered in blood?”   

“That’s…” Kenshin started, only to fall silent. Her words cut deep, far deeper than she could ever imagine. The atrocities he had seen in his youth, committed in the name of rival clans in places where the law couldn’t reach… he had joined Choshuu to put an end to it, to help to create a better era. But for all the great justifications he had told himself, the blood and screams still followed him into his nightmares.

He swallowed dryly and settled to lean against the railing beside her. “I’m sorry,” he finally managed to say.

“Thank you for your apology,” She said softly, looking at him with piercing eyes. “You see, I’m not as naive as I look. I know how messy things can get… But still, I don’t think I can ever agree with what you’ve done.”

“This one never expected you to,” Kenshin admitted.

“Good.” She hesitated, gnawing on her bottom lip. “But even if I can’t agree, I won’t condemn you either. Your past doesn’t have to define your future, Kenshin. So as long as we are in this mess together… I’ll have your back. ”


	103. Misspoken - DRESS OP verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vying for attention   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, DRESS OP verse 4, continues “Suspicions and Distrust”  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Misao Makimachi, Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara  
> Word count: 996

“You two seem like you’ve been friends forever!”

“Oh, we met only last spring,” a soft and unnervingly girlish voice demurred. “But Sadako-chan left a lasting first impression. This one was quite pleased when we were assigned to work together, that one was.”

“Work?” Another voice piped in curiously. “You’ve been working part-time after school, too?”

“Oro! Well, you could say that…”

Kaoru couldn’t quite stop staring as the blushing redhead looked aside shyly; a near perfect image of a high-school girl getting uncomfortable at being the center of the attention. That one realistic gesture was all it took for the classmates who had been vying for “Sakura’s” attention throughout the morning to fall silent, to allow her more room. Just what kind of a man was this “Sakura”? A chameleon? A pervert? A gay transvestite? Or was he just impossibly good at his job?

Across from the cafeteria table, Sakura looked at Kaoru once again and smiled, inviting her to join in on the conversation.

Kaoru huffed and looked down, eyeing sourly at the cooling dregs of her lunch. She hadn’t even gotten a chance to eat with this commotion around them.

A determined elbow dug into her side, drawing her attention. “What’s with you today? You’re all huffy and distracted,” Misao asked, frowning in suspicion. “Did something happen between you and Sakura?”

“No,” Kaoru denied instantly. “Nothing happened. Nothing whatsoever. Nada. Zilch.”

Misao’s brows climbed higher. “Right…”

“I’m not lying.”

“Uhhuh.” Misao leaned closer and said in a low, deadpan voice to her ear: “If nothing happened, why have you been staring at Sakura the whole morning?”

“I haven’t been staring at her!” Kaoru spluttered, blushing in mortification. “I just…” She felt like a kid who’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She had been staring and she damn well knew it. She just couldn’t help it! Knowing Sakura’s secret was worse than anything she had been forced to keep to herself before!

“You just…? Come on, Kaoru! Gimme! I wanna know what’s gotten your panties in a twist.” Misao leered, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “If it’s something hot…” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “Then you know we can use it to get these stooges off our tail.”

At Misao’s right side, her newly assigned bodyguard, Sadako-chan raised her brow. However, she didn’t seem particularly put off about having been cut off the conversation and merely crossed her muscular arms in front of her chest.

The gesture drew Kaoru’s attention and her breath caught. If the pretty and petite Sakura _wasn’t_ a girl, then what were the odds that the tall and muscular Sadako – who had conveniently injured her larynx – was one?

How about zero?

Had Misao’s grandfather no female agents available or was there some other reason he had sent these men to protect them? And if so, why had Sakura clued her in on the secret? Didn’t he realize how risky that was? In the wrong hands, the truth would get both agents kicked out…

 _Oh hell, he let me in just to shut me up!_ Kaoru’s heart skipped a beat. If Sakura’s and Sadako’s covers were blown, Misao would be the one to pay the price. But to keep their secret, Kaoru would be forced to lie to everyone, including her best friend. Which was the worse evil?

“Kaoru, what’s wrong?”

Fury sparked inside her and Kaoru swallowed, barely holding back curses. Damn that weasel of a man for forcing this choice upon her!

Just across from her, one of Kaoru’s longtime rivals had stopped to chat with Sakura. Shura, the captain of the baseball club. Thinly veiled jealousy on her face, she was saying, “living in the city alone, no family to watch your every move… That’s as close to heaven as it gets. You must have had tons of boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends? Hardly!” said Sakura. The weight of Kaoru’s stare had caught his attention as he explained distractedly, “this one doesn’t swing that way.”

The comment raised shocked exclamations from the crowd.

Kaoru didn’t wonder why. A man like him, with those effeminate good looks, wearing makeup and skirts like it wasn’t anything special… Kaoru had pretty much taken it as a fact that he was a gay.

“Sakura-chan…” Shura gasped, “You’re into _girls_?”

And finally, Kaoru realized what the admission looked like to _everyone_ else. Uh oh…

Sakura tensed like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Obviously, that hadn’t been part of her cover… The weak smile on his lips had a panicked edge to it. “Oro… um, yes?” He replied hesitantly. “Is that a problem?”

Now, it was Shura’s turn to flounder. “Uh… no, not really. Erm, it’s just surprising that you’re so open about it.”

Thankfully, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch hour and interrupting the conversation and its awkward turn. The crowd flocking around their table dispersed slowly, their curious classmates reluctant to leave the show of the year.

Kaoru grabbed her lunch tray and left to return it. Misao followed in her wake, the tall Sadako and awkwardly blushing Sakura trailing after their steps. The presence of their tag-alongs stifled any hope Kaoru and Misao had for a normal conversation, but Kaoru wasn’t particularly sorry about it. After all, what would she say if Misao asked her again about her issue with Sakura?

She didn’t want to lie to her best friend, but she couldn’t tell the truth either. From the very beginning, Misao had been angry about her grandfather’s choice of agents. She was guaranteed to blow up their mission just in the hopes of getting a new chance to draw a certain another guy to protect her 24/7.

No, as long as there was someone out there wanting to kill Misao, she would keep her mouth shut.

But… Kaoru scowled. _Niitsu Sakura, or whoever you are… I’m watching you. And if something happens to Misao, I’ll make you pay for it._


	104. Freebird - MAKE A WISH verse 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Worrywart   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 19, continues “Curveball”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Yahiko Myoji, Yutaro Tsukayama   
> Word count: 1000

The sofa cushion dipped, pulling Kaoru out of her thoughts, but when she saw who had sat down next to her, her smile grew forced.

Kenshin’s hesitant eyes searched hers. She could see the wheels turning in his head, coming up with ways to soothe her. Would she want another drink? Something to eat? Perhaps a pillow for her back? A foot rub?

Thankfully, in the end, he only asked: “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Mr. Worrywart.” Kaoru lifted her soda in a mock salute. “I’m fine, just like the last five times you asked.”

“Oro!” He blushed, looking guiltily aside.

Her smile softened. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. “Honey, I’m pregnant, not ill. Please stop hovering and treating me like I’m made of glass.”

His head jerked back up. “But, Kaoru…”

“Kenshin,” she said firmly, “It’s fine. Relax and mingle. That’s why we’re here, remember?” She nodded towards Yahiko and Yutaro, whose attention was ensnared by an electric guitar and a fast paced string of notes running on the tv-screen. Ah, Rocksmith! Maybe she should try playing too? Or…. She smirked, “would _you_ like to play?”

“Err… isn’t this one a bit too old for games?”

“Nah, anyone can play. And that one isn’t too difficult if you know the basics of playing guitar. You play that acoustic, don’t you?”

“Yes…” Kenshin agreed, though an _odd_ look flickered on his face. “Alright. Perhaps this one can give it a try.”

“Great!” Kaoru smiled, pleased, if somewhat startled by his easy acceptance. Usually, he needed more convincing.

The boys glanced at her in question when Kenshin approached them, taken aback. She waved to them, prompting them to get along. After all, her fiance wasn’t the only one feeling hesitant. She had told the band the happy news earlier and it hadn’t gone quite as she’d hoped. Sato had cursed and walked out, Hira had rushed after him. Even Yutaro and Yahiko had grown tense.

In retrospect, she could see why they would be wary.

 _The_ scandal had affected Kamiya Kasshin too, namely their sales and reputation. Instead of rising into headlines on their own merits, they were now “Himura Kenshin’s fiancee’s band.” Worse, Kaoru hadn’t been able to spend as much time with her band as she used to. She needed to do better by them… and she would, but first they needed to pull together, not apart, in the face of adversary. They needed to realize that her upcoming marriage and her surprise pregnancy wouldn’t change her. She could be Himura Kenshin’s wife and the leader of Kamiya Kasshin at the same time.

Kaoru glanced at her cellphone – no new messages. Why? It was bad enough Hira and Sato had taken off like that, couldn’t they at least text her back?

“You want to play? But aren’t you a _singer_?” Yahiko exclaimed, startling her.

Kaoru cringed at his tone; clearly, to him,  _a_ _singer_ wasn’t the same as a vocalist, but “ _yet another of those pop-stars who need autotune to even hit the note._ ”

“Err, something like that.” Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “But this one plays the acoustic sometimes when testing out ideas.”

“Okay…” Yahiko drawled dubiously. “Well, sure… go ahead. I’ll reset the difficulty level for you. It’s auto-adjusting, so if you have trouble, it’ll ease off after a while.”

“Thank you,” Kenshin murmured, accepting the guitar from Yutaro. “Are there any older songs? Like from 70′s or 80′s? Not that this one objects to, err, modern rock, it’d just be easier to play a song this one knew, that it would.”

“I bet,” Yutaro snorted. “Hey, Yahiko – didn’t we unlock _Freebird_ a while ago?”

“Oh! Good idea!” Yahiko grinned. He searched for the track in question, letting the preview play. “Is this alright?”

Kenshin frowned, listening to the easy-going starting melody. “Ah… this song. Yes, this one can play it.”

“If you say so.” Yahiko raised his brow. The addition of “ _your funeral_ ” was all in his smirk.

The song started and the boys settled on the couch, grinning eagerly.

Kaoru wasn’t sure what the joke was. To her, the melody sounded typical for a western 80’s rock song.

As a first timer in the game, Kenshin made his fair share of mistakes trying to hit the notes in time, but he wasn’t bad. Far from it, actually… He never made the same mistake twice and he was picking up the combos with a rather alarming speed. Clearly, his playing skills weren’t limited to picking slow notes with his acoustic.

Yutaro sat up straighter and even Yahiko’s grin started to fade when the game upped the difficulty, adding more notes and trickier combos to the track. Instead of being overwhelmed, Kenshin narrowed his eyes and rose to the challenge. His fingers flew on the strings, quick, nimble and precise, even when the notes kept coming fast and faster.

_What? Did the game add difficulty again, or…_

_Those rascals!_

Yahiko and Yutaro had to have known about the rising tempo… They had set Kenshin up to fail on purpose! Kaoru stood up, ready to put an end to this nonsense when she finally registered Yahiko’s and Yutaro’s gobsmacked expressions. Her boys were staring at her fiance like they had never seen him before.

Kenshin’s eyes were locked on the screen, his fingers focused on pounding out the hellish guitar solo before him. His bangs were glued to his brow, sweat dripping down to his eyes…

The game upped difficulty again.

And Kenshin _grinned_ , utterly _enthralled_ by the challenge set for him.

Kaoru had never seen him like this, beautiful and intent and living in the moment. Suddenly, she understood what Hiko had meant when he’d said Kenshin’s career was far from over – because this was not a man who hated music. This was not a tired man at the end of his rope…

No… Kenshin was an artist.

Music was in his heart and soul.

He just needed to find it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had trouble writing, so I opted to go for 100% shameless self-indulgence. ^^


	105. Of Princesses and Ghosts - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nightmare  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: CANON after series  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya + Children  
> Word count: 1000

A loud scream pierced the night and Kenshin sprung up, his heart racing as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He paused to listen, realizing he wasn’t the only one awake. So that scream hadn’t come from _his_ dreams, but…“Oh.”

“What is it?” Kaoru mumbled sleepily by his side.

“Miyu-chan is having nightmares again, this one thinks.”

“Again? What has unsettled her so? Just last week she seemed so happy to have her own room, but now…”

“This one will go check on her,” Kenshin volunteered and climbed to his feet carefully, all too aware how his stiff joints protested at the sudden effort. “Please, go back to sleep. You have lessons early tomorrow, that you do.”

“Well, if you are sure…”

“Aa,” Kenshin murmured. “This one can handle it, that he can.”

As he had suspected, he found their youngest child curled up tightly, sniffling softly to her mattress. Upset, but trying to keep quiet – no doubt she’d had enough of being teased for having woken up the whole house thrice in a week. Almost four years old, Miyu-chan had moved recently to her own room across the hallway. She’d been having trouble sleeping ever since.

Kenshin sighed softly and knelt by her side. “What is it, honey? What scared you this time?”

Miyu-chan looked up at him but didn’t speak. Even in the dark, he could see how huge her eyes were, how pale her face and how tight her lips were drawn.

It hurt to see her so.

She was his baby daughter and she should never be unhappy.

“Oh, honey, come here,” he scooped her up in his arms. His knees and aching back didn’t appreciate how heavy she had gotten, but he managed to stand up again, securing her to his hip as she clutched her arms and legs around him like a ferocious little bear. Stroking her back, he murmured, “there, there. Let’s take a walk, shall we? Your mom and brothers can get back to sleep and we can talk about it in peace.”

Instead of answering, she buried her face in his yukata – which, really, was an answer enough.

They were just passing the boys’ rooms when Shinta’s voice called out, “what was it this time?”

“Just a nightmare,” Kenshin whispered.

“Again?” Kenji grumbled. “Seriously? What sort of a scaredy cat has nightmares all the time?”

“There’s nothing wrong about getting scared, that there isn’t,” Kenshin said firmly, noting how tense Miyu-chan got from the mocking comments. Even the slightest of provocation could render her crying again, he feared. “Please, go back to sleep,” he said to the boys. “We’ll be back in a bit, that we will.”

Outside, the sky was clear and the moonlight bathed the courtyard in grays and blues. A breeze blew in from the sea, cool enough to make him shiver and wish he had taken the time to find a pair of socks. Then again, at least the cold gave their preoccupied minds something else to think of.

Still, he was a bit surprised when Miyu-chan murmured, “it’s Shinya’s fault.”

“Oro?” He raised his eyebrow. Yahiko and Tsubame’s eldest was about ten now: a true, mischievous rascal – not a bad kid, but prone to brag and spin fantastic tales to awe the younger kids. “What did he say now that has you rankled so?”

“He said the ghost of…” Her brow furrowed as she pronounced carefully, “Bat-tou-sai haunts the dojo.”

“Oro!”

“Papa, is it true?”

“Ah… err….” Kenshin stammered, his smile growing fixed. This wasn’t something he wanted to discuss with her, even if she was old enough to understand! But clearly, he needed to say something, if only to stifle that fear lurking in her eyes. “Uh… Miyu-chan, Shinya was telling tales again, that he was. You see, Battousai never died – so he can’t be a ghost, can he?”

“But,” she bit her lip, “if he didn’t die, then how…”

“Well, isn’t that obvious?” Kenshin asked lightly. “The Kenjutsu princess tamed him.”

“Mom did?”

“That she did! And your mom doesn’t kill, so we’re all safe from ghosts that we are.” Kenshin confirmed cheerfully. “But if you’re still scared, then why don’t we ask her how to keep the ghosts away?”

However, instead of being cheered by the suggestion, Miyu-chan became more distressed. “I can’t be like the Kenjutsu princess.” She buried her face into his shoulder and sniffled. “I’m not brave like her and I don’t want to fight.”

“Oh…” Kenshin blinked, somewhat surprised. He’d always assumed Miyu-chan’s avoidance of the dojo was because she was a bit shy and wanted to stay by his side to help with the housework, not out of genuine dislike. Well, in that case… He wetted his lips, “Miyu-chan, not all princesses fight. Some of them command warriors to fight for them.”

“Really?” Her head shot up and she blinked tears from her eyes. “I can be a princess who doesn’t fight?”

“Of course,” Kenshin smiled. “You can be any kind of a princess you want to be, that you can.”

The smile his words elicited from her was bright and happy, like the sun peeking from behind the clouds. He patted her back gently, awed by her ever-changing moods. She truly was her mother’s daughter, with or without swordsmanship to help her to conquer the world.

After a moment, she asked: “Papa… Could I…” She looked up, trying for her best puppy dog eyes. “I’m too scared to sleep alone.”

“Scared of what?” Kenshin asked, amused.

“Um…”

And Kenshin couldn’t keep from laughing out loud. “Ah, so that’s how it is! You want to sleep between us again, that you do.”

The unrepentant cuddler she was, Miyu-chan merely blushed and Kenshin knew he couldn’t turn her down. He shook his head fondly, “well, if it’s just for tonight.”

After all, she was his little princess and she had his heart now and forever, wrapped right around her little finger.


	106. Steps into manhood - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Half the trouble in life is caused by pretending there isn’t any.” - Edith Wharton  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: CANON after series  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenji Himura  
> Word count: 1000

It wasn’t a rare occurrence to see her firstborn storm out of the dojo snarling in anger, but usually, his temper flared from a specific trigger. Kaoru stared after him, and then, her curiosity piqued, followed him to see what the fuss was all about.

At the gates, Shinta was talking to a girl.

He was blushing, rubbing the back of his neck nervously – looking thrilled, flattered and embarrassed all at once, just like a boy with his first crush.

Kaoru blinked like an owl, feeling like her world was tilted sideways. Her boy, her baby boy, who had been too shy to even introduce himself to the neighbour’s daughter was now _flirting_ with a girl? But he was just fourteen! He was too young to… to… and that girl! Wasn’t that Ueda’s oldest daughter? The very same ingenue Kenji had escorted home last Tanabata?

_…Oh dear._

Thankfully, her reason caught her in time and she turned on her heels. The last thing she wanted was to discourage her younger son from showing interest in the opposite sex. She’d just pull him aside tonight and have a little talk with him, just to make sure everything was alright.

But when it came to Kenji…

Kaoru bit her lip in indecision. Usually, it was better to let him cool down before approaching him, but he’d looked so angry he might pick a fight with the first target that came his way and she didn’t want to subject Kenshin to that.

Thankfully, she found her eldest in his room, sulking under his futon covers.

“Grab your Sakabatou and follow me,” Kaoru commanded.

“What? …but why?”

“Don’t question me,” Kaoru said firmly. “I’m still your master. When I say we go – we go!”

His blue eyes flashed with rage, but he didn’t argue – thank the gods for small mercies. She led him out of the town, heading inland past the fields and farms. It was a good long walk and worked wonders for his bad temper. Finally, she found a nice little bamboo grove and settled to sit on a rock.

“The training posts need to be replaced,” she informed him calmly.

“You want me to cut the trees?” He paused to stare at her. “With what, exactly?”

She gave him a pointed look. “The sakabatou has a sharp edge too.”

“But, but…” Kenji gaped. “Mom!”

“A skilled swordsman ought to be able to flip the blade mid-draw,” she said. “Now – swift, precise strikes or you will chip the blade.”

He gave her such a stink eye that she nearly burst out in laughter, but he set to work. Shaking her head fondly, Kaoru leaned back and watched him dance. All that fluid grace, that dire, terrible speed… it was a marvel, if somewhat bittersweet to witness because it reminded her of everything Kenshin had already lost.

And yet…

_We made a beautiful son, didn’t we?_

At sixteen, Kenji was still short, but compact. His face was more pretty than handsome, though his unruly hair caught eyes, falling to his collarbones when left untied. The color had darkened to mahogany brown as he had aged but most people still saw him as a carbon copy of his father.

The comparison infuriated him like nothing else.

She didn’t wonder why.

As an assistant master in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Kenji was a big fish in a small pond. He couldn’t advance in status until she retired, but he was too ambitious for teaching. His moodiness and bad temper were born out of frustration, but there was no easy solution to the dilemma.

Kaoru sighed. “That’s enough.”

Obediently, Kenji sheathed the sakabatou and turned to her, a dozen felled bamboo around him.

“Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah,” he admitted.

“Very good,” Kaoru smiled. “Now, mind telling me what that was about?”

“Eh…” He hedged. “Nothing.”

“Oh, I see.” Kaoru raised her brow. “So Ueda-san’s daughter is nothing now?”

His ears reddened as he bristled in anger. “No, but…”

“Kenji… what happened? You escorted her home after Tanabata, but afterwards…”

He looked aside. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Biting her lip, Kaoru ventured a guess. “Has this something to do with Shinta?”

“No!” Kenji burst out. “No, she surprised Shinta, too, when she approached him today.”

“But why then?” Kaoru asked plaintively, thoroughly unsettled. An increasing number of girls had been vying for Kenji’s attention, but he seemed to find them more annoying than interesting. Only Ueda’s girl had been bold enough to ask him out, but afterwards, Kenji had been even more determined to ignore all the admiring looks sent his way.

Honestly, it worried her.

“I…” Kenji avoided her gaze, his whole body language screaming embarrassment, shame, and frustration. “It’s nothing. Mom, please… just give up, alright? I don’t want to talk about it.”

Something lodged at the back of her throat and Kaoru swallowed dryly. She had never had trouble with Kenji, but now, he was shutting her out and it _hurt._ “Alright,” she rasped quietly and stepped closer, pulling him to a hug. “Alright. If you say so, I won’t ask.”

His back was ramrod straight, but slowly, he relaxed and hugged her back. “Thanks, mom.”

“But, Kenji – you know you can always talk to me, alright?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s my boy.” She smiled, and straightened, “but you know, if it’s about nerves, I could arrange–“

“Mom, no!” Kenji gasped in horror, “Please, don’t!”

Kaoru let out a laugh and squeezed him again. “Okay, okay… I won’t butt in.” But as she pulled back, she noticed something on his upper lip…

“Oh!” She breathed out in wonder, “Oh!”

She hadn’t expected this. None of them had. With Kenji taking so heavily after his father, they had all assumed this small step into manhood would be out of his reach too. But there it was, scanty and wispy as hell, but undeniable.

“What?” Kenji asked suspiciously.

“My baby boy…” Kaoru grinned. “You need to learn to shave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A bit more of after canon, this time introducing a couple of my headcanons. Firstly, Kenji and the beard - this idea struck me a few days ago and I just had to do it because… think of the pretty-faced, brunette Kenshin clone with the scantiest beard ever? And him determinedly trying to grow it? *giggles* (Also, yes, I firmly headcanon that Kenshin is one of the men who simply can’t grow a beard at all.)
> 
> Secondly, there is a reason why Kenji avoids the girls and well, if it’s not obvious yet, then you will see. ^^ (and cliche or not, I love the idea.)


	107. Recipe for disaster - FOREVER verse 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Recipe for disaster   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, FOREVER 5 (continues “Difference of opinion”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya + surprise  
> Word count: 997

“What do you think he meant by the message, Miss Kaoru?” asked Kenshin, trailing warily after her in the hallway.

“I don’t know.” Miss Kaoru shrugged. “Most likely they had some sort of a break in the case – either a new tape or a witness. I’m sure he will come to meet us when he’s able. Yahiko is a dependable man like that.”

She stopped in front of a door bearing a steel plaque that read: _Private Detective Kamiya._ She whipped out a key from her jeans pocket, unlocked the door with a flourish and smiled, “welcome to my humble abode.”

Her spark of confidence and humor were irresistible, Kenshi thought fondly and followed her inside. Yet, he couldn’t help feeling that her insistence to cling to their established identities was a recipe for disaster. It didn’t set well with all the paranoia his unnaturally long life had instilled in him; but then again, they both were immortal – what was the worst that could happen? Even if they died, their curse would provide them an escape halfway across the world which should be enough to shake off determined pursuers.

“Just take a seat,” Miss Kaoru called out. She was already shedding her outer clothes as she walked to her desk. “I’ll check my emails in case Yahiko left me a note or something.”

Kenshin nodded, tugging off his coat and scarf. He was honestly surprised by Miss Kaoru’s office. It was so _professional_. The decoration was mostly in hues of white, but with practical steel details. Her large desk ruled the space, a couple of padded chairs set in front of it for the clients. All manner of gadgets and office machinery took over the back of the room. The wall was covered in framed diplomas, newspaper articles of major cases and a few pictures of Miss Kaoru with friends, colleagues, and family.

Clearly, she was not afraid to show off her diverse experiences or to lay down solid roots.

“So, what do you think?”

“Impressive,” he turned to face her. “You must be very good at what you do.”

“I am,” she sat on her chair and smiled. “I don’t let myself rest on my laurels and rely on my experience. I keep up with the technology and whenever I switch identities, I often start them with going to the University and getting the degree the hard way.”

“…Oro.” Kenshin blinked. “That’s… wait, university degrees? You have several?”

“Nine, at the moment – most of them in criminology or supplementing fields,” she tilted her head to the side. “How many do you have? You’ve been knocking around the globe far longer than I have, and given that you haven’t had to fight your way through the sexist bullshit to get an education, I’d assume you have at least a dozen more.”

“Er…” Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, there is that, yes, but…” Heat flared on his cheeks as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. “Um, that’s to say… aren’t university degrees very expensive?”

“They’re not that bad if you pay in installments, but…” She started to protest, only to pause to stare. “Kenshin, you have to be joking! What sort of jobs have you done if you’ve never…”

Her expression was stunned as if she had never considered _not_ going to school.

But Kenshin, well… he had grown up in a world where education was the privilege of the higher castes. It was only at a late age when he had finally learned how to read and write. Forget fancy degrees; learning the western writing scheme and a couple of the more common languages such as Spanish and English had been difficult enough.

“This one has worked mostly in artistic or culinary jobs through the years, that he has.” He looked aside, “Those are not the best for earning money, but with this one’s skillset, it’s easy enough to find employment when this one needs it.”

“Oh…”

“Besides,” Kenshin smiled, adding lightly, “this one never got the hang of saving and investing, that he didn’t.”

“…I see.” She huffed softly, before leaning back in her chair. “Different solutions to the same dilemma and all that jazz, eh? I guess this life forces you to live in the present and forge new identities every once in awhile.” She shook her head fondly. “Speaking of which, do you mind if I check yours?”  

“Oro?” Kenshin blinked.

“Right now, the main priority of the police is to identify all the people who were at the crime scene,” she explained. “I’m not sure how much they know, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Nothing screams guilty like forged papers.”

“Ah,” Kenshin inclined his head and sat down to watch her work. “Please, go ahead.”

Her fingers tapped on the keyboard, swift and precise, as she efficiently went through every trace a person left as evidence of their existence. Kenshin didn’t expect her to find anything wrong; the forger he’d used was good at his job – he had to be, with a clientele like his.  

He had assumed her to need teaching, advice or at least some contacts, but now… it seemed he was next to useless, like a relic from a bygone era. No matter the subject, she seemed to be three steps ahead of him. Perhaps it was better this way. He hadn’t tangled with the law enforcement like this in decades.

The door’s buzzer startled him out of his thoughts.

“Ah, that must be Yahiko! Finally!” Miss Kaoru perked up and headed to the door.

However, instead of the roguishly handsome man from her pictures, the door opened to reveal a tall, lean man holding up a badge. “NYPD,” he announced, his gaze trailing to Kenshin. “My, my… a jackpot on the second try.”

“Saito!” Miss Kaoru growled, “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Miss Kamiya,” Saito bared his tobacco-stained teeth. “You and your boyfriend are under arrest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dun, dun… does anyone even remember this verse anymore? ;)


	108. Embarrassing admissions - DRESS OP verse 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s a long story.”   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, DRESS OP verse 5, continues “Misspoken”  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara  
> Word count: 1000

“I never want to hear the word _hip pads_ again,” Sano declared heatedly and bent over to tug down his pantyhose.

“Careful,” Kenshin murmured. “Or you are going to rip those.”

If looks could kill, Sano’s glare would have done the trick. “I hate you,” his younger partner snarled and – as expected – tugged his pantyhose down with such force the elastic tore to shreds. The hand-crafted foam pads that had brought width and feminine curve to Sano’s hips and ass dropped down to the floor with wet thuds. Uncaring of the mess, Sano flopped down on his bed, spread his legs unceremoniously and fanned his sweat-soaked privates.

“You are disgusting, that you are,” Kenshin snorted. “What would Megumi-san say?”

“Obviously, she’d applaud me for displaying some common sense – my junk has been marinating in those damn hell-inventions since morning.”

“Right.” Kenshin shook his head in amusement. “But in all seriousness, please be more careful. We have only a limited amount of supplies, that we have. Or do you really want to beg Megumi-san to buy you more pantyhose before the first week is over?”

“Eh…” Sano wrinkled his nose, undoubtedly imagining exactly what kind of commentary Megumi would unleash on him for bothering her with such a request.  

Kenshin let the matter drop and turned around: he wasn’t particularly interested in watching Sano’s shenanigans. He took off his school uniform, then unclasped his bra and chucked it to his laundry pile. Stretching his bare arms above his head, he groaned softly, enjoying how his stiff back popped from the strain. Gods, he had forgotten how terrible the high school lessons were: incomprehensible subject matters, boring lecturers, not to mention having to sit on uncomfortable chairs for hours on end. In one word: agony.

He was just pulling on the magenta _Hello Kitty_ patterned cotton pajamas, when Sano commented behind him, “I could seriously come to hate you. Loose enough clothes, some makeup… you can pass as a girl without doing much.”

Complaining was Sano’s way of dealing with shit, Kenshin knew that – but somehow, he couldn’t help feeling annoyed. He had heard too many comments about his looks in school locker rooms, in military service, even when climbing through the ranks in the agency. “True, this one might have it easier than you,” he allowed, letting some snark enter his tone, “but how often does this one need to remind you that you _wanted_ to come here?”

“Um…” Sano paused, obviously startled. “Eh… fuck it,” he buried his face in his palms and groaned deeply. “Yeah, yeah – I get it. Shut your trap and deal with it. It’s only for a short while and yada yada yaa.”

Kenshin hummed non-committedly.

“Speaking of which…” Sano hesitated, before forging on, “I meant to ask you earlier, but what happened this morning? Did you check the girl’s room or not? I mean, that Kamya girl acted damn weird at breakfast and lunch, and–”

“Oro!” Kenshin lifted his hands to stall the litany. “Uh, yes – this one checked their room, that he did. Nothing suspicious there, merely some hints that expanded on the hobbies and interests mentioned in their profiles. But there was this one thing…”

“Oh?” Sano’s eyes narrowed in suspicion “What happened?”

“Well… It’s a long story.”

“Does this have something to do with how you kept staring at Kamiya the whole day?”

Now Kenshin wasn’t exactly proud of having been caught in the act, but this impacted Sano as well. “Err, that is to say,” he stammered, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, “Miss Kamiya saw this one and to keep her quiet, uh, this one let her know about his cover identity.”

“…You what?!” Sano shouted.

“Shh!” Kenshin held his finger in front if his lips. “The walls here are good, but not _that_ good.”

Sano cursed under his breath, but lowered his voice to a quiet, vicious snarl, “Why do we even bother with disguises if you let people know about them? And the first suspect, no less?

“It wasn’t an ideal solution, that it wasn’t. But if Miss Kamiya gossips, we know she doesn’t have Miss Misao’s best interest at heart. If she doesn’t… well, maybe we can trust her to a point and make use of her.”

“That’s a damn risky gamble.”

“…It is,” Kenshin admitted. “But this one believes we can trust her.”

“You do, huh?”

“Yes.”

Sano’s brows climbed high. “Okay… well, it’s on your head. But if this blows, I’m going to lord it over to you like nothing else.”

Kenshin smiled, “that’s fair, so it is.”

“Anyways, I’m off to shower.” Sano huffed and stood up, grabbing the big, fluffy purple bathrobe Megumi-san had chosen for him on the way to their shared bathroom.

It was strange, but for all the arguments and bantering, Sano was truly one of the few people he enjoyed spending time with and – well, his best friend. Not that he’d ever let anyone know that. With his list of enemies, it would only end up badly.

He sighed and fell to lie on his comforter.

The events of the day raced through his mind; the encounters with Miss Kamiya, the risks and mistakes her presence had inspired… how electrifying Miss Kamiya’s eyes had looked when she faced him, her body language defensive and furious, her cheeks flushed with mortification as she had flat out demanded the truth from him.

Sano had been entirely justified to get on his case for being so irresponsible. That spur of a moment decision had been enough to risk the whole case, but at the same time…

_…Why didn’t this one lie?_

Kenshin wasn’t new to lying or playing a character. In fact, thanks to his career he excelled at misleading people, avoiding awkward discussion and coming up with excuses on the fly. But still. Still.

He wasn’t sure why… but somehow, there was something about Miss Kamiya that made it impossible for him to lie to her.


	109. Girl Trouble - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cracked  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: CANON after series (Continues “Steps into manhood”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya  
> Word count: 1000

“—But what if something happened, something Kenji is just too embarrassed to talk about? Maybe Ueda’s girl wanted him to kiss her and he botched it up somehow?”

Kaoru was lying beside him, too worked up to fall asleep as she mulled over Kenji’s girl troubles. Now, Kenshin understood her worry, he did – Kaoru had always had a tight bond with their eldest and nine times out of ten, their similar interest and temperaments helped them to see eye to eye. Unfortunately, this time, that easy familiarity seemed to work against them, or so Kenshin assumed. After all, he wasn’t _sure_ what was going on with Kenji either, but he did have an inkling.

“…Maybe I should have tea with Ueda-san. Get to the heart of the matter with one decisive strike. What do you think, Kenshin?”

“Oro!” Kenshin mumbled in surprise and turned to face her. “Uh, um… that would be one way to go about it, that it would. But don’t you think it’s too much? Er, that is to say, what if the boys draw wrong conclusions?”

“…Yeah, you’re right.” Kaoru nibbled on her bottom lip, “No matter how I’d phrase it, it would come back to bite me. Shinta would assume he’s doing something wrong and Kenji would clam up ever worse than he already is. Besides, I did promise not to meddle.”

“Aa.” Kenshin agreed, reaching to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. “But it’s only natural for you to worry, that it is.”

“Thanks,” she smiled. “I’d hate to come off as too controlling or bothersome, you know? I just want the best for our boys. But this trouble with Kenji, the only explanation I can think of is that something went wrong on his Tanabata date.”

“Not necessarily,” Kenshin hummed non-committedly and, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, he added, “not all teenage boys chase after girls like dogs in heat, that they don’t.”

“I know that!” She huffed, her face twisting into a pouty frown. “I grew up at a dojo! At that age, most of my friends were guys. I know there are plenty of reasons why a sixteen-year-old boy would feel uncomfortable to show interest–“ Her eyes widened, as a realization cut through her train of thought. “Oh, that’s it! I cracked it!”

The knot in his belly uncoiled and Kenshin let out a small, relieved sigh, thankful that she figured out from such a subtle hint. He couldn’t have been the only one to notice Kenji spending an increasing amount of time with older students, watching their practices even when it wasn’t his turn to teach.

Kenshin rubbed his face, trying to wipe away the traces of embarrassment. He was a married man, for god’s sake. Discussing sex – or more accurately, their son’s potential sex life – shouldn’t feel so mortifying even if it reminded him of all the times he had been approached under the assumption he welcomed such advances.

“The more I think about it, the more it makes sense!” Kaoru enthused.

Kenshin shook off the unpleasant memories and focused on the present, giving his wife a serious look. “Yes, we just have to make sure Kenji knows it’s alright and that we support him, that we do.”

“Of course,” Kaoru murmured. “But still… it can get incredibly hard. Poor Kenji.”

“There are concerns, true – but as long as he handles his affairs with subtlety, it shouldn’t change much. No matter his choices, we’ll support him.”

“Damn right we will!” Kaoru agreed and smiled, her eyes misting. “We are such silly romantics, aren’t we?” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’m ashamed I didn’t realize it sooner! No wonder Kenji seemed so put off when I encouraged him to escort Ueda’s girl to that little date. Our baby boy, suffering through unrequited love!”

“…Unrequited love?” Kenshin blinked owlishly.

“Well, yes. Obviously.” Kaoru raised her eyebrow. “Haven’t you noticed how tongue-tied Kenji becomes whenever Akiha’s fiancé comes to observe the lessons? I swear, the last time he looked ready to spontaneously combust on the spot!”

“Err…” Honestly, Kenshin couldn’t recall anything of the sort. “Uh, Kaoru are you quite… sure?” He hesitated, not quite knowing how to voice his doubts. “If he had a crush, surely he’d have expressed his feelings one way or another?”

“Not if he thought we wouldn’t approve,” Kaoru said firmly. “He’s very proud and doesn’t want to disappoint us.”

“…That’s true, so it is,” Kenshin had to admit. “Well, if you are sure.” He lifted the comforter, a silent invitation to which she eagerly responded, nuzzling to his side with the ease of a thousand repetitions. He wasn’t sure he agreed with her theory, but it was getting late and really, his suspicions were too slight and fleeting to voice; especially at the risk of upsetting Kaoru. Helping the boys find their perfect girls gave her such glee, just like when she had encouraged Yahiko to finally propose to Tsubame.

Still, in case he was right… someone should talk with Kenji.

He’d do it himself, but his and Kenji’s relationship was tumultuous at best. Even now, Kenji was prone to reading too deeply into everything he said and such a sensitive topic, he really didn’t want Kenji to misunderstand his intentions.

But who could sit Kenji down for a potentially embarrassing conversation?

Megumi-san?

Albeit uniquely qualified, she was a woman and could seem intimidating.

Yahiko would have been the ideal candidate – if not for the rivalry Kenji had developed towards him.

No, there had to be someone whom Kenji would respect and listen to, but who wasn’t too close to him… Hiko? Kenshin grimaced. No. Make that an emphatic _no_. He still had nightmares about Hiko’s approach to sex education.

Who then? Who had seen enough of the world to be understanding, yet easy enough to talk to?

The answer seemed obvious.

_…Now, just how much will it take to lure Sano back to Tokyo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just so you know, this is all Animaniacal's fault. I mentioned a few of my tentative plans for this verse and she immediately came up with a bunch of amazing scenarios that aligned perfectly with mine. It just serves to show, there is nothing better than gleefully plotting stories with friends. <3


	110. Mission Impossible - CURSED CAT 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Getting Chills   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT 12, (continues “A peace offering”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Saito Hajime (Fujita Goro)  
> Word count: 999

“Chief Fujita – you requested this one’s presence?”

The police chief glanced up from his paperwork. “Ah, Kamiya,” he said sharply. “Please, sit.”

“Yes, sir,” Kenshin answered. Acutely aware of Saito’s evaluating gaze, he smoothed down his skirt, crossed his ankles demurely and laid his hands down on his lap. Briefly, he considered asking why the chief had asked for him, but it seemed far too brazen for a woman to question her superior. He needed to be extra careful here, to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Miss Kaoru’s career prospects. After yesterday’s disaster, the last thing he needed was to give her more reasons to hate him.

Minutes passed; one, two… then five, ten.

Saito didn’t say a word, merely stumped his cigarette and lit another one as he leafed through his reports. The pressure to speak up pressed Kenshin more urgently, but at this point, Saito had to have a reason for his silence. Was this some sort of a test? It wouldn’t have surprised him: Saito was a crafty man, who had never shied away from mind-games. But why would Miss Kamiya warrant such measures?

“Interesting,” Saito finally drawled, puffing out smoke. “You actually do have patience.”

“Oro?” Kenshin blinked. “Sir?”

Instead of answering, Saito leaned to withdraw a file from his drawer and handed it out to him. “Take a look at this.”

It was an investigative report, similar to the hundreds Kenshin had been forced to read through the past few days, but this time, the name on the cover was… _Himura Kenshin_.

Kenshin felt like fainting. Where had he screwed up that Saito knew? Had his cell phone been tapped? Or had someone followed him and seen him converse with Miss Kaoru? Oh gods, oh gods… Chills raced down his body and he wiped the cold sweat from his brow. “Uh, um… Sir?” He stammered, a weak attempt to buy time.

“Why so nervous, girl?” Saito asked. “Haven’t you and Myojin been hankering for a mission all week long?”

“…Yes?”

It seemed to be the right answer, since Saito scoffed. “Then this ought to make you happy. It’s not field action. Of course not. Out of all my subordinates, you and Myojin are the last I’d sent to a danger, but this is something I need someone to look into and you happen to be uniquely qualified.”

Instead of annoyance, Kenshin’s first reaction was sheer relief. Saito didn’t know. Thank the gods. He let out a small sigh and forced his fingers to unclench. “Ah,” he looked up, smiling blandly. “What’s it about then?”

Saito leaned back and drew a lungful from his cigarette. ““Kill. Evil. Swiftly. When it comes to organized crime, that’s the best way. However, sometimes we have individuals like Himura, who have never been pinned with a crime. They’re red-flagged and whenever something comes up in the system, I get a notification. This week, Himura’s appeared on my list twice. Sunday morning he was signed in a mortuary, but five days later Hira’s team reported that someone matching Himura’s… unique description had stirred up the clans downtown.” Saito bared his teeth. “Strange for a man to be picking fights after his death, no?”

“Um,” Kenshin gulped. “That’s… that has to be some sort of a mistake.”

“Undoubtedly.” Saito agreed. “However, Ghost has been killing power players among rivaling clans left and right. Himura is one of the few who has the ability to defend themselves… even if he might have been rendered unconscious for a while.”

Kenshin hesitated. “You think Ghost ordered a hit on him?”

“That’s what I need to find out, yes.” Saito motioned to the report. “Turn to page three in the report. See that tiny, circular tattoo? Several important members among Choshuu bear that mark, such as the late Takasugi Shinsaku and the former leader, Katsura Kogoro, who passed away six months ago. We suspect it signals status among Choshuu’s inner circle.”

Kenshin’s gut lurched in half-veiled panic. They knew… how the hell did they know? The mark had been designed to allow Katsura’s inside men to request help from any clan member with no question asked. No one outside of Choshuu should know about it.

“Kamiya,“ Saito said firmly. "I need you to approach Himura. Find out what happened, if he knows anything about Ghost. And lastly, if he has that tattoo, he’s likely to be among Ghost’s next targets.”

“Alright.” Kenshin nodded slowly. “But uh… why this one? If your suspicions are true, shouldn’t Himura-san be wary of police?”

“Of course he is.” Saito met his eyes evenly, then pointedly trailed his gaze _lower._ “However, you have an advantage over all the other detectives in the precinct. Use it.”

“You, you want me to, to–” Kenshin gaped, a mortified blush flooding his cheeks. “You can’t order me to do that!”

“I never did,” Saito said. “I merely noted that Himura has a recorded weakness against women. He’s suspicious, even hostile, towards men but always acts with utmost courtesy towards the fairer sex. However, in the end, what I want are results and you have the best means to get them. So, Miss Kamiya, my question to you is, which one are you first: a detective or a woman?”

Kenshin gritted his teeth. “A detective.”

“Good. Take Myojin as a back-up. It ought to be a good learning experience for him.” Saito paused his eyes thoughtful. “One last thing. Prosecutor Yukishiro might be a useful resource. He has… _history_ with Himura. Obviously, we can’t officially request to access his case files, but if sufficiently motivated, he should have a tip or two to share with you.”

Kenshin left the office feeling like he had been swept up by a storm. Hysterical laughter bubbled in his gut as reached for his cell phone. He needed to call Miss Kaoru. To warn her that, that… oh, dear god, how the hell was he supposed to tell her he had been all but ordered to seduce her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: When all else fails, making things harder for Kenshin seems to work wonders for my motivation. ^^*


	111. Red herring - STRIPPER verse 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red Herring   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 20, (continues “Boyfriend’s pants“).  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Misao Makimachi   
> Word count: 998

”Careful there,” Kenshin murmured as the bus jerked to a halt at the traffic lights.

Miss Kaoru leaned even closer, holding on to him unabashedly in the tightly packed rush hour crowd. He could feel the warmth seeping through her clothes, her curves rubbing against him… gods, it was almost torture.

Didn’t she know what she _did_ to him?

Judging by the wicked mischief in her eyes and the grin on her lips – yes, she did. Kenshin groaned softly and clenched the handrail tightly, in lieu of a better substitute to channel his tension. Her playfulness this morning had been bad enough for his blood pressure, but now she seemed intent on using every excuse to touch him.

…Was it just his imagination, or was Sano glaring at him? Hopefully not. Shivers of premonition ran down Kenshin’s spine and he shot an awkward smile over his shoulder.

Sano raised his eyebrow, looking at Miss Kaoru, who had wrapped her arms around Kenshin’s torso like a particularly affectionate koala claiming ownership of her territory.

Kenshin cringed.

They had stopped at Miss Kaoru’s place so she could change her clothes and get her schoolbag, but even then Sano had acted remarkably nonplussed. He hadn’t said much – well, aside from shooting a couple of crude jokes about Miss Kaoru’s overnight stay. This easy acceptance was spooking Kenshin out; he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Relax,” Miss Kaoru whispered to his ear. “We haven’t done anything wrong and even if we had… Sano’s our friend. He has our backs.”

“That might be true, but…” Kenshin hesitated, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. “It’s… er, you’re somewhat bold this morning, that you are.”

“Am I?” She dimpled at him, then patted his arm. “I’ll cut back a little at school, but let me have my fun? Please? I don’t know how else I’ll survive the day – I won’t get to see you until afternoon English class.”

“…Oh.” Kenshin’s knees felt rather weak at the admission. “That’s, um… sure. Of course.”

Which, naturally, rewarded him with a fierce hug.

The bus pulled up to the campus stop a moment later and they, alongside the majority of passengers, stepped out. Miss Kaoru took his hand and tugged him through the dispersing crowd, when a high-pitched shout echoed behind them: “Kaoruuuuu! Wait for meeeee!”

It was that energetic and talkative friend of Kaoru’s – Miss Misao? But as she swerved to a halt in front of them, her eyes spotted their _locked hands_.

“Kaoru…” she breathed out in excitement. “Your older boyfriend… is Himura? I knew it! I fucking knew it! But wait! Mr. short and adorable – on top of being a stripper you’re eleven years older than us?”

“Oro!” Kenshin sputtered, taken aback.

Even Miss Kaoru grew pale. Fretful as a panicky rabbit, she searched the crowd only to see–

“Sano!” She manhandled her roommate towards Misao. “You remember Misao, don’t you? Misao, Sano has a question for you!”

“…I do?” Sano asked, baffled.

“He has?” Misao echoed.

“Yes,” Miss Kaoru said. “It’s, um… Oh, right! Sano, I just found out Misao’s friends with Megumi!”

Sano stiffened like a bloodhound sensing a trail. “Megumi? _The_ Megumi?”

“Yes, the Megumi,” Kaoru confirmed. “The same woman you’ve been moaning about for weeks!”

Sano’s face lit up with interest and he advanced on Misao, which was all the opportunity Miss Kaoru needed. Instantly, she spun around and pulling Kenshin along, they dashed towards the main building.

The whole thing was utterly absurd, even juvenile, but Kenshin couldn’t hold back an undignified snort as laughter bubbled in his gut. Miss Kaoru seemed to share his sentiment and as soon as they got out of sight, they paused to giggle madly.

“…did you see her face?” Miss Kaoru wheezed. “Like a red herring dangled in front of her face, only to have it snatched away…”

"You’re evil, that you are,” Kenshin gasped breathlessly. “But are you sure that was wise, that is?”

“Eh, probably not.” Kaoru glanced at him. “But it got them off our back, didn’t it?”

“Well yes, but…”  Kenshin hesitated, thinking back to the few times Sano had asked Megumi’s contact info from him. He’d never given it, of course. He might have introduced them the first time, but that had been for dance lessons, not for anything else. Megumi had enough trouble with unwanted suitors, she certainly didn’t need him adding to the list.

Also, given how Sano seemed to flirt with just about any good looking woman… Kenshin grimaced. “Miss Megumi didn’t seem interested, that’s all.”

“Of course, she wasn’t! She was too busy glaring at me the whole time.” Miss Kaoru scoffed. “You do realize she has feelings for you? Something more than just friends?”

“Er…” Kenshin’s smile grew fixed. “Please, don’t worry about that. This unworthy one has told her he isn’t interested, that he has.”

Miss Kaoru gave him a look. “I know that.”

“…Then, why?” Kenshin asked plaintively. “Why would you bring that up? And why Sano?”

“Why not Sano?” Miss Kaoru shrugged. “Maybe it’s just me, but they had good banter going on last time.”

“Perhaps,” Kenshin allowed, somewhat hesitant.

“I don’t insist on it,” Miss Kaoru said. “But think about it?”

“Alright.”

After one more hug, they separated, each heading to their own lessons, but somehow, Miss Kaoru’s idea kept circling in Kenshin’s mind. He knew of Miss Megumi’s bad experiences with dating. Hell, he’d seen how reserved, even cynical, she had grown over the years, but sometimes… she seemed sad, almost lonely.

Sano was an unrelentingly good-natured man, and more importantly, thick-skinned enough not to take Miss Megumi’s cutting snark to heart.

So perhaps, Miss Kaoru was onto something there.

Besides, Halloween was fast approaching and Kenshin had an idea for a show, one that he might bounce with Megumi for an old times’ sake. It wouldn’t be out of the question to take Sano with him, now would it?


	112. Dance off -  DANCE OFF verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Process of elimination  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, DANCE OFF verse 1.  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 1000

“Sano… why are we here again?” Kaoru frowned.

“You need to ask?” Her friend cocked up his eyebrow, glancing down to the stage where a young male dancer was auditioning for a role in a musical.

“Well… He is good. They all have been good so far, but…” Kaoru hesitated, “I need someone exceptional.”

“Hira was hardly better than these guys,” Sano remarked knowingly.

Kaoru gave him the stink eye. “I trained Hira-kun for three years. I knew his shortcomings by heart and I could have compensated for them – if he hadn’t chickened out the last minute. I can’t afford to settle for mediocre with the audition only four days away.”

And instead of protesting, Sano _grinned._ “See, I knew you’d say that – and don’t worry, we are not here for _them_.”

“Who, then?” Kaoru blinked, taken aback.

Sano waved his hand towards the stage. “Look.”

“At who?” Kaoru grumbled, peering down in a state of frustrated irritation. The theater was mostly abandoned. Three judges sat in the front row, watching another young man dancing on the stage, but there were a couple of others watching the show near the curtains. The next dancer preparing for his turn… and a short, red-haired man in messy overalls, resting his crossed arms on a broomstick.

From there it was a process of elimination: the judges were too old, the dancers themselves not good enough; but that left…

“You gotta be kidding!” Kaoru gaped. “The red-head? But he’s a janitor!”

“He’s been working here for a year or so, if I understood right.” Sano shrugged. “But before that… well, if he is who I think he is, he is your best bet in the whole town.”

Kaoru had to pry her jaw from the floor. “If he is who you _think_ he is? You haven’t even checked? Sano, have you lost your goddamn mind?!”

“Just listen, alright?” Sano crossed his arms over his chest, looking abashed. “Katsu said a friend of his happened to catch a sight of that guy training – and he was _floored_. Curious, I did some digging and voila, came across a story about a red-headed guy with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek racking the records in all international dance competitions with his partner a decade back. They were the best when all of a sudden they got disqualified in championship finals and never entered a competition since.”

“…Oh.” Kaoru paused. “But disqualified for _what_? And why would it affect his ability to compete afterward? And, and… he’s so short! Has he even kept up with the training?”

“I don’t know,” Sano narrowed his eyes. “But imagine you were that good and got the boot… could you walk away from dancing completely?”

“No…” Kaoru swallowed. “No, I couldn’t.”

Sano nodded at her and clasped her shoulder. “Then let’s ask him, yeah?”

They waited until the auditions came to a close, before clambering downstairs. If Sano’s information was right – and it was a big _if_ , considering this came from a friend of a friend – then their guy, the janitor, was responsible for locking the theatre up and sometimes stayed late at night to practice.

One by one, people trickled out and the place quieted down.

Kaoru and Sano got plenty of stares and questioning looks as they waited by the backstage, but thankfully, no one said anything. Most likely Sano’s daring attitude and ah… _intimidating_ looks had something to do with that.

The solitary footsteps echoed in the corridor.

A short, red-haired man wearing a dancer’s leggings, t-shirt, and a pink hoodie rounded a corner, only to stop as he saw them.

Sano cleared his throat, “Himura Kenshin, right?”

“…that’s right.”

Which was her cue and Kaoru stepped forward with a smile, “I’m sorry to barge in like this. I’m Kamiya Kaoru, from Kamiya Dance studio downtown. My friend here said that you might be capable of partnering with me to audition in–“

“No,” The janitor, Kenshin, raised his hand. “Please, Miss – no need to continue. Even if he wanted to, this unworthy one cannot help you in any competitive venture, that he can’t.”

“Hey!” Sano burst out, angry on her behalf, “Why so rude, man? The least you could do is to listen to Missy’s proposition!”

A flash of regret flickered in Kenshin’s eyes, like he was genuinely sorry to turn them down and suddenly, Kaoru realized _why_. “You weren’t just disqualified. You were banned, weren’t you?”

Kenshin flinched, as if struck.

“You have done your research,” he allowed after a moment. “Yes, this one has a lifetime ban on any official dance competition, that he has.”

“That’s… unfortunate.” Kaoru exhaled slowly. “But it doesn’t matter here. The show I’m talking about is not restricted to dance – it’s for any talent.”

He hesitated. “Even so…”

“Would one million dollars change your mind?” Kaoru asked. “That’s the cash prize for winning. This is not just any competition, but a search for the best performer that’s gonna be broadcasted on national TV. Think of it! A chance to show your dance to the world… one more time.” Her lips curled up into a challenging smirk. “Can you do it? Or are you just a has-been with a dirty past?”

Instead of answering her, Kenshin discarded his hoodie and, his eyes on her, walked to the stage behind them. A step. An arch with his arm, a motion that flowed into another step with such fluidity and grace…

Kaoru _stared_.

This… This was the exact same choreography the dancers earlier had auditioned in! But instead of the rigidity and mechanical steps from hundreds of repetitions, Kenshin’s dance was free and easy – effortless, like he was telling a _story_.

Midway, he spun to a halt and turned to her. Chest heaving from exertion, he smiled and lifted his hand to beckon her.

The challenge was obvious.

Kaoru shrugged off her coat and high heels, shoving them into Sano’s arms. “Hold these for me, will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Inspired by Animaniacal and the commentary in Rurouni Kenshin musical stream she organized. (Also ChigiMiyu’s dance at the end of the musical…)
> 
> So because of all that… Have a Dancers!AU.


	113. Lifting spirits - DANCE OFF verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Is this your idea of a joke? ‘Cause I’m not laughing.”  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, DANCE OFF verse 2, (continues “Dance off”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 1000

”Is this your idea of a joke? ‘Cause I’m not laughing,” Kaoru dead-panned. The source of her ire didn’t falter, just blinked innocently.

“Oro? But Miss Kaoru, this one can’t abandon his work, that he can’t.”

“Then call in sick! Find a replacement! You’re a janitor, your work is hardly rocket science! Surely there’s something you can do? We have only three days until the audition! We _need_ to brainstorm a new choreography, prep costumes and practise the routine until we have it down cold!”

Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck. “You certainly have it all planned out, that you do. Unfortunately, this one can only be here in the evenings.”

Kaoru took a deep breath – then counted to ten, backwards. “That’s not good enough. If we don’t have time to polish our performance, we might just as well give up.”

“Maa, maa.” Kenshin held up his hands. “It’s not quite as bad as you make it out to be, that it isn’t. You’re an excellent dancer, Miss Kaoru and you’ve been preparing for this audition for a long time. That helps considerably, that it does.”

“I guess so,” she admitted.

“Also aren’t the first auditions in a talent show like that usually a bit unpolished?” Kenshin continued, winsome as a falcon in flight. “It’s a show. The viewers prefer to see the performers grow and get better as the competition proceeds, won’t they?”

“Well, I guess they might, but…”

“Please,” he insisted. “Let’s go through your original choreography, step by step. It’s designed for a taller man, is it not? Someone slower, less precise than this unworthy one? That doesn’t mean we have to abandon the choreography – we can adjust it. This one will offer suggestions.”

She eyed him suspiciously, but then sighed. “Yeah. Okay.”

There was something about Kenshin that _demanded_ people’s attention. The way he held himself with utter self-confidence, his calmness under stress, even the knowing look flashing in his violet eyes sometimes, when he knew he had already won. Someone could have thought it arrogance. A sign of a self-centered, overly inflated ego that highly talented performers often developed.

But last night, Kaoru had seen him dance in a way that had left her breathless with awe.

So now, she could only nod – acknowledging his expertise.

After all, she was a professional too.

Her dance studio was quiet, the street lights casting faint shadows on the walls as Kaoru took his hand, placed another on his shoulder… and then, felt his palm settle on her waist.

She exhaled slowly.

“So, let’s begin with a…” She started explaining her idea, letting him take her through the steps. It was difficult to say which one of them was leading; her words determined the direction, but his touch set the pace, fine-tuning their motions. And what a touch it was! So subtle, almost seducing in its simplicity.

 _Come here, let’s go there, faster now_ – reading his cues was as easy as breathing.

Kaoru was a temperamental woman. She knew her worth, her skill – and yet, she couldn’t feel even a hint of the ire that usually plagued her during the first practices with a new partner. A smile tugged at her lips as she relaxed, the lingering stress about their tight schedule easing off her shoulders.

He led her through a fast-paced sequence finishing with a twirl.

She laughed in delight.

How long had it been since dancing had felt like this: easy and fun?

The choreography ended too soon, but without another word they started again. He was such a fast learner, she didn’t need to direct him anymore. Again, they repeated it, even slower. Every now and then, they would stop and he would offer alternatives for the sequence.

Good ideas, which spurred her imagination too.

“How about we add a lift here?” Kaoru asked, a bold idea taking hold.

“A lift?” Kenshin blinked.

“Yes,” Kaoru said. “I teach mostly ballroom dances, but sometimes I like to incorporate contemporary elements. I actually planned using lifts earlier, but Hira-kun wasn’t too sure about them, so we left them out.”

“…Ah.” Kenshin hesitated. “It’s not a bad idea, certainly.”

“Then let’s do it.” Kaoru took a step back, lifted her arms up to air to demonstrate. “Just like this – and then hold me up for a moment.”

“That should be doable, yes,” Kenshin said slowly. “However, let’s take it carefully. It has been years since this one has done anything of the sort.”

Kaoru tilted her head to the side, studying him. He had been so confident earlier, but now… he seemed hesitant.

Why?

The realization struck like a hammer to the head.

“Competitive ballroom dancing doesn’t allow lifts.”

“That it doesn’t.” Kenshin nodded.

“But then…” Kaoru gaped. “There’s no way we can do it! It’s far too risky a move to learn in such a short time!”

Kenshin shook his head. “That would be true for a beginner. However, this one originally did ballet. Lifts were part of the training back then. One wouldn’t dare to try anything complicated, but your idea should be doable.”

“Oh…” Kaoru bit her lip. “Well, if you’re sure.”

“That one is,” Kenshin said, getting to a stance.

Kaoru stepped backwards, readying herself. At his nod, she took two leaping steps, felt his hands on her hips and then she was in the air. Steady, perfectly balanced – but Kenshin’s smile grew fixed; a professional determined to keep smiling through hardship. Faint trembles raced through his arms, sweat beaded on his forehead with each passing moment. Finally, he grunted, letting her down, using his body to soften the fall.

Chest against chest, feeling his warmth through their clothes… a strange feeling stirred inside her. Kaoru took a steadying breath. “That… that wasn’t bad for a first try.”  

“So it wasn’t,” he whispered.

And then, he _smiled_.

Her heart skipped a beat and Kaoru swallowed, her throat gone dry. “Um… practice. Yes. We still need more practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You all seemed to like the dance setting, so have some continuation!


	114. Complications Ahoy - CURSED CAT 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In for a penny, in for a pound   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT 13, (continues “Mission Impossible”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Sae Sekihara  
> Word count: 1000

Kaoru was just about to wrap things up in the kitchen, when one of the waiters, Omine-san, slipped through the doors, giggling. “Kenshin-san, there’s someone to see you.”

“Is there now?” Kaoru raised her eyebrow, and tensed as her mind jumped to the worst case scenario: had the yakuza come back?

Omine-san noticed her reaction. “Oh, no – it’s nothing bad!” She hurried to assure her. “It’s… I think she’s someone you know? She asked me to tell you Kaoru would like to talk to you?”

“…Kaoru?”

“Yes, that’s what she said,” Omine-san confirmed. “She was cute.”

That sliver of information wasn’t very helpful. Quite the contrary, actually. Kaoru dried her hands, then headed to the restaurant’s near-empty dining room. Only a few customers remained, engaged in conversation. However, by the door…

Kaoru grimaced.

“Hello,” Kenshin smiled at her guiltily. “Um, you never answered your phone?”

“I’ve been elbows deep the whole afternoon,” Kaoru grumbled, not bothering to add ‘ _struggling to do your job._ ’ However, judging by Kenshin’s little flinch, he had no trouble catching the reprisal from her tone. “But never mind that. What are you doing here?”

“Oro…” Kenshin smiled grew a little stilted. “Um, that is to say – work?”

“What?” Kaoru stared at him, not entirely sure she had heard right.

“Um, yes – could we go and talk outside? Please?”

Albeit baffled, Kaoru couldn’t help but to notice how deeply uncomfortable he seemed. That quelled her annoyance, if only by a thin margin. “Fine, but you’d better start explaining and fast.”

“This one will, but first – please, smile and act friendly. We have an audience.” Kenshin murmured to her quietly, leading her to an alcove near the entrance, where customers often stopped for a cigarette or to wait for a taxi.

“And audience?” Kaoru hissed. “What the hell?”

“Don’t look,” Kenshin said and let out a little fake laugh. “Yahiko’s watching us from across the street. He needs to see us talking, but we can’t appear to be too close.”

Kaoru froze, her heart skipping a beat.

“You got a mission?” She asked, her mind jumping through potential scenarios at a record speed. “Are you investigating Choshuu Yakuza? Or Ghost?”

“Both, in a way.” Kenshin shifted his weight, jutting out his hips in a way that bordered on flirting. “Saito has suspicions about Ghost he wants to confirm, but the way he wanted this one to go about it was, um…” He looked aside, as if he was acting coy.

It was disturbing.

Not only because she was seeing her own body act all flirty and cutesy, forced as it was, but also because… it was Kenshin. From day one, Kenshin had been very modest and so tightly wound up that Kaoru was sure he showered with his eyes closed. So for him to act like this, something had to be forcing his hand.

“Saito has you investigating yourself, doesn’t he?” Kaoru ventured a guess. “That why you’re here, right?”

“Um, yes.” Kenshin nodded, but his cheeks flushed pink. “But…”

There was _more_? Kaoru thought, dismayed, taking in the way he was acting, not for her – but for their observer’s benefit? The clues connected, forming a picture that made Kaoru see red. “I’m going to kill Saito.”

“This one will help you,” Kenshin muttered under his breath.

The sheer vehemence in his tone was such a leap from his usual mild manners, that Kaoru was taken aback. “I was just joking.”

Kenshin glanced up at her through his lashes. “…So was this one.”

“Okay.” Kaoru hesitated. “Okay, fine.”

Her breath caught as she recalled an additional wrench in the situation. “Yahiko saw us talking in front of the police headquarters on Monday, didn’t he?” She asked, raising her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. “What did you tell him?”

“That you have been cultivating Himura Kenshin to be your informant for a while, that you have.” Kenshin shrugged awkwardly. “It was the only thing this one could come up with on such a short notice. Thankfully, Yahiko-san bought it and promised to keep quiet about it for now, that he did.”

“That’s…” Kaoru gaped at him, suitably impressed. “That was pretty good thinking, actually. Most detectives have informants and not a few of them are Yakuza. Even I have a few contacts among Satsuma.”

“You have?”

“Well, obviously. I wasn’t born yesterday.” Kaoru huffed. “But what did Saito want to know about you?”

“Err….” Kenshin hesitated. “This one will tell you later, that he will. It’s something you should probably know about, anyway. But the reason this one had to catch you before you left work is… um, how do you think it would look to Yahiko if we both lived in the same apartment?”

“Oh.”

“Yes.” Kenshin looked down, shifting his weight again. “You remember this one’s apartment? In the wallet this one gave you, there’s a spare key. You can stay there, that you can. Even if Yahiko insist on questioning this one’s neighbours, they won’t talk to him so we should be covered for now.”

Kaoru scowled, but nodded in agreement.

She couldn’t say she liked any of this – but in for a penny, in for a pound. Kenshin’s suggestion was logical and solved the immediate issues this new complication brought them. The rest they could hash out together during the weekend.

They bid their farewells, faking amiable smiles and laughs.

However, as she returned to the kitchen, Kenshin’s boss, Sae-san looked up from her cooking. “Oh, it was true what Omine said? That sweet thing was a friend of yours?”

“…Yes?”

“How wonderful!” Sae-san smiled in delight. “I’m happy for you! It’s been awhile since you’ve had a _friend_.”

Kaoru eyed at her boss. “Right.”

Unfortunately, she knew exactly what the older woman was insinuating – and how hopeless it would be trying to convince her otherwise, especially after Kenshin’s flirty act.

If only banging her head against the wall would be worth the additional headache.


	115. Aftershocks - MAKE A WISH verse 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sweet-talk   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, (MAKE A WISH 20, continues “Freebird”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya   
> Word count: 999

Kenshin paced the room, stealing worried glances at the clock as the shower kept running in the background. Minutes passed; one, five… ten. He had a bad feeling that getting clean was the last thing on Miss Kaoru’s mind at this point.

When she had come home today, she had looked lost: pale and so frighteningly still. She was the type of a woman who had arrived to this world kicking and screaming. He wished she’d been angry; he knew how to deal with Miss Kaoru’s anger. But she had simply said, “it didn’t go well,” and locked herself in the bathroom.

It left him feeling helpless… and terrified out of his mind, if he was perfectly honest. He wanted, no, _needed_ to be there for her. He yearned to draw her into his arms, to do _something_ to soothe her grief; to offer her help and support, but she hadn’t given him the chance. No. Without looking at him once, she had withdrawn and closed the door in front of his nose.

Stomach twisting with dread, Kenshin paced. What had happened? She had been so optimistic when she had left to meet with her band members. Kamiya Kasshin’s drummer Hira-san and keyboardist Sato-san had been most visibly affected by the news of her pregnancy and coming marriage, but Kaoru had been sure that if she met them face to face and addressed their concerns, they could find a solution together.

Obviously, that hadn’t worked as she had hoped. But what could have spurred a reaction like this?

The water turned off.

Startled, Kenshin turned towards the bathroom.

A moment later, the door clicked open.

“Oh, love…” Kenshin gasped in dismay, taking in how terribly small and vulnerable she looked in her fluffy bathrobe, her nose scrubbed pink and her eyes red from crying.

“I didn’t want you to see me bawling like a baby.” She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “Didn’t work too well, huh?”

Kenshin went to her and hugged her close. His throat felt tight, like there was something dry lodged back there. “Kaoru, please – I’m here for you, for your happiness and tears both, that I am.”

“I know,” she whispered, shivering slightly. “I just…”

“Shh. It’s okay,” Kenshin murmured softly, stroking her towel dry hair. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!” She hiccupped. “It won’t _ever_ be okay. I just wrecked my band. My band! Kamiya Kasshin was my dream and I broke it! All because of my selfishness and stupidity! Just how stubborn idiot have I been that I never noticed the signs? Gods, I’m such a horrid bitch! I never even thought beyond my own circumstances.”

With each heated word, Kenshin grew tenser, but his hand never stopped stroking her hair, her back. “Sato and Hira…?” He asked softly, unwilling to jump into conclusions.

“They quit.” She buried her face into his shoulder, trembling weakly like he was all that was keeping her upright. “In just one day, I lost half of my band. That has to be some sort of a record. Oh gods, what am I going to tell to Yahiko and Yutaro? Kamiya Kasshin was the only thing they had! I can’t be responsible for destroying their livelihoods too…” A miserable wail tore from her chest and Kenshin decided he’d had enough. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the sofa.

He sat her down and then knelt before her and smiled, reaching to wipe away her tears. “You are the bravest, most hard-working woman I’ve ever met. Kamiya Kasshin is your dream, first and foremost. As long as you are willing to fight for it, it’s not over.”

She stared at him, her eyes huge and shocked beyond measure.

But she was _listening_ , so Kenshin continued resolutely. “All musicians are artists. Sometimes, their visions for future don’t match their friends’ and so even the greatest bands break apart. It’s the nature of this business. I don’t know what Hira and Sato told you. I don’t know how you guys got together in the first place, or how long you have played together. But I know you – Kamiya Kaoru, the woman I love. You’re an amazing artist and the most stubborn, willful bandleader there is. No matter how it hurts right now, you _can_ rise again – if you want to.”

Her mouth had fallen open as if she wanted to protest but couldn’t muster the heart to cut him off. Now, she covered her face with her hands and a faint, little huff slipped from her lips, followed by a torrent of guffaws.

“Oro?”

She was… _laughing?_

“You liar,” Kaoru blinked tears from her eyes and smiled. “You wonderful, sweet talking liar.” She leaned forward, gathering his face between her palms. “You’re not going to give me a chance to mope in peace, are you?”

Kenshin blinked. “Um… no?”

“And here I was hoping to wallow in good old angst. You know, lying in my bed for days on end and watching sad movies just to have an excuse to keep crying.”

“Oro!” Kenshin hesitated. “Well, if you absolutely want to…”

She smiled wanly. “It’s a bit too late for teenage solutions, I think. I can’t even afford to drink now that I am pregnant, can I?

“Would hot chocolate suffice?” Kenshin volunteered.

After the slightest of pauses, she allowed, “that does sound good.” She straightened, looking a bit out of sorts. “The hell. I guess I have to be an adult about this.”

“If you could, then yes – that would be better.” Kenshin nodded, then flashed her a shy smile. “This unworthy one would prefer to be at your side, helping you through this instead of waiting outside of your door.”

“What did I do to deserve a man like you?” Kaoru patted the spot next to her on the sofa. “Come here? I could use your shoulder – if you don’t mind getting your shirt wet.”


	116. Perfect Balance - DRAGONS verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mask  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Fantasy AU with spirit companions and masquerades  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 1000

Her dragon was glowering on her shoulder. Not visible, oh no – it didn’t feel threatened or angry enough to physically manifest – but the weight of its glare pushed most spirit beasts to guide their humans away from her.

_‘Stop that! We’re here for a reason, remember?’_

Her dragon ignored her and coiled tighter around her shoulders, protective and alert for any danger.

Kaoru sighed, though she wasn’t surprised. Her dragon had always been willful; once it had made its mind, no burst of temper or attempt at coaxing or commanding would help change it. She knew that from a long, bitter experience. But then again, she wasn’t that excited to be here, either.

Her friend, Tae-san, had prompted her to take part in a masquerade ball for the unmatched. Such events were arranged once a season so the unattached and their spirit companions could meet without the weight of their family’s name or status. Wearing masks and elaborate costumes, everyone in the ballroom was on an equal footing and more approachable for a compatible match – at least, in theory.

The trouble was actually finding the _right_ match. Male souls typically attracted strong, courageous spirits and nurturing, gentle-tempered spirits bonded with female souls. Both influences were needed to create a harmonious family. All well and good, except for the fact that Kaoru had been born kicking and screaming under the scorching summer sun and not a moment after her first lungful of air, one of the fiercest, most revered spirit companions known to man had bonded with her.

How could a son of a respected family be able to face a woman with a _dragon_ on her shoulder?

Exactly.

Kaoru drained her wine in one go, not sure why she was so disappointed. It wasn’t like this was the first time no man dared to come to talk her despite her best tries to be approachable.

Suddenly, her dragon tensed and raised its head.

 _‘What is it?’_ Kaoru struggled to focus. Gazing over the crowd, she tried to spot what had grabbed its attention. There, by the entrance: a short, well-dressed man with a mask covering the top half of his face and wearing a red wig. Or at least she was pretty sure it was a wig. No one had hair like that. He was close to a group engaged in a conversation but not joining it. Almost like… yes, the people were ignoring him exactly like they tended to ignore Kaoru.

Without a second thought, Kaoru headed to his direction. Her dragon shifted on her shoulder, claws clenching for a better hold, curious but wary. However, the second she reached the edge of the dance floor, he looked up, meeting her eyes across the hall.

Kaoru paused, giving a slight curtsey to him, uncaring how silly it looked. She wasn’t about to approach anyone by surprise, especially if his spirit beast was unsettling enough to drive people into avoiding him.

Slowly, almost hesitantly he inclined his head.

 _‘Is this just as strange to you as it is to me?’_ Kaoru let out a tiny, relieved exhale. But before she could do anything else, he frowned at the packed crowd mingling at the edges of the room, before glancing pointedly at the all but empty dance floor. He tilted his head in question.

 _‘You want to dance?’_ Kaoru stiffened.

She was curious, yes – but the last thing she wanted was to make a scene. Her spirit beast was no small surprise. Even if his companion had grabbed the interest of hers, this could still go badly. After all, even the noble tigers and ferocious bears had recoiled in her dragon’s presence.

Then he raised his hand, palm up – and smiled.

Something lurched in Kaoru’s chest. No one had ever smiled at her like that, fearlessly open and inviting.

_‘I must be mad.’_

Her dragon rumbled softly, its scaly body covering her back like an ever-shifting cape as she stepped out to the dance floor. One step, two… ten. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, drowning out all noises but the comforting guttural rumble by her ear as walked towards the enigma before her.

“My lady,” he greeted her, his voice soft as a summer grass.

She was not a lady, only the last living member of a minor house – but this masquerade was anonymous for a reason and it seemed safe enough to go along with his assumption. So holding her mask in place, she bobbed a curtsey, and countered, “My lord.”

His smile grew stilted, showing that he wasn’t comfortable with the title either. Fair enough. He wouldn’t be here without proper connections and that was good enough for her. She steeled her nerves and offered him her hand – and with it, a chance to see her spirit beast.

He didn’t take it. Instead, he let his palm mirror hers, an inch away from her skin, close but never touching.

Her breath caught. The butterflies tingled at the pit of her belly and she took a careful sidestep, not quite believing…

But he mirrored her, before taking two steps of his own.

She followed him grinning.

Taking turns to lead, holding that precious inch of a distance between them even when the music changed to a more upbeat tune, they danced their mirror dance. It was exhilarating. It was fun. It was like no other dance Kaoru had ever danced and she couldn’t even remember why she had hesitated in the first place.

Meeting his gaze, she pressed her palm to his.

A shot of electricity raced through her, unveiling a spirit curled around his shoulders. Scales pale as moonlight, spine ridged with a silky white mane – his spirit was the guardian of night and tides, the moon dragon!

Eye wide in shock, he stared at the dragon on her shoulder.

But then again, it wasn’t every day you met the sun to your moon.

“Hi,” she smiled, “I’m Kaoru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not quite soul mates, not quite Pullman’s “His Dark Materials” daemon set-up but something that draws inspiration from both. Basically, Kenshin and Kaoru have the yin and yang for spirit beasts, showing how similar they are as people. Kenshin got the more distant, calm dragon and Kaoru the fiery, temperamental one - matching their personalities. But yeah, I got no particular plot planned or anything. I just wanted to write about a classic masquerade ball. ^^


	117. Farewells -  DRAGONS verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You know, you can steel your heart against any kind of trouble, any kind of horror. But the simple act of kindness from a complete stranger will unstitch you.“ — Chris Abani   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Fantasy AU, DRAGONS verse 2, continues “Perfect balance.”  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura + surprise  
> Word count: 999

“I enjoyed myself very much.”

“So did this one,” Kenshin admitted. “Your presence made this masquerade… something else, that it did.”

“Flatterer.” She let out a little laugh. She was still smiling, even as this wonderful night was coming to an end. “But I could say the same of you, sir Kenshin.”

“Just Kenshin, please,” He countered easily. His fingertips tingled with the need to hold her once more, but he didn’t quite dare – it would make watching her leave that much harder. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t take the same carriage as her. That would be much too forward, they’d only just met!

She glanced down in thought, playing with her sleeves. A habit or nerves? Kenshin couldn’t tell, but the silence was stretching on.

What should he say?

Anything, but the inevitable farewells!

“Oh, hell!” Miss Kaoru cursed suddenly and reached behind her head and tugged loose the blue silk ribbon holding her mask in place.

Kenshin’s heart skipped a beat.

She was beautiful. Not perhaps like the high ladies of the court, or the flowers of Yoshiwara tried to be, but her blue eyes were as deep and encompassing as the sea, and her high cheekbones brought character to her otherwise smooth face.  A few strands of her unruly dark hair were plastered to her brow by sweat and her bottom lip was reddened and sore, still held captive between her pearly white teeth.

Something primal, strong and vivid coiled at the pit of his belly. Gods, how on earth had he managed to stumble across someone as perfect as her? A titter of a laugh cut short his decidedly embarrassing train of thought and Kenshin struggled to focus.

“I’m sorry!” She covered her mouth. “It was just… you looked so…” She waved her hand in a vague arc, not elaborating further.

“Oro!” Kenshin felt heat creeping up to his cheeks. “Um, yes. You’re quite right, Please accept this one’s pardons, for his rudeness.”

“No, no – you did nothing wrong!” She hastened to reassure him, only to pause mid-thought. “Or, actually. You could make it up to me.” An impish grin tugged at her lips. “I’d hate to be the only one breaking the decorum.”

Surprised by her daring, Kenshin huffed softly. But really, who was he to insist on sticking to the old traditions, especially when he had sacrificed so much to change them? He might have seen the era of seclusion, but he was not _that_ old, thank you very much! Not allowing himself a chance to hesitate, he swept off the mask covering the top half of his face and combed his fingers through his long bangs that Lady Ikumatsu had pinned up to make him “presentable enough” for the masquerade.  

Anxiety twisted his guts. What if she didn’t like what she saw? After all, his red hair and scarred face were hardly attractive in any conventional manner. But instead of revulsion, her eyes shone with interest and almost breathless – awe?

An audible click startled them as the driver of the Miss Kaoru’s carriage pulled the door open behind their backs. “Lady, please pardon me, but we are holding up the line.”

Miss Kaoru hissed and looked aside like a scalded cat, stammering. “Yeah, of course. Um… I should get going.”

Kenshin swallowed dryly. “Aa.” He offered his hand to her, helping her to climb in. The fleeting touch gave him and his better half the last glimpse of her spirit companion, the great sun god Amaterasu’s fabled guardian.

The tempestuous dragon eyed them lazily, but didn’t bother to react to their presence anymore.

Miss Kaoru smiled at him. “Farewell for now – Kenshin.”

“Farewell, my lady,” he managed to answer.

And then, her carriage left, disappearing into the darkness.

Kenshin exhaled softly. “It’s alright,” he said, half to himself, half to his spirit companion. “We’ll see her again, that we will.”

His better half whined by his ear and he raised his hand to rub its chin, not caring how it would look to anyone who might see him. The world was changing for the better and these days it wasn’t a mark of evil to be able to touch the beings of the spirit realm.

It was simply a talent. An exceedingly rare talent, admittedly, but nothing to be afraid of. Even if he theoretically _could_ , he wasn’t likely to go touching others people’s spirit companions. He hoped Miss Kaoru would be able to understand that too.

His dragon rumbled softly, its tone questioning.

“Oh, we will ask around. Maybe someone knows where she lives,” he answered. “The traditional courting just takes a bit of an extra effort, that’s all.”

A skeptical huff was his answer.

“Patience, dear lady. Patience.” Kenshin smiled, amused despite himself and trailed his fingers on the ridge between its winter pale scales and hard skin, drawing gentle circles.

It leaned into his touch, drawing comfort from the gesture. The few people lingering on the courtyard paused to stare, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

However, noticing his glance, one lady who was standing just a few feet away from him, raised her voice. “You’re not very stuck on traditions, are you?”

“Oro?”

“You took off your masks on a masquerade night, both you and Kaoru-san,” she clarified.

“Uh…what?” Kenshin blinked. “Wait, Kaoru-san? You _know_ her?”

“Yes, I’m a close friend of Kaoru-san. I’m Sekihara Tae, nice to meet you!” She bobbed a curtsey. “I was the one who encouraged her to attend this masquerade tonight and if I may say so, I was exceedingly pleased to see you two hit it off so well.”

“…Thank you?”

“It’s my pleasure,” she smiled. “And please, don’t hesitate to come to me if you need any help regarding Kaoru-san.”

“That’s very generous of you, but…” Kenshin paused. “Actually, her clan name? Miss Kaoru never mentioned it to this one, that she didn’t.”

“Ah.” Sekihara-san’s gaze grew softer. “Kamiya. Her name is Kamiya Kaoru-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because many seemed to like the part one, have some continuation of this silly fantasy AU with spirit companions / soulmates / masquerades.


	118. Friends, old and new - STRIPPER verse 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jigsaw Puzzle   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 21, (continues “Red herring“)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Megumi Takani, Sanosuke Sagara   
> Word count: 1000

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

“Oro?”

“The rooster head,” Megumi clarified, glancing towards the bathroom, where Sano had disappeared into to try on a costume idea they had been brainstorming. “I didn’t invite him back and you know that, which means that you’re plotting something.”

Somewhat awkward, Kenshin smiled. “Ah, well…”

“That girl of yours put you up to this, didn’t she?” Megumi narrowed her eyes.

“No!” Kenshin denied, before correcting himself. “Not as such, no. Miss Kaoru did mention it first, but that wasn’t why.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just, sometimes you seem a bit lonely, that you do.”

“Of course I do,” Megumi said stiffly. “You damn well know I haven’t had anyone in my life since that bastard Kanryuu.”

“Aa. But it has been years since then, that it has.”

“Don’t remind me. Unlike you, _my_ libido doesn’t conveniently take a vacation whenever I don’t have anyone.” Megumi scowled, genuinely annoyed. “Besides, do you have any idea how difficult it is to find a decent man with a history like mine? I refuse to be reduced to a pair of tits and a piece of ass. I’d rather be alone.”

Her words stung like salt poured on sore skin. Kenshin grimaced and looked aside, already regretting he’d brought this matter up with her. But the thing was, he had seen how she looked at him whenever she thought he wasn’t looking. There was no love or even genuine attraction in her gaze – it was something far more dangerous. For her, he was _safe_. As long as she fixated on him, she knew she wouldn’t get hurt again.

Gently, ever so gently, Kenshin said: “Megumi, you need to learn to trust yourself again.”

She inhaled sharply.

“You were young. You trusted a wrong man and got hurt in the most despicable manner. But as wrong as that was, you can’t let your fear rule you, that you can’t. True, dating isn’t easy for people like us. We are attractive, easy to fall in love with and even easier to discard. Often, we get hurt because of it.”

“Kenshin…”

He looked up, smiling sadly at her. “Please, listen – this one knows how easy it is to lose hope and wall off your heart. But that’s no way to live, so it isn’t. Honestly, this unworthy one doesn’t know why Miss Kaoru decided to take a gamble on him. By all reason and logic, she should have walked out a dozen times already. But she _hasn’t_. So Miss Megumi, please – have hope. If you trust your instincts and take the chances that come for you, you’ll find someone to love too.”

She stared at him like she had never seen him before. “Chances like that rooster head, is that what you’re saying?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Kenshin shrugged. “That’s up to you, so it is. As to why this one brought Sano here… well, he is young. This life is fun and exciting for him. But soon he’ll realize how meaningless picking up a different lady every night is, and when that happens, he could use a friend, that he could.”

“A friend?” Megumi raised one finely shaped eyebrow. “Ha! You really believe a scoundrel like him could ever think of a woman as a friend?”

“Sano’s been friends with Miss Kaoru for most of his life. He knows how to respect women’s boundaries,” Kenshin said seriously, but then a mischievous smile tugged his lips. “Besides, given the way he’s been partying… this one thinks Sano’s going to need some discreet help from a doctor sooner or later.”  

Megumi snorted in an agreement. “Nothing like a rash in the family jewels to put some good old humility into a young stud.” Finally, a foxy grin rose to her lips. “I wouldn’t mind helping him with that. Unlike those cheap hacks around the block, I have a license and can give him proper treatment. God knows all too many guys prefer to ignore their health when shit like that happens.”

“That they do,” Kenshin murmured, his cheeks flaming red. “But you’ll think about it, won’t you?

Megumi paused. “Fine,” she huffed fondly. “But don’t hold your breath for anything else! I don’t fancy becoming substitute mother for anyone.“

“Perfectly understandable.” Kenshin nodded and flashed her a conspiring smile.

Megumi answered it, but there was something soft, almost wistful in her gaze. “You’re a jigsaw puzzle for a man, Himura Kenshin – but I guess that’s what I like about you. You never give me simple answers, do you? Only more questions.”

“Oro?”

“Never mind.” Megumi smiled. “Speaking of relationships, when are you planning on taking the next step and have sex with your Miss Kaoru?”

“Ororo!” Kenshin protested, a raging blush returning with full force. “That’s – That’s none of your business, that is isn’t!”

“Hoo?” Megumi leered. “Someone’s been thinking about it! And here I’ve been entertaining a theory that you were an asexual, but didn’t want to advertise it.”

“That’s not quite right, no,” Kenshin mumbled, thoroughly uncomfortable.

Thankfully, she didn’t feel the need to pry. “You got lucky then, finding Kaoru,” she stated and rose to her feet. “Wait here.” She headed to the alcove, grabbing her handbag and fishing some sort of a package from it? She threw it at him and winked, “give that girl of yours good time, will you?”

It was condoms.

Strawberry flavored condoms, for fuck’s sake.

Kenshin stared at them dumbly, too shocked to react, which was when Sano emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a thong and shiny body paint. “Guys, are you sure this shit washes off?” he started, only stop and stare as Kenshin shoved the package in his back pocket, face red as a lobster. “Oi, what the hell happened between you two?”

“It’s a secret.” Megumi laughed. “Now, rooster head – why don’t you spin around for us and show how the paint looks in action?”


	119. Party to remember - STRIPPER verse 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Diplomacy   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 22, (continues “Friends, old and new“)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Megumi Takani, Misao Makimachi   
> Word count: 1000

”Woah! Now this is a party!”

Kaoru glanced at her flabbergasted friend with a certain amusement. Had she been as wide-eyed the first time she had come here? Smiling, Kaoru shook her head and remarked softly, “so, am I forgiven?”

“For now!” agreed Misao cheerfully. “But keep me out of the loop again and I’ll have to come up with something trickier than just taking me to see your stripper hubby in action!”

“Kenshin is not my _hubby_!” Kaoru protested. “He is… he’s–“

“I know, I know.” Misao patted her shoulder. “Mr. short and adorable is something else, I get that. But do you think we get to see him before the show? Or is it just you, me and our closest hundred strangers?”

“Mm, I don’t know for sure. I mean, I’ve seen him mingling before the show, so I don’t think it’s forbidden or anything,” Kaoru murmured, her eyes scanning the crowd for a free table – a nearly hopeless task, for the club was _packed_.

Well, no wonder! Tonight promised to be a party to remember. The club was decorated according to the Halloween theme: pumpkins, spider webs and dark curtains everywhere and the bar had offered several specialty drinks such as “pumpkin surprise” and “extra bloody mary”. Kaoru had no doubt that the dancers’ costumes would be molded after fantastic horror legends too, but – of course – in a sexy way.

Her gaze stumbled to a familiar red ponytail. She let out a sigh of relief and headed over, only to realize a bit too late that Kenshin wasn’t alone.

“Megumi,” Misao enthused from her side. “What are you doing here?”

The former pole dancer gazed at them, a dozen expressions flashing in her piercing eyes, before she said, “Oh, I was invited.”

“Ah,” Kaoru stated, noting the not-so-convincing innocent look Kenshin was sporting. She didn’t feel particularly close to Megumi, but she couldn’t ignore her either. Hesitating only slightly, she asked, “Mind if we join your table?”

Megumi smiled, equally thinly. “By all means. Please.”

“Thanks,” Kaoru mumbled, sitting down next to Kenshin. “Hi,” she whispered to him.

“Kaoru,” he smiled – a soft, gentle look that instantly melted away her wariness. “Did you get here alright?”

“Yes.” A happy smile tugged her lips too. She hadn’t seen him since yesterday afternoon and text messages and phone calls were a poor substitution for his presence.

“Aaand that’s my limit of lovey-dovey mush,” Misao declared. “Get a room or continue that later, will you?”

Kaoru sprung back, blushing bright red. Not that Kenshin was any better: he looked aside, rubbing the back of his neck trying to appear nonchalant though his ears burned just as brightly as hers.

Megumi tittered, covering her mouth with her hand. “Misao, there’s a thing called diplomacy. Maybe you have heard of it?”

“Heard of it? Sure.” Misao grinned. “Apply it to everything I do? Never. Besides, the way our lovebirds were going, that was going to get intimate and soon.”

Kaoru buried her face into her hands and protested, “It wasn’t!”  

Thankfully she was spared from further needling by the lights dimming. The announcer introduced the first show, promising, “Fanged elegance and a hint of danger.”

Which, of course, perked Misao right up. “Vampires!” she cheered.  

A tall, lean man stalked to the stage, hair mussed up and his pale skin glistening in the lights. The long, white overcoat completed his look of an aristocratic, predatory grace. The audience exhaled as one, and Misao practically vibrated in her seat. “Oh wow, what a perfect man. I’d love to climb him like a tree.”

And then, he began dancing.

His movements were precise and elegant. He was fairly good, really, if a bit stiff and he wasn’t bad-looking, but… Kaoru wasn’t sold. She whispered to Kenshin, “You have spoiled me. After seeing you dance, everyone else leaves me cold.”

“Oro!” He gasped and leaned closer, his breath tickling her ear as he replied, “so do you.” He reached for her hand. “But this one has to go to prepare now. Will you be alright?”

“I’m in good company,” Kaoru answered.

Kenshin inclined his head and stood up, only to lift her hand to kiss it. “Miss Kaoru,” he smiled. “Ladies, please – enjoy the show.”

Kaoru stared after him, cradling her hand to her chest. Her mouth was dry, her stomach flipping cartwheels and, and – gods, did he have any idea how crazy he could drive her with just a silly gesture? Her eyes drank in every detail of him as he slipped through the crowd, from the perfect fit of his white dress shirt, to the dark, latex shiny, skin tight, form-hugging… Her mind screeched to a halt. “Can those even be called pants?”

“No.” Megumi snorted. “But it’s an impressive sight, no?”

“Uh, what?”

“His butt,” Megumi clarified with a foxy smirk. “It’s covered only by a thong and liberal coating of shiny body paint.”

That piece of trivia _really_ didn’t help. Kaoru all but whimpered and crossed her knees, trying to alleviate the throbbing that bloomed between her legs. “That man is going to be the death of me,” She mumbled to herself. “Death by sexual frustration.”

Unfortunately, Megumi caught that. “I wouldn’t be too sure of that.”

“Ah?” Kaoru glanced up.

“You’ll see,” Megumi smirked. “Or not. It depends on how long it’ll take him to get over his gentleman’s nerves.”

Kaoru thought through that statement. “I’ll have to encourage him more then,” she decided.

“Touché,” Megumi lifted her drink and toasted to her.

Strange how simple approval could feel so good. Kaoru grabbed her own drink and returned the gesture. If someone had told her last year that she would befriend women like Megumi and Misao and spend her Halloween watching a male strip show with them, she would have never believed it. Yet, now… she felt perfectly alright with her choices.

“Shake that booty!” Misao hooted.

And Kaoru couldn’t help but to burst into joyous laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Take a guess who the vampire is? Funny story, he was introduced way back in part 13 or so I just didn’t have mention names. ^^* But yeah, that’s how long I have been planning on this Halloween party and having the girls enjoying the show together. :)


	120. Taking flight - DANCE OFF verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Third time’s the charm   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, DANCE OFF verse 3, (continues “Lifting spirits”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Maekawa Miyauchi   
> Word count: 1000

The applause echoed through the theater, loud and clear even here in the backstage area. “Damn it,” Kaoru muttered under her breath. “What lousy luck we’ve got.”

“It’s alright, so it is,” Kenshin tried to reassure her.

Kaoru was about to retort to him when the previous pair slipped through the curtains leading to the stage. Not only were they obviously professional ballroom dancers, they were both tall for Japanese and wearing top-of-the-line custom-made costumes.

No doubt she and Kenshin looked rather shabby in comparison.

The Japanese man glanced at them in passing and smirked. “Nice costume, _senpai_.”

 _What a bastard!_ Kaoru bristled in annoyance, eerily aware how Kenshin froze at her side. Sure, she knew that having Kenshin wear her old pantsuit was rather unconventional a solution, but it wasn’t like they had the time or money to get a costume tailored for him!

“Ignore him.” Kaoru hissed. “We need to go, now.”

“Yes, yes of course.” Kenshin exhaled softly.

“Whenever you are ready.” The announcer agreed, motioning to the stage.

Kaoru straightened her back. Her heart beating like the war drums of her grandfather’s stories, she went first. The thousands of people in the audience were still buzzing with excitement from the last show, but the four judges sitting behind their desk noted her arrival with frighteningly neutral expressions, like they were thinking: not yet another dancer.

The blood rushing in her ears deafened her, making it impossible to tell if Kenshin was following her or not, but she couldn’t risk looking behind her and appearing uncertain. She stopped in front of the microphone and burst out, “Hello, everyone!”

“Hello, dear,” Mr. Maekawa, the oldest of the judges smiled to her – exactly like he always did in her nightmares before telling her she wasn’t good enough. “What are your names and what have you two come to perform for us tonight?”

_You two? Thank god! I’m not alone in here!_

“I’m Kamiya Kaoru and my partner here is Kenshin-“ _Oh, hell! What was his last name?_ She had heard it from Sano at least once, but…

“Kenshin? Just Kenshin?”

Panic lurched in her gut, but then a solid presence settled to her right and Kenshin murmured over her shoulder. “Yes, just Kenshin.”

“That’s right.” Kaoru continued, all but sighing with relief. “And we’re here to dance for you.”

“We’ll be glad to see it.” Mr. Maekawa smiled again. “But before you two get to it, could you tell me… have I seen you before, Miss Kamiya?”

“…Yes.” Kaoru swallowed. “Yes, you have, sir. In seasons one and six, respectively.”

“Ah, yes – I remember now! You were that little girl who charmed us all in the very first audition we had! And then, last year you tried again with nice results, didn’t you? You got to–“

“Only to the second round, sir.” Kaoru snapped, struggling to hold back her bitter rage at the reminder. “You told me that alone my dancing isn’t enough to advance to the semifinals.”

Mr. Maekawa nodded. “And now, you’re here with a partner. You heed criticism well, my dear. With a year of additional practice under your belt, I’m sure you’ll amaze us. After all, the third time’s the charm.”

It took all of Kaoru’s self-control to keep her mouth shut and bow. A year? Hah! She had had _four days._

Seething with bitter rage, her nerves drawn taut by her desperate need to succeed, Kaoru was well aware she couldn’t be in a worse state of mind to dance through the challenging routine she and Kenshin had put together.

And if she didn’t…

_I’m going to fail again._

The realization hit her with the force of a tsunami. Instead of making her way to the second and third round as she had done before, she would fail here and now – in the auditions.

The lights dimmed and the soft, haunting music her friend’s Tae’s niece, Tsubame-chan, had composed for her started in the background.

Only the practice from dozens of repetitions helped her through the starting pose and step into the routine when all she wanted to was to run away and never to return to this cursed stage.

Rapid footsteps neared her, drawing her attention–

And her breath caught at the sight of Kenshin dancing through fast, impossibly precise step sequence, his long red hair flowing along his intricate motions. The tight, black pantsuit hugged his legs and his narrow hips like a second skin and the see-through, sequined fabric stretched on his chest, on his back; tantalizing the viewer with his beautifully sculpted muscles. And then, he met her eyes, holding out his hand to her.

Her fear and rage and despair leaked away, like the finest sand slipping between her fingers – until there was nothing but his mesmerizing eyes before her.

The music set the rhythm, but he decreed the pace and direction – and it was alright because she trusted him.

Tonight, she was lost.

But as long as he was there, she could do anything – even fly.

She inhaled deeply and stepped backward, only to dash to his outreached arms. The thousands of voices in theater thundered like surging waves and for a blessed moment, she was free as a bird flying to the unknown horizon, supported by his strong arms.

And then, she was chest to chest with him again, and his tantalizing lips were there – so near but so far away.

Gods, didn’t he know what he did to her?

The music continued, demanding more from them. Sweat beading on their skin, muscles screaming in protest, lungs burning for air, they danced and danced until the music ended and there was nothing but silence.

The lights returned.

Gasping for air, holding onto Kenshin’s hand like her life depended on it… Kaoru looked up.

Mr. Maekawa stood up to applaud.

The other judges and the cheering audience followed his example, rising to a standing ovation – just like in her wildest dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The first draft was 1454 words long, and among the stuff that got cut was the description for the Japanese male dancer. He is tall, lean and he has long dark hair pulled into a ponytail and long bangs that cover half of his face. :)


	121. Pieces to puzzle - CURSED CAT 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spicy  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, CURSED CAT 14, (continues “Complications Ahoy”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 999

“Hot, hot, hot!” Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut and after the worst burn had passed, she scowled at the frozen meal she had just dug up and microwaved from the stash of frozen homemade food Kenshin had in his fridge. “Hot _and_ spicy. How come I’m not surprised?”

Kaoru pouted, but continued to eat a little slower as she glanced around the one room apartment.

It was tiny like a hamster cage, located in a bad side of the town and judging from the leaky stains of water damage near the ceiling, its rent was dirt cheap. None of which were factors Kaoru could say she appreciated. Actually, that was an understatement. If she had to pick between bunking here or the police station’s holding cell, she would have gladly chosen the relatively quiet and safe holding cell any time.

Unfortunately, thanks to the bomb Kenshin had dropped in her lap, she was quite literally stuck here – at least for tonight. She did not voice the rather unkind words that rose to her mind, but gosh, was she tempted to pick up the phone and let that damn life-wrecking body stealer know what she thought about his quick fix solutions to their dilemma.

However, she didn’t know if he had managed to ditch Yahiko yet.

Too annoyed to finish her meal, she abandoned her bowl on the clutter-free kitchen counter and headed to a cabinet near the wall in search of distraction.

Perhaps it could be considered rude to browse around someone else’s possessions, but at this point, Kaoru was fucking tired of Kenshin holding all the cards in his hands. Not only did he stay on top with Kaoru’s work, but clearly he knew far more about the Yakuza clan’s situation than what he’d shared with her.

Now, it was her chance to level the playing field – at least a little.

Refusing to hesitate, Kaoru started to go through Kenshin’s possessions methodically. A drawer with a change of linens, curtains, and yet another apron. The next one was just as boring: winter clothes, clothes in need of repair, sewing set, but beneath those lied a parcel tied in silk paper…. containing a set of traditional clothes?

Kaoru raised her brow at the fancy dark blue kimono and gray hakama. Seriously? Mr. I wear nothing but the blandest clothes ever owned fancy traditional wear made of real silk?

What on earth?

That wasn’t the last of it either. Beneath the parcel, her fingers found something smooth with sharp corners… Make that several somethings. Excitement tingled at the pit of her stomach at the discovery and she pulled out a bunch of old fashioned photograph envelopes from their hiding place.

The photos were… baffling. That much was obvious even at the first glance: they were old, but not that old – because Kenshin looked pretty much the same as the face she saw in the mirror. However, in the pictures, he was wearing that traditional garb and his hair pulled in a high ponytail, very much like the style of samurai in old movies.

Moreover, the locations, the style of cars on the streets and other technology was clearly that of the past decade.

“…just how old is that man?”

She had pegged Kenshin to be in his twenties, maybe year or two older than her. But given the evidence…. Either he had a brother who looked exactly like him, or he was far older than he looked.

And what was with that woman standing next to him in several of these pictures?

Was she an acquaintance? Perhaps one of his yakuza contacts? She could easily imagine the tall beauty in the intricate kimono being a yakuza clan princess Kenshin had been tasked to protect when he had been Katsura’s right hand.

The next few pictures threw her theory to the wind.

A picture of that woman cooking. Another of her writing in a diary in candle light. Her tending a traditional house’s garden. And then, a picture of that woman standing on the shrine steps in a traditional Shinto wedding dress and by her side…

“Married. They were married?”

Her heart racing from shock, Kaoru shoved the pictures back to the drawer as if her hands had been burned. This – she could never have guessed this! Kenshin was a yakuza, he had confessed that himself! And, and he looked so young, barely older than her! She had never imagined him being anything more than a sad and lonely man who had done plenty of mistakes and had tried to turn over a new leaf in his life.

Except…

She turned around to stare at the miserable excuse of an apartment Kenshin called home. One room. Little to no furniture. So few personal items they could be packed in a single box and none of them readily in sight. No signs of relatives, or friends or even hobbies – that is, if unreasonable interest in cleaning and cooking weren’t counted.

The realization struck hard in its simplicity: this wasn’t a home of a happily married man, but a man with thousand regrets.

The familiar ringtone blared to a life in her pocket.

Kaoru swallowed slowly and picked her phone up. “Yeah?”

The woman’s voice she distantly recognized as her own asked, "Miss Kaoru, did you get to this one’s apartment alright?”

“I did.”

“That’s good.” She heard him sigh softly. “Then you’d be happy to know that while Yahiko insisted on questioning this one’s neighbors, he was led to believe you have stayed there every night for the past week – even last Saturday.”

He was talking about the night when this miserable mess had started. “That’s good,” she answered absently, her mind still preoccupied with her earlier realization. “But Kenshin… you do realize that you’re not alone in this mess?”

“…yes?”

The half a second of hesitation before his reply told more than a thousand words. Kaoru closed her eyes and let out a slow exhale. “Liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Bit of a filler chapter, but for me to start building anything true between Kaoru and Kenshin, they need to start working together - not around each other. ^^


	122. Legacy - FtM verse 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clandestine  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Canon AU, FtM verse part 5, continues “Sensitive matter”.  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya  
> Word count: 993

“Kenshin, come on!” Miss Kaoru grabbed his hand, pulling him along a busy street.

Obligingly, Kenshin allowed himself to be dragged. “Ororooo-”

They got amused looks and a few scandalized titters from the passers-by. But then, a young woman leading a man by the hand was very bold indeed! Even at the height of this craze about the Western culture, public displays of affection were anything but common.

Not to mention that one little detail that made Kenshin feel almost clandestine about receiving Miss Kaoru’s easy affection in public…

Pointedly, Kenshin didn’t adjust his kimono top. The skin scorched by Shishio’s strikes had finally healed enough for him to bind his chest again and so, even if his kimono were to come loose, no one would see anything particularly odd for a man. The years of getting by on a lean diet while on the road had made sure that his chest was almost perfectly flat when properly bound.

“…Kenshii-in.“

"Oro?” Kenshin blinked, realizing they had stopped.

Miss Kaoru was looking at him with curiosity, even worry. "Is something wrong? Or is there some other reason why your head’s in the clouds?”

“Nothing’s wrong, that it isn’t!” He hurried to reassure her, drawing on a well-practiced smile.

She narrowed her eyes but then shook her head. “If you say so. In any case, we are here.”

They stood right before a grand Torii gate that led to a temple through a grove of wisteria. Kenshin’s breath caught. He swallowed, then inclined his head. “So we are.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled at him, rubbing calming circles on his palm. “Even if you had met me under better circumstances, they would have come to love you. I’m sure of it.”

While he had his doubts, Kenshin didn’t voice them. He was here because she had wished so and that was all there was to it. He followed her to the temple and past the elegant buildings, all the way to the quiet cemetery on the right. A forest of tall tombstones marking old family graves stood in neat rows, as was customary for well-to-do families of former samurai caste.

Miss Kaoru paused in front a stone marked with familiar kanji for Kamiya and bowed low, a dutiful daughter in front of her family’s patriarch.

Following in suit, Kenshin held his bow for an extra breath, then straightened to wait.

“Honorable father, beloved mother – it’s been a while since I last came to visit you.” Miss Kaoru started. “Much has changed in these last few months. The biggest of those changes is that I, ah… I’m getting married.” She let out a nervous little laugh. “There. I said it! I’m getting married this winter and my fiancé is here with me.”

Miss Kaoru looked over her shoulder.

“Dad, Mom – This is Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. I know he isn’t exactly what you were expecting, but he is a good man with a gentle heart and he believes in me, in my hopes and my dreams.”

She was smiling at him, her eyes so tender that his heart ached.

“He makes me happy. So very happy. “

And then, she bowed low to the gravestone; so low that her forehead hit the backs of her hands – a deep, begging bow.

“So please, dad, mom – will you accept him as my husband?”  

For how long he watched her bow, he couldn’t say – but at some point, he realized he was holding his breath and he had to let it go, only to gulp in more air. Not very elegant. Indeed, his unwitting reaction made Miss Kaoru burst into girlish giggles.

The solemness of the mood quite thoroughly wrecked, Miss Kaoru straightened her back and rose to her feet.

“My apologies,” Kenshin murmured softly, feeling the heat on his cheeks.

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Miss Kaoru reassured him. “Now, let’s go and find a bucket and some water. I’d like to clean up the grave before we light up incense for dad and mom.”

To Kenshin’s surprise, it was not difficult to find what Miss Kaoru had suggested. The temple allowed visitors to use their well and buckets for the upkeep of the family graves. On Miss Kaoru’s insistence, he only helped with the carrying – letting her take care of the grave’s upkeep.

They both lit up a stick of incense and said a few words of prayers for Miss Kaoru’s parents. Then, she gave him a quick tour, introducing her ancestors to him.

All those roots, the legacy represented here – it struck Kenshin quite hard.

He had never had anything of the sort. What he could remember of his family were scattered details that made little sense. He couldn’t remember his parents’ names or the names of his brothers. He couldn’t even recall their faces. The only thing he had left of them was the memory of their deaths in the throes of cholera.

And then… then, had come Hiko.

In honest truth, Hiko and Hiten Mitsurugi’s swordsmanship was the closest comparison he could think of to what Miss Kaoru took for granted, but it was not quite the same. No. A home. A family. A legacy. Ancestors. Memories of them and the knowledge of your relation to them… after all these years, he was still trying to understand what those really meant.

Perhaps, that’s why he dared to voice his thoughts on the subject on the way home.

“Wouldn’t it be better if this one became a Kamiya, that it would?”

Miss Kaoru stumbled to an abrupt halt on the stairs, cursing as the strap of her sandal broke. He grabbed her arm to steady her, only to have her fall against his chest.

“Kenshin!” She gasped, staring at him with wide open eyes. “Um… what? What do you mean?”  

“The family registry,” He said seriously. “If it was possible, instead of you taking my name, this one would rather become Kamiya.”


	123. No more waiting - STRIPPER verse 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Are you sure you want to know?“   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 23, (continues “Party to remember“)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 1000

The party had simmered down hours ago. Now, the stage was empty and the few people who remained were clustered near the bar; drinking, talking and quite a few of them making new friends – well, if it could be called that.  

At the sidelines, Sano was flirting – well, arguing – with Megumi. Or rather, engaged in a flirtatious banter liberally peppered with sniping comments and sarcasm. Something like that, anyway. Whatever it was, the both of them seemed suitably entertained as they had been at it for half the night.

At the bar, Misao was gesturing wildly, pattering on to a tall, dark-haired stripper in vampire make-up. The poor guy seemed completely baffled by having such an adoring fan who simply wasn’t shutting up.

Quite familiar with Misao’s tactics at making “friends”, Kaoru lifted her glass to hide her amused smile.

“What are you thinking about?” A soft voice murmured into her ear.

Kaoru leaned her back against her boyfriend’s chest, propping her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his scent, salt and something spicy. Gosh. Kenshin could drive her crazy just by being there. “Are you sure you want to know?” she asked.

“Mm,” he hummed softly. “This one’s always eager to listen to your thoughts, that he is.”

“You are, are you?” Kaoru turned in his embrace, and encouraged by the drinks she had been chugging down all evening, she asked, “I was thinking we could ditch this party to continue what we started at your place earlier.”

“Oro?” He tensed.

Kaoru bit her lip, “or, is that too forward of me?”

“No, of course not,” he replied automatically, but his eyes were slightly unfocused – like he was caught off guard by the suggestion. Blood was flooding to his cheeks, the seconds racing past them as he struggled to focus. “No, never fear that. This one enjoys your initiative,” he said again, stronger, firmer, this time. “But, Kaoru–”

Her heart skipped a beat. He had called her by her name. Not by that silly moniker he always used, Miss Kaoru, but by simply _Kaoru_.  

“Are you… Are we talking about–”

“Sex,” Kaoru finished for him. She inhaled sharply, trying to hide the quiver in her voice and continued, “Yes. I want to have it. With you.”

He swallowed audibly. “Uh, okay. …Um, yes. That’s… yes, okay, uh – now?”

“Well, preferably in a place a bit more private than this.”

He snorted, then shook his head, letting her know what he thought about her attempt at levity. “Yes, but–” He grimaced, glancing at the waning crowd and over to the table where Sano and Megumi were.

She understood his unvoiced question with ease. “I’ll just send Sano a text that I am staying with you for tonight. That’s more notice than he gives me whenever he’s chasing tail.”

“Ah,” He mumbled weakly. “Yes, that’s reasonable.” His alluring blush was spreading lower and too embarrassed to talk, he motioned toward the door, signing ‘ _after you_.’

She covered her smile, utterly charmed.  

Another good thing about his fumbling was that it also helped her to work through her own heebie-jeebies. After all, she was only 21 years old, a virgin with her first boyfriend – so knowing that he wasn’t much more experienced in these matters made the thought less intimidating.

They grabbed their jackets and snuck out of the party without another word.

A thrill coursing in her veins, she typed the message to Sano: _< Staying with Kenshin tonight. Don’t wait up.>_

A couple of miles’ walk and the short bus trip were over before Kaoru realized it and they were at Kenshin’s tiny studio, alone – just the two of them.

The realization struck her hard, stirring butterflies in her belly. But why was she hesitating now? She had come this far, hadn’t she? So, she let her bag fall to the floor, and biting on her lip, started unbuttoning her coat.

“Kaoru…” he uttered softly.

“Shh,” she said. “I want this. I want _you_.”

He exhaled quietly and stepped closer, his hand rising to brush her cheek. “Alright.”

Then, he leaned closer, pressing a kiss to her lips.

It was soft and tender like the brush of a feather, almost too light to call a proper kiss, but she could feel his breath tickling her skin, draw in his scent, all but feel his trembling… oh hell! Kaoru dug her fingers into his long mane and pulled him closer so she could kiss him like she goddamn _wanted_ to. She had dreamed of this far too many times to screw it up now!

He stiffened in her arms briefly, but after a second caught her train of thought and started kissing her back. One kiss turned to two, then a dozen more, followed by nimble fingers battling with zippers, buttons and all too many layers of clothing – who had invented buttons anyhow? Hadn’t they ever paused to consider how darn slow they were to undo?

Each uncovered inch of skin, each touch they shared turned the throbbing between her legs worse. Kaoru whimpered and pulled back, demanding breathlessly, “Bed. Bed, now.”

“Aa.” He nodded his agreement.

They drifted to his futon, both of them eagerly spreading it open. They had just lied down, when Kaoru froze. “Uh, Kenshin… what about protection?”

“Oro?”

“Err, condoms,” Kaoru mumbled in embarrassment. “I mean, I’m not…”

Kenshin blinked. “…right. Please, wait a moment.”

He rose and headed to the alcove, digging through his coat pockets. He withdrew a small, pink-colored package and came to sit by her side, showing it to her sheepishly.

“ _Strawberry_ flavored?” Kaoru stared at it in disbelief, before bursting into a torrent of giggles. Kenshin had bought strawberry flavored condoms for her! She grinned in delight, but couldn’t help teasing, “you do take your pink seriously, don’t you?”

Instead of replying, he grabbed the package and kissed her silent – which really was what they both had been waiting for.


	124. Leveling the playing field - DANCE OFF verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flu season   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, DANCE OFF verse 4, (continues “Taking flight”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 999

”Did you find here alright?” Kaoru asked, struggling to keep uncertainty from her voice.

“Easily enough,” Kenshin answered, as affable as always, and glanced around the little restaurant they were in. “This seems like a nice place.”

“I quite like it,” Kaoru agreed. “The food’s great, too. The owner’s a friend of mine, and she makes sure everything here is top notch.”

“Ah.” Kenshin smiled softly and turned around to lay down his coat when out of sudden a violent sneeze tore through him. It was followed by another. Then one more, equally strong as the other two. He covered his face with his hand and dug through his pockets for a tissue.

“Sorry about that,” he managed, after another sneeze. “It has been like this the whole day, that it has. Must be a flu season or something.”

“Awh,” Kaoru murmured, but noting his quiet exasperation, tried to lighten the mood. “Or perhaps people are talking about you after last night’s performance? You know, like in that old Japanese superstition?”

Kenshin blinked. “You know that one?”

“I do,” Kaoru mumbled, somewhat embarrassed. “My grandparents emigrated here after the war, but my dad tried to raise me to know my heritage. Mind you, my kanji are bit rusty. I don’t get to use them that much these days and usually, I wouldn’t mind that, but I tried to look into your former career and…”

Kenshin’s smile grew a tad forced. “Ah, yes. The articles would be mostly in Japanese, wouldn’t they? What do you want to know?”

“Well…” Kaoru paused, trying to think how to word this. The last thing she needed was to make him defensive, so perhaps another angle would be better. “You watched last night’s broadcast of our audition too, didn’t you? They put it up on Youtube as well.”

“This one saw it.” Kenshin inclined his head, but his eyes were still somewhat wary. “It looked quite good.”

“It did.” Kaoru bit her lip. “It’s just, the dance couple who performed before us – Shishio Makoto and Yumi – their video has twice as many views as ours. And in the comments section… well, everyone kept saying how romantic their story was in the interview part.” 

Kaoru looked down to her hands and grimaced. Gosh, she didn’t like asking this but…

“Oro! Miss Kaoru… was it wrong of this one to admit in the interview that we only just met four days before the audition?”

“No!” Kaoru blurted out. “No, it was ok! But it’s just, this whole thing is a show, right? And especially the next stage is not only about how good you are, but how interesting your show is for the audience, and if there are too many similar acts, say dance acts, the judges will eliminate all performers who are low on popularity ratings. You see, the finals are scored purely on audience votes. So because of that, it might be–”

“You fear that we’ll be disqualified.” Kenshin finished for her.

“No, not exactly,” Kaoru denied. “We got the judges on our side and standing ovation from the audience. It’s just, Shishios… they are really good and people _loved_ their off-screen story. So I had a thought, what if we even the odds a bit? I mean, their only big advantage over us is that they are a… um. You know. And we could just as easily let people think that you and me–”

Unable to finish the suggestion, Kaoru looked aside, heat rising to her cheeks.

An awkward silence settled between them.

Finally, Kenshin cleared his throat. “Um, that’s to say – Miss Kaoru, this one could certainly see why it would be beneficial, but…”

“You have someone else?”

“No, not for quite some time now.” Kenshin hesitated. “No, that’s not the problem, but… you asked about this one’s career earlier, that you did. This one assumes that you didn’t have time to find out anything about this one’s dance partner, that you didn’t?”

“Uh, um… She was Yukishiro Tomoe, right?”

“She was. At first, yes,” Kenshin said. “But for our last year of competing, she was Himura Tomoe.”

“Oh.” Kaoru swallowed dryly. “Uh… was?”

“She passed away nine years ago.”  

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked.”

Kenshin looked away and made a motion with his hand. “It’s fine. You couldn’t have known.”

“Still, it was rude of me,” Kaoru said. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.” He took a deep exhale, as if he was about to say something, but couldn’t manage anything more.

She didn’t wonder why. Given his reactions, he obviously carried a wound in his heart that still after all these years was raw and bleeding. She shouldn’t have even started this discussion. She wouldn’t have, had she but known… Gnawing on her bottom lip, she tried to think of a good way out of this conversation.

However, before she could say anything, he spoke: “it was cancer that took Tomoe’s life, that it was. Nothing could be done about it. It had spread too far, too fast for any treatment to work.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “What happened to our career even came to feel like something of a blessing, because at at least we didn’t have to dodge the reporters anymore.” 

Kaoru stared at him, struck by the pain in his quiet words. Her chest felt tight, so tight that it was becoming difficult to breathe.

But then he shook his head and scoffed tiredly. “You said that the Talent show’s fans would like to see us as a couple, that you did?

“…Yes. At least, I think so. I mean, ballroom dancing–”

“There’s certain intimacy in it, yes. And in higher levels, every extra edge helps, so it does.” Kenshin admitted. “Fine. Let’s do it.”

“What?”

He met her eyes seriously. “Winning this competition is your dream, isn’t it? You need this win, and the publicity the show brings. So to get that, this one can play your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have never done “fake dating” -trope, but it’s been on my to-do-list for ages, so let’s see how it works out. :)


	125. The Intern - Office Drama verse 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “That's… Huh. I never thought of it that way.”   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, Office Drama verse 1  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Misao Makimachi, Kenshin Himura  
> Word count: 1000

“It just proves that we are soulmates!” Misao was gushing, her eyes shining with excitement. “Similar families, same tastes and interests – I mean, last time I happened to overhear that he likes kung-fu flicks, too! It must be fate!”

Her friend kicked her feet in the air, almost to level with her ear.

Kaoru would have been impressed, if she didn’t know for a fact that Misao spent most of her free time exercising just so she could impress her latest crush – her yoga instructor.

“Aren’t you going too far in your romantic theories?” Kaoru finally asked. “Wouldn’t it be more comforting to know all your choices are your own and whatever misfortunes you suffer have nothing to do with predestined shit?”

“What? Huh..?” Misao blinked. “I have never thought of it like that.”

“Of course not.” Kaoru sighed.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Kaoru muttered and shook her head mutely.

“Fine. Be grumpy like that.” Misao sniffed. “Speaking of which, weren’t you supposed to get a new intern today?”

“So they said,” Kaoru agreed. “I have no idea what they expect me to do with one. The only people who go for these temporary jobs with no pay are either fresh graduates or unemployed misfits who wouldn’t find their own asses if told to – and I’ve got no time to babysit.”

“No one has,” Misao agreed. “But didn’t Chief Uramura promise to find you someone with actual work experience this time?”

“Hah,” Kaoru snorted dryly. “He did. But I had a quick look at this new guy’s CV and his history is filled with blanks. Not a good sign, that.”

“Right.” Misao bit her lip. “Well, here’s to hoping he’s better than last three and you could actually get along?”

“I’m not holding my breath.” Kaoru scowled, thinking back to last few interns she had been forced to deal with. Each one of them had been young men with shining recommendations, diplomas from best schools… and an attitude to match.

Not that Hira, Sato or before them, Hitachi, had been particularly obvious about their hiccups at first, but inevitable as autumn rains, in only a couple of months they’d started taking liberties with their position and Kaoru had no tolerance for that kind of idiocy.

So, she’d had them fired.

Big deal.

In her department, there was no room for men who couldn’t wrap their heads around the fact that business was business, whether you wore a skirt or a pair of trousers.

Bidding farewells to her friend, she grabbed a cup of coffee and headed back to her office, already dreading what was to come. She had three time-sensitive projects to finish today and two meetings in the afternoon, and somehow she had to figure out a way to stop the new intern from becoming a nuisance.

As she stormed through the hallway, people gave her covert glances and knowing smiles.

No doubt, they were excited for the show to come.

At this point, everyone in the company had heard of Director Kamiya Kaoru’s troubles with interns.

Well, too bad for them. She wasn’t going to lose her temper again, thank you very much. No, this time – she had a plan. She would meet him, point him to his desk and bury him in mundane tasks and excel spreadsheets for the rest of the week. He would have something useful to do and she wouldn’t have to deal with him for days.

Suddenly, her eyes caught something red in her office. Red… hair? _Long_ hair, at that. Her eyebrows climbed. What the heck? She wasn’t supposed to have any clients coming this early in the morning, and no woman in her department was that fond of hair dye…

“Excuse me,” she started, stepping into her office and closing the door behind her. “Are you in the right place?”

“Oro!” The figure sprung to their feet and turned around. “Miss… Director Kamiya? This unworthy one is Himura, Himura Kenshin, that he is.” He smiled awkwardly, and clarified: “This one is pretty sure he is in the right place? Err, at least Uramura-san escorted this unworthy one here personally and told him to wait, that he did.”

Kaoru stared at the pretty, slender man with a pronounced cross-shaped scar on his left cheek and long, strikingly red hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck with a ribbon. Finally, her mind registered what he had just said. “Wait, Kenshin? You are the new intern that has been assigned to me?

“…yes?” He paused. “If you are Director Kamiya, that is.”

Utterly speechless, Kaoru couldn’t help but stare some more. This guy, this intern… what was he, a punk? A wannabe gangster? Or just an idiot with no sense of style and an unholy love of 80’s rock hair? This wasn’t what she’d meant when she’d demanded HR to look into the opposite end of the pool of assistant candidates!

And… Oh gods, what would her clients say if they saw him?

“Director Kamiya… is something wrong?”

Kaoru shuddered and forcibly dragged her frantic thoughts back to the present. “No, of course not,” she lied. Clearing her throat, she pointed to the desk at the corner.  “Uh, yes – why don’t we get started then? Your desk is here, and the IT has already set up your computer…”

He followed along, two steps behind, one to the left – listening to her instructions, never interrupting, never demanding more. At appropriate moments, when she was just about to ask if he had understood he was already one step ahead, nodding and asking relevant questions.

In less than half an hour, he was already fully set-up and working, going through the customer contact information and updating it with the latest notes from Kaoru’s last week’s meeting log without a word of complaint.

It was unnerving.

A man like him… there had to be a catch, _somewhere_. Kaoru bit her lip, deciding to keep an extra close eye on him. …Just in case.


	126. Need for Delicacy - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Good news and bad news   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: CANON after series (Continues “Girl Trouble”)   
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Kaoru Kamiya, Kenji Himura  
> Word count: 997

He had missed Sano.

The realization was so staggeringly simple it left Kenshin reeling. It hadn’t been that long since he’d last met his friend face to face, had it? A couple of years, if that?

But time had deepened the laugh lines around Sano’s eyes and streaked his messy beard with white. His tall frame was no longer the lanky sort that screamed lean diet and difficult years, but impressive width, chest and arms barreled with muscle. Truly, Sano had grown into an impressive man in his own right; a handsome, unruly and unrelentingly good-natured man whom people couldn’t help but to like.

Kenshin was almost tempted to ask when Sano was planning to lay down his roots, but knowing his friend’s contrary ways… it might be a topic worth a more subtle approach.

Besides, there was a reason why he had pulled Sano aside for a chat.

The good news was that leading the conversation to more delicate matters was easy. Sano was proud of his honorary uncle status and seemed delighted at being asked for advice.

The bad news was that Sano got the _worst_ ideas.

“Why not? It would solve two problems with one stone.” Sano was saying. “It would serve to confirm your theory, and your boy would get some good hands-on experience.”

“You… you…” Kenshin spluttered, his face red as a lobster. “You’d call arranging a rent boy to hit on my son a good experience?!”

“Nothing beats learning by experience.” Sano shrugged. “Get some sake down your boy’s throat and pretty faces will start looking real tempting. No matter how confused he is, he’d figure it out. Besides, you and me – we could pick a good one for him. See that they are up to speed on what is expected and that they’d make it a nice experience, you know?”

Kenshin buried his face to his palms. “No. Just no.”

“Come on, Ken-man! You remember being sixteen, don’t you?” Sano elbowed him to the ribs rather painfully. “At that age, we all were a raging bundle of wants and desires mingled with general stupidity. Hell, if someone would have paid me a free night with a pretty face, I sure as hell wouldn’t have turned it down.”

“You wouldn’t…” Kenshin looked up. “Even if it had been with a man?”

“Who knows?” Sano shrugged. “Sex is sex. It’s normal for men to desire closeness. I mean, I haven’t, not with a guy… but then again I never had trouble picking up ladies. How about you?  Haven’t you entertained the thought at least?”

“N-no…” Kenshin stammered and looked aside, shaking his head for a good measure. “Certainly not.“

Sano’s smile grew teeth. “Hoo… I smell a story. Don’t clam up now! With your looks, can you honestly say that no one ever asked you? Especially after that trick you pulled on me that one time we went gambling?

“Ororo…” Kenshin all but whimpered. Gosh, he should have known that would come to bite him afterward!  

“Kenshin, we’re friends, aren’t we?” Sano poked him. “You can tell me.”

“Well… there is not much to tell, that there isn’t.” Kenshin finally admitted. “You’ve heard of Ishin Shishi’s parties during bakumatsu, haven’t you?”

“Everyone who has visited Kyoto has. Your guys certainly weren’t shy about drinking and whoring,” Sano agreed. “So you went to those parties?”

“Only as Katsura-san’s bodyguard,” Kenshin mumbled. “Otherwise, no. Not even once if it wasn’t required. This one never understood the point.”

“Oh?” Sano blinked, but then the realization dawned. “Oh! So that’s why people were so sure the famed Battousai preferred men!”

“A common rumor at the time, yes,” Kenshin mumbled. “Many accepted it as a truth, and because of that…”

Sano whistled low. “Ouch.”

“It lead to awkward moments, yes,” Kenshin agreed. “So please, let’s handle this thing with Kenji with more delicacy. The last thing we need is for anyone to connect him to the old rumors of his father.”

“Okay, okay,” Sano raised his hands. “I got the point. Fine, I’ll be gentle and just talk with the boy.”

“This one would appreciate it, that he would.”

The floorboard’s creak alerted them to a person nearing them. By the weight of the steps, it could only be his wife. “What are you two gossiping about?”

“Oro!” Kenshin reddened. “Oh, nothing much! Just catching up, is all.”

“…I see.” Kaoru said. “Well, the dinner is ready.”

“We will be there in a moment, that we will,” Kenshin promised.

“Alright.”

As Kaoru left, Sano raised his brow and whispered. “Keeping secrets from the missus?”

“No… yes.” Kenshin cringed. “Well, that’s to say that Kaoru doesn’t yet know about this one’s theory regarding Kenji and given how very serious she is about helping the boys to find girlfriends… this one would prefer to keep it that way until we know for sure.”

“Gotcha.” Sano nodded and rose to his feet. “No worries, I’ll handle this.”

“This one appreciates it.”

As promised, Kaoru and the boys were waiting for them in the dining room. Sano grinned, “Oi missus, I have been trying all evening to get your hubby interested in going out to the town, but it seems that the married life has made him miserably domestic. Would you mind terribly much if I took the junior instead?”

“Junior?” Kaoru blinked. “Oh, you mean Kenji?”

“Got it in one!” Sano smiled charmingly. “It would be fun: a bonding experience! And you know I’d let nothing bad happen to him.”

Kaoru bit her lip. “What do you think, Kenji? Would you like to go?”

Torn between annoyance at his nickname and interest, Kenji hesitated. “I, ah… yeah. I’ll go.”

“Then it’s fine for me too.” Kaoru decided. “But Sano, you bring my son back safe and sound. And I won’t hear of any mischief later, is that understood?

“Safe and sound. Will do, missus,” Sano agreed and gave a sideway glance to Kenshin. “You know I’m a man of my word.”


	127. Looking at a mirror - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flashback   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: CANON after series (Continues “Need for delicacy”)   
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Sanosuke Sagara, Kenshin Himura, Kenji Himura  
> Word count: 1000

Kaoru didn’t know what she had expected when she had prompted Kenji to go out to the town with Sanosuke Sagara. Well, certainly for her son to get to know his honorary uncle better. And perhaps for Kenji to widen his horizons and see a bit of the murkier side of Tokyo in a relatively safe company.

But despite being fairly well prepared for some mayhem, _this_ outcome she hadn’t seen coming…

Sano was slumped on the tatami matting, cradling a package of ice on a bruise swelling over his left eye. Her husband was fussing over him, trying to determine if he was also sporting a concussion.

And her son?

On the sidelines, Kenji was behaving like a cat with a twisted tail: moody, face red as a lobster and pacing back and forth relentlessly.

Kaoru sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Kenji, talk to me. What happened, exactly?”

“Nothing,” her son hissed.

“Nothing?” Kaoru raised her voice. “You come home seething, your uncle sporting bruises and you think I’m going to buy even for a second that–“

“Missus, it’s okay!” Sano cut between her words. “Cut the junior a bit of slack, would you? Sure, he socked me a nice souvenir, but I had it coming.”

“Oro!” Kenshin gasped. “Sano, you didn’t…”

“No.”

“But…”

“I didn’t, alright?” Sano complained. “Sheesh, talk about overprotective parents! Nothing happened. We just had a little chat, that’s all.”

“A chat?” Kaoru spun around, “and what pray tell did you talk about to merit this sort of reaction from my son?”

Sano stiffened, his smiled becoming rather forced. “Eh, it was…”

“Mom, stop it!” Kenji shouted, springing to his feet, “It was nothing, alright? Uncle Sano just asked me something and I lost my temper.”

“But Kenji…”

“I told you already! Why won’t you listen to me?” Her son covered his face with his hands and screamed: “Argh!” And then, with the fury of a tempest, he stomped out of the dining room and slammed the sliding door shut.

Kaoru stared after him in a shock. Even for Kenji, a temper tantrum like this was not normal.

“Heh. He’s your son, alright.” Sano snorted in amusement. “Got missus’s temper and your right hook, Ken-man.”

“Oro…”

“Relax you two. We just exchanged a few words, that’s all. Let the junior calm down and think things through on his own, will ya?” Sano climbed to his feet and shoved the package of ice he had been cradling over his eye to Kenshin’s hands. “And on that note, I’ll be heading to bed.” He tried a charming smile. “All will be better after some sleep, you’ll see.”

Kaoru was left standing there with her husband, both of them unsettled by the events.  

The mystery of Sano’s and Kenji’s argument didn’t get any closer to being solved the next morning, the following afternoon … or even over the next few days. Sano was their freeloading houseguest, spending his time with their other two children or keeping Kenshin company while her husband was doing housework. Despite several inquiries, Sano refused to tell her, or Kenshin, what had happened that night.

But strange as Sano was behaving, Kenji was undoubtedly worse.

For all his moodiness and annoyance, Kenji couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Sano. Everywhere Sano went, Kenji was always there on the sidelines, keeping watch with the most peculiar expression on his face.

Kaoru didn’t know what to make of it.

It was almost like…

No, it couldn’t be that. She was just jumping to conclusions. She knew her son better than anyone. Kenji wouldn’t keep a thing like this from her. But still, it felt like she was looking into a mirror, seeing herself at seventeen staring, yearning, and well, considering the possibilities regarding her and a certain homeless swordsman she had invited to stay at her home. No matter how improper her interest had been, she hadn’t been able to let go of the thought.

But this time, it was not Kenshin at the center of attention – but Sano, who was like a brother to her.

Kaoru gnawed her bottom lip and tried to consider the thought objectively.

These days, Sano was the very image of rugged masculinity: tall, muscular, bearded and his sun-bleached brown hair was long enough that only his bandana kept it from falling to his eyes. His smile was handsome, and the twinkle of humor in his eyes gave him certain boyish charm, that defied his age, making him seem younger, and more approachable.

_…Oh hell._

Kaoru covered her mouth with her hand just in time to reel in her surprise. 

It _was_ Sano her eldest son was staring, just like she had once looked Kenshin.

But if that was true… then it wasn’t Ueda’s daughter’s advances or Akiha’s pretty fiancé that had caused Kenji to steer clear of the girls in the neighborhood, but…

_A man._

Her son was staring at a _man_.

Oh, the merciful gods. What would it do for Kenshin if he found out his eldest son was interested in men? He was even more over-protective than she was about their children! Interest in the same sex was such a difficult path to walk. It would require Kenji to learn how to keep his affairs secret and even then his reputation might not be safe and all his opportunities in life would be affected, too! And that Kenji was interested in Sano – there was no way that would end well!

Not only was Sano far too old, he was a ladies’ man, fair and square. He was the very very definition of an unattainable prospect.

Worse, given how explosive Kenji’s temper was at best, this inappropriate puppy crush could permanently damage his reputation… and if Kenshin found out, it would mess Kenshin’s newly renewed friendship with Sano as well.

No, this wouldn’t do. This wouldn’t do at all. Kaoru frowned in thought. 

It seemed that she needed to write a letter to Aizu.


	128. Concern over a friend - CANON after series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Right or Wrong   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: CANON after series (Continues “Looking at a mirror”)   
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Shinta Himura  
> Word count: 999

Kenshin was elbow-deep in laundry, when a hesitant voice asked from behind him, “Dad, could we talk for a moment?”

“Oro!” Kenshin turned to look over his shoulder.

His younger son, Shinta, was shuffling his feet and avoiding his gaze. Usually, Shinta wasn’t particularly indecisive or shy; at least not with him. Which meant that something was wrong.

“Of course,” Kenshin smiled reassuringly and let the almost washed linens drop back to the suds. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Shinta raised his hands, hurrying to assure him. “No, it’s just stuff. Something, um… something a friend of mine said, and I wanted to ask your opinion about, that’s all.”

“Oh?” Kenshin raised his eyebrow, settling on his haunches more comfortably. ”Is it an urgent matter, or just perplexing?”

“Err, Perplexing… and urgent. Um, both? Definitely both,” Shinta hedged, his hands restless by his sides, betraying his anxiety. “But you see, the thing is, this friend of mine… I think he is up to something – well, something he really shouldn’t be doing.”

“…Oh?” Kenshin paused. “What’s it then?”

“Uh, well – he… My friend, he is…” Shinta stammered, his eyes darting to the other end of the courtyard, where Kenji was practicing his katas in midday heat. Shirtless. Curious choice for a young man when there was a cool, private dojo available, and when he had just a couple months ago declared he wanted no audience for his practice sessions so no one could copy the secret moves Hiko had taught him.

Quite coincidentally, Sano had been busy the whole morning, entertaining the youngest of the Himura clan, five-year-old Miyu-chan, on the veranda facing the courtyard. Now the little girl was engaged in an attempt to tame Sano’s long, shaggy hair and braid it into several tiny braids.

Kenshin had been following the show in a concerned silence, keeping watch as he washed all laundry he could possibly find in the house. Truthfully, he had no idea how he should begin to unwind this _mess_ his brilliant idea had turned into.

However, in his urge to keep things under wraps, he hadn’t considered that his younger son might realize something was off, too. Stupid of him. Shinta was Kenji’s closest friend. Of course, he would notice if his older brother was acting strange.

“The trouble with this friend of yours…” Kenshin said quietly, “this one assumes it concerns romance, does it not?”

“I, ah… I think so.” Shinta reddened and avoided his gaze, looking as uncomfortable as Kenshin had ever seen him. “If it was anyone else, I’d be happy for him. But this person he, um, my friend is interested in – It’s not okay. It’s really not okay. And I don’t know what to do about it.”

The last words contained such bewildered hurt, that Kenshin’s breath caught. He swallowed to ease his dry, pained throat. “Shinta,” he started, and tapped the grass beside him. “Come, sit. Let’s talk about this. Just the two of us.”

His son sat down hesitantly, twisting his long, gangly legs beneath him. Side by side like this, it struck Kenshin how tall his fourteen-year-old son had grown; his shoulder was almost on a level with the top of Kenshin’s head. But the distress in his son’s gaze made clear how very young he still was at heart.

“Now, this interest that _your friend_ has shown… what about it exactly distresses you so, that is?”

“Uh, well… Um. Many things, I suppose. This guy – person,” Shinta hurried to correct, “this person is old, like seriously old, your and mom’s age, and err…”

“A man?” Kenshin filled in.

Shinta froze, panic flashing in his eyes. “You know?”

Kenshin leveled his son with a _look_.

“Oh.” Shinta hunched his shoulders, curling inwards, a vain attempt to make himself smaller. “Then… you approve?”

“No.”

“But, then why…?”

Kenshin sighed. “It’s not as simple as approval and disapproval. I don’t approve of the person. For several reasons, and the age difference is one of them.”

“And, um… gender?” Shinta asked.

“That’s not a problem for this one, that it isn’t. The gender of the one who holds your affections isn’t a matter of right or wrong. It just is. Even for your mother, this one doesn’t believe her to object, not if the matter would be presented right.”

“Really?” Shinta gaped at him, thoroughly startled. “But what about… well, with a man, there wouldn’t, couldn’t be – um, marriage and err, kids. Right?”

Kenshin huffed. “For your mother and this unworthy one, yours and your sister’s and brother’s happiness comes first, that it does.”

“Oh.”

Kenshin let his son stew the thought for a while, then asked gently, “Is it upsetting for you that Kenji seems to be inclined towards men?”

“I… I don’t know,” Shinta said after a while. “Maybe a little bit. It was just such a surprise. He was mumbling in his sleep… well, dirty, embarrassing stuff. It’s not the first time. But when I realized it was about a man – the only thing I could think was how furious and disappointed you and mom would be.”

“Never furious or disappointed,” Kenshin said. “Concerned, yes – definitely. But that doesn’t mean we wouldn’t help or listen to you.”

Shinta dragged in a shaky breath. “Yeah. I guess so.”

“Not _I guess_. But _yes, I know,_ ” he chided gently. “Kaoru and this one, we are here for you, that we are.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good.” Kenshin drew his arm around his son’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you for telling this one. And please, don’t worry so much. We won’t let Kenji get hurt, that we won’t.”

“Yeah,” Shinta mumbled. “Thanks, dad.”

“Anytime.” Kenshin hugged Shinta again, stronger this time. “Now, how about you help this one to hang these linens to dry, and then, why don’t you tell this one all about this daughter of Ueda-san, to whom you have been talking to lately according to your mother?”

“DAAAD!”


	129. Another Day at the Office - OFFICE DRAMA verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “That’s… That’s not the same thing at all!”   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, Office Drama verse 2 (Continues “The Intern”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Misao Makimachi, Kenshin Himura, Megumi Takani  
> Word count: 1000

“And what should I do with the Iwahashi meeting today? They’re old fashioned, traditional to the bone – well, I guess I could get by without an assistant, but that’s beside the point,” Kaoru grumbled, exasperated. “What I am trying to say, this is unacceptable.”

A notable silence met her declaration, and Kaoru glanced at her friend. Misao was gnawing the inside of her cheek, looking like she was between a rock and a hard place.

Finally, Kaoru had to ask. “What? What did I say?”

“Uh…” Misao paused, taking her time to choose her words. “Uh… Kaoru, you do realize that as an employer, you are not allowed to discriminate against someone based on their looks?”

“That’s… That’s not the same thing at all!” Kaoru yelped. “I am not discriminating against _anyone!_ Misao, I’m just being practical, and you know it! I am the sales and marketing director of a Fortune 500 company. I can’t have an assistant who looks like they belong to a fucking _gang_.”

Misao had the gall to look back at her. “I admit his hair is… a little eye-catching, but it’s not _that_ bad. Besides, it’s not like he can help having scars.”

Kaoru gave her friend the stink eye. “You are being obtuse on purpose. Everyone can see that the scar on his face was left by a blade. And what about his hands? He has at least four broken fingers that have healed crooked and his knuckles look like they belong to an ex-con. So please, don’t try to tell me I am overreacting.”

“…you are not.” Misao sighed softly. “But Kaoru, as your friend… you can’t fire a person based on their looks. You need to have a reason. A _valid_ reason that will hold up in court – because you know as well as I do that media would have a field day with your trouble finding assistants.”

There was something in Misao’s voice, an odd note which gave Kaoru pause. Her friend was an incredibly cheerful and tenacious soul, but now… she just seemed tired. Almost defeated. Kaoru swallowed, then nodded. “Alright,” she promised. “I’ll try to remember that.”

Misao nodded back.

After that, there seemed to be nothing else to say – a pensive mood fell on them as they walked back from their regular gossip lunch, both of them buried in their thoughts. Misao left at the elevators, and Kaoru headed to her floor alone. However, as she walked past the kitchenette, a feminine sound of delight drew her attention.

“Oh, this is just delicious, Ken-san. You should bring more next time.”

“Oro!” The unmistakable soft tones of Kaoru’s new personal bane carried over the hallway. “Ah, this one will try to remember that, that he will.”

“Please do,” a sultry voice demurred. “I do appreciate a man who knows how to cook.”  

Finally, Kaoru could replace the mystery voice and had to hold back the urge to groan. Could this week get any worse? Not by much, when even the CEO’s personal assistant Megumi Takani had deigned to pay Kaoru’s department a visit…

Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Kaoru marched to the kitchenette’s doorway. “There you are, Kenshin. The Iwahashi meeting’s about to start.”

This was not strictly speaking true, but it got her new intern away from the claws of that vixen at record speed. Megumi raised her eyebrow in surprise, but the lack of her customary snide remarks told the name of their third largest customer had been enough to startle even her.

This small victory would have been enough to make Kaoru’s day, if not for the unfortunate fact that now she had no choice but to take her new intern to the meeting with one of her most important clients… an old-fashioned Japanese patriarch, whose good opinion valued for good 5 percent of the company’s annual revenue.

Kaoru steadfastly ignored how her stomach lurched at the thought. She had been handling Iwahashi’s account successfully for five years, using the Kamiya name and the samurai legacy that name represented to her advantage. That had to weigh in for something. Hopefully, enough that Iwahashi wouldn’t take offense to her new intern’s disreputable looks.

All too soon, her phone beeped – signaling the arrival of her esteemed guests. Kaoru turned to her intern, her expression serious. “Remember, be extremely polite. If no one addresses you, don’t say a thing. Otherwise, just follow my example at all times.”

“Yes, Director Kamiya.”  

“Good.” Kaoru took a deep breath. “Let’s get going then.”

Their guests were waiting in the lobby; an old man with a long white beard and a cane, followed by a pretty young secretary and two bodyguards.

“Iwahashi-san,” Kaoru raised her voice, letting the familiar syllables of Japanese roll over her tongue. “You are well on time, as usual! How are you? Have you been well?”

“Ah, Kamiya-san!” The old man perked up, answering in kind. “It has been too long, my dear! And yes, I have been well.”

“That’s good to hear.” Kaoru smiled and motioned with her hand towards the elevators. Iwahashi had never introduced his secretaries or bodyguards to her, so she was hoping she could do the same. “Please, let us go. I have a meeting room arranged for us with refreshments, and–”

However, as she spoke, her guest’s eyes wandered past her…

“Wait,” Iwahashi said. “You’re Katsura’s boy, aren’t you?”

Kaoru’s heart skipped a beat.

“Hardly a boy,” her intern demurred. “Nor Katsura’s.”

“When you reach my age, everyone’s a boy,” Iwahashi said. “But you know what I meant, son.”

Kaoru turned to stare at her intern, her mouth falling open.

“Yes, but not anymore.“ Her intern inclined his head a fraction of an inch. "Sir.”

Iwahashi barked a laugh, then shook his head. “I see. Well, keep a good eye on our Director Kamiya, will you? She is one of the truly good ones.”

And Kenshin bowed, a bit more respectful. “This one is aware – thank you, sir.”


	130. Distractions - OFFICE DRAMA verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Communicating through post-its  
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, Office Drama 3 (Continues “Another Day at the Office”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura,   
> Word count: 1000

If there was one thing this frustrating week had taught her, it was this: Kenshin Himura didn’t make any sense.

He looked like he belonged to a gang – fire engine red hair, scars everywhere, broken fingers and a telling habit of rubbing his right shoulder after a long day and when he thought she wasn’t looking. Clearly, the man had seen his share of fighting.

Yet, he was unnervingly polite and considerate to _everyone_ … except for Iwahashi-san, the only person she had specifically warned him to consider with the utmost respect.

He had the spottiest CV Kaoru had seen in years, something she could understand if he was what he _looked_ like: a handsome young buck from a questionable background in his first real job. But according to the personal info she had sneaked off from hr registry, Kenshin was eleven years older than her. Gosh, he was almost _forty_ and he was _interning_ to be a personal assistant to a woman. What sort of a backward career progression was that?!

And despite all this, it was starting to look like he actually knew what he was doing. Not that she’d ever admit it to him. But still…

Kaoru bit her lip and pointedly didn’t look to her left where those crooked fingers scribbled down notes from the seminar speaker’s presentation they were listening. Some man from a growth company so and so, a newcomer in the market and Kaoru knew she should pay attention, if for no other reason than to have something to say if she ever had a chance to network with him, but she just couldn’t concentrate.

It was like all her senses were attuned to the warm, solid presence on her left. If she closed her eyes, she could smell the faint scent of laundry detergent and shampoo. Even that was ticking her off – Why couldn’t he meet her expectations in this at least? But no, he wasn’t wearing cologne or any of those annoying, strong deodorants many guys seemed to prefer. No. His scent was simple and unassuming and just… easy to enjoy.

Just like the man, really.

Kaoru pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. _Okay. Focus. This thing with him is not the end of the world. Just a temporary distraction, that’s all._

A slight rustling beside her startled her from her thoughts and Kaoru turned, only to see something yellow in front of her – a post-it note?

It took her a moment to decipher the messy scrawl, but when she did – she saw red. ‘ _Is everything alright?’_ Seriously? Now he was trying to mother her too? Spinning around, she hissed, “I’m fine.”

He met her temper without a flinch, then raised his eyebrow.

She growled – just about to retort, when a pointed harrumph cut in from behind them. Realizing that they were disturbing the people around them, she gave an apologetic smile, then grabbed the stack of post-it -notes and Kenshin’s pen from him, and scribbled an answer, ‘ _It’s nothing. Just mind your own business.’_

He took the post it -note stack and pen back from her calmly, read through her message and frowned slightly. Then, he tore the topmost note away, scribbled down an answer and handed it to her.

_‘This one has never seen you so distracted. Is there something this unworthy one can help you with?’_

Kaoru bit her lip, grabbed the stack and pen from him again and wrote in big letters: _‘No.’_

He gave her a long, studying glance, then carefully wrote another note. _‘Would it help if this unworthy one moved to another seat?’_

As soon as Kaoru read the seemingly benign question, her blood froze in her veins. He was offering to… but why? Had he noticed her trouble concentrating around him? What conclusion had he drawn from that? She looked up, only to face his hesitant smile. No one would smile at a person they knew disliked and distrusted them. Not unless… Her stomach turned when she realized how her tenseness in his presence and inability to keep her eyes to herself could possibly be misunderstood…

She snatched the notes from him and scribbled furiously. _‘It’s NOT what you think it is! I am not in any way, shape or form attracted to you!!!’_

“Oro…?” He blinked, staring at the note she showed to his hands, dumbfounded.

Heat rising to her face, Kaoru looked aside. Despite the terrible urge to hide, she forced her hands to stay still, denying herself the impulse to cover her face. She was a grown woman, not a school girl. She damn well should be able to wrangle her emotions under control.

Then, she felt another note set in her hands. She took a breath and looked down at the tiny scrawl filling the yellow page.

_‘Please, forgive this one - but this one has noticed you aren’t entirely at ease in this one’s company and offered to take some distance in hopes of alleviating that discomfort. Please, accept this one’s sincere apologies for the distress his assumption has caused you. However, when it comes to matters of the heart, this unworthy one prefers those weren’t discussed between an employee and employer.’_

Explanation, apology and a perfectly reasonable request. Kaoru stared at those words, not entirely sure why she _wasn’t_ relieved. The assurance that her new intern wasn’t going to become a problem to her should have been a big weight off her shoulders, shouldn’t it? The last thing she needed was another incident like with Hira-kun…

She struggled to shake off bad memories and held out her hand to Kenshin, asking for his pen and post it -stack once more.

Concern shone in his pretty violet eyes, but he obliged her.

She scribbled down an answer, and then, the strangest feeling churning inside her, watched him read her message that said, _‘Thank you for your honesty. I agree. The only relationship between us is a professional one.’_


	131. Invitation - DRAGONS verse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For better or for worse   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Fantasy AU, DRAGONS verse 3, continues “Farewells.”  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Doctor Gensai + surprise ;)  
> Word count: 995

”Kaoru-chan,” Doctor Gensai said gently. “As nice as this discussion has been, I doubt the weather or Ayame’s and Suzume’s latest mishaps were the only things you wished to discuss with me in private.”

“Uh, um… T-that’s right.” Kaoru bit her lip, her sleeves held captive between her anxious fingers. “I, ah…”

Even her dragon was affected by her nerves, its guttural grumbling becoming slower, tenser.

“Yes, my dear?” Doctor Gensai smile at her, prompting her to speak up.

She reddened and looked aside, her stomach twisting up even worse. Gosh, why was this so difficult? Doctor Gensai had known her since she was a toddler! He wouldn’t judge her badly even if she had done something stupid. Which she hadn’t – thank you very much – one could even argue she had finally done something _right_.

If Sir Kenshin would stay true to his promise and stick to the proper ways of courting, she would need a close family friend to accompany her to the pre-arranged, formal meetings. Not that she had heard anything back from Sir Kenshin yet, but she would, she was sure of that – so she needed to make preparations.

She took a deep breath. For better or for worse, Doctor Gensai was the closest thing to a family she had left. So now, she just needed to ask him, that’s all.

“Well, the thing is,” Kaoru cleared her throat. “I was, at, a – well, a masquerade and–“

Suddenly, her dragon growled low next to her ear and tightened its grip of her shoulder, startling her.

Kaoru froze.

A second later, a loud knock echoed on the gates.

She scrambled to her feet, dashing to answer it as fast as her feet carried her. Could it be Sir Kenshin? Finally? Oh, how she had been waiting to hear from him!

Her dragon was practically craning its long neck, trying to get a better look as she stopped briefly to smooth down her kimono. She took a deep breath. Then, she straightened, drew a smile to her lips and opened the gate. However, awaiting her was not a lone man, but instead, a proper carriage pulled by two expensive horses of western breeding.

Her smile dropped from her lips as if it had never been there.

An attendant stepped out of the carriage, bowing to her in greeting. “My lady – could it be that you are Miss Kamiya Kaoru-san?”

“Yes, I am Miss Kamiya,” Kaoru answered.

“Very good,” The attendant nodded, inviting her closer with a wave of her hand. “My lady wishes to converse with you.”

“…huh?”  

”Please,” The attendant smiled, pressing the point by repeating his gesture.

Too curious to refuse, Kaoru stepped closer – not entirely sure who was rich and influential enough to employ a servant and have a carriage like that, and yet insist on having a conversation with the sole heir of a lower ranked, former samurai clan.

The attendant pulled the carriage door open, revealing a dainty, somewhat older lady – maybe in her forties or so. She was wearing simplistic finery, makeup and hairdo and by her inviting smile, she was old-fashioned enough to blacken her teeth.

Needless to say, Kaoru had never seen her before. Her dragon’s familiar rumble changed from curious to wary.

Even the clan crests on the visitor’s beautiful kimono didn’t solve the mystery of her identity. But given how rarely women of such status left their homes, this lady had to have a damn good reason for her visit and that was why Kaoru swallowed down her hesitation and climbed into the carriage with her.

“Uh, um… I’m Kamiya Kaoru, nice to meet you…?”

“Kenshin did say you were bold,” her visitor mused, then replied, “You may call me as he does, Lady Ikumatsu.”

“Kenshin send you?” Kaoru perked up. “How is he? How has he been? Did he get home alright? How did his spirit beast take our meeting?”

Her visitor burst into laughter. “So energetic! No wonder he was so insistent that I come to visit you personally.” And then, she reached inside her kimono to pull out a formal letter from between its folds. “Here, a letter of invitation from him.”

Kaoru took it gingerly, but before she could open it, her visitor continued, “I supposed it won’t come as a shock that he proposes a formal courtship meeting with chaperones.”

“…no, not really,” Kaoru said. “I assumed he’d go for a proper courtship.”

“Ah, I see.” Lady Ikumatsu hummed. “Well, in that case… as Kenshin doesn’t have any remaining family, he has asked me to accompany him as a representative of the clan to which he pledges ties. Although we share no blood, he served my lord husband for over a decade. Is this a bond close enough, that you and your family can accept it?”

“Yes.” Kaoru hesitated. “…If you can accept a similar solution for me. Like Kenshin, I have no one left on this plane who shares my blood.”

“Of course,” Lady Ikumatsu murmured.

From there, the conversation ventured out to safer waters. They exchanged a few pleasantries, then bade farewells. All the while, the letter beckoned Kaoru like a siren’s song. Finally, she watched the carriage drive away, just about to tear the thick paper open–

“Kaoru-chan… did my eyes deceive me, or was that Kido’s sigil on the side of that carriage?”

“Doctor Gensai!” She spun around in surprise, only to pause. “Uh, _Kido_ clan? You recognize them?”

The old doctor gave her a _look_. “Who wouldn’t recognize the clan of the previous minister of state? One of the three great revolutionaries, Kido Takayoshi? Dear girl, should we repeat your history lessons?”

Kaoru reddened. “Never mind.”

Doctor Gensai huffed fondly. “In any case, what was that about?”

“Uh, well…” Kaoru mumbled, “eh, that was the first invitation to a courtship meeting.” She met his shocked gaze. “Would you like to come accompany me as a representative of my family?”


	132. Ominous - DRAGONS verse 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: April showers   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Fantasy AU, DRAGONS verse 4, continues “Invitation.”  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya  
> Word count: 1000

”…swordsmanship?”

”Yes,” answered Miss Kaoru, looking aside. “After my father passed away, the upkeep of my family’s dojo became my responsibility. I teach a couple classes a week.”

She was avoiding his eyes, her manner hesitant.

Kenshin frowned. Her element was fire. Usually, it shone brightly in her; her passion, temper, and determination all ablaze. Her sheer warmth tempted him, like a fire did a poor soul, alone on a midwinter night. So for her to act like this – she obviously expected him to consider her words a fault against her.

Of course, ladies of higher rank and status were not encouraged to engage in sports or physical activities. Or work at all, but that was beside the point. No, what was crucial here was the misconception that she thought that he would care about such things like he was coming from a higher standing.

This, of course, was not true.

But how to explain this to her? Especially now that one of his few remaining friends, _Lady Ikumatsu_ _of the Kido clan_ was walking a respectful distance behind them, right alongside Miss Kaoru’s family representative?

Kenshin considered his words.

“This unworthy one is sure your honorable father would be proud you are continuing his legacy, that he would.”

She glanced up, her bottom lip wavering-

 _Damn it!_ He should have known better than to mention the deceased. But how to bring across that he acknowledged and respected her profession? Hastily, he corrected himself, “teaching swordsmanship is an honorable profession indeed, a credit to your name. What approach to combat does your sword style take? Defensive or offensive maneuvers? Do you focus on precision, or perhaps agility?”

“…Kamiya Kasshin puts more weight on defensive kata.” Gnawing on her lip, she tilted her head to the side and asked, “Sir Kenshin… are you learned in swordsmanship as well?”

“Oro!” Kenshin’s smile grew fixed. “Err, that is to say…”

Well, now he had stepped on it! He couldn’t lie to her, not if their courting was to work, but at the same time, there were things he simply _couldn’t_ tell her. Not yet. Preferably never. For many reasons, not the least of which was her safety (or her good regard) should she know of the things he had done during the war, what he technically still could do… not to mention the terrible fame associated with _that_ _name_.

But still, he had to say something.

And _quickly_.

His spirit companion whined softly by his ear, prompting him to speak up.

“Um, yes,” he improvised. “This one fought under Kido-san’s command during the revolution, that he did.”

“Oh.” She paused for a moment. A dozen emotions flashed through her blue eyes. Perhaps he was reading too much into it, but for a moment it felt like her blue eyes grew as murky and overcast as the sky above them. Finally, she spoke, “Kido- _san_ …? You are speaking of Lady Ikumatsu’s husband, are you not?”

Kenshin froze.

“…Yes.” And then, against his better judgment, but for a want to be as honest as he could, he explained, “this unworthy one served under his command, but Lord Kido was not this unworthy one’s liege lord, so it was not appropriate for this unworthy one to address him as such. Even now, this one is not a retainer of Kido clan, that he isn’t.”

The perplexed frown on her brow deepened.

“It’s a somewhat complex situation, that it is.” Kenshin apologized. “However, what you should be aware of is that this one has no particular status to speak of. This one is merely a retired swordsman living on a stipend.”

“I see.” Miss Kaoru demurred.

Kenshin wasn’t sure what to make of her reaction. Was she disappointed? A bitter thought, though an unsurprising one. After all, most young women considered their suitor’s financial and social standing carefully before deciding whether to continue courting – or not.

They walked in silence, side by side on the park trail. The clouds had grown darker, blocking the pale spring sun. Damn it. His idea of a romantic cherry blossom viewing had become nothing more than a cold, uncomfortable mess of a first date.

Then, to add insult to injury – a drop of water hit his cheek.

Kenshin closed his eyes and in lieu of saying something he might regret, he exhaled slowly. His spirit companion uncurled from its perch on his shoulder, about to rub herself against him a gesture of comfort, but before it could settle down, a girlish shriek sounded by his side, “Rain!”

And then, without warning, Miss Kaoru grabbed his hand to pull him along to a run.

Two things happened in that moment: a shock of energy ran through him as the spiritual connection between them surged to life, making her dragon visible to him… and his companion stumbled, its tail sweeping down to hit Miss Kaoru’s hand.

Miss Kaoru gasped in surprise, but her dragon – the Amaterasu’s fabled guardian – _snarled._

Kenshin tore his hand free of Miss Kaoru’s grasp and hugged his spirit companion against his chest, his right hand flaming with the manifestation of his ki, ready to defend should the other dragon attack.

“…Kenshin,” Miss Kaoru whispered, cradling her hand to her chest, her eyes wide open. “…w-what happened just now?”

“You dragon,” he countered. “What is it doing?”

“It’s agitated. It… I have never seen it like this. Never. Kenshin, what happened? Why does it act like you are a threat?”

Kenshin’s stomach lurched. The way Miss Kaoru was looking at him right now… she was afraid. She should never be afraid of him. She was the first person in years that he had dared to hope could understand…

He swallowed dryly, but the words refused to come.

“Kenshin… please.”

That was all it took to break him.

_Please._

He looked down at his hand bitterly. “I, ah… I am cursed with an ability to touch – or harm – beings of the spirit realm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The original plan was to keep this fluffy… but then sudden plot happened. ^^* Sorry about that. Will try to guide this story back to fluff soonish.


	133. Safety - DRAGONS verse 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’ve had one too many surprises today.”   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Fantasy AU, DRAGONS verse 5, continues “Ominous.”  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Maekawa Miyauchi  
> Word count: 1000

Sir Kenshin’s eyes had been so cold, all his usual kindness and warmth locked away behind a wall so thick that she couldn’t read him at all.

It had scared her.

Far more than her dragon’s snarling in defense of her, to be honest. Her dragon was an impulsive beast and if it had been just its reaction, she could have chalked the whole thing up as a mishap; that her spirit companion had suddenly decided a man it had first accepted was a threat to be driven away.

But sir Kenshin’s eyes, and the blue fire dancing around his right hand…

_…just who are you?_

Heavy footsteps on the wooden veranda broke her from her thoughts.

“Kaoru-chan, my dear! How are you?”

Kaoru’d had one too many surprises today, but the sudden appearance of her dearest family friend was not an unwelcome one. “Maekawa-sensei!” She tried for a smile. “What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with lessons.”

“I asked one of my older students to take over.” The old man smiled. “After all, when I heard that the courtship meeting of my old friend’s daughter went awry… I had to come over. I hope I am not unwelcome?”

“Of course not!” Kaoru hurried to assure him. “Please, come in. Would you like some tea?”

Kaoru escorted Maekawa-sensei inside and then headed to the kitchen to put tea brewing. As she puttered about, her dragon followed from a distance, keeping an eye on her but not reacting otherwise. It was still sulking from their argument last night; Kaoru had resorted to shouting to try and get it to communicate its worries to her.

Trying to pull her wits together, Kaoru wiped eyes with her sleeves. Maekawa-sensei was the last person she’d ever want to know she had been crying. Then, she drew a determined smile to her lips and headed to meet her father’s old friend, alongside whom he had fought during the revolution.

“So,” she hesitated. “I assume you heard of my courtship from Doctor Gensai?”

“That’s right.” Maekawa-sensei accepted the tea she poured for him with a respectful nod. “I admit that at first I was quite taken with the idea of you having started a courtship, especially with a man so well connected.”

“Sir Kenshin’s links to clan Kido are formidable,” Kaoru demurred. “Lady Ikumatsu seemed quite proud to be his clan’s representative.”

“I see.” Maekawa-sensei frowned. “But Kaoru-chan, what was the trouble in your first courtship meeting? Was it about your spirit companions?” Maekawa-sensei’s eyes grew darker. “Or did this fellow say something untoward? Forget his manners? Doctor Gensai couldn’t tell me why it ended with you in tears.”

Kaoru looked aside. “It wasn’t like that. Sir Kenshin is a gentleman.” She bit her lip. “It was just… well, um… have you ever heard of people who can touch beings of the spirit realm?”

Maekawa-sensei inhaled sharply. “Kaoru-chan! This man – did he, was he–”

“No!” Kaoru exclaimed, “Nothing of the sort! It was about to rain and I thought to pull him to a run, but when I touched him,  _something else_  touched me too. It happened so fast. I didn’t even realize what had made my dragon snarl. You know my dragon is impulsive, but it’s never been aggressive, not like that! Not even when we encountered one of its old enemies, the tiger of the west!”

As she explained, Maekawa-san watched her with the strangest expression. Not disapproval or anger, but something else. “And how is your dragon now?” He asked gently.

“…it’s alert, but keeping distance,” Kaoru admitted. “Why?”

“Well,” Maekawa-sensei paused to consider. “There were rumors during the revolution, of a man… no, a monster called Battousai. They say that instead of fighting honorably, man to man, he went to battle cutting only air and his enemies would fall, screaming in agony as their companions died. And then, as his enemies lied there helpless, paralyzed from the shock, Battousai would finish them off with a single strike to the neck or the heart.”

Maekawa-sensei wetted his lips. “I know you don’t want to listen to old stories from the revolution, but the reason why I needed to tell this to you is…”

“Please, let’s not talk about this any longer.” Kaoru interrupted him.

The fact was: she had grown up in a dojo. She had heard most of the popular stories relating to famed swordsmen of the revolution at one time or another. Besides, she was not blind. Sir Kenshin’s red hair and cross-shaped scar bore a striking similarity to Battousai’s legend and even from that first meeting; she had been struck silent by that eerie resemblance.

“But Kaoru-chan,” Maekawa-sensei started.

“I  _know_.” Kaoru met his gaze. “Please, sir – lets us discuss something else.”

Maekawa-sensei looked at her like he had never seen her before. “Well, if you say so,” he finally acknowledged. “However, please… be careful. A man with an ability like that could prove to be a danger when his suit is dismissed.”

“Thank you for your warning,” Kaoru said stiffly. “Now, you mentioned that you left your oldest student in charge of lessons?”

However, as she guided to the conversation to safer waters, Kaoru couldn’t help feeling like a smoldering ember had been struck aflame inside her. True, she was torn regarding sir Kenshin. She had avoided thinking of him since that disastrous first courtship meeting. But now that her father’s old friend came knocking at her door, calling her  _“dear Kaoru-chan”_  and trying to protect her…

She was angry.

Was she going to let others decree what was best for her? Just because it was “safer”?

Safe, from what?

A man who had treated her with kindness and respect even after her dragon had threatened him with violence?

Kaoru’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh.”

It had happened so fast, but  _her dragon_  had snarled first, hadn’t it? And if that was true, then sir Kenshin’s reaction–

Oh gods, this… this changed  _everything._


	134. Tipping the scales - DRAGONS verse 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tipping the scales   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Fantasy AU, DRAGONS verse 6, continues “Safety.”  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya  
> Word count: 1000

”Uncle Himura! Wait up, please!” A youthful voice hollered.

Kenshin turned to look around, drawing a well-practiced, neutral smile on his lips as a young man in a kendo outfit jogged after him.

“Young master,” he greeted the boy, giving him a respectful nod. “How may this unworthy one be of assistance, that is?”

The boy smiled brilliantly. “Could you come over and watch my practice today? You give the best tips, uncle Himura!”

“Ah.” Kenshin held back an inward cringe. “This unworthy one is pleased that you think so, young master – but perhaps another time? Today is really not the best, that it isn’t.”

“…I see.” The boy’s good mood wilted. “Is it about—“

The words hung in the air between them, unspoken. Kenshin looked aside. “The gardens need tending. If you still have trouble after the practice, this one may take a look, that he will.”

“…Okay.” The boy cleared his throat awkwardly. “I will. Thank you, uncle Himura.”

Kenshin inclined his head. “Young Master.”

The boy left, a notable echo of hesitance in his gait. Kenshin shook his head fondly. Katsura’s oldest was a good kid, but so desperately young. After his formidable lord father had passed away barely a year ago, the boy had sought his company more and more often. Kenshin appreciated the gesture, but he also knew exactly how dangerous that fondness towards the Revolution’s most feared monster could be for the Kido clan’s future.

Truly, he should have left already.

…Especially considering what had happened with Miss Kaoru.

And now, who knew how long it would take for his enemies, and worse – his old allies to find out where he had been hiding all these years?

“…I am a selfish man, that I am.”

His dragon whined softly, bending to nuzzle his cheek. He reached to his shoulder, stroking its mane gently.

“Please, bear no mind to this one’s errant thoughts, dear lady.”

His dragon rumbled deep in its chest, something that sounded alike a guttural purr. Even now, it was trying to offer him comfort. It was too kind, but then again – none else left on this plane of existence knew better the darkness lurking in his heart.

Thankfully, the gardens were empty of people. Not even servants were nearby. Kenshin exhaled softly, allowing himself to relax in that knowledge.

There was no one but him, his spirit companion… and gardens in need of tending.

Not a chore most people would relish, but for him – a misfit, born a mere farmer’s son – it was soothing. He tied his kimono sleeves back and began weeding the budding greenery with brisk efficiency.

Time lost its meaning as he concentrated on his task.

Even his dragon had climbed down from its usual perch on his shoulders and was drowsing in the sun at a few feet’s distance from him – his lady was the spirit of the night and during daylight, it sought to conserve energy the best it could.

So deep was he in his thoughts, that he didn’t pay any mind to the noises in the distance – even when fast-paced footsteps approached him, he didn’t turn around.

A silence followed.

Kenshin smiled, pleased how much the young master had grown. Just a year ago the boy would have ran to him and declared that he wanted his attention. Now, the boy waited, respectful of his routine.

Finally, Kenshin straightened, sweeping dirt from his hands and turned–

“M-miss Kaoru!”

“Sir Kenshin,” said the young woman he had never thought to meet again. “I hope I am not disturbing you?” She smiled, and stepped closer like nothing had happened between them, like she didn’t realize the danger she was in…

“Ororo!” Kenshin scrambled backwards, only to stumble and land butt first in the flower bed. “D-Don’t come any closer!”

She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “Sir Kenshin…?”

Kenshin cringed, panic flaring inside him – but then the sleek scales covered his back and his dragon climbed to his shoulders where he could keep it safe. “I, ah… I’m sorry, that I am – Miss Kaoru. But where is your spirit companion, what is it doing? Please? This one needs to know.”

She frowned. “It’s behind me, good fifteen feet. It’s growling.”

“Then why are you here..?” He let out a stiff exhale and hurried to rephrase. “That is to say, we shouldn’t meet again.”

She gave him a look, like he was being obtuse on purpose. Then shook her head and stepped closer.

Kenshin’s heart skipped a beat. “Miss Kaoru! It’s not safe!”

“I appreciate your concern, sir Kenshin,” she said. Yet she didn’t stop. A step, another and few more… Until she was right in front of him. She kneeled and held out her hand. “But please, let me decide myself what risks I am willing to take.”

“…but, but – you don’t know the danger!” he stared at her outreached hand. His heart was thundering; fear and disbelief mixing with something far more dangerous: hope. She was there, she was offering to-to–

His dragon whined, pushing its muzzle against his cheek. And finally, Kenshin clasped her hand. The connection between them surged alive and he could see the Amaterasu’s famed red guardian dragon growling behind her, its back a bridge of corded muscle, its whiskers stiff and claws bared.

…But it wasn’t attacking.

Kenshin’s dragon growled low, then pointedly rubbed its cheek against his, showcasing their bond but not answering the threat otherwise.

“…oro?”

This didn’t make any sense!

Miss Kaoru hummed. “It’s easy to see why people fear you. Especially during the war, your ability must have been difficult to defend against.” 

"But you – you can’t help it, can you?” She tilted her head, only kindness and curiosity in her eyes. “You are a conduit. You and your dragon can affect beings of the spirit realm, but they can affect you, too – and you must be always ready to defend." 


	135. Morning after - STRIPPER verse 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Uh-oh. What’s with that grin?”   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, STRIPPER verse 24, (continues “No more waiting“)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya   
> Word count: 999

She was beautiful.

Sure, he had always known it, admired that about her… but right now, hair thoroughly mussed by sleep, remnants of last night’s makeup smudged around her eyes, lips reddened and slightly sore, and wearing nothing but her skin, her beauty was beyond words.

Kenshin gazed at her in wonder and reached over, about to sweep a lock of hair away from her face… when suddenly, she snuffled, turned to her side and stole the blanket they had shared.

The cool air hit Kenshin’s naked skin with force, causing it to pebble with goosebumps and he shuddered. And just like that, the magical moment was over.

He hugged himself, trying to rub some warmth back to his arms as a petulant scowl twisted his lips. For once, he had been perfectly happy to sleep in, but now he was cold, naked and all too awake.

…Just his luck, really.

He sighed, then shook his head and got up. The sun was rising, enough light was streaming in for him to navigate the minefield his floor had become last night. He reached his drawer and pulled on fresh underwear, t-shirt and pants. That helped to tide over the worst disappointment churning in his gut, but then his eyes zeroed in the mess on his floor.

Clothes shed where they had happened to fall, shoes, coats, and bags lying about… and yes, of course, he had just left that box of condoms next to his futon. Kenshin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sure, last night had been all about spontaneous feeling and action, but still… He hadn’t managed to put  _anything_  in its right place? Not a single thing?

It took some doing to tiptoe around the shadowed room, gathering up their stuff and putting it away neatly.

The worst trouble, of course, was their clothes. All rumpled up and smells of the bar clinging to the fabric: booze, smoke, and sweat. Not something anyone would enjoy.

She had not brought a change of clothing either…

Kenshin frowned in indecision for a moment – he didn’t want to take liberties with her possessions without her consent – but then the practical side of him won. He had a washing machine and while he couldn’t turn it on while she slept, it was Sunday and they had no pressing obligations. In the meantime, she could wear his clothes.

They were almost the same size, a fact she had not hesitated to take advantage of the last time she had been over at his place.

Determinedly, he shook off the mental image of her wearing his work trousers and headed to the bathroom. The door closed, he finally dared to turn on the lights. Gosh, that was bright! He blinked through the haze, and then pulled his hair into a messy bun and began sorting their laundry into neat piles and prepping up the machine. The routine calmed him, giving him something to tangible to focus on.

Finally, he straightened… and caught his reflection in the mirror.

As he had suspected, he was a mess: his hair all tangled up, the scar on his cheek in stark relief and the undersides of his eyes dark – well, judging by the position of the sun, he had slept maybe four hours in total. But that was not what had caught his attention. No. For some reason, there were bruises on his throat, in the junction of his neck and shoulder, going all the way up to his jaw, almost like bite marks, but softer…

The memory sprung to his mind, visceral and so real.

_“Kenshin!” The voice moaned, against his throat. “More, please – more!” The desperate need of the moment was too much, yet not enough. He gasped, his pulse racing a thousand miles an hour as he desperately tried to keep pushing in and out, in and out…_

…Oh.

Kenshin froze, tracing his fingers absently on the marks. They didn’t feel sore, or anything. Just a few surface bruises, nothing worth mentioning, except that they told anyone who would see him that last night… he’d had sex.

To be honest, he didn’t know what to think about that.

For years upon years, he’d ignored all invitations his unfortunate looks regularly brought him, never once feeling attraction or need to engage in such acts. It wasn’t that he couldn’t. He could. That one time with Tomoe had been enough proof that he could get hard and stay hard and just do it if he put his mind to it.

He’d just never understood why people were so obsessed with it, that’s all.    

It was only when Miss Kaoru stumbled to his life that he had started to consider the possibility again. Then last night, she had looked at him  _just so –_ and he had found himself saying yes. Despite all his fears and doubts, it had been nice. And dare he say, easy? Such intimacy had never been easy to him, but last night, with her, he hadn’t needed to think. Just do.

He smiled.

Maybe, he could get used to such a thing…

A faint knock on the bathroom door startled him out of his thoughts. “Kenshin?”

“Oro?”  

Her voice wavered, “am I disturbing you?”

“No, not at all! This one was almost done, that he was,” assured Kenshin and rushed to open the door without a second thought.

She was there, wearing his favorite pink t-shirt and soft, off-white sweat pants.

His breath caught in wonder.

“Hi there,” she said breathlessly, like she was just as struck as he was.

But then, always the faster one, her lips curled into a knowing smile and she stepped into the tiny bathroom with him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Somewhat flustered, Kenshin mumbled, “Uh-oh… Um, what’s with the grin?”

“Oh, nothing,” she said innocently, “Just that… if we don’t want to feed the gossip ring at school tomorrow, you might want to wear a scarf.”

“Oro!”


	136. A new start - Office Drama 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Start of summer   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Modern AU, Office Drama 4 (Continues “Distractions”)  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya   
> Word count: 996

It had been just a few weeks since Kenshin had started his internship and sadly… old habits died hard. Even now, he noticed details, picked up things that were not for him to act upon.

Usually, he could just feign ignorance. After all, he was supposed to be just a run-of-the-mill assistant, nothing more. However, watching Director Kamiya’s driver taking a discreet sip from a flask in his pocket… it was a bit too much.

Kenshin headed outside.

“Morning,” the driver grunted. “Is she coming down soon?”

“Yes,” Kenshin said. “You should go before that. But leave the keys, please.”

“What? But I’ll need to drive Kamiya to a meeting!”

“Not while inebriated, that you won’t,” Kenshin said.

The driver started. “You little–“

“…Or would you prefer this one to report your state to Director Kamiya?” Kenshin looked up at him, not bothered in the least that the man was over a head taller than him.

The big man bristled, before slamming the car keys into his hand and walking off.

Kenshin watched him go.

“Uh, Kenshin… where is my driver?” A familiar voice called from behind his back

“Unfortunately Hiruma-san is not available this morning.” Kenshin turned around, a soft smile on his lips. “This one will drive you instead, that he will.”

She frowned, “But…”

“Please,” Kenshin motioned to the car. “We are in a hurry, are we not?”

She eyed him but then nodded. “Fine.”

Despite the unspoken question hanging between them, the drive went fine. Sadly, the same couldn’t be said of the meeting. After three hours of negotiations, the meeting was cut to a close without resolution in sight. Miss Kamiya’s frustration was tangible on the drive home – enough that she had to rant on the phone to her friend.

“–increasing the payment period from 60 days to 90, to meet the international standard. It’s bullshit from start to finish. Tani is just yanking my chain. He is a big customer to us and he knows it.”

Miss Kamiya leaned back in her seat and groaned – Kenshin glanced at the rear-view mirror, noting how tired she looked, almost defeated.

“Misao, you don’t understand – if I agree to Tani’s demands, it will be a hassle for us financially. Their account is worth 100mil annual revenue and having those payments come in a month later  _would_ seriously affect our cash flow. But if I don’t agree… we could lose them.”

Miss Kamiya covered her face.

“I just can’t believe Tani is going this far. Even on the best day, he is a self-absorbed sleazebag, but he really is not that smart. I can’t believe I’m letting him play me like this…”

Hearing Miss Kamiya speak like this twisted something in Kenshin’s gut. Despite their difficult working relationship, he could see how honorable, hardworking and a genuinely kind woman she was – even under all the pressure and stress she needed to handle on daily basis.

Honestly, if there was one thing he  _wanted_  to achieve in the time he had left by her side; it was to ensure she could come to work with a smile on her face.

So perhaps… he could nudge her a little bit, despite the potential breach of the contract he had with Katsura-san.

A flicker to a right, and Kenshin pulled over to a roadside diner.

“…Kenshin, what are you doing?”

“It’s the start of summer.” He glanced over his shoulder and said in lieu of explanation, “Surely, even Director Kamiya can take a lunch break out of office?

She looked at him like he had grown a second head, but then raised her phone to her ear and said. “Misao, I gotta go. I’ll see you at the office.”

And so, Kenshin ended up having his first lunch with his superior in an ordinary roadside diner. Not the best choice, the food was nothing special, but it sufficed for the need.

Kenshin waited until they were finishing their meals, before he started, “the negotiation today… um, this one’s former employer did regular business with them, that he did.”

“Oh,” Director Kamiya said. “So that’s why Tani kept glancing you?”

“Yes. If he didn’t recognize this one, this one must have seemed familiar.”

“Okay. So, your employer–“

Kenshin looked aside. “This one can’t tell you.”

“Can’t – or won’t?”

“Can’t.”

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. “You are under a NDA?”

“Something of the sort,” Kenshin looked at his twisted and badly healed fingers. “This one can’t mention any facts, names, or even confirm your conclusions. However, impressions of the person that this one has drawn himself… those shouldn’t be too much of a breach.”

“You know, you don’t have to–“

“Please, Director Kamiya.”

She inhaled sharply, but didn’t protest more.

“The man you are dealing with… he is a coward and holds a high opinion of himself, as you know. But he also fancies himself a patriot. If you look him up, you notice that he is often visible in media – in particular, for his high society gatherings and nationalistic views in politics.”

“…I’ve heard something of the sort, actually. But what’s that got to do with a payment term negotiation?”

“This one can’t say.” Kenshin considered his words. “One merely observes that a person who courts the attention of those steering the nation doesn’t care too much about international standards or business performance.”

“So instead of arguing against his shoddy logic… I should emphasize the benefits on a national level?”

“To convince an egoist, you just need to make it seem like he came up with the idea himself. And for a person not known for his smarts, what’s more valuable than a logical decision that emphasizes his audience's’ interest?”

“I see.” The seconds passed, one, two, three… and then, she inclined her head, acknowledging his help. “That does make sense. Thank you, Kenshin.”  

“You’re welcome,” Kenshin smiled.

It was just a small gesture, but after their difficulties… it felt like a new start.


	137. First clue - Stranded in Bakumatsu 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: come into light   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Bakumatsu/ time travel AU, Stranded in Bakumatsu 1  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Tomoe Yukishiro   
> Word count: 999

After a week on the road, Kaoru entered a dimly lit roadside inn and took in her surroundings.

There were six people inside: a bartender, four seedy looking men, and a young samurai lady down on her luck. The girl was maybe eighteen and she wore a once-fine white kimono, purple obi and a beautifully crafted paper umbrella. In short – she was a walking target and seeing her, Kaoru’s first thought was:  _I am too old for this shit._

The four men, either resident hooligans or masterless ronin, were eying the girl like a pack of starving dogs would eye a bone.

Kaoru looked aside.

A young and naïve “Rose of Kenjutsu” would have stepped forward without a second thought. Now, after eleven years of being stranded here, alone, Kaoru ignored the regret twisting her stomach and headed to the bar. She had been looking forward to a meal that was not foraged and cooked over a campfire.

“Will you trade a lunch and something to eat on a road for this?” She asked gruffly, making her voice as low as she could and dug out a nice little netsuke trinket she’d gotten as a reward from her last bodyguard job.

“Your kind never seems to have money to pay with,” the bartender observed, taking the trinket. “But yes, I’ll trade with you – as long as this is not stolen.”

“Not all ronin need to resort to robbery,” Kaoru muttered.

“If you say so.” The bartender gave her a bowl of rice and broth. “Enjoy your meal.”

Kaoru wolfed it down hungrily, unconcerned by the attitude. These days, no one had sympathy for ronin. She was almost done, when a high-pitched scream followed by an earsplitting crash startled her.

Kaoru sprung from her seat, hand on her sword, only to see the young samurai lady holding a broken jug in her hands, an unconscious ronin sprawled at her feet.

“…oh, damn.” Kaoru stared.

And then, before she could blink, the rest of the seedy bunch were on their feet, weapons drawn and yelling obscenities at the girl they had harassed.

“You bitch, I’ll kill you!”

“Fucking whore, learn your place!”

And the young lady? She chose that moment to freeze and drop her only make-shift weapon.

Now, Kaoru didn’t want to get involved. It only brought trouble and her cover as a male was flimsy enough to begin with, but she couldn’t watch an innocent person get hurt when she had means to do something about it.

“Stop it!” She shouted. “If a single one of you lowlifes moves, none will walk away unassisted.”

And then, everyone was looking at her.

“What the fuck?”

“Another bitch needing a lesson?”

Kaoru ignored the slurs, walking over and stepping between the defenseless girl and the three ronin. Her sword was drawn, her gaze promised a fight – every inch of her five foot one frame ready.

The three ronin had no idea what they were dealing with. They were big men, unrefined in their looks and sword skills both. For someone defenseless, they must have seemed intimidating.

But for a master of a swords style?

Not so much.

The first one charged, going for a single dueling strike  – and Kaoru sidestepped him, delivering a firm smack with the flip side of her sword to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Seeing him drop so effortlessly, the two other men charged at her, screaming murder. They went down just as fast.

Kaoru turned around and asked the young lady she’d saved, “are you alright?”

“…yes. Thanks to you, lady..?”

“Hardly a lady,” Kaoru snorted. “No, I am just a wanderer.”

“I see.” The young lady gathered her poise and straightened to her full height. “Unfortunately, I have nothing to repay your help with.”

Startled at how high up she had to look up, Kaoru blustered. “I, ah… there’s no need. I didn’t do this for a reward.”

Her black eyes grave, the lady nodded. “Then, might I please know the name of my benefactor?”

Usually, Kaoru would have refused the request. She didn’t want to tarnish her once-clan’s name by associating them with a wandering sword for hire. But to lie now… it felt slimy.

“Kamiya – I’m Kamiya Kaoru.”

“Lady Kamiya, you have my deepest gratitude,” the young lady said. “I’m Yukishiro Tomoe.”

Kaoru froze.

_That name…_

It had been eleven years since she had been flung across the veil of reality, through the winds of time… and left alone, stranded in the time of a brewing civil war. She had no friends or allies. Even her own father had refused to believe her and called her an insane pest. Her mother, a lady of a fine family hadn’t even been allowed to meet a disreputable visitor like her.

Her old friends were of no help either, they were too young or impossible to find. Hell, for years she had looked for the most recognizable of her friends in vain; the one man she knew she could have trusted – her one-time tenant, her friend and, in the safety of her heart, her first love – Kenshin.

“…Yukishiro Tomoe?” Kaoru repeated in shock, her mind racing lightning fast.

It had been so long ago, in another life when Enishi’s revenge had forced Kenshin come into light about his past as a Hitokiri and his first love, but there was no way that Kaoru could have forgotten  _that_  name.

_And that means…_

“Yes..?” Tomoe raised her fine brow.

_…That this is my first, definite clue to finding him._

_“_ Are you heading to the capital?” Kaoru blurted out. Realizing how forward that question was, she hurried to add: “I mean, I was going that way anyways and it’s not safe to travel alone…”

“I…” Tomoe paused ”I’d appreciate your help.”

“Then it’s settled.” Kaoru smiled. She stepped over the unconscious ronin at their feet, heading to the door. “Let’s get going, we have a long road ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this is so late. I have had a massive writer’s block, and finally so frustrated at being unable to write anything… I finally went back one of my old concepts for an epic-length fic. So, let’s see how this turns out. ;)


	138. Awakening - Second chances 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’ve got to choose; you can’t eat your cake and have it too.”   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Yet another time travel AU, Second chances 1  
> Characters: Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Megumi Takani   
> Word count: 999

Something was making an odd, beeping noise close by.

It was  _annoying_.

Kenshin turned to his side, burying his face into the soft pillow…

Someone inhaled sharply.

Close! Too close! The deeply ingrained reflexes sprung into action and Kenshin sat up, reaching for his sword…

…which wasn’t there.

Thankfully, the stranger didn’t have a sword either. Or any weapon, not if her form-fitting – western style? – garment was anything to go by. She stared at him, both thrilled and hesitant. “Good morning?” She started. “How are… uh, um – please, just wait here. I’ll get Doctor Takani. Just a mo’.”

Her words must have been in Japanese, because Kenshin understood their meaning, but the way she spoke was as strange as her clothes.

Left alone, bewildered and off-balance, Kenshin tried to make sense of his surroundings. The room was eerily white, from floors and walls to the ceiling. Even the blanket in his lap was the same unnatural shade. And the elevated mattress and the loose garment he was wearing.

What was this place, where everything needed to be white?

Maybe one of those recently built houses that had been done according to the westerner’s tastes in Yokohama? Some passersby had gossiped about them only a few days ago, when he had passed them on the Tokaido road.

But if he was in Yokohama, why had he been brought here? And by whom?

Katsura-san had passed just a few months ago. Their old allies shouldn’t have caught his trail so fast…

And what had happened to his sword, clothes and travel gear?

“Oh, you’re finally awake. Very good!” Another woman walked in, tall and imposing. She was followed by the young lady who had dashed off so suddenly.

“So this one is,” Kenshin agreed blandly. “Where are we? And why is this one here?”

“You are in Tokyo, in a private hospital. As to why you are here… let’s get back to that later, shall we?” The tall lady answered briskly, her focus stolen by the beeping machinery next to Kenshin. “Let’s start with something easier first. Do you remember your name?”

Kenshin blinked. “Oro?”

“I’m Doctor Takani Megumi, the young woman skulking in the background is Kamiya Kaoru. Now, isn’t it a basic courtesy to introduce yourself in turn?”

If these women were employed by the westerners, or his old allies, shouldn’t they know who they had?

“Well?” The doctor lady, Takani-san, prompted.

“Himura. Himura Kenshin, that’s who this one is now, that he is.”

“Very good, Himura-san.” Takani-san nodded. “And what’s the last day you remember? Be as specific as possible.”

“Thirteenth of Natsuki, Meiji 10,” Kenshin said. “But why would that matter?”

“Natsuki, in Meiji 10? That would be September 1877 by the Western reckoning.” Takani-san hummed, and tapped something to the flat object in her hands. “Very good. That proves that you remember who you are, and that your memory recovered fully.”

The doctor looked up. “Now, do you think you can stand, Himura-san? I think Kamiya-san has an easier time answering you questions if she can show you around.”

“Me?” The younger woman startled. “You want _me_  to explain it to him?”

“Who else? It’s not my job.” Takani-san retorted. “Now, if you two don’t mind – other patients need my time.”

As they bickered, Kenshin stood up and tested how well his feet could hold his weight. To his surprise, nothing hurt, not even the dozens of old scars that usually ached in the mornings.

“Himura-san,” the younger lady, Kamiya-san, interrupted him. “There’s a change of clothes in the bathroom to your left.”

“What about this unworthy one’s sword and clothes?”

Kamiya-san cringed. “Sorry, we don’t have them.”

“Ah.”

The adjoining  _bath_ room was even stranger: white tiled floors, a curtain covering the corner, and a porcelain seat and bowl attached to the wall. On the seat, a bundle of cloth waited – a proper kimono in formal gray. No clan insignias, though.

Even odder, there was a large mirror over the bowl. An expensive investment for any house.

Kenshin almost didn’t recognize himself from the reflection. He looked so – young. His red hair was sleek and neatly brushed, his violet eyes unringed by shadow… and his cheeks smooth, untouched by years and violence.

Tracing his cheek in disbelief, he drew the lines of the scar that should have been there, but wasn’t.

That… that wasn’t possible.

Panic curled in his belly, and he took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus. They had promised him answers. That young lady Kamiya, she was supposed to answer his questions.

She had waited for him. But when she saw him, she frowned. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Kenshin said. “But please, you promised this one answers?”  

“Ah, yes.” She paused. “Well, um… follow me, please.”

She lead him through long white corridors, until they reached a chamber with walls made entirely out of windows. At least, no painter could capture a scenery that detailed…

…But no city he had ever heard off, not even in the great Western countries, could have a city  _like that_.

Kenshin swallowed dryly. “Miss Kamiya… where are we, really?”

“In Tokyo,” She hesitated. “But it’s been a while. Um… they said you died in an ambush on the Tokaido roadside, 143 years ago.”

That- that was… Feeling faint, Kenshin had to ask, “… _died_?”

“Yes. I don’t know much about it, but apparently, they found your remains and used a lot of time and money to recreate your body and bring you back.”

Kenshin tried to take that in calmly. He really did. But… “ _Why?_  Why this unworthy one? Why not…” Gods, didn’t they know who they had summoned from the afterlife?!

“I don’t know why, but does it matter?” she asked. “I know they say you can’t have a cake and eat it too… but why not? You are alive again. Your troubles and griefs are in the past. So why can’t you just take this chance and live again?”


	139. Down the rabbit hole - Stranded in Bakumatsu 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saved   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: time travel AU, Stranded in Bakumatsu 2 (follows after “First Clue”)  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Tomoe Yukishiro + several historical characters   
> Word count: 997

It had been over a week since Kaoru had saved Tomoe from those thugs in that dingy roadside inn. Full two days since they had arrived in Kyoto and agreed to part ways amicably.

At least, in theory.

The thing was, even if Kaoru hadn’t been able to gain ever-so-reserved Tomoe’s trust during the few days she had known her, she couldn’t let Tomoe slip through her fingers again.

So by a “coincidence”, whenever Tomoe went anywhere, Kaoru just happened to wander about that direction too. Whether she asked questions from locals, or to visit one drinking establishment after another in an all-night bar crawl, Kaoru trailed after her steps.

Now, Kaoru had to give it to Tomoe: she was tough as nails and exceedingly driven.

Quite honestly, Kaoru was starting to realize just why Tomoe was the only person who would connect the rumors to the truth, and use that information to find the legendary Hitokiri Battousai.

Not that Kaoru had heard even a single mention of that name yet.

In the chaos of Kyoto, there were several of these hitokiri, who attacked the men in power under the cover of night. There were plenty of rumors about them, but so far no one had mentioned battoujutsu, red hair or anything she’d associate with Kenshin.

Maybe it simply was too early for Kenshin’s rise to fame?

Kaoru frowned, only to notice Tomoe stepping out of the bar and leaving.

Ah, it was time to move again. Rubbing her face tiredly, she shook off her sleepiness and followed after Tomoe from a respectful distance.

Past the narrow side alleys and the shadowed street corners, Kaoru skulked after Tomoe deeper into the town, until suddenly – a heart-stopping, wordless shout echoed in the distance, followed by a single gunshot.

Now, most people would have run away, either to get as far away from the conflict as they could – or to alert help. But Tomoe, she didn’t think twice before rushing towards the noise.

“For fuck’s sake,” Kaoru cursed and ran after her.

Finding a fight at the source of that scream was no surprise to her, but realizing that Tomoe had rushed off to see what appeared to be a rebel assassination and then frozen to stare at it?

It was a little bit too much.

A tall hitokiri was circling a wounded samurai, who clutched his chest, but still trying to hold a western pistol in his free hand. Two other men on the ground behind him, a heavy-set samurai and his tall companion, struggling to stall his bleeding.

Kaoru grimaced. She couldn’t say she appreciated the Shogunate politics or would want to support them, but she really couldn’t approve the rebels’ means either.

And the fact was, that as the master of the sword that gives life, Kaoru wasn’t about to let anyone get killed in front of her eyes, no matter their choices in politics. She drew her sword and charged in, stepping between the hitokiri and the bleeding gunman – screaming bloody murder.

The hitokiri scowled at her… which made his handsome features appear particularly sinister. “I wasn’t asked to kill four.”

Behind Kaoru, the gunman coughed a wet, lurching cough. A sound of rustling clothes followed. Oh, he had fallen to his knee. Damn, damn, damn. Kaoru turned to the hitokiri, snarling, “Leave now, or I’ll beat some sense into you.”

“I’d love to see you try.” The hitokiri’s expression grew ever darker and he motioned with his hand, his sword’s edge glinting strangely in the moonlight. “Come on then, let’s dance.”

Kaoru adjusted her pose, but stood her ground – not moving an inch.

The hitokiri’s eyes narrowed, and then, in the blink of an eye, he was at Kaoru, swinging at her with a speed she hadn’t seen in years–

Oh god, oh god!

Kaoru side-stepped and blocked, then finally sprung to action, trying to dodge, parry and misdirect his superior strength and reach and speed. Gosh, this guy was good. She hadn’t really believed anyone could be this good…

His eyes shone in the moonlight, a mad glint in them and then –

“AAah!” Kaoru screamed in pain, the hitokiri’s sword cutting deep into her arm. But the pain didn’t matter, because the strike had let her inside his guard, close enough for her to shove her elbow into his gut and slash her sword into his calf, wounding him – and cutting away his dire, terrible speed right at the source.

The hitokiri howled in anger, realizing what she had done.

Kaoru clutched the awful gaping cut on her arm, feeling her blood trickling down her arm, and grinned. “That’s the end of this. Go now – or I’ll come there and show you the true meaning of pain.”

“You- you…” The hitokiri snarled. “I won’t forget this.”

“Neither will I,” Kaoru promised.

And the hitokiri met her stare, then glanced behind her – scowled, and slipped his sword to his sheath, hobbling back to the shadows where he had come.

Kaoru turned around, to face the Bakufu men she had just saved.

The tall one had moved to tend the fallen gunman, and Tomoe come out of the shadow and was helping the now bandaged, heavy-set samurai to his feet. For some reason, despite how dark it was, Kaoru couldn’t help but feel like she had seen him somewhere…

“I don’t know who you two are,” the heavily built samurai said. “But you have our gratitude for your assistance tonight.”

“Now’s not the time for pleasantries, Saigo,” the other man said quietly.

Kaoru’s eyes widened in recognition. That name...

“Why not, Okubo?” Asked the heavily built samurai, who could be none other than Saigo Takamori, one of the great three revolutionaries. “This young ronin just helped us.“

The taller man, Okubo Toshimichi, was much younger than he had been since the last time Kaoru had seen him. “Because,” he said pointedly, “I don’t think Sakamoto-san will make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And it seems I’m going to kill Sakamoto Ryoma again. Oops. ^^* Sorry about that. I swear I have nothing against the guy, it’s just that his death open will open up interesting possibilities for my plot bunnies…
> 
> Also, a little quiz for you: which hitokiri was tall, lean, handsome (at least in fandom perspective) and used a sword that leaves awful wounds? :)


	140. The job - Second chances 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rain check   
> Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
> Setting: Time travel AU, Second chances 2, continues “Awakening”.  
> Characters: Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura   
> Word count: 998

“Nothing beats a good lunch after a shopping spree,” Kaoru declared, snapped her chopsticks apart and dug into her ramen with gusto.

Across from her, her client Himura-san – or as she had quickly dubbed him, Kenshin – followed her example with a more sedate pace. His gaze lingered on every detail; the meal in front of him, the table they were sitting at and the restaurant they were in as if he was seeing it all for the first time in his life.

Well, he kinda is – coming from the 19th century and stuff, Kaoru hastily reminded herself, and focused on her own meal, hoping to give him space. As it was, he was short and slender enough without having any eating problems and most likely, modern cuisine differed wildly from the food he was used to.

Honestly, she probably should’ve taken him to some traditional ryokan for lunch, but when she had asked what he wanted, he had asked for whatever common people ate.

And frankly, Kaoru hadn’t been able to come up with anything more ordinary than ramen, so here they were…

“What do you think?” Kaoru asked after a while.

“Oro?” He looked up, “That is to say, of what?”

“The food, shopping, the mall, people… Anything really,” Kaoru said, trying for a smile. “You have been awfully quiet the whole time.”

“…It’s different, that it is.”

Well, that was true but not exactly what she would call a conversation starter. Kaoru raised her eyebrow. “Good different or bad different?”’

“…mostly things seem to be better. No beggars in the streets, no one starving or deathly ill. No one seems afraid either, even though no one seems to be carrying weapons, at least in direct sight.”

“The benefits of modern laws and health care.” Kaoru smiled. “Also, you should know that only very few people can carry weapons these days: the law enforcement, military, and licensed bodyguards.”

“Such as you,” he stated.

“Such as me, yes.” Kaoru nodded, serious. “How did you know?”

He looked aside. “This one guarded many politicians during the bakumatsu. It’s easy to see similarities to how people react to you, even now, that it is.”

“I see.”

“About that…” he paused, considering his words. “Who is behind all this? That is to say, who are you working for?”

Kaoru froze. “Um.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“Ah… that’s…” Kaoru grimaced. “Could we take a rain check on that one? Please?”

It wasn’t that he didn’t deserve to know. He did. But it was the one thing her employer had asked her to withhold and this job was the best-paid job she had gotten in her life, a way to support herself and what was left of her family’s legacy.

Besides, would it really help him to know the name of the CEO in the fast-growing bio-engineering and pharmaceuticals company that was responsible for resurrecting him? He didn’t know anyone in this era. Some ten years old tabloid speculation of an elderly billionaire springing up an heir out of nowhere, before dying and leaving everything to them… the significance of that was just Kaoru’s own speculation with no proof whatsoever.

His stare grew heavy, the silence between them tense and oppressing.

It felt awful.

“Thank you for the meal,” he said and rose to leave.

“What?” Kaoru rose to her feet. “No! Kenshin, please! Trust me, I’d tell you if I could, but it was the only condition for my employment; to keep that one name a secret. Whatever else you asked, whatever you needed, I should attempt to give you, be it advice, money, help or, or–”

He grew still.

“–or even company.” Kaoru swallowed dryly, but braved on. “I know it sounds bad, but – please, I need this job.”

The seconds passed; one, two, three. Finally, he asked, “Why’d they bring this one back?”

“I don’t know,” Kaoru admitted.

“Then what do they want from this unworthy one?”

“I don’t know that either.”

“You know who this one is, what one has done.” He turned around, his eyes shadowed with terrible pain. “No one would bring a hitokiri back without a reason.”

Kaoru inclined her head, acknowledging his point. “The only thing I know for sure is that they want you to learn how to live in this era. I’m to help and keep you safe.”

He looked at her, then trailed his gaze to the western forks and knives at the table and the people around them – most were staring their way. “Safe?” He mused, a hint of amusement in his tone. “It has been a long time since anyone has needed to protect this one.”

Kaoru tried not to take that personally, but something inside her bristled at the comment. “It has been a long time since knives and swords were considered effective weapons. I doubt you could handle yourself for three seconds in a proper firefight.”

The corners of his lips twitched, but he nodded in understanding. “The western rifles and pistols have become common then?”

“Yes,” Kaoru stated, annoyed. She rose and unbuttoned her blazer, showing the sidearm under her arm. “So be a good boy and let me keep you safe, alright?”

He hid his eyes behind his long bangs, then straightened and smiled. “Thank you. This one appreciates your kindness, Miss Kamiya.”

“It’s just Kamiya.” Kaoru countered sharply. “No one our age calls the person they know miss or mister anymore.”

“Oro?”

“You’re 27, right?” Kaoru looked aside, feeling her cheeks heat up. “That’s only three years older than I am. So there’s no need for formality.”

“Ah.” He frowned. “But it’s not right, to take such liberties with someone one has known for such a short time, that is not. Perhaps, one could call you Miss Kaoru?”

Now Kaoru blushed for real. “I… I ah, well – if you insist.”

“That this one does,” He motioned with his hand. “Shall we continue with our shopping then, Miss Kaoru?”


End file.
